GunDread SEED
by Freedom Guard
Summary: This is one of my other projects and my finished one as well, here is the one I made in Mediaminer...GunDread SEED, however, there is a notice before the story.
1. Chapter 1

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: I hereby state that VanDread and Gundam SEED are the properties of both Gonzo and Bandai and I'm only borrowing them.

Author's notes:

This is a new version of the GunDread story, but it deals with the universe of Gundam SEED. The hero is none other than the son of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. And this will be a good surprise for the rest. The events of the sequel of Gundam SEED, which is Gundam SEED Destiny will NOT happen as I am using the Gundam SEED text but there will be mention of certain aspects of the Gundam SEED sequel.

Let's start…

--

Cosmic Era…Year 90 (2090)

It has been over eighteen years since the end of the war between the Z.A.F.T forces and the Earth Alliance. With the signing of the historic Treaty of Junis 7, both sides have officially began peace talks and ended the war between the humans on Earth and those on the PLANTS.

In the light of this event, the actions of the leader of the special forces of Z.A.F.T, Rau La Klueze were brought to light. Both sides were appalled that this one madman had nearly brought mutual destruction and genocide on both sides. In this effect, all weapons of mass destruction were to be disassembled and decommissioned, and with that activated, both sides began searching for the path to peace for both of their sides.

That path had not been easy. Two years after the signing of the Junius 7 Treaty, the moderate elements of both Z.A.F.T and Earth knew that the radical Blue Cosmos terrorists were still active despite the death of their leader Azrael, and they were also aware that there were still radical elements of Z.A.F.T still active. To prevent the near genocide of all life on both Earth and the PLANTS from another war sparked by prejudice and bitterness, a task force of both Coordinators and Naturals were formed, and were christened, Guardians.

This task force was supplied with technology of both Z.A.F.T and the Earth Alliance. All extremist elements on both sides were to be located and brought to trial for many crimes…and if the need came…to be exterminated.

In this time, the daughter of the former Z.A.F.T chairman Siegel Clyne, Lacus, became the official spokesperson of the PLANTS and the Coordinators in the drive for peace between each side. In that time, she had married one of the young heroes of the war, the young pilot of the Gundam Freedom, Kira Yamato. Their wedding was a blessed event which was attended by many of their long time friends and family.

Their wedding was followed also by the wedding of Kira's childhood friend Athrun Zala with Kira's Natural sister, Cagalli Ulla Athha. Their wedding was an achievement of reconciliation, and in time, this was followed by other weddings between Coordinators and Naturals.

This was looked down upon by those rogue elements both on Z.A.F.T and on Earth, they retaliated five years later, and many who now found the meaning of peace decided to take up arms to defend that peace, one of them being Kyo Yamato, the eight year old son of Kira and Lacus who proved himself a valuable asset for the Guardians, despite his age as an analyst, and soon a field operative and soldier. It took another two years of defusing terrorist battles and open but contained warfare, but finally all Blue Cosmos and radical Z.A.F.T elements along with their supporters were weeded out and brought to trial. The leaders and members of both the extremist ZAFT forces and the Blue Cosmos were caught and placed on trial. The Atlantic Federation's leadership ladder was given a through house-cleaning, and all the influential members of Blue Cosmos were arrested. When the plans of Blue Cosmos were revealed along with the plans of the rogue ZAFT soldiers, both sides finally decided to make the Treaty to become a peace accord and with that, both governments on Earth and the PLANTS became the Cosmic Alliance. In time, both sides forged a long lasting peace.

This peace was realized and cemented as the GG unit revealed what the first Coordinator George Glenn had intended a long time ago when the technology was made. Using the teachings made by George and in time, the peace on both the PLANTS and the Earth grew. This allowed the scientists at Z.A.F.T to finally remove the danger of sterility in the people on the PLANTS, and with the marriages with both Coordinator and Natural, the old anger finally began to fade.

In time, the distinction between Coordinators and Naturals faded…and now only the term…humans was given.

--

Eight years later…

In the Yamato residence… On Earth, in the United Emirates of Orb Union…

Kira and Lacus smiled as they looked at their eldest son, who was busy working on his project for school as he finally finished his reports and began to get ready for his last few days in college. Their home was the same as the residence that Lacus and her father lived in back in the PLANTS and was a good drive away from the orphanage where she spent part of her time caring for the orphans of the war, alongside Cagalli.

Kira had grown taller after the War and now was 6'2 in height and was a lot stronger since he had been part of the Guardians after his marriage with Lacus and his retirement. Lacus had also grown to the height of 6'1 and grew even more beautiful for the past few years as she continued to strive for peace between Earth and the PLANTS. Both of them were blessed with several children. The other two then arrived as Kyo finished packing up, he turned and faced his siblings as they began to play and chat.

Their first born son, Kyo Yamato was a bright student, just like his dad, an expert with computers, robotics, engineering, and other academic pursuits. He was a mirror image of his father, but he had long brown hair in a ponytail, he had blue-violet eyes, and was somewhat taller at the height of 6'3. He had a love for machines, and loved to tinker with anything mechanical. He had taken special self defense classes in his younger years and when he was part of the Guardians, and was an accomplished black belt at the age of 12. He loved to cook, play instruments, and sing…. no doubt a few of the traits of his mother. Their first son was also quite a hit with the girls in his college, and he had a kind, shy, and brave, honest, and straight forward personality and he also had a dynamic and outgoing charm that attracted many teenage girls to their home. His body also showed both his military and athletic background very easily, and that made him quite the female magnet at the age of 19.

Mira Yamato was Kyo's middle sister and was quite the eye catcher with the boys in their school. She resembled their mother, but had her hair in a braid. She was intelligent and she too was an expert singer, and would on occasion, sing alongside her mother in concerts. She loved teasing her oldest brother about his heartthrob status at school, as much as he did the same with her status as the most desirable girl in school at the age of 16. She also had a crush on a certain son of one of Kira's friends.

Aki was the youngest brother, and was the baby of the siblings, he loved to play and have fun with his older siblings, the brown haired tot was only 13 years old and had been quite the handful for his two older siblings.

Kira's sister Cagalli and Athrun were blessed with a child. Their daughter Kyra became the youngest Prime Minister of Orb at the age of 15, and helped shape several ground breaking policies that aided with ongoing peace process in the PLANTS and Earth, and spent another two years as Prime Minister. While Cagalli took the Presidency and helped the development of the Orb Union into a nation which showcased the belief of George Glen, and the unity of both Coordinator and Natural.

Kira sighed a bit as he realized that his oldest son was now a man, he along with several other students were about to graduate from college.

"I'm really proud of you, so, you plan on taking a job when you graduate?"

Kyo turned to face his dad. "I'm not all that sure. Maybe I'll be a designer of Mobile Suits for both the military and the civilian sector."

--

Elsewhere… several light years away from the Earth's solar system.

In the vast realm of space, a massive crystal was floating in space, flying a straight path through the void of stars. It radiated immense power and glowed with a deep emerald light. As it continued it's journey through space, a large fragment was broken by another piece of debris, but the debris was loaded with massive traces of rare, radioactive metals and crystals. The crystal fragment's energies reacted violently with the energies of the other debris. And an event of cosmic proportions sent the object beyond the speed of light, sending it towards a certain solar system.

As it passed the planets, it streaked even faster…until it came into contact with a massive debris belt, all of the belt was made out of massive machines that were now nothing but rubble. It then came streaking to a nearby defense station under the command of the Orb Union. It broke through the walls and came into contact with a special Mobile Suit.

The Freedom…

The former Z.A.F.T Gundam was so badly damaged and was abandoned by Kira, as the father of Kyo no longer needed to pilot a Gundam. Kyo resurrected the Gundam to fight alongside those of the Guardians, namely his best friend Shin Asuka who was now married to Stellar Loussier a member of the Guardians from the former Earth Alliance, after the subduing of both Blue Cosmos and Z.A.F.T extremists, Kyo decided to have the Gundam shipped back to Orb to finally be decommissioned. But it seemed that cosmic fate and destiny had other ideas for the powerful Mobile Suit. Once the powered fragment expended a large amount of it's energy, it tore into the cockpit of the Mobile Suit and buried itself deep into the core of the Gundam, the nuclear core.

Normally, that would have triggered an automatic detonation of the nuclear reactor, but instead, the leftover nuclear energy reactivated the crystal, and normally it too would have broken down and detonated, considering it's journey through space, but instead it turned into a gel like liquid, and began to flood itself all over the reactor…and every other part of the Gundam. The gel unleashed tendrils of light that turned into an enormous cocoon of pure crystal that absorbed the Gundam. Inside it, a feat of unfathomable proportions was underway.

The Gundam…in essence was being reborn! The head unit was being rebuilt, with even greater durability, and power. The arms were suddenly added with what appeared to be retracting shields. The wing thruster units that were part of the Gundam's design were reformatted and two more were added. It's weapons were being rebuilt, and upgraded. Everything of the Gundam that was destroyed in the war with both Z.A.F.T and Earth, along with the battles with the extremists was being rebuilt, and the systems that remained intact…were being boosted to even greater levels of power and function. The process lasted for over three hours, and in that time, the Gundam was remodeled into the ultimate Mobile suit. As the process ended, the cocoon broke into massive fragments and evaporated into excess energy…which was detected by the personnel of the station.

--

The station's crew were shocked to detect a massive amount of unknown energy spikes and when they got into the storage facility that stored the Gundam, they were amazed to see the Gundam totally remodeled.

They immediately made contact with Earth, namely to the Orb Union.

--

Eight months later…

Kyo sighed as he sat on his chair while reading the latest engineering reports on the Freedom. The Gundam had been housed in a high security complex when they had landed and tests on the Mobile Suit began, he was surprised when he got the call that the Freedom was being shipped back to Earth, after the crew of the space station had removed all the crystals that entombed it.

Kyo and his family made it clear that under no circumstance was the newly rebuilt Freedom to be used in any army, either on Earth or at the PLANTS. In that effect, many engineers from both the PLANTS and Earth began studying the apparently remodeled Gundam, but they all were under the watchful eye of both Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Cagalli, and most of all, Kyo, who took it upon himself to test all the abilities of the Gundam.

Over the past eight months, the Gundam underwent various tests and open field exercises, with both father and son as the test pilots. Kyo however, was allowed more time in using the Gundam, than Kira, as his dad was busy helping in the house. He had finished his schooling three months prior and graduated with top honors, alongside his classmates. Once he finished with his schooling, he took up an apprenticeship with Erika Simmons, the Orb engineer that helped create the Astray Mobile Suits that served as the swords of Orb's military. He and the engineer had began researching on what factors had led to the amazing restoration of the Freedom, and what this could signify. His adopted aunt Murrue Ramias and her only son Mwu helped out by acting as support officers with the Earth engineers and scientists. Mwu was the son of both Murrue and Mu La Fllaga, the pilot of the Gundam Strike in the final conflict. Kyo knew that Mu had died a valiant death in protecting the Archangel in the final stages of the war, and despite his aunt's sadness of her lover's death, she was happy, that she had a son born between herself and the man that won her heart. Kyo also knew that Mwu was head over heels in love with his sister Mira, and he was happy about the whole deal. Mwu was a good guy and had the same confident and kind nature of his dad, that much Kyo could see, and his sister had already admitted that she had a crush on the blonde haired and blue eyed young man. Kyo wouldn't be surprised that one day, those two would get married.

In that time, he had perfected his skills in robotics, and was more than looking forward to placing the new Freedom Gundam through the tests. The tests included the mobility, strength, defensive and offensive abilities of the Gundam. And it excelled in every field with flying colors. The Freedom was tested both on Earth, and space, where it's weapons and technology was placed through many tests, all of which Kyo was the pilot. The former Z.A.F.T Gundam could now fly all the way into space with no aid of a transport shuttle, and the sheer power output of it's plasma cannons, rail-guns, and beam sabers made it able to take out even those targets with advanced Laminated armor and even Phase Shift armor, and it's advanced counter-part, the Trans-Phase Shift armor. It's original Phase Shift armor was reformatted to allow amazing protection from both beam weapons and solid projectiles and was renamed Prominence Phase Shift Armor. The newly reconstructed reactor now ran on both nuclear power and a new power source that seemed nearly limitless.

Kyo's skills with the Gundam improved and that was a good thing, since he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he and this Mobile Suit would accomplish great things.

He sighed as he gazed that the data reports, despite the great leaps and bounds made in science and engineering, none of the engineers and scientists could exactly pinpoint how the Gundam was rebuilt, and what was the element that led to it's revival and modification. Once he logged in all the data, he decided to get to his car and make his way to his home and meet up with his family for a quiet time with his folks. After all he had been doing, he deserved this break.

That was when an event played a deciding card.

Three weeks later, a group of scientists on a routine expedition in space discovered a massive fragment of unknown crystal that seemed to radiate immense power, and it seemed that it could be a new source of power for Earth, as they were now ready to search of cleaner energy sources. Clean Fusion energy showed great power, but new energy sources were a must in their world to continue advancing, and it seemed that it would prove helpful.

The scientists decided to use special magnetic field containers to hold the strange material as they took away a chunk of the crystal which was the size of a grapefruit. It was first tested in space in a newly established research station for safe testing.

Three more weeks later, the scientists decided to construct a new colony which will contain the fragment for a special field test. The Orb Union government decided to begin construction of a large field station between the PLANTS and Earth in the Debris Belt which was a safe distance away from many of the PLANTS and Colonies, but close to the nearest space port and supply station from either the Colonies or PLANTS and Earth. The scientists had determined that if kept in a proper containment field, the new crystal core could run a large city the size of Orb's main island for over two hundred years. However, they made it quite clear that the crystal is merely for field experiments only, if it was too dangerous, then the project would be discontinued.

--

On the day of the experiment…

The people in the station were busy running about as they began the testing phase. The new prototype reactor was about the size of a medium sized power reactor, just like the type used to house nuclear reactor units and their fuel rods.

"So, what's the status of the reactor's performance?"

The head scientist looked at several of his colleagues as they worked on the facility. The new reactor station was at least several hundred miles away from the main island of Orb Union.

"The crystal is still in stable condition, and it seems to be responding to the magnetic fields with no complications."

One answered as he checked the data feeds.

Another scientist looked at the test room in awe.

"Hard to believe that one fragment alone has the power to rival three hundred clean fusion reactors. It's amazing to say the least."

The head scientist nodded, though he also showed some signs of worry. "Don't get your hopes up too high. The thing's still in the test phase and besides that, it's only stable as long as it's in the containment field. The field demands even more power than three reactors that we're still using here on Earth, and that can be a big problem, if we decide to make it into a portable and smaller power source. Not only that, if the field should fail for any reason. Then we'll have a real disaster on our hands. That fragment's got enough energy to rival thirty five- thousand forty mega-ton nuclear missiles if it goes critical."

"And to add to that sir, we've been getting some weird energy readings and pulses from it for the few hours."

"Are they threatening?"

"That's still up for discussion, we determined that those pulses aren't emitting any life threatening energy waves…though the puzzling part is that the energy is almost…biological in nature."

"Really?" The head scientist asked curiously.

("That crystal emits bio-waves? This could be useful.")

Another man came into the facility, this one however was a military man and had the symbol of the Cosmic Alliance Council and the flag of Orb on his uniform. He looked about with a curious eye.

The head scientist faced the latest visitor.

"What can I do for you sir?"

The soldier nodded.

"My name's Lieutenant Felix Reno, I have to inform you that you'll be having some extra visitors to the station."

"Really? Who?"

"President Cagalli Zala, Prime Minister and Gen. Athrun Zala, along with Ms. Lacus Yamato, Kira Yamato, and Guardian Maj. Kyo Yamato."

"The President, the Prime Minister and the General of Orb? What are they going to do here?"

"The Maj. Kyo Yamato has need for some data concerning that fragment that you all are using for testing."

"What for? Begging pardon, but I can't exactly hand the crystal to the Major without a clear and plausible explanation."

Felix nodded; he was a tall young soldier and had short cropped hair, and a chiseled face. "I understand, but you'll need to ask him about why he needs that data, I'm just here to tell you that he and his family are heading in this direction."

On the route to the facility…

Inside a special personnel carrier, Kyo along with his parents and his aunt and uncle and cousin headed for the new space station. He had received reports concerning the newly shipped crystal fragment, and was surprised to discover that the energy patterns was exactly the same as the ones emitted by Freedom whenever it was activated.

He then asked his aunt Cagalli and cousin Kyra permission to allow him to visit the test space station and do some data comparisons on the Freedom and the new crystal.

He however, didn't expect his family to tag along. He looked at his mom, who was sleeping on his dad's shoulder, along with his sister. He hoped that things wouldn't become dangerous, as for some reason, there seemed to be a feeling of dread in his spine.

--

Inside the facility… after the families landed…

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamato, Mr. and Mrs. Zala. I'm honored to meet you, though I'm rather confused as to why you all would come here."

The head scientist asked as he greeted the Yamato family and the Auttha family, along with Kyo as they all crowded into the nearby lobby. They had already toured the main testing facility where the crystal and the new prototype reactor were being tested. The facility was large enough to house at the least forty Mobile Suits, this was done in order to rely on the Mobile Suits such as the Astray Model and the Strike Dagger to act as laborer units, along with other Z.A.F.T models.

Kira spoke first. "It's due to the fact concerning the crystal fragment you all have recovered. We all have seen the reports, and it's those reports that have my son curious."

"How so?"

Kyo took over.

"Sir, the crystal fragment's energy patterns all match those being emitted by my Gundam, prior to every field test during the previous months. I along with the rest of the techs back at the mainland on Earth were totally baffled as to what these energies were. But it was even more intriguing when the reports of the crystal you recovered emitted the same energies which remodeled my Gundam. We had done some close inspections and found circuits totally fused with fragments of the crystals previously, and they emitted the energies that you described in your reports."

"Can I take a look?"

Kyo handed the disk to the head scientist and waited as the man scanned all the data, and began comparing the data that they had gathered previously and currently.

"Incredible! There's totally no discrepancies whatsoever, all the energy waves match each other."

"What do you think?" Cagalli asked.

"I theorize, Madam President, that the Freedom must have come in contact with a fragment of the same crystal we were researching. Though how that came to be we all here aren't certain. But there have been some strange energy emissions that we've recorded from the crystal fragment we test run here now and then. We've encountered bio-waves as part of the crystal's own energy spectrum."

"A crystal that emits bio-energy waves? When did you find this out?"

Athrun asked.

"Two hours prior to your arrival here, General Zala. We're surprised about this development to say the least."

Suddenly, a technician ran into the meeting room. "Sir! We've got a major problem!!"

Everyone got up and faced the young scientist, as the head researcher spoke to his aide.

"What's going on?"

"The crystal's starting to react violently! We're getting massive pulse-waves and the energy's going to reach critical levels in twenty minutes!"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone ran to the main control center as many of the techs and personnel rushed to try and get the crystal back into a stable condition.

"What's the situation?"

"We detected a minor energy spike from the crystal ten minutes ago, and before we knew it, the whole crystal began to release totally unstable energy waves! We've tried many ways to reconfigure the magnetic pulse-waves to hold it…but the power-output is overloading the reactor units!"

Athrun looked about and came up with a solution.

"Is there any way to bypass the magnetic field and introduce the same energy pulses of the crystal to try and deactivate the imbalance?"

"No, doing that will just make the crystal speed up it's de-crystallization process! The danger is if we try that, and it does de-crystallize, then the detonation will rival ten hundred nuclear reactors going critical!"

"WHAT?!" Kira and the others gasped.

"It gets worse…the massive energy backlash from the explosion will cause severe ecological damage to Earth, and a massive number of people will be killed, and the severe radiation will cause massive destruction to the environment. The PLANTS and the Colonies aren't safe either! The blast will cause severe disruptions to all the systems in the PLANTS and Colonies, resulting in massive power outages and failures in all life support systems and environmental control networks."

"The only chance we have is if we can re-route the power supply and cause the Station to move away from it's axis. For that we need to get into the main reactor and re-route the power conduits and load whatever stable energy we have to move the Station away from harming both Earth, the Colonies, and the PLANTS." Athrun said as he checked the data systems to project the idea he had in mind.

Kira nodded as he realized that Athrun's suggestion was the best solution they had, but he also knew that they needed other things. "We'll need to get into reactor for that though. Can we use any of the Mobile Suits here to attempt to hack into the systems and re-route the power?"

"I'll check."

It didn't take long for them to discover a new problem that was in the way.

"All the other Mobile Suits can't get into the reactor now! The power pulses are causing massive interference with their systems and it's getting even worse, none of the ECM shielding of even the Z.A.F.T Mobile Suits can withstand the immense power pulses."

Kyo then spoke out.

"Why not the Freedom then? It's armed with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, so it could get into the reactor and do that."

The scientist nodded as he checked all the data. "It'll work, but we'll have to hurry, it'll be 45 minutes before the whole Station is destroyed."

Everyone rushed to do what they could before a catastrophe would consume both the Earth and the PLANTS. They mechanics rushed and got the Freedom out of it's storage section and Kyo wasted no time activating his Gundam. That was when he discovered that the Gundam had been getting some hidden upgrades.

"The reactor's energy waves aren't affecting the Freedom, and it isn't because of the Neutron Jammer Canceller. The Canceller's emitting the same power wave patterns as that of the crystal, but it's in a more stable form. That's why my Gundam can still move!"

Kira checked the data from the control station and agreed. "That's a good thing, you have to hurry Kyo. The power reactor's becoming unstable, and the danger level's rising."

It didn't take long for Kyo and the Gundam to make it into the main reactor room, as soon as he got in, Kyo began reprogramming the power conduits to begin re-routing power to the Station's maneuvering thrusters by hacking into the Station computer using Freedom. As soon as that was done, the head scientist gave some bad news.

"There's more than enough power to move the Station, but somebody has to stay here and guide the Station manually, the power emissions have completely disabled the automatic guidance computers, and the power's already affecting the environmental systems."

Kira and the others knew that it was true, the power supply overload was slowly overriding the safety protocols in the whole Station as people began to evacuate. That was when Kyo spoke out through the communicator that was connected in the Command center.

"I'll do it. I'll guide the Station out of orbit and I'll get out once everything is clear."

The scientist however gave a sad expression. "I'm sorry Major, but the Station will go critical in 20 minutes, there's no guarantee that you'll be able to leave the Station in time, and the blast range will be very far."

Kira and the others knew what that meant, either way, there would be no chance for Kyo to make it out in time, even with all the special combat enhancements to Freedom. Lacus knew that her eldest son would not survive, and that made her feel very sad and was about to cry. Kyo saw that and spoke gently to his mother.

"Mom… don't worry about me. You and dad fought hard for the peace we all have now. You all gave up a lot to help end the war on Earth and the PLANTS, now it's my turn. If I don't do something, countless millions will die, both on Earth and the PLANTS."

"Kyo…"

"I'm doing this, and there's no other way…you and dad, and everyone else, it's time to get out of here."

Kira and the others knew that they had no other choice, as they ran to the escape shuttle. Lacus sobbed as she was escorted by her husband. Cagalli and Athrun also escorted Lacus as they made their way into the shuttle. Once the crews were in position, they immediately began evacuating the station.

--

+Shuttles have reached maximum distance and are now entering the atmosphere.+

Kyo nodded as he checked the computers in Freedom as he double-checked the evacuation of all the people in the station, along with his family and relatives. He then turned and began using the relay uplink system cable in Freedom to download the new coordinates to the station's thruster control banks.

Kyo checked the timer and watched as the time reached the five minute mark.

(A little bit more….Got it!)

Kyo thought as he now achieved maximum distance as the station was well away from the area where the detonation would cause severe damage to the PLANTS, Colonies and Earth. That was when the explosions occurred, all around him.

The power overload began to cause severe detonations all throughout the station, thankfully, no else besides him and Freedom were in the station. Kyo tried desperately to keep Freedom stable as he continued to make sure that the station wouldn't kill anyone else prior to detonation. He was then shaken as an explosion occurred near the Gundam and the power of it knocked the Mobile Suit away, but the Gundam remained intact thanks to the enhanced Phase Shift armor.

Kyo however wasn't as lucky, the blast made him hit his head sharply and made him lose consciousness a few seconds later, but not before he finally ensured the station's destruction wouldn't send massive debris on any major cities in the area of Earth.

The station's runaway power core suddenly exploded in a wave of pure blue-green light and consumed the Gundam, but not before the Freedom also glowed a deep blue-green and became engulfed in a crystal cocoon.

--

Lacus and the others watched as the station was consumed by massive explosions and fires. The station broke apart and the shockwaves were sent far and wide. The pilots had informed them, that they had lost all track of Kyo's vital signs.

Lacus and Kira held each other in grief, along with Cagalli and Athrun as the fragments fell towards Earth, but they took heart in the fact that Kyo had made sure that the energy waves were not affecting the PLANTS and Earth, and the station debris wouldn't strike the cities on Earth. They watched as a large fragment, where the reactor was headed for Earth right towards a small chain of islands. The fragment was already breaking down, and wouldn't destroy the islands.

What they didn't know that inside was Freedom in a crystal cocoon, as if to protect itself and it's pilot. Inside, Kyo was unconscious and in a cocoon himself, as the crystal in his Gundam and that around him began to feed energy throughout the Mobile Suit…and in himself.

--

Ten days later…

"This place is now a monument for those who gave up their lives to ensure that future generations will grow up to see the beauty of our world, and the infinite possibilities that await us as we strive to find our place in the Cosmos. Our deepest sympathies go to Mr. and Mrs. Yamato for the loss of their eldest son, Kyo Yamato, who as he grew up in this era, aided in making both the Earth and the PLANTS safe from those who sought to bring death and sorrow to the human race. We shall never forget this man's sacrifice for as long as this monument stands."

The announcer said with conviction as a large party of people stood near a large crater on the islands a full twelve hundred miles in the Pacific Ocean. There were dignitaries from every nation on Earth and the PLANTS, along with all of the Yamato's friends and family.

Dearka and his wife Milly were there along with their own children. Murrue Ramias and her son Mwu were also present to offer their condolences, along with the original crew of the Archangel. Cagalli and Athrun along with their children were there as well. Sai was also there as well as friends of Kyo who were sad to hear of his death, and there was also Shin Asuka and his wife Stellar, and their children, Alex and Claire Asuka, the two had taken a deep liking to their 'big brother' Kyo when they were born ten years ago after Kyo left the Guardians to continue his education, along with Shin, after marrying Stellar. Shin and Kira had become family friends after Kira had prevented the destruction of a nearby civilian convoy from being blasted to bits, by an Alliance combat unit, the convoy reached the launch sites safely, within the convoy were Shin's family. Shin then joined the Guardians several years later. That was where he met Kyo and Kira, and the three worked side by side in many operations, along with Athrun. And when Shin and Stellar met, Kyo was more than ready to tease his older friend about his crush on the former Extended pilot. Kyo was also there as the best man when the two got married years later.

Kira and Lacus came forward and were the ones who lead the prayers and the ones who tossed the garlands into the crater, along with a special capsule filled with video records and old things of their eldest son Kyo.

Kira said solemnly. "I'll keep this world alive."

Lacus also spoke. "No matter what, peace will be here on Earth and beyond."

Kyo's siblings were also crying as they too said their good-byes to their big brother.

--

All of this went unanswered to Kyo as he remained in the Gundam, right in the crater. The crystal that encased him had sent him into a state of suspended animation. Apparently the crystal reactor's defensive response was to create a flux in time and slow down anything in it's area of influence from flowing in time.

Kyo remained asleep as time passed him by.

--

As the years rolled by and turned into decades, and then even further, mankind continued to prosper and grow. New Colonies were established, technology advancements and trade relations between the PLANTS and Earth grew. Humanity continued to grow and expand. In time the top leaders belonged to the Yamato family and Zala family. Both families helped in ushering a new era for man. The Yamato family grew and had members of it's family in science, industry, economics, and government offices. The Zala family continued to lead in government and colonization. Man grew and advanced over the centuries

But like anything else, there were horizons to explore and people were more than ready to go beyond the reaches of their solar system. To expand and see the full reach of the world beyond their own drove many people to push forward the plan to colonize the stars.

There were also other reasons, Earth had reached a point where food, space and resources were slowly reaching low levels. And there wasn't enough resources to make new Colonies. The same was with the PLANTS, as the populations expanded, there were not enough resources to expand further.

That was enough incentive for man to research in creating massive ships to take their people beyond the stars and to Colonize that outer systems. But there were those who raised serious questions, such as where would they gain the power supply for those ships.

That was answered by scientists on both the PLANTS and Earth. They intended to make new engines and were to be powered by advanced thermo-electric power charges. Another batch of those said scientists requested using the crystal that was used two hundred years prior. Many argued against the idea as they recalled what had nearly transpired two hundred years ago. The scientists explained that they were now better equipped to deal with that particular problem. Though there was some dissent, they got approval to begin building the engine and the power source, which they named the Paeksis Plhagma.

It took another fifty years to build the fleet of colony ships, and they were finally launched to seek out new worlds for man to inhabit. And in time all the ships soon landed and founded new worlds for habitation.

An accident on Earth however occurred. It was the same disaster Kyo had prevented two hundred fifty years ago, and it had occurred when a group of renegade soldiers attempted to use the second Paeksis reactor for their own ends. Countless people on the surface were killed and the world was completely changed forever. The survivors banded together and formed the Earth Council and attempted to reformat the Earth… they failed miserably, and the Earth was now rendered inhospitable. The survivors then built a massive network of cities orbiting the now decimated Earth, and tried to rebuild the Earth once more with the aid of those who stayed in the PLANTS.

There was a saying that the world is vast, but the desire for combat in man is endless. That is true, as a colony ship named the Ikazuchi was on it's own voyage. An argument occurred in the ship between the women and men of the ship, and it led to a point that both genders wanted nothing to do with the other. The women took one section of the ship and the men took another section, each landing on a different planet. The men landed on a barren, hostile desert planet, while the women landed on a fertile, and resource rich planet.

The sheer will to create a new world existed in both genders, and the passing years, both had built their own civilizations in a span of a century.

The men created from their harsh home-world the desert nation of Talark, while the women created the resource rich nation of Megele. Both cultures grew and their populations grew as well. They however, due to isolationism had lost all memory of their mutual ties as humans, and as the same species. Both grew to fear, hate, and consider each other as mortal enemies. And as such were now in a state of war.

In Earth, the humans that survived the disaster had also changed. Having lost all contact with the colonial fleets, all the people on Earth suffered a state of loss. This loss came with the fact that due to the damages done to the climate and the people…they now could no longer have children. This loss, turned to despair, and this turned into madness. The people changed…

They were no longer human anymore… And what they planned for those who left Earth a century ago…would become a great nightmare.

--

The crater where Kyo's monument was forgotten with the passage of time. But it seemed that life was about to awaken, deep inside it.

Inside the Gundam, the crystal prison that held Kyo in suspended animation had began to turn into liquid and fall away from the young man. The crystal cocoon had transferred amounts of it's energy into the young Coordinator and into his very being, improving all aspects of his body. He was now stronger, faster, had better senses, reaction time, enhanced intellect, and an increase in normal human regeneration.

Kyo had been physically changed while he had been in suspended animation. He still was in his normal height, but his build had been improved to deal with the enhancements done to his body, it had gained extra muscle mass and extra muscle tone while retaining it's sleek and athletic appearance. He however had undergone literally two hundred fifty life-times of physical and mental enhancements when the crystal energies had fused with his cellular structure, and this improved every aspect of his being, including his training as a soldier and Mobile Suit pilot. In essence, he was the perfect soldier. An expert in hand to hand combat, an expert marksman, survival expert, and Mobile Suit pilot. He was also upgraded in is Coordinator abilities, namely his use of the SEED mode he had earned from his father Kira, making even more formidable than ever. As his father was the ultimate Coordinator, he was now the ultimate human warrior.

He shook his head and removed his combat helmet and began looking around. Kyo had suffered amnesia from the explosion and sharp impact three-hundred and fifty years ago, and his memories had to placed in a mental barrier by the Paeksis to ensure that his mental condition was stable. Though the danger was gone, the barrier was still there.

("Who am I? I'd better get out of here first.")

He looked about and began activating the systems in his dormant Gundam, while outside the crystal cocoon that engulfed the Freedom also disappeared and the Gundam began tearing it's way through the rubble that covered it. The Mobile Suit had no problem tearing it's way to the surface. Once the Freedom was loose, the young Coordinator got out of the cockpit and rode down to the floor of the crater that was his supposed grave.

He found the capsule and opened it with a password that he didn't remember, but could use without a flaw, he looked inside and found a large number of disks, several other items and a small cross and in it was a name.

("Kyo?")

The young man looked at the name and felt something stir in his mind, as if this name seemed very familiar.

("Kyo…is that my name?")

He didn't feel anything tell him that there was something wrong with the name and decided that he should take it.

("My name…my name is Kyo.")

He took the rest of the items and decided to hold onto them for as long as he could. He then got back into Freedom and took off from the crater and looked about.

The young man, if he had his memories wouldn't have ever recognized the location he was in. There were very few islands and the place was bathed in perpetual storms, which according to his machine's sensors were also laced with electromagnetic energy pulses and unstable energy spikes. He was thankful that his machine had the special shielding for such a situation as this.

Kyo then looked about and used his scanners to locate life-forms. The sensors detected nothing at first, and with a few calibrations, Kyo discovered that there were large abandoned cities in the area, but as far as he could see, the habitats were too small to support a large population.

He shrugged his shoulders and directed his machine to fly away, and once he cleared the 'atmosphere' he, to his surprise spotted massive gear-like structures all around. He quickly evaded a few of the structures and made his way out into the vast void of space.

Kyo relaxed a bit as he was greeted by the massive and vast reaches of the cosmos. He turned his Gundam and looked at the gear-like world and decided that there was nothing for him there, and with that, he jetted off to the unknown, ready to carve his own place in the galaxy.

--

Five months later…

Kyo sighed as he ate his meal, if what he was eating was even considered food. He was chomping down on nutrient pills, the standard and only food eaten on this planet, known as Talark. He didn't understand how the men on this planet could even tolerate this kind of food.

He had arrived on Talark at least ten days after he checked out the system that this world was in. He had to forge some false citizen ID data in the planet's central data core computers. It had been easy to forge also a false ID tag, to make him look like an ordinary factory worker. He knew a good deal about this planet's history when he hacked into the central computer, and bypassed several encryption systems.

As far as he could piece together, the ship had been part of a colony fleet sent from a planet, and had separated due to 'unknown circumstances' and the men who were eight at the time were stuck on this desert world. They however survived and rebuilt their society. Though how these men reproduced was a question that baffled him at first, until he discovered that the men used advanced cloning facilities to populate their desert world, and they trained hard to survive in this barren world.

And at present, he had to admit they did an excellent job. They had the best chances in survival in a desert world and they had the sheer will and knowledge to live in it. Though he had a good number of disagreements with this world.

One of which was the fact that the men were too arrogant and prideful, those of the higher class treated the lower classes like they were mere dirt, and the men in the lower classes were too pitiful and wouldn't fight back. They just accept their lot and don't want to reach beyond what was there in the universe.

Another was their portrayal of women as blood-thirsty tyrannical monsters that feasted on the innards of their male captives. When he heard that particular rumor he was completely confused, he knew that women never looked like those innard-sucking and blood thirsty monsters those propaganda films showed practically every day. Of course he knew a great deal about women, having met a good deal of them he was traveling in the cosmos, and knew quite a lot about the 'facts of life', and the social and physical aspects of a relationship between men and women…and the fact that men and women could have children together, plus the things he had done in his past life, though those were vague shadows in is mind. He knew however that if he DID mention any of this to the men in this planet he could be branded as a charlatan and a weirdo by the men, and he KNEW for a fact that if he DID tell them on how a man AND a woman could have children together and how it would be done, they would freak out…so naturally he kept his peace.

Another was this war with women, the men had no idea that they and the women of Megele were part of the same human race. The men just despised women and want to fight them, despite the fact that none of them have even SEEN a woman before in their whole lives. This war was a complete waste of time and precious resources, to Kyo. He knew that those resources should have gone instead into improving society. Even worse was the technology, whenever the scientists would discover new technology and principles, it didn't take long for those to be checked for possible military applications. Chief of which was the Vanguard. This machine was over fifty five feet high and humanoid in appearance, and was an all purpose combat unit, it was considered the pinnacle of Talark technology and design, following blue-prints from the colony's old home-world. Compared his Freedom, with all it's abilities, systems and built-in weapons however, Kyo knew that the Vanguards were like toys compared to his Gundam unit. He had built them himself when he worked in a factory producing the machines, and he was sorely disappointed when the people said that Vanguard so many fantastic weapons, the names of those he barely wanted to repeat. The Vanguards were good, but lacked the technological edge of the Megele military. He wanted to point that out, but he didn't want to explain the details and besides, this wasn't his war.

He had made plans to leave this planet, he only came on Talark to get fresh supplies for his voyages into space. Now that he had done it, all he needed was an avenue of escape. He found in when the Talark high command planned to send out a task force fleet to deal with the female pirates that have been plaguing the Talark supply shuttles for the past few months. And he knew that the Talark military had every intention of using the old colony ship known as the Ikazuchi, and that was being outfitted into a command battleship. He had snuck in Freedom in a nearby hanger and an abandoned launch bay was nearby. All he had to do now was sneak in.

Kyo then got his supplies together and made his way out of the hut he had stayed in outside of the city limits. It didn't take long for his evasion and stealth training to get past the security surrounding the ship. He then snuck in and began hacking past all the security systems and them made his way to where the hangers were and where his Gundam was. He arrived in a hanger where a number of Vanguards were stationed, he decided to take a last scan of the machines for a while and wait until the ship was in orbit over the planet, then when the distance was good, he would leave and make his way to the vast universe.

--

Outside of space…

A sleek crimson ship stood in orbit over the far side of the asteroid swarm the was outside of Talark and Megele. It was a custom Megele combat cruiser, and in it were a large group of females. But they were not ordinary women crew, nor were they of the military, they were the pirates that the Talark battle group were to engage when they would take off into space. They were led by their senior officers and were ready for the greatest haul of their careers.

End of Prologue….

This will be the end of the Prologue and we'll step into the first chapter of GunDread SEED. As you can see, in place of Hibiki Tokai we have the son of Kira Yamato and Lacus Yamato. And as we get this underway, things will get very interesting as we progress through the story. The Freedom has some new changes as it now sports more powerful systems, dual pairs of plasma and rail-gun cannons, more powerful beam sabers, and many other weapon systems, an upgraded OS, and many more, and as far as this story goes, it's now the only Gundam with the Neutron Jammer Canceller in it's system, which is now upgraded by the Paeksis. In this story, the signing of the Junius 7 Treaty and the later to come peace accord included the removal of ALL Neutron Jammers on Earth, and the removal of all nuclear ordinance on both the PLANTS, and Earth. As for Shin and Kira's friendship, unlike what happened in Gundam SEED Destiny? That will be revealed soon, as this is still a work in progress.


	2. Chapter 2

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: VanDread belongs to Gonzo, Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai. They don't belong to me.

Chapter 1

( ): Thoughts

Boys meet Girls

--

On the distant, all-male planet known as Talark, the Prime Minister and Supreme Commander of the Talark Space Military forces waited as the video on the massive screen behind him. The video being shown was another propaganda film about their most hated enemies the women of Megele and the sorrow of their fellow men the graves of their fallen brethren. As soon as the video faded to be replaced by the symbol of Talark, he opened his mouth and began to give his speech to the graduating cadets of the military of their planet. Behind them was the former colony ship, which was now a battleship known to all as the Ikazuchi.

"And now my fellow warriors, we shall go forth to battle and crush the sworn enemy of our grand and glorious empire! The empire founded by our great forefathers and that of our revered Grand Pa many long years ago!"

The strobe lights nearby flared to life as they shone on the statues depicting the eight founding men of Talark. The cadets cheered but immediately became silent as the Prime Minister spoke once more.

"We shall go forth and annihilate the accursed monsters known as WOMEN! With the combined power and concerted might of the second and third generations, we shall be triumphant over our greatest enemies! We prove to all the great manliness that is our greatest pride and our greatest heritage! With our newest weapons of war and the return of the Grand Battleship the mighty Ikazuchi, we can not… NO! WE SHALL NOT FAIL!"

The Prime Minister and his staff were greeted with a roaring ovation by the swarms of raw newly trained cadets before them. Near the closest crowds was longhaired individual with a calm and collected demeanor about him. His face showed nothing in terms of emotion as he and the rest of the cadets continued to listen to the rest of the Prime Minister's speech.

"We are now ready to claim our inherited and rightful place among the stars, but first we must wipe clean the scourge of the nefarious pirates that have the sheer arrogance to attack our cargo transports. Why must we wait for the designated time of departure? We will go forth now!"

The crowds once again gave a massive round of applause and cheering.

--

In the engineering section of the Ikazuchi…

The young engineers looked at one another in shock and surprise.

"What?! He wants to take the ship into combat two hours early?!"

A technician asked to his comrades.

"The Prime Minister isn't one would exactly call patient."

"Can the chatter! You heard the Supreme Commander! All crews and essential personnel! To your assigned stations!"

The head engineer ordered through the intercom.

The engineering staff of the battleship moved with maddened speed as they raced to their respective stations to prepare for the launch of the battleship. The engine room gave the impression of a beehive, where all the worker bees were looking as if hooked on steroids, as the men moved about to fulfill their assigned tasks. Huge mechanisms whined and creaked in the sounds of metal against metal as the massive battle-craft began to power up its internal systems. The ship began to accept the massive stream of cadets as the new recruits of the Talark military began to fill up the barracks as they boarded the ship. In less than fifteen minutes, the ship was now fully prepared to leave Talark as the last to board was the prime Minister and his command staff as they entered the command bridge.

It was then that the massive thrusters that would propel the ship to the void of stars fired up. The entire flagship trembled with massive power and it readied itself to leave the men's home world. Outside the huge crowds cheered and watched in anticipation as the crowning achievement of 'manhood' was about to bring the war with women to vast ocean of stars above.

Then the powerful engines kicked in as they novaed releasing a massive blast of light, lifting the ship off the ground as it steadily began to gain altitude.

On the ground, several miles from the launching site, an old man in the age of possibly seventy-five wiped his sweaty brow as he looked up from the fields he was working on. He was a well-build man for his age and showed a great deal of wisdom in his eyes that were shaded by his glasses. As he watched the ship leave for the heavens above, he felt a certain unmistakable feeling course through his old yet not frail body. He felt that soon the Ikazuchi was soon to cast in a role, which would determine the destinies of both his home-planet and that of the women. A moment later he went back to work on the sterile, dry and almost desolate soils of Talark.

--

In the hanger of the Ikazuchi, inside a Vanguard was a young man downloading all the from a nearby command console to a laptop. He was busy when he suddenly felt the whole ship take off. He looked surprised and then got out of the Vanguard and locked back in the cockpit. He then got to a nearby porthole and was surprised even more when he saw the departing surface of the planet of Talark.

(The ship's leaving already? I thought that the launch was two hours later. Hmmm, something's not right.)

With that in mind the young Gundam pilot got ready to leave, but a jolt of the ship's lift-off knocked some nearby crates loose and one small pile of containers landed on him. He was able to knock some aside but was knocked a bit unconscious.

--

Several hours later, in orbit around the planet of Talark…

The liftoff came without a single problem and the mighty battleship was now in synchronized orbit over the men's home world awaiting their escort/support fleet to join them in their glorious crusade against the monsters of Megele. On the ship's main hall, the cadets of the Talark Space Forces were rather busy enjoying the inauguration ceremonies as they drank their wine and began conversation with one another.

"I can't wait to go into battle!"

"Neither can I!"

"When can we see those new weapons we heard so much about?"

"Those new Vanguards will surely put those women in their rightful places!"

"Say, after all this is over, do you want to make a kid?"

"A kid with you? That's not a bad idea."

As the various tidbits of conversation waved through the air and the celebration continued, a certain cadet by the name of Duero McFile with three other cadets. The third of their company being the one with raven black braids.

"Hey, Duero. I heard that you made the top of your class."

The individual named Duero simply gave a nod as he took a slow small sip of his wine. He was a rather tall individual and had long black hair with one bang covering the right side of his face. He carried the demeanor of an educated and yet creative person of mind.

"Yeah, congratulations are in order you know… hell, you could be assigned to head-quarters."

Another cadet spoke out as they approached the four men.

"I hear that when he took the qualification exams he left the position line of his submission entry form completely blank."

Another cadet chimed in as he came to the group.

Just then another cadet came in carrying a box filled with pink and white colored pellets.

"Hey guys! Everyone having a good time now?"

The group turned to see another newcomer arrive; he also wore the same cadet uniform as they did, but totally looked out of place in the atmosphere of a military ship. He lacked the build of a soldier, as he was somewhat skinny, with a shock of blonde hair. His voice was somewhat whiney and seemed to too full of himself. That didn't stop to guy however from offering the group the nutrition pills.

"Here! Take some of this; this stuff is a lot better than those you get in the factories are. I got them through some good connections. Think of these as free samples since I'm handing you some."

The cadets each gave a rather nervous look at the newcomer before handing out their individual replies to the guy in question.

"Thanks for the offer. But no thanks."

"Yeah, I'm rather full right now."

"Same here. Sorry."

"Thanks for the offer anyway."

Their answers acted like nails, slowly flattening a tire. As was evident at the slight look of dejection on the blonde man's face. Bart showed briefly his somewhat hurt look and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay if you insist, but know that you might never get another chance to eat good ones like these again." He moved to another batch of cadets, going through the same selling routine.

"Who was that guy?" one of the cadets asked to his fellow crewmembers.

"His dad owns the Garsus Foods Cooperation. Put it simply, his family feeds us, so let's keep it at that."

"Geez. The thought of that gives me heartburn." One cadet said as he thumped on his chest in exaggeration.

Before his comrades (minus Duero since he didn't find that that too funny) could laugh at that, the lights then switched off. They along with every other cadet in the room as another video screen lowered down in front of them. An announcer came to the podium and addressed the assembled personnel. The screen flickered and began showing combat images of the military's latest weapon the Van-type fighter suit. The announcer then made a brief but stunning summary as the images played out.

"Stab! Pierce! Crush! And Slay! With these various weapons and built-in abilities the Tsukumo Van-Type Fighter is a weapon unto itself! It is the new frontline weapon of our glorious Empire's military! Be it the land, the sea, the air, the mountains, the flatlands, or even in the dark void of space! There is no terrain our proud weapon cannot traverse! The new Vanguards are the guardians of our glorious empire and our future. Let us welcome the weapons we shall use in the war against our empire's enemies and the guardians of the hope of our people! Give the Vanguards a round of applause!"

There came a standing ovation as the cadets cheered for their latest tools in their war against the women of Megele. Then the lights were switched back on and a large section of the floor opened up. A large elevator platform rose up with more than two dozen newly completed Vanguards on it.

The applause and the cheering stopped as the assembled men saw… him

--

Earlier…

Kyo swore slightly as he got some of the crates away from his area and got up. Just his luck to be knocked unconscious by that stray canister, thankfully, his body would heal quite nicely, there wouldn't even be a scar. His attention however was taken elsewhere when the floor began to rise upward, he looked up and had to shield his eyes when bright light flooded the area he was in along with the Vanguards. He wasted no time and got to his feet and got his traveling bag on his shoulder. When the platform reached the top, he suddenly found himself staring back at a score or so of Talark military cadets.

This wasn't going to be a good day…

--

"Who is that?"

"Look at him! He's a Third-class citizen!"

"How did he get onboard?"

"What's he doing here?"

In the crowds, Duero McFile assessed the stranger. He quickly noted that the new intruder didn't resemble in the least the profile of a normal Third-class citizen, as far as he could see. Kyo was in top physical shape, a fact that was proven with his lean but well muscled build. His clothes were well kept, unlike the dusty garb of the third-class citizenry usually wear. He had deep green pants, black strap-on boots, a long sleeved black suit with open cuffs, a deep red vest with silver trim, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. His brown hair was in a messy style ending in a long ponytail behind, which reached his shoulders. He had the most intriguing blue-violet eyes he had ever seen. His whole appearance made him look like a young man of 19, but he seemed much older, making him look more seasoned. Around his neck was the normal ID tag which showed him as a Third-class citizen along with a strange trinket looking like a cross, but the young doctor felt that this stranger was not a citizen of that rank or even a son of Talark. There was something about him…

At that point a group of security personnel began approaching the stranger to arrest him. However the stranger just lowered his bag, intent on not going away quietly and got into a defensive stance. The guards then attacked him with stun batons, hoping to take him out with sheer force of numbers. That was when Duero and the rest of the Talark men got a full glimpse of the Ultimate Coordinator in combat.

Kyo thought briefly on using diplomacy, but he knew that these guys weren't the least bit interested in that, so he would have to fight. He dodged a blow to his flank, and with a quick spin, belted the guard on the temple with a roundhouse kick. Ducking from another blow, he slammed a fist into the diaphragm on one guard, and grabbing his arm, and with a quick twist sent the guy into one his fellow guards. Two more came at Kyo and each received several fast jabs, and elbow strikes into the temples, knocking them out cold. Three more guards came and Kyo responded with a spinning pair of attacks, a bicycle kick into chest of one guard followed by a reverse spin kick that sent the first slamming into his comrades. Dashing in and avoiding another blow, Kyo leaped upward and got behind another guard, when he turned, he grabbed the man and with a quick throw sent the man crashing into two more guards. In less than four seconds, he had already defeated eleven military men. His memories as Kyo Yamato may be sealed, but his body never forgot what methods and combat skills he had learned when he was still part of the Guardians, and this was boosted by both his Coordinator gene background and the biological alterations done by the Paeksis those centuries ago when he was in suspended animation.

Just as Kyo flipped back for some more room to move about, his ears picked up the sound of rifles being switched to full auto and being aimed at him. He stared behind him and saw eleven guards take out their rifles and leveled them at him. He looked in front of him and saw five more do the same. He considered his options. One he could fight more and use his SEED mode, or he could just surrender and escape later.

After a long tension-filled moment, Kyo decided that option two was a lot more promising. He relaxed himself and raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture and surrendered without uttering a word. It wasn't that he was afraid of the guards, but he knew better. His body was good and so were his skills, but he wasn't going to push his luck. Plus he didn't have any intention of accidentally handing Freedom over to these men.

"I surrender." He said simply.

Kyo was quickly surrounded on all sides by more guards and his arms were held by restraints. He was quickly ushered off towards the detention area to held there until the top brass decided on his fate, which was likely to be execution. Through all of this, the former Earthling and Guardian operative showed no anxiety or fear.

This lack of fear deeply intrigued Duero as he watched the intruder get taken away. Normally, all Third-class citizens were low in self-esteem and always afraid of their masters. This one however carried himself with a strong wall of confidence and determination, as if he didn't care in the least what was thrown at him. After seeing that display of hand to hand combat skills the young doctor wondered where could a Third-class citizen learn to be so proficient in unarmed combat. If it wasn't for that ID tag , the medic would have mistaken the young intruder for a member of the elite.

--

"Keep an eye on him, Cell Unit 6."

The guard ordered as a squat egg-shaped mechaniod hovered near the laser bolt grid that served as the barrier to Kyo's cell. The brig was actually nothing more than just a large storage room with piles of crates and spare parts lying around also in piles. It showed that the men of Talark were never planning to take any prisoners in their ongoing war against the women of Megele.

"Beep! Beep! Roger!"

The robot replied as it took up its assigned position in front of the cell.

As soon as the guards left, Kyo took stock of the area he was held in. It was relatively cluttered with boxes, crates, spare parts and the like. There was nothing that he could use for his own purposes. The young Gundam pilot sat on the floor cross-legged with his hands forward which were still bound by the wrist restraints, he then decided to take out a small strip of metal wire and kept it in his hand. He then looked at his so-called guard.

The egg-shaped machine was about the size of a small dog, and had a large projection screen of the top half with a small console underneath the lower rim and on the front. The robot floated by means of a special anti-gravity system and remained glued to its post outside of their cage.

Kyo sighed, he had no intention to stay cooped up in this cage, he had to escape and leave. He was planning on staying long either especially on being executed by the Talark officers. He figured that with the use of that special hacking unit in his vest pocket was all he needed. But considering the fact that he had a guard, he decided to bid his time and wait of the right opportunity. So instead, he decided to talk to his guard.

"So… you come down here a lot?"

"Beep! Beep! That does not compute."

--

On the main command bridge of the Ikazuchi…

"Cancel the exhibition match." The Prime Minister said as he and his staff entered the Command Bridge. He then sat down on the captain's chair. "That third class reject ruined the entire ceremony."

"Yes sir!" An aide saluted as he then moved to fulfill that order. On the main view-screen, were the images of several other ships of the Talark Space Fleet were now moving into position with the Ikazuchi. It won't be long before the assembled fleet would be in a position to move out and strike first at its hated and despised nemesis.

It was then that several small but bright dots of light came streaking out from the deep void of space.

--

WHABOOM!

The floor of Kyo's cell shook as a massive explosion rocked the section of the ship that they were in. The impact caused the robotic guard to lose its balance temporarily, the imbalance however was enough to make it pitch forward and slam into the energy grid of the cell, that immediately caused it to short-circuit itself and the grid's systems along with it. The energy bars remained active though now lacking in power and intensity.

Kyo stood up and casually headed for a nearby porthole. Once he looked out the saw flashes of light that were none other than laser bolts, and streaks that were cannon fire lighting up the star studded void of space, that along with explosions coming from missiles. Kyo nodded as he recognized the Talark Space Fleets' attackers to be none other than the Megele Dread interceptors.

"So those are Dreads."

Kyo said to himself as he watched the sleek and well designed space fighters dodged away from the firepower being directed against them by the Talark ships. He already did a comprehensive study of the Megele's main battle fighter, and admitted, that compared to the Vanguard, the Dread was far superior in mobility, range, technology, and firepower. But the Dread was nothing but chicken feed compared to Freedom, and the Vanguards were nothing but junk.

Part of Kyo wanted to go out and fight, but he knew better than to involve himself in such a stupid conflict between genders of the same human blood. It seemed pointless for two sides of the human race to be fighting each other needlessly.

Kyo took the wire he had taken earlier and began picking the locking mechanisms of the restraints and got them open. He then took out the hacker unit and locked in the access cable into a nearby access port in the wall after removing a panel from the wall. He then loaded a program and hacked into the systems. He downloaded an override command which disabled the energy emitters and the beams faded away.

Kyo moved forward and checked if any of the Talark guards were around. Seeing none he walked out, pausing to pick up his travel bag, which was placed there by the side of their cell no doubt by the guards. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the robot give off sounds of electronic pain and began to contemplate it.

"B-bleep…beep…bip…squark…"

Kyo sighed, although it was a machine and not a living organism in the biological sense, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the damaged machine. He decided to pick it up and take it along. He was well aquatinted with technology and therefore had no doubt that he can get it running again. And it with a little reprogramming, the robot could prove useful.

--

On the main bridge…

Panic and shock ruled the situation at the moment. The Prime Minister looked in shocked surprise along with his subordinates, as their staff tried in desperation to figure out what the hell was going on.

"What's going on?! I thought I ordered the exhibition match to be cancelled!"

Shouted the Prime Minister in his shock and confusion, not to mention anger.

A lieutenant replied in slight fear as he received data on the attackers. "No sir, this isn't an exhibition! It's the women! They've made a surprise attack!"

The Minister's face contorted with enraged disbelief. "WHAT?!"

--

In the deep vacuum of space, the battle was now one-sided, that meant that the battle lay in favor of the pirates. The sleek Dreads of the pirate group dodged and ran rings around the technologically inferior ships of their enemies. The slow moving pulse cannon turrets of the male ships tried in desperation to lock on the nimble fighters but due to their slow traversing rate were unable to do so. The nimble fighters dodged each barrage, so the men's ship suffered the effects of friendly fire.

However, most of the damage to the Talark Fleet came from the Dreads and their pilots as they systematically strafed at the escort vessels as they made their way to the main flagship. One after another, each of the smaller vessels were either destroyed or disabled, leaving the Ikazuchi to defend itself from the incoming attacks.

Some distance away was the sleek cruiser that served as the main pirate vessel. It stood poised and ready, and though everyone onboard were ready to intervene they could already see that the Dread squadrons had everything under control. On the cruiser's command bridge, an extremely old woman in robes smiled as she and her second in command witnessed the one sided battle.

"It seems that we've come across a big one." The second remarked with a smile.

The captain nodded. "Yes, it seems to be our lucky day."

(Ladies… you have no idea what or rather who are onboard that target of your little raid.)

--

On the Bridge of the Ikazuchi…

The Prime Minister gave a deeply fierce glare and gritted his teeth in deeper frustration as he got wind of the fact that two more escort ships were destroyed, while the others were either under fire or were disabled, meaning that he had no support fleet.

"What deplorable tactics! They're using the background fire as shields, and none of us can fire without the risk of shooting our own men!"

The first officer nodded with his superior's assessment and saluted. "What do we do now sir?"

"Launch all available Vanguards at once!" The Ikazuchi's commander barked out as his answer.

This didn't suit well to the second in command. "But… most of the Vanguard pilots are mere trainees!"

The Prime Minister snarled. "If we lose this battle because of not using our new weapons, then we shall bring deep shame upon our empire and our great forefather Grand Pa!"

--

The scramble order was released as the cadets who were graduates in the Vanguard pilot tests rushed immediately to the launch areas. Some of those cadets also rushed to the Vanguards at the main hall. It was then that a speaker blared out.

"Switching to sub-zero gravity to prepare for Vanguard deployment!"

In that moment all the tables, chairs, and any other items that weren't nailed down to the floor floated to the air. Under one particular table, a certain heir to Garsus Foods also became airborne.

--

"Sir! Some of the Vanguard launching platforms are offline or disabled!"

"I don't care!" The Prime Minister roared in anger. "Launch every available Vanguard!"

--

Emerging from different areas of the Ikazuchi, several of the humanoid battle machines managed to make it into space. However with just raw recruits with little combat experience outside of the simulators for pilots, the highly vaunted Vanguards were nothing more than animated debris flying out in space uselessly and were of no threat to the Dreads. Some managed to latch on to some of the Dreads as the interceptors passed by, but without the proper training and experience, they could do little to stop the attacks.

--

"Eeek! What are these things?! They're getting in my way!"

One Dread pilot shouted out as she spotted several of the humanoid mecha pound their fists on the canopy of her Dread.

The Dread team leader kept her focus and calm as she replied giving new orders to her squadrons. "Don't worry about the Vanguards. Focus all your attacks on the main enemy flagship."

"Roger!"

A trio of the Dreads accompanied their leader as they made a long strafing run at the Ikazuchi. A section of the outer hull was blasted apart by the attack and with that the fighters dashed straight into the opening.

--

"Hull breach in sector five! Repeat! Hull breach in sector five! Requesting full re-pressurization!" a petty officer shouted through the emergency line as the anti-breach walls locked in to prevent the loss of needed air, which would escape to space.

The Dreads barreled through the corridors of the ship and landed in the main cargo area. The canopies opened and out came the Dread pilots along with a small team of their comrades, once the disembarked from their craft; they moved to secure the area. They were dressed in formless space suits and facemask/helmets with fierce monster designs, made solely to instill fear in their enemies, the men.

--

Bart tumbled out of his little hiding place, which rather incidentally was inside the hollow base of the statue of Grand Pa. He cried out in terror as he saw for the first time the enemies of his race.

"THOSE MONSTERS ARE WOMEN?!"

It was just then that he caught sight of another ship that came barreling through the hull breach at breakneck speed. But in this case, the fighter seemed to be piloted with less skill than the others.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Bart shouted as he scrambled back into his little sanctuary under the statue. The ship flashed by him, missing him but not without carving off the head of the statue, and like a comic jack-in-the-box, the cowardly cadet's head took the place of the statue.

--

Inside the main reactor room, Kyo was carrying the robot under his right arm were crossing over a high catwalk, his travel bag on his left shoulder. It was then that he looked over to see the Paeksis reactor, which was humming with power.

Kyo was about to continue but then, a jolt of awareness hit him, that jolt made him look back at the reactor. He directed his attention to the reactor and a foreign yet strangely familiar sensation washed over him. It seemed that the reactor was… calling to him.

He shook his head and frowned, that thing was a machine! He knew that machine used a massive crystal for power to run the ship by collecting the large amounts of minute but powerful photon energy charges that were given off when the Paeksis expended excess energy within itself. That meant that the thing wasn't alive, but was it?

It was then that he felt his danger senses go on full alert. It was then that he tried leave but as he was about to break off to a run as he did before…

--

The Dread fighter that decapitated the statue Bart was hiding in was careening out of control as the female pilot inside tried in desperation to control her craft as sped through the corridor.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T STOP!"

The pilot cried out in fear as she found herself rushing headlong to the wall in front of her. In her desperation she activated her Dread's blasters.

--

In the reactor-room…

Kyo was about to get halfway through the walkway when he spotted the expanding area that dictated an area of an explosion.

Kyo quickly jumped away as the blast occurred. He however lost his grip on the robot as it was sent elsewhere. As he was flung by the powerful blast, he saw something massive plow through the wall.

Everything went black a few seconds later.

--

The Ikazuchi's main Command Bridge…

"Minister! Please! You mustn't do this!" The second in command begged.

The supreme commander of the now decimated Talark Space Fleet shook his head as grabbed hold of the large lever designed to separate the old colonial ship section with the new sections. "We can ill-afford to let this entire ship fall into the hands of those pirates! I must at least save the new sections of the ship! Before all is lost I will separate the old from the new!"

With that and with no hesitation, he pushed the lever forward.

--

Throughout the whole of the Ikazuchi, several chains of explosions were heard as explosive charges were detonated, causing the new sections to be detached from the original vessel. The cadets who were still in the barracks of the old colonial section watched in horror as they were abandoned by their leaders. The only cadet who showed no surprise or fear of this event was none other than Duero. As he knew that for all their talk of bravery the top brass were nothing but cowards and hypocrites.

--

Back in the Paeksis chamber…

Kyo slowly began regaining consciousness as he slowly came around. His vision was rather blurry, but despite that, he could tell that something was on top of him. He reached out with his hand and felt around and determine what was on top of him. It was then that he encountered something that was round, warm and… rather firm yet pliable.

His eyes recovered instantly as a light blush stained his face.

(Oh no. If this is what I think it is…)

He immediately threw off whatever was on top of him, but he knew instantly that what or who he had thrown off him was human and no doubt a female and he scrambled back.

He took stock of the stranger, and found the female to be wearing some sort of humanoid space suit and had on some scary looking mask/helmet. No doubt to hide her real appearance. He was about to keep moving

"WAIT!"

He stopped immediately. The voice carried the tone and feel that told him that the owner of that voice was sixteen years old… at least three years younger than him. He then watched as the stranger began to remove her face mask/helmet.

Dita Liebely felt so much excitement, more than she had ever felt in her life as she removed her helmet. Her bright blue eyes twinkled cutely as she then shook free her long mane of deep crimson hair. On the top of her head was a strange golden headpiece that had the resemblance of a tiara.

"Wow! It's a real live alien!"

Kyo at first didn't pay any attention to the words spoken by the woman, as he was rather busy taking stock of her appearance. Her hair had a deep red shade and looked well kept and silky with two long tails of her deep red hair framing her face. Her face was well featured and very attractive, further enhanced by the fact of her smooth light cream colored skin. Her eyes were of the deepest aquamarine shade and that made her look like a real babe.

It was then, after his quick but intense study of the female, which lasted for just three seconds, that her words came to his attention.

(She thinks I'm a what?!)

"Excuse me! Who are you calling an alien?"

Dita paid no attention to Kyo's words as she raised her left hand and began making some simple gestures. Kyo looked on totally confused but decided to play along as he moved his own left hand mimicking those gestures. As soon as he did so, the redhead became even more excited.

"I did it! It worked! I made first contact!"

(Oh man! This girl who's supposed to be the 'all terrible enemy of men' is a complete ditz! But for idea's sake… she's quite pretty.)

Kyo immediately ended that train of thought and got to his feet. He then looked around for something… namely that robot.

(Where is that robot? There it is!)

He spotted the robot lying several meters on another catwalk beside him and the Megele female. He got ready and tensed up.

Dita's eyes became wider as she watched the alien stand up look at something, then he seemed to tense up, she directed her gaze to where that alien was looking at. She spotted a sparkle of metal, and spotted an egg shaped object. She was about to speak when she saw the alien leap into the air like a rocket and land gracefully to the catwalk and pick up the robot. She began to applaud gleefully.

"WOW! Alien power is amazing! Please do that again!"

The young Gundam pilot had no time or had any intention of doing circus tricks. He had to escape from the ship and to do that, he had to get to his Gundam. After picking up the robot, he leaped to a lower catwalk.

"Got to go! See ya!"

Dita quickly removed her space suit, revealing herself to be wearing a short long sleeved cloth jacket which was cream colored with pink outlining. A tank top which molded well to her chest but exposed her slim waist and stomach, a short skirt that had the same cream color and the same pink lining. And lastly a pair of fabric boots that were up to the half of her calves and were on the same color-coding but had the rims of the feet in black. She then rummaged around her suit for her camera. She began chasing Kyo while calling out.

"Wait! I want to take a picture!"

--

It had not taken long for the pirates to take over the old section of the ship. They began to round up the Talark male cadets and herded them at gunpoint to the escape pods. Duero and Kyle who were also being herded along with their comrades, they began to listen to the women's conversations as they removed their heavy suits.

"I know that it's a disinfectant, but I doubt that I'll ever get used to that smell." A tall blonde woman said as she began removing her suit. Her name was Jura Basil Elden, or just Jura to her comrades. She was at the age of twenty. And she was at the height of 5'9. She had a body that would have turned the heads of men (not from Talark, who don't know the beauty of the female figure, well at least not yet anyway) at least a full one-hundred and eighty degrees, all the curves and swells in the right places, and her ample bosom added to that. Her face was pretty similar in complexion, which was light cream white, she had deep emerald green eyes and her face was perfect in most aspects of the beauty of the human female. Her hair was long, reaching her thighs and was like golden silk. She wore a very form-showing dress, which had a plunging neckline and had slits that showed her gorgeous legs from lower hip to ankle, and she wore ankle length boots.

Jura however was no delicate rose despite her appearance as she was second in command of the Dreads, and showed skill in some areas of physical combat as she had a fencing sword strapped to her side.

"Has anyone seen Dita?"

Another woman asked as she too removed her suit and helmet. The new woman's name was Meia, Meia Gisborn; she was younger than Jura by at least one year, placing her age at nineteen. She was tall as well, though not as tall as her blonde companion at the height of 5'6. Her body was completely athletic showing also well defined curves that would have attracted the eyes of men who also knew how to appreciate the female figure. Her hair was cut to a short boyish style, which still suited her well. On the left side of her face, which had, a light cream complexion as well was a strange metal circlet that still didn't mar her appearance nor break away the glitter of her blue-green eyes. She also wore a form-fitting suit that was gray, black, and white that also showed her curves even more.

Meia however, showed a great deal of leadership skills on her face, and from the way she carried herself she also had experience in physical combat. This plus her innate talents had made the Dread squadrons' commanding officer.

"The last time I saw her, she went barreling in that direction and crashed through that bulkhead… ouch!" Another woman said but was cut short as she glared at her comrade who was patching up her wound on the right arm. The woman's name was Barnette Orangello or simply Barnette; she was Jura's best friend and wing mate. And like her blonde friend she too had a lush figure that would have made men drool like fountainheads. She wore a dress that showed all of her own well defined curves and swells to the fullest, this dress had an open front that displayed to top areas of her bosom's cleavage. Her hair was dark green and like her commanding officer Meia, her hair was cropped short. Her eyes were of deep violet, which had the look of a field of lavender flowers. But she had skills like her comrades, but at this point she was more concerned with the pain she felt. "Watch it Paiway! My skin's very delicate you know." She gave frown as she watched the injury she had received when she along with the infiltration team entered the Ikazuchi. The burn was caused when one Talark rifle round managed to bypass her suit's armor began to sting in pain and she knew that there would be a scar after the wound would be healed. She then became a bit distraught as she realized that her perfect skin would now be permanently blemished.

"Just try to endure it for a bit longer."

The apprentice nurse replied as she resumed adding amounts of disinfectant to the wound. Nearby, several other pirates were sitting down and awaiting treatment.

"Nurses are supposed to be more sensitive to their patients." Barnette complained as she gritted her teeth.

"I am!" Paiway assured. The young girl who served at the medical officer as was indicated by her nurse uniform, of the pirates was only eleven years old with long, dark purple hair, which were held in large odongos that framed her head. Duero took stock of her and saw that she wasn't good at what she was doing. He however could tell that she had the talent and promise to become better suited for the job she had, but she lacked the proper training and the knowledge to treat her patients effectively.

Part of Duero's mind halted him as he looked at the injured pirates, he knew what that urge was. As a graduate of the medical academy of his planet, Duero had been trained to follow the medics and doctors of the past. That was to provide medical treatment to any injured person, whether friend or foe. He took that oath seriously like all the medics of the past. So with that in mind he made his move.

As the men were being herded through and forced to enter the escape pods, Meia went towards one of the holes in the walls. She then directed her attention to Jura and called out to her.

"Jura I'm going to look for Dita."

The blonde sighed. "This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to take a trainee with us on this raid in the first place."

"We're rather short-handed right now if you didn't know!"

Meia shouted calmly and with restrained impatience.

"If you didn't want to come along, then you should have said so back at the hideout."

"Oh all right! I'm coming along!

--

In another part of the Ikazuchi…

On the old ship three more of the Megele pirates entered a section which was like a sub-command bridge. As soon as they took off their helms and suits, they approached the consoles in front of them and began to attempt a data access.

"Oh my! I can't read a single word of this!"

The first woman to reach the console said in dismay as she looked at the Talark men's language that showed on the screens. The woman's name was Ezra Viviel or just plain Ezra. She was a woman with a quiet and gentle demeanor and brown hair. She had the look of a housewife, which was further indicated by her manner of dress, which naturally fit the profile. She served as part of the Bridge crew of the pirates' cruiser, but on this raid the second in command requested her and the chief engineer to be with them.

"No problem! I can fix that easily!"

Said the second woman who had already removed her suit from which she extracted a device. The woman's name was Parfet Balbair or simply Parfet to her fellow pirates. She wore large oversized glasses and had her dark brown hair contained in two large braids and had on a jump suit. She served as the chief engineer of the pirate fleet as she was the most technically proficient of the pirates and was in command of the engineering staff that kept their pirate fleet working in top shape.

"I knew something like this would happen so I made this Inter-Pricko device!"

She handed it to Ezra.

"What does this do Parfet?"

"It helps translating all known languages and dialects into a tangible form of words we can understand."

She turned to their third companion.

"I'll make one for you also Commander…"

The woman in question made no reply as she focused her attention at the screens in front of her, reading the data and downloading all the worthwhile information she could see. Buzam A. Calessa or just BC as she is known by her fellow crewmembers served as second in command of the pirates. She was a tall and statuesque woman with tanned yet attractive skin and long silver-blonde hair, and she wore something similar to and old Arabian harem's outfit though very futuristic. As she continued her downloading of the data, she spoke to her communicator.

"Have all the men been immobilized? Good, then dump them."

"Huh? You already know how to read the language of the men?!" Parfet gasped at her commanding officer.

"That's the elite for you Parfet." Ezra shrugged her shoulders.

"Darn! And I worked so hard to make this device too!" Parfet sighed in disappointment.

(Don't worry though… she'll have something that will be worth studying soon enough.)

--

At another area…

"Hey! What are you two doing?" A guard shouted out as she spotted two men break from the line and headed for a series of lockers.

Duero ignored the guard and reached for a particular locker, and pulled out his trench coat which was issued to all medical experts in the Talark military.

"Get back in the capsule now!" The female pirate demanded as she came closer and readied her weapon, which was a laser rifle.

"There's time enough for that later." The young yet extremely talented medic replied as he turned around to face the female.

"Do as you're told, or I'll shoot you!" She replied and to further prove her statement, she leveled her weapon at him.

"I'm no threat to you." Duero spoke as he directed his attention to Paiway and the other pirates who awaited medical treatment. "I happen to be a doctor."

This made the guard lower her weapon slightly and the other pirates turn and stare at the young Talark medical graduate. An expert physician was something lacked and therefore sorely needed by the female corsairs, as they knew that despite her inner talents, Paiway was still an apprentice nurse. However that didn't erase the fact that they felt uneasy of having a male touch them.

--

At the other side of the reactor chamber…

"Leave me alone."

Was all that Kyo said as he went in search for his Gundam, while trying not to look back at the female following him. He made that mistake of looking at the young woman in her clothes earlier, and he turned away immediately as he felt his face blush slightly. The woman paid no attention to his words at all as she still followed him like a bloodhound. He was lucky that it won't take long for him to find Freedom, he had placed the Gundam in a hanger which was near the reactor's location.

"Wait! Let's sit down and have a little chat!" Dita called out as she continued to snap a few more pictures of Kyo.

The young Gundam pilot and seasoned martial artist groaned inwardly at that, as he still went on looking for his Mobile Suit. Once he got to his Gundam, they would have to leave the ship via the best possible time. But it wasn't going to be easy as he had this girl who was following him and pestering him. He thought of using some non-lethal restraining moves on her, but that didn't agree to him, as she was not an enemy. And something about her…

"We're really a peaceful race!"

(Yeah I'll bet you are… arrghhh! I don't have time for this!)

--

Some distance away…

Several hundred meters away from the old section of the once mighty battleship, the newer section was in orbit above Talark. On it's Command Bridge, was a VERY pissed off man! The Prime Minister gritted his teeth in anger and hatred as his pride had taken a severe beating and was badly bruised at the moment. This was supposed to be his greatest moment, but those bastard female pirates had made a mockery of both him and his assembled Space Fleet. They were even letting go of their male prisoners through the escape pods; he however wasn't fooled by their so-called act of pity. However a thought clicked in his head as he recalled that this section had a pair of weapons he could use against the women.

"Prepare to fire the space torpedo Murasame!"

The second in command looked shocked by that declaration by his commanding officer. "Minister! You can't be actually going to destroy the old section of the Ikazuchi?"

The Prime Minister gave no reply, but in his mind he gave his answer.

(I would rather let it be destroyed by my own hands, than let it belong to those women!)

On the underbelly of the new section, a large door opened and a massive cylindrical object came out was lowered.

--

On the old section…

A warning siren blared out; Ezra using the device Parfet made used it to determine what was going on. Once she deciphered the data, she gave out a gasp of dismay.

"There's a missile being locked in onto us!"

Buzam immediately relayed the information to the captain onboard the pirate cruiser. The aged woman nodded as she replied.

"We see it too BC. I'll admit that losing this ship would be a complete shame, but let's get out of here!"

The order to evacuate was given and the pirate ship came close to the Ikazuchi and began laying down cover fire as it moved closer to retrieve it's crewmembers onboard the old colony ship.

Meanwhile, Duero had just finished his treatment to his last female patient who happened to be none other than Barnette.

"There, that should do it." He replied as he used his thumb to secure the bandage on Barnette's arm and nodded with satisfaction of his work. With added medication there wouldn't even be a scar.

The medic then took the time he had earned as he decided to contemplate Barnette with a natural curiosity. As a man of Talark, He had never seen a woman in person before in all of his life on his desert homeworld, except for the images shown in the propaganda films. She definitely didn't look like those monsters he had seen in the films and she was definitely human, despite some… physical differences on body structure.

Barnette however noticed the studying look the male doctor was giving her and became extremely agitated at it… "What? Do you find something interesting about me?"

"In truth… actually I do." Duero replied.

"Don't expect any thanks from me!" Barnette retorted hotly.

"I don't actually. I suppose I should be leaving now." Duero replied as he got ready to leave.

Duero wasn't aware that behind him, Paiway was also observing him and writing note on her trusty notepad. "He touched a total of five girls."

--

The pirate ship arrived at the extraction point, which was the underside of the Ikazuchi and connected a special boarding tube to its side. The crew extraction was going rather well, but time was running short for them.

--

"Isn't the missile ready yet?" The Prime Minister growled in an impatient manner.

" No sir! It's still in the process of fueling!" The chief officer of the torpedo deployment team on the bridge.

"It has more than enough fuel! FIRE!"

At that command, the Murasame was launched at the pirates, followed by another torpedo like it.

--

"What's the status of the evacuation of the crew, BC?" The pirate captain demanded from her second in command.

"Crew extraction is nearly completed Captain." Buzam replied. "I'm the only one left on my team. Three under Meia's team haven't reported in yet however."

"We'll let them return on their Dreads. Get back here on the ship on the double!"

"Roger!"

--

Back at the reactor room…

Meia looked around in desperation as she looked for her apprentice pilot.

"Where is she?!"

Jura, who was nearby looked at her commanding officer as she checked out Dita's Dread.

"At least we know she's here in the reactor room, we found her Dread at least."

"True, but she's not at the cockpit! She's probably wandering about again."

"She may also be doing something she isn't suppose to either."

"What do you mean?"

"WHAT PART OF LEAVE ME ALONE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Meia looked down and saw a tall man with ocean blue hair moving at a rapidly increasing pace. Her eyes widened as she spotted a certain redhead following the stranger.

"DITA!" She called out.

Jura looked and gave her commander a sidelong glance. "See what I mean? She's following a man."

Both females rushed to the place where their comrade was, which was at a juncture point in the reactor room.

--

Kyo was nearing the limits of his patience. He had tolerated the redhead's pestering for too long already. He realized that he was just half a block away from where Freedom was, so he picked up the pace.

Dita arrived there, a bit winded but still determined to know more about her Mr. Alien. " Wait up Mr. Alien!"

"DITA!"

Dita turned as her commanding officer arrived; Meia then grasped her shoulders and spoke sternly to her.

"Dita, what are you doing here?! You know better than to wander off on your own!"

Dita looked saddened, and very downcast. "I'm sorry Meia." Dita apologized as she took one last look at her first live alien. She wasn't aware that her comrades were giving the once over on the man.

Kyo gave the women a quick glance, his look held over to the blue-haired female for a few seconds. She's quite athletic and has one well-toned body. Kyo thought as he looked at Meia and also took note of her hair and her blue-green eyes. He then gave a quick but intense glance at the blonde female, and admitted that she looked really sexy. He wasn't aware that the blonde was also giving him the once over.

Jura looked at the man that Dita was chasing.

(Hmmm… not bad for a man. I like his shoulders, and look at his height and hair… not to mention his face.)

She then shook her head as those thoughts came in. She was from Megele and men were her enemies! Why was she thinking these things?!

(Where did that come from?! I don't like men!)

Meia likewise studied the man her subordinate was chasing. She saw his face, which somehow made her heart, beat a little bit faster. Those eyes… they look like a mix of amelyst and sapphire. She shook her head in anger and confusion at this unknown train of thought as she ordered her team to head for their Dreads.

--

"All three are now accounted for. We're leaving now onboard our Dreads!" Meia called out to her communicator as she and her subordinates ran towards their respective ships. However, just as soon as Meia and Jura were lifting off, Dita discovered that she had a slightly tiny problem.

"OH NO! MY DREAD IS STUCK AND I CAN'T GET OUT!"

--

That statement was right on the money. With the walls blasted areas and edges, the Dread as effectively trapped as part of its front was wedged tightly against the sides of the bulkhead. On the other side of the wall Kyo spotted the danger as he had just gotten Freedom online. He had two choices, fly and escape leaving the young redhead to die or rescue her despite the time limit…

Kyo made a quick check and decided to rescue the girl. Activating Freedom's Prominence Phase Shift armor, and taking out one of his beam sabers, he tore off the bulkheads holding the Dread with some precise swipes.

In her cockpit, Dita gasped at the power of the alien's partner. Her heart throbbed a bit faster as she gazed at her first alien who freed her from her predicament. She called out to them.

"Wow! You are really cool! Thank You Mr. Alien!"

Kyo gave a small smirk and shrugged his shoulders. He then turned about and powered up Freedom for lift-off.

--

Meia and Jura breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Dita's dread move back out of the hole it was stuck in. Since they were on the other side, they didn't see how her ship had gotten loose from its bonds. Not that there was time to think about that at all. They had just started to make their escape when they realized that had run out on them.

--

The pirate ship…

"We can't avoid a direct hit!" One of the Bridge crew declared as she tracked the missiles aimed at them.

"Hit or miss, it's our destiny." The old captain said as she prepared for the worst to occur.

--

"FREEDOM LAUNCHING!"

Just as Kyo was about to launch out of the reactor room after blasting a path with his dual plasma cannons and dual rail cannons, t whole room was once more bathed in light, and this time, it wasn't just Freedom emitting light along with the reactor, but Kyo as well as the torpedoes hit the ship.

--

On the new sections of the Ikazuchi…

"Minister! We are losing mass at a rapid rate!" An aide called out as he spotted the readouts on his console.

The commander of the Talark Space Force nodded with satisfaction as he witnessed both ships being swallowed into some massive vacuum and disappeared from his field of vision.

"I hope you enjoy the taste of defeat, you vile women pirates!"

--

Kyo found himself falling into a deep sea of greenish-blue light. His body felt like it was on fire as massive waves of energy flooded him. The sensations were indescribable, as they had never felt it before. But somehow it felt familiar and comforting making them feel more relaxed, there was no pain, but a sense of calm.

As the young man fell, he became aware that there were three others with him, the same women that they met at the reactor. And as soon as the darkness was about to engulf them, each of them spotted glowing dots appearing in front of the women and the dots exploding like sprouting seeds, he then saw images that would change his life forever and shape his future. The images resembled his Freedom but larger and more impressive looking. That last image faded as he heard one certain female's voice call out to him.

"MR. ALIEN!"

To be continued…

Author's notes:

Yes! Now that this chapter is finished, we'll move on to the next chapter soon. The Prominence Phase Shift armor is basically a combination of standard Phase Shift systems coupled with special energy field circuits capable of deflecting beam weapons. So the Gundam not only has near invulnerability to solid and projectile based weapons, it now has an effective system to deflect beam weapons. This system isn't completely full-proof, but it will be very valuable to Kyo in the long run. Plus, those dots in front of Meia, Dita, and Jura? Just wait and see. Let's keep it moving!


	3. Chapter 3

GunDread

Disclaimer: Everything Gundam and everything VanDread does not belong to me, I'm just a writer.

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 2

Gundam Assault

--

Kyo was dreaming…

Kyo felt that he was in the dream state; at least he thought he was in that state of consciousness. He found themselves surrounded by countless images. The majority of which showed the journeys he had done ever since entering space months ago. The beings, and the places he had seen, met and had been to, that along with the battles with many great foes by himself and with Freedom. However, the other remaining majority showed his life on Earth all those centuries ago, but they were still in haze and shadow there were other images but in blackness as well. He tried to make sense of it all but had to stop as the consuming but unthreatening blackness claimed him.

--

Many light years away from either Talark or Megele…

The pirate ship and the old section of the Ikazuchi violently reappeared in the void of new space with the power of an exploding star. Both vessels were severely damaged by the torpedoes' explosions, but then the older one began to unleash tendrils of light from the main Paeksis reactor core unit. On the bridge of the pirate ship, the female crewmembers roused themselves from their little experience.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh…. This doesn't feel like the after-life at all. Where the heck are we?"

Magno Vivian, age one hundred and eight, captain and founder of the pirates looked about. She was happy to see that her crew on the bridge of their cruiser were now regaining consciousness, and didn't seem any worse for wear. Then they were shaken with strong force as if their ship was taken by something massive.

Magno looked up at the main view-screen and gasped in shock as she saw the old section of the Ikazuchi shoot out massive glowing crystalline tendrils as if it were alive. Its deployed tendrils of crystal began gathering the surrounding debris and began to incorporate them into its structure, including their own pirate cruiser!

"What's that thing trying to do? Is the crystal trying to consume the entire ship?!"

--

The two vessels were then linked together by a massive and VERY thick stem of the glowing green crystals as the Ikazuchi's belly fused with that of the top of the pirate cruiser. On the pirate ship, it's sections began undergoing it's own startling metamorphosis, as the Paeksis began infusing all cable, circuits, and mechanisms. The women worked desperately to stop the transformation, but their efforts were in vain as their ship was completely engulfed.

--

A few minutes later during the transformation…

Inside the reactor room of the Ikazuchi which was now flooded with crystals, the three Dread pilots who had been at ground zero of the explosion came to consciousness, and were quite surprised to find themselves awake and alive and lying on the floor.

"Is… everyone alright?" Meia asked as she got up on her hands… "Jura, are you alright?" She asked her blonde companion, whom she spotted lying near her.

"I'm… okay." Jura answered as she sat up and also looked around the room and slowly got up.

Meia placed her hand to her face and rubbed it slightly. It was then that a thought struck her mind. "Where's… Dita?"

"Hi!"

Both Meia and Jura looked in the direction of that voice and gave sighs of relief as they spotted the red-haired apprentice pilot lying on her belly some distance away from them and waving her hand.

The overly excitable redhead began to mumble.

"Something… went beep… and then…. VROOOMMM! Alien powers are SO amazing!"

Lying nearby and still rather unconscious… was Kyo.

--

The captain of the pirates, her first officer and their chief engineer along with a well armed group of their security team stepped into the reactor room. They had been informed by their chief supply officer Gascogne Rheingau (or simply Gasco, though she hates being called by that name), that the two ships could not be separated from the outside from the looks of things, so they decided to do the source of the problem.

Meia and her two subordinates greeted them as soon as they had arrived from their shuttle, as the squadron leader greeted the ancient female. "I'm really sorry that you had to come all the way here Captain."

Magno waved her apology off gently as she smiled at her young but talented Dread Squadron leader. "It's quite all right Meia. I just decided to see this for myself." She began walking and looked at the room, which was flood with the Paeksis' handiwork, crystals were everywhere. "Unbelievable." She then caught movement and looked at its direction, and gazed as a certain man began to recover consciousness.

"That's the man we encountered while looking for Dita Captain, when Jura and I found Dita, she was chasing this man."

"So that's the one you reported in earlier, eh?" Magno asked as she directed her gaze at Kyo, she then remarked. "It's been a long time since I've seen a man. Were their faces always that stupid looking?"

Magno looked a bit shocked as the young man suddenly opened his eyes and flipped from his back and landed on his feet with acrobatic grace. She looked on as the youngster she had directed her remark looked at her in deep confusion.

Kyo looked at the people in front of him, and silent chided himself for forcing himself awake before he could clear his head, as the images were still blurry. He however got the strength for a retort.

"Strong words for a woman who's not easy on the eyes either, you old fossil."

--

Later… In a prison cell…

(Okay, so that wasn't exactly the BEST way get to know someone.)

Kyo thought silently as he reminded himself to be a little more tactful to people he barely met. That was when he looked around and then became aware that he wasn't alone this time. Nearby at a corner were a certain doctor who had not fled with his fellow crewmates in the escape pods prior to the explosion.

"Hello, third class citizen." Duero greeted them in a rather polite manner.

"Same to you. Who are you?" Kyo asked as he moved to a better position as he was in front of several boxes.

"My name is Duero McFile. And you are?" Duero asked.

"Kyo."

"No last name?"

"Nope, don't have one. Just call me Kyo."

(I can't recall ever having one anyway.)

Kyo said as he shook hands with Duero.

"I must say that you are not like any third class citizen I've ever seen in my life." The young medic remarked. "You were able to defeat a nearly a dozen guards without killing any of them. I thought that only the elite were ever trained in such hand to hand combat methods and techniques."

"Let's just say that I've…been around."

"Okay then, answer me this. How did you get past the security on this ship?" Duero asked.

"The guards were rather sloppy and lax so I had no problems in getting inside the ship." Kyo said with a smile as he checked his inventory.

"I don't believe any of that for a second. From what I've seen during the ceremony, each of your separate movements were too well coordinated and you have shown that you all had a lot of extensive, physical training. While you were out, I examined your body. Now before you react, what I did was give you a basic medical examination and checked your basic vital signs, namely heart rate and breathing. Your body is in top physical condition, something that isn't expected from third class citizens. If it weren't for that ID tag you had on. I would have then mistaken you for part of the top one percent elite combat divisions."

"You're pretty observant… doctor." Kyo smiled as he noticed the medical insignia on Duero's trench coat.

"So do you care to elaborate on where you attained those skills?" Duero asked.

"I just…know those skills." Kyo said with a bit of an apologetic tone.

(I don't even know who taught me.)

It was then that Kyo noticed the small robot they had brought with them was lying nearby with it's screen showing nothing but static. Then it began to quiver and shake, then suddenly sprouted metal arms with three fingers each and two legs. Its screen came to life, and displayed a pair of large eyes. The thing then stood up and looked around while scratching it's head in confusion.

"Where am I? Who am I?"

"You seem to have changed quite a bit since the time last I saw you." Kyo commented.

The machine looked at the young Gundam pilot in puzzlement.

Kyo shook his head and checked his hidden laptop and checked on Freedom..

--

As the two ships continued to reformat themselves, the pirate crew continued to work hard to stop the changes to their vessel, but had no luck in going so. Before long, every circuit, cable relay, and mechanism of their cruiser and the old colony ship were flooded with crystals. As such was the predicament, the engines were offline along with most of the systems.

At the engineering section of the ship, Parfet and her crew of engineers were trying everything in their power to determine the extent of the damage, but had no idea where to start looking. As the chief engineer ordered her staff to insert Linestar Particle charges into the main relays to gain control of the systems, not one of her crew or herself were able to see that nearby was a launch bay with a massive combat mecha waiting for it's master. It's eyes briefly flared on as it began receiving data from it's owner and pilot.

--

Back at the cell, Kyo became somewhat puzzled as the data concerning Freedom came in. The Gundam seemed to have been altered in its power structure and system drives. The OS however remained intact, and most of the data banks were unaffected. Kyo decided to let it be and he then turned his thoughts in what he should do now.

--

In the depths of the former Ikazuchi, a panel opened up at the base of a statue also covered in crystal. Out crept the cowardly Bart, who had been in the base hiding since the explosion had occurred. As he looked around the crystal encased room he began to wonder what had happened to the ship, a shiver went down his spine as he realized that he was in BIG trouble. It was then that a piece of crystallized bulkhead broke free and fell down, nearly crushing the young cadet, he let out a scream and landed hard on his rear.

" Damn it! This isn't funny at all!"

It was then when he looked up and saw that he had been discovered. A certain blue-haired Dread Squadron leader was aiming her laser-ring at him and her thumb was only a millimeter away from the ring's firing stud.

--

In the decontamination chambers…

"Paiway! Let us out! It's freezing in here!" Barnette continued to shout as she pounded on the glass as she and four other girls were being doused in cold water in the chambers. The sad part of it is that the five women including Barnette were the ones Duero had treated. They were in their undergarments (Wolfish whistle) and were facing the soon to become possibility that they would be in danger of catching pneumonia.

However, the young apprentice nurse didn't listen to her comrades, as she sat on her desk and shook her head. "Not until all the male germs are gone." She then directed her attention at her trusty diary. "Even in times of crisis, the teen idol Paiway does not lose her cool…"

--

On another part of the newly fused ship…

"We all heard once that the Paeksis was a powerful source of energy, you know Dita. But we had no idea that it could do this to the ship!"

Ezra said as she looked through her special camera as she and the redhead Dread pilot were busy lounging at a terrace in the newly made garden showing the void of stars.

"It's the aliens' powers Ezra! I wonder if I would be changed if I was absorbed by the Paeksis."

The young Dread pilot asked to herself loudly with a blissfully curious expression.

--

A little while later…

Magno decided to question the prisoners and had ordered them to be taken to the interrogation chamber, which was now in the old section of the Ikazuchi. Kyo had decided not to offer any resistance as he, and Duero were escorted under heavy guard. He was a little concerned that his wrists were once again bound by the wrist restraints that were placed on them by the women. The restraints were better than the men and appeared to remote controlled. The weapons trained on them would make escape rather interesting. Kyo could also tell that by the way their captors moved, that their combat skills were good. But he knew that he had what it took to escape from this mess.

No, this was an opportunity to gather Intel, such as where he was now in the cosmos and just what the heck had happened to both ships. He had already noticed the changes the Paeksis reactor had caused to both vessels, as he had determined that the changes were similar to what happened to Freedom and himself. Also he wanted to know what these women were like. After living several months on Talark, the young Mobile Suit pilot had developed a burning curiosity on just how the 'fairer sex' lived. Walking next to him and the doctor was the strange robot.

As soon as he and Duero entered the interrogation chamber, they all saw another man was already in the proverbial 'hot seat'. Once Kyo saw their fellow prisoner, he categorized him as a complete non-combatant. He showed no experience in the field of combat and on the hand battle knowledge. And to add to that was the way he trembled, making him look even more pathetic to the seasoned space warrior.

As the three of them sat down, another door opened and in walked their inquisitor, none other than the captain of the pirates.

Magno moved to a nearby chair which was in front of the prisoners as she gave each man a long studying look, she made her look longer when she reached Kyo, and this time she wasn't showing a cordial look, no doubt not forgetting that old fossil remark. "So these are the only men left on this ship, eh? They're nothing more than a bunch of kids, and wet behind the ears."

"Hey! Its interrogation time! I'll tell you everything!" The little robot began hopping to the place where Magno was sitting and began hopping around the old woman. It was very apparent who's side little machine was on.

The pirate captain looked down and gave a smirk. "Well now, how nostalgic! A Navi robot, and this one's still in good working order."

"I'm afraid that I don't follow." Duero asked in his inborn curiosity.

"This ship's been on our home planet for centuries." Bart remarked as he was afraid, but wanted to try and not show it.

"I was under that same impression myself." Kyo merely said.

Magno snorted as she addressed them. "I'll have you know that this ship actually was once part of a colonial fleet of ships from the planet Earth to colonize other worlds. This happened long before your fathers were even born. However, your cowardly grandfathers stole this segment of the ship and fled into the dead of the night."

The robot nodded as it continued with the explanations. "They overhauled the section and added residential areas to the ship."

Magno nodded.

"That's correct. We're just taking repossession of it again. So technically speaking, this ship now is ours. Now the big question in my mind is, what are we going to do with the five of you?"

She began licking her lips as she said.

"Perhaps we should just roast you all over a slow fire. I always liked my men's innards medium rare."

That statement made Bart nearly piss in his pants, but Duero, and Kyo remained calm. Duero had been trained to keep his focus as a medic. But in the case of Kyo he felt extremely disgusted by Bart's reaction.

"Oh give me a break! You don't actually believe ALL that propaganda garbage do you?!"

Bart looked at Kyo with a puzzled look, while in Magno's case, she was intrigued. "My, you seem to be quite brave to say such things."

Kyo gave her a slightly insulted look.

"You could say that I belong to the more open minded type of people. I like to confirm things only if I see and experience them on a first hand basis. Besides, what I've seen so far, fits the bill right to the letter."

"Oh? Like what do you mean by that." The pirate captain asked curiously.

Kyo paused and began to speak.

"From what I've gathered on both your cultures and planets, the people of Talark and Megele have made no solid contact with one another as they have pretty much isolated each other anyway. So it doesn't take a certified brainiac to decipher, that during that long period of isolationism, rumors and myths about the opposite gender would develop. And it's quite obvious to assume that in order to maintain the fear and hatred of the opposite gender, then the governments would create horror stories and propaganda to make the fear and hatred paramount in their people, correct? And from what I've seen from you pirates, you've capitalized on that fear quite well. Those space suits for example that your crew used when boarding the ship, were copied from what the Talark government would show its people. Since they show that women were monsters, then those formless space suits and those scary masks would then provide your crew an effective psychological edge. Am I correct or mistaken?"

Magno's eyes narrowed at the two of them and BC became rather tense. Kyo gave a look that said 'I should have known.'.

Kyo then continued with his words. "That method's a very common battle strategy you know. Play on the fears of your opponents, keep them off balance, and make them indecisive. Do that and victory is half-way into your grasp." Kyo finished his own explanations with a smug smile.

Duero nodded as he looked at the young man with awe and curiosity.

"Are you sure that you aren't part of the elite?" Duero asked as he gazed at the former Earthling and Coordinator.

Magno looked at Kyo silently and then gave a condescending smile to him. "Very good, what's your name?"

"Kyo."

"Well… Kyo…you are rather interesting."

The young Gundam pilot chuckled a bit and gave a slight grin. "Oh, I'm a LOT more interesting than you know." Kyo said calmly.

--

At the garden still…

While the conversation between Magno and the other men was going on. Dita gave a happy smile and gazed out longingly at the void of stars. Alongside her was Ezra taking a deep relaxing breath, she stopped as she spotted Dita pointing at the void with a deep look of excitement.

"Dita? What is it?"

"Look at that! There's something coming this way!"

Ezra took a look through her special camera, and saw a trio of dots appear heading for them. "What could those objects be?"

Dita gave a glazed over, starry look on her face coupled with cat ears as several images came into her mind… concerning little green men and floating discs. "You don't know Ezra? Those are more aliens!"

--

Right at that moment…

At the very same time at Dita's explanation of the newly approaching objects, and the words Magno said, that the ship shuddered from the force of some form of impact. At that point alarms blared all over the ship, and the bridge crew along with Parfet called in to the chamber to announce that they were now under attack.

--

"CAPTAIN! We're being attacked by some unknown enemies that appeared out of nowhere!" Parfet declared as soon as she also got the data from her crewmates at the bridge.

"Can you move the ship Parfet?" Magno asked through the communications network as she managed to remain on her stool despite the impact of the blast that hit the ship.

"The engines won't respond and are still dead. And the auto-defensive systems are barely repelling the attacks!"

Magno thought quickly and switched to the communications for the Dread crews and the launch areas. "Barnette?" she called to Jura's best friend.

--

"Paiway has us locked in the decontamination rooms Captain! We can't get out!"

--

"The main Dread platforms are offline! We can't deploy any of the Dreads!" Gascogne reported to her Captain.

--

The only good news during this little situation came from Meia as she; Jura and Dita ran towards toward their respective Dreads, which were still housed at the Paeksis Reactor Room. However, as soon as they arrived, they stopped and gasped at the sights awaiting them.

Within the huge room were their Dreads, but the ships somehow took new configurations after being engulfed by the power of the Paeksis.

"Are these… our Dreads?" Jura asked as she looked at their respective ships.

"Wow!" Dita gasped, as she looked awed at the sight.

Meia also stopped, but then didn't hesitate to board her Dread, she reached it and climbed aboard, the other Dread pilots also did the same and entered their ships, and as soon as they were onboard they checked the systems.

Inside her Dread, Meia did quick but through system check and nodded with relief. "Looks like the systems haven't changed much. How about the two of you?"

"I think mine can fly." Jura reported through her comm. link.

"They must have been powered up!" Dita responded with excitement ruling her voice. "This is so exciting!"

"Don't bite more than you can chew!" Meia warned her team as her fighter lifted of and flew to the direction of the hanger, following her were her wing mates. They were soon in the void of space and were immediately attacked by the…enemy.

--

The new force that was their foes were not like any model the pilots had never seen before. Small fighter ships shaped like odd-shaped octopi that began letting loose a powerful volley after volley of laser and cannon fire at the fused ships and the three Dreads trying to defend it from them.. Some distance behind the fighters was their mothership; the alien vessel was shaped like a massive seed. Every once in a while during certain intervals the mothership's maw would open releasing two massive cubes, which would immediately break apart into new fighters. It seemed that for every fighter the Dreads would destroy, then three to four more would take the place of those destroyed by the Dreads. It wasn't long before the three pirates found themselves badly outnumbered.

--

"Excuse me please! We're really a peaceful race!" Dita cried out as she managed to make her craft dodge the incoming stream of weapons fire from her pursuers.

"Dita! These are our enemies!" Jura scolded through the comm. link, then began to wonder just how did Dita's skills had improved so dramatically. She had managed to do a complex evasion pattern despite her still present lack of experience with her Dread.

Meia noted that her fighter's response time was better than before as she managed to dodge the barrage of fire from more of the alien fighters as she downed one of them. "The controls have been altered somewhat." She then winced as her ship rocked as it took a hit off to the stern. "Who or what are these things? Are they really aliens?"

"One thing's for sure though. They're definitely not men." Jura assured as she got into contact with Meia.

"No kidding! They're really BAD aliens!" Dita shouted with anger as she continued to dodge the incoming fire as she also got into contact with Meia.

--

Magno winced as the ship took several more direct hits from their new opponents. Since they could not activate the engines they then couldn't move, they were also unable to regroup with the Dreads and were now nothing more than a sitting duck.

The shields were barely holding the attacks. Then another section of the wall in the interrogation chamber exploded behind them, and a scream tore through the room.

At this point, Duero decided to place his skills and knowledge as a physician to work. He began getting up, just as a female crewmember tried to help her injured comrade who was trapped by the blown section of the wall. She instantly pointed her laser-ring at him, but Duero held up his hands to a non-threatening gesture. Duero then spoke to the young crew-member, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor. I just want to see if I can help her."

The girl lowered the ring, and as soon as that happened Duero began instructing her to help remove the debris from her injured comrade and help him take her to the medical bay. Once that was done he went on to check for any broken bones and gave the signal that the injured female had no broken bones from the impact and helped in taking several light boards nearby and made an improvised gurney to carry the injured female.

Bart took a long look at this and sensed an opportunity as well. He turned to Magno and began talking.

"Well now. It seems that we all are in bit of a dire situation right now, but I think there is a way out of this for all of us concerned."

Kyo looked at the young Talark cadet with a curious look.

The captain likewise gave a look to the smooth talker, but in her case, it was a look of suspicion. But she decided to hear out what the man had to say. "I'm listening."

Bart nodded as he began to explain. "Even though we are mutual enemies, it seems that we need to make our survival top priority. So I am suggesting a cease-fire and focus our different talents in combating this new threat."

Magno gave a nod, as she understood the idea the man had in mind. "I see. That's not a bad idea. So what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, as you can see, my comrade in the trench coat, he is one of the graduates in our medical school and has effective medical skills, and he can help treat any of your wounded and injured. As in my case, I may not look like it, but I'm actually a helmsman."

"A helmsman?"

"Warning! Danger! This guy is trying to pull something!" The Navi-bot said in alarm.

"Be quiet!" Magno commanded the little machine, and addressed Bart again. "I think that it would be in our best interests to pool together our resources… for this time being."

Bart smiled and offered his hand. "So, I take it that it's a deal?"

The pirate captain responded by slapping away Bart's offered hand. "Now listen closely, I have no intention of being chummy with you. Don't let the fact that the three of you are still our prisoners slip out of your mind, do you understand that?"

Bart sighed and nodded. "Very well then."

"What should I do with the three others?" BC asked as she directed her gaze at Kyo.

"Take him down to the storage area, and keep watch over him."

--

Bart gasped, as he was lead towards the transformed bridge, which consisted of four comm stations and the command chair for the captain. And towards a platform which was extended and had a pool.

"So can you operate it?" Magno asked as she and the Navi-robot looked at the cadet.

Bart moved forward to the pool and looked at the surface of blue-green colored liquid. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Are you saying that you don't know how to operate it?"

"No! It's just that this is one of our military's closely guarded secrets!'

Bart said to cover his fear. As he cautiously placed his foot on the surface of the pool, and he screamed as the pool formed into a tentacle and took hold of his leg and dragged him into itself.

Both Magno and the Navi-robot stared wide-eyed.

"That's some secret weapon." The old woman breathed as she stared at the now serene looking pool.

"He doesn't know how to use it, does he?" the robot asked with well-crafted innocence.

--

Inside the liquid pool, Bart suddenly found himself naked and floating in some sort of virtual reality environment. All of a sudden, he saw images of the battle raging outside and he naturally reacted with his streak of cowardice.

"NO! GET AWAY!"

As he thrashed about in the environment, the entire ship thrashed with his movements, catching everyone on the ship off-guard.

"Well what do you know? The ship moved!" Magno remarked as she sat in her command chair.

It was at that time that the once dormant engines roared to life as Bart used the oldest trick in the book, retreat.

However the enemy had no intention of letting them escape so easily, as the mothership pursued them while unleashing more fighters.

--

Down at the cargo bays…

Kyo stood in an unused area as Buzam and a subordinate kept watch over him.

"You should be safe down here. This portion of the ship hasn't been used for some time at least and right now it would be too much trouble to transport you to the brig at this point."

"I see." Kyo said as he merely stood there.

BC gazed at him and then spoke. "You seem… unconcerned about what's happening. Don't you realize that if we lose this battle, we will lose everything, including our lives? Your fellow men are risking their lives to help battle the enemy. Perhaps you can go out there and help as well?"

"This battle doesn't concern me. Why should I get involved? As I recall, I have no loyalty to either your world or Talark for that matter."

"Oh? Are you a coward then? I had heard that men always protected the weak and helped those in need. Was that all a lie then?"

Kyo gave her an even look.

"You seem to think that you know everything about men, don't you?"

"No I don't, but I do know that everyone, men or women, must make choices in their lives and have to live with the decisions that they make. If you decide to just stay here and do nothing then you will have to consider what is at stake here." She turned to her subordinate and then began to walk towards the exit when her subordinate called out.

"But what about him?"

BC gave a shrug. "Leave him here, it's not like there's anywhere he can go to. Not that there is anywhere for us to go either."

--

Out in space, the three Dreads were slowly being outnumbered and outgunned by the sheer numbers of the alien fighters that now numbered at least twelve dozen and more were still coming. And the ship was taking a severe beating. In the medical bay, Duero had discovered that all the instruments were underpowered so they stated that since the medical facilities and tools were offline then they'll have to do things HIS way. That statement made the female assisting him VERY nervous as she reached for her communicator and desperately called for Paiway.

In the decontamination rooms, Paiway screamed to everyone to shut up and stop getting injured.

The ship meanwhile was still running for it's life, but the alien mothership was steadily closing in.

--

Back at the cargo bay…

Kyo sat on the floor deep in thought. He was thinking of the consequences and BC's words.

Kyo weighed his options and the results as well. He did know this much. If he do decide to go out and fight, then it's likely that he will wind up as a lab specimen, and he'll still be a prisoner once they return to Talark and Megele's home system and as soon as this crisis ended. Plus, they would try and take Freedom from him. The Gundam was more than just a war machine to Kyo, it was his friend and one of the only links he had to whatever past he had, and no way was he handing his Mobile Suit over to anybody.

Kyo sighed, He spoke the truth, he had no loyalty to Talark or Megele, and neither with the pirates he was with.

Despite this, he felt something tug at him whenever Buzam's words would repeat in his head. They seemed to awaken some old chord in his mind. But he couldn't recall what it was, but it didn't go away. It had something to do with duty, and free will.

(Choose your own path, protect those who can't protect themselves.)

That phrase got stronger and stronger, and Kyo decided he might as well get involved. Besides, he had no intention of dying today. With that he got and went to an intercom unit.

--

"I'm going to fight Captain." Kyo said simply as he contacted the bridge through the communication network.

"What did you say?" Magno asked.

"The three Dreads out there are outgunned and outnumbered, right? I'll go out and lend a hand to them."

"Are… you a pilot? Can you fly those Vanguards?"

Kyo gave a slightly disgusted look. "Those hunks of junk? I am a pilot, but I don't pilot them."

"If you're not a pilot for the Vanguards, then how do you expect to fight? Can you pilot Dreads?"

Kyo gave an amused look.

"I've never even set foot on Megele before, how do you expect me to pilot a Dread when I've never seen one, much less even been in one?"

"So how do you intend to fight?" Magno asked.

"I've my own combat unit in the ship. I know that unit better than anything else, and I'm the only one who can use it's full power. Get these restraints off me, allow to get to it and I'll help you deal with what's attacking the ship."

"How can I be sure that you won't flee away?"

"I gave you my word that I'll fight for you and your crew. Are you going to let me help you, or are you willing to lose your ship, your crew and your life?" Kyo said evenly as he held his hands in front of the monitor.

Magno looked in Kyo's blue-violet eyes, and considered it. She then gave a nod to BC and the Commander pressed the control switch for the restraints.

Kyo nodded as the restraints fell off. "I'll be ready to launch in five minutes, I hope that your Dreads out there can hold it a bit longer."

--

Kyo got back to Freedom and got into his pilot jumpsuit uniform. The uniform was the same as an old Earth Alliance uniform, but was silver with blue-green trim, and had layers of light but tough body armor and some similarities to old Z.A.F.T uniforms. He got on his helmet, and began checking the OS of his Gundam unit. He didn't take long to find that all the systems were green light and in optimal combat condition. He nodded and contacted the bridge.

"I'm ready to launch. Just how many targets are we dealing with?"

Magno answered. "Unknown, I hope that you and that machine of yours can handle what's out there."

Kyo merely nodded as he locked in his helmet's protective visor. "Don't worry, Freedom and I can handle this."

"Freedom?"

"That's my Gundam's name."

--

"Reinforcements? Who is it?" Meia asked as she and her wing mates were in desperate need of help as the numbers of the alien fighters became too much for the three of them to handle without any support.

"That interesting one." Magno replied.

"Who?" Meia asked curiously.

"I don't care who she is, she'd better hurry!" Jura whined a bit as she dodged some more attacks from the strange fighters.

A new voice broke in. "Who said anything about your back-up being female?"

Just then an object burst forth from the bottom of the pirate vessel and streaked towards the enemy groups in a blaze of light. In the center was…

"IT'S MR. ALIEN!" Dita cried out with joy as she spotted Freedom and instantly recognized the Gundam.

"He's our reinforcements?!"

--

To the astonished eyes of the women and the men onboard, the machine that came out looked like a Vanguard, but was larger and had two pairs of wing-like thrusters and a double layered set of hip armor on either side. The machine was also colored gun-metal grey and bright yellow eyes. The machine suddenly glowed with a faint aura of blue-green light and a set of colors covered the once drab armor. The machine was now colored in deep shades of white, red and blue. It's wings opened and out came massive bursts of light from it's engines. The last of the Gundams of ancient Earth have now arrived and the battle for survival just went in favor of the humans.

--

"Waaaaahhhhh!" Dita cried, as a trio of the enemy fighters were about to collide with her Dread. However, the three fighters then broke into neatly dissected pieces as if torn apart by a massive knife and exploded into pieces. As the light faded she looked out in astonishment as a certain machine stood on the side of one of the booms of her Dread. The person's face showed itself on her commlink and she smiled as she recognized Kyo.

"Mr. Alien!"

Kyo gave a sigh. "Will you please stop calling me Mr. Alien?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone. He bypassed the comm.-protocols of the Dreads and that allowed him to easily patch into the Dread's communication systems.

Kyo immediately went into action and directed Freedom into a quick assault pass. Freedom opened it's wings and charged right into the fight.

Freedom unleashed a massive barrage of it's head mounted chain-guns and the shoulder-mounted machine cannons. Thousands of heavy armor piercing- high explosive impact rounds tore through the strange fighter's armor with little to no difficulty, turning large numbers of the enemy forces into nothing but floating junk.

Over twenty of the fighters were destroyed, so it wasn't a surprise when the main battleship of the enemy decided to take out Kyo and his Gundam. It opened up and unleashed two cubes that immediately turned into two more groups of enemy fighters. Kyo however wasn't the least bit troubled with the new forces. He activated his SEED mode took out two cylinders from the sides of Freedom and ignited Freedom's beam sabers.

Kyo dived into the new mess and began striking out against the new forces. Alien armor proved no effective defense as the beam weapons tore through them and turned more of the fighters into scrap. Several fighters tried to escape from his sabers, but Kyo locked in and fired his wing mounted plasma-cannons which locked onto his shoulders and took them out. Several more attacked from above, Kyo retaliated by activating his Gundam's collapsible combat shield and deflected the shots, and retaliated by firing his dual rail-guns, taking out his next attackers.

He then ignited the secondary blade on his beam saber, turning it into a double bladed lance, he then tossed the weapon and tore apart several more of the fighters. Kyo directed Freedom to recover it's beam saber and stood ready as it took out five more targets, eliminating any of the still active fighters. Kyo got back armed with his beam saber and shield, surrounded by more debris of the ruined fighters. The enemy had managed to fire several direct shots previously, but Freedom's P. Phase Shift armor was not even scratched by the blasts.

--

On the pirate ship…

"Impossible! Is that a Vanguard?!" Buzam gasped as the fight had ended, and the alien fighters were now junk floating in space.

Magno was completely speechless. She had to admit that Kyo was right. He WAS a lot more interesting than she had thought.

Everyone else on the ship from bridge to engineering section were also speechless.

--

Out in space, in a trio of Dreads…

"He's so… elegant!" Jura said with appreciation on her voice as she stared at the Gundam. For a man-made machine, the machine looked very elegant.

Dita's eyes were starry as she gazed at the Gundam unit. "YAY TO MR. ALIEN!" She said as she cheered.

Meia… well, she was pretty much speechless, like her captain.

The pilot's reaction time is 0.00015 of a second! That's not humanly possible!

--

Kyo spotted that the alien mothership still intended to release more fighters. He knew that it was time to up the game. He activated the computer and locked in the HiMAT combat lock-up system and locked on the new threats.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SUCCEED THIS TIME!"

The Freedom then got out a beam rifle that it split into two weapons, while retracting it's combat shield. The Freedom locked all it's range combat guns, and unleashed a massive barrage of plasma, rail-gun, AP/HE bullets and beam rifle bolts at all the targets he could lock onto. All the newly released units were atomized and the beams slammed into the main attack ship, causing massive damage and tears. Kyo spotted that the machine was still active and he decided to take out his other beam saber while placing back his rifle into the recharge rack, and charged intent on finishing the enemy off. He was unaware that a certain Dread was following his Gundam

"Dita! What are you doing?! Fall back!" Meia ordered as she spotted her subordinate head straight behind the unknown pilot.

"There's nothing to worry about! Mr. Alien can win this! I just know it!"

--

Kyo was about ready to cut through the armor of the enemy unit with Freedom's beam saber and his plasma cannons, when Freedom's sensors warned him of an incoming signal at the rear. He turned and expected another attacker. His eyes widened as he recognized the Dread and halted his attack.

"NO! GET BACK!"

The alien mothership took this chance to attack and let loose metallic tendrils that struck Freedom on the back, and it sent powerful explosive charges to the Gundam's back. At the same time Dita's Dread collided with him headlong.

There was a massive explosion, which engulfed both the Gundam and Dita's craft.

"DITA!" Meia and Jura screamed at the sight.

On the bridge of the pirate vessel, Magno lowered her head and said in a solemn voice. "Well, I guess that wasn't enough of a miracle to save us."

BC nodded as she suggested that the crew abandon the ship.

At that moment, the Navi-robot let of a loud beep and pointed to the main view screen. Something was coming out of the center of the explosion.

--

What came out, it was…huge. It stood at the height of five stories high. It resembled the form of Kyo's Gundam, but was in deep navy blue with silver trim. It was humanoid in shape and had two long cannon barrels mounted behind each shoulder next to a pair of massive wings. On the machine's forearms was a pair of double-edged blades that glowed with a blue-green light. It looked powerful enough to tear apart a whole planet with its metal shod hands alone. What everyone was witnessing was the perfect fusion of Gundam and Dread Fighter… the GunDread!

"What is THAT?! Is that another secret weapon of the men?!" Magno asked in awe.

"Is this… a real miracle?" Buzam wondered.

--

The newly born mecha dove towards the enemy ship as it ripped off the burning tendrils for its chest. Several smaller attack drones were deployed to stop it, but those were swept away like little gnats. The ship then tried to seal itself by closing it's maw, but the machine simply pried the ship wide open by using it's bladed hands. Then the mammoth cannons went into position on the shoulders, pointing forward. The cannons powered up and unleashed a blast ten times more powerful than Freedom's combined weapons assault. The energy blast caused the back of the ship to bulge out before exploding. The mecha then moved backwards as the ship exploded like a miniature supernova. The female pirates and the males alike were in awe at the sight before them. When it was all over, the only thing left of the alien mothership was a burned out wreck.

--

Within the giant mecha, Kyo gave of a sigh of relief. It was finally over. But it was then that several things caught his attention.

(Wait a minute! I don't recognize this cockpit. Where am I? Am I still in Freedom? And why is it that there seems to be something on top of my legs?)

Kyo realized that he was indeed in some kind of large cockpit of a strange design and was sitting on a command chair. He then noted that he was still in his regular combat uniform. Then he looked at his hands. They seemed to be resting on the control disk/pads of the machine. It was then that he became aware that his hands were also resting on another pair of hands. That was then that he recognized what or rather who was on his lap!

"Hmmmm. I just KNEW that Mr. Alien would protect us." Dita said, as she was half-asleep as she leaned back into Kyo's chest and snuggled closer.

Kyo felt a really big sweat drop form behind his head. He also tried to resist his body's reaction to the young girl's body on his despite the barrier of their respective clothes.

--

The pirate crew and the men all crowded the hanger and waited as the gigantic GunDread came in for a landing on the deck. Just as the mecha was about to land, the mecha suddenly shifted back into Dita's Dread Fighter and Kyo's Gundam unit. As soon as both landed, Kyo stepped out of his Gundam and rode the cable downwards.

Kyo then took of his helmet and smiled at Magno.

"Like I said…I am more interesting than you know."

Kyo closed his eyes and collapsed in exhaustion. He lost his helmet and it landed on the floor and stopped rolling, BC immediately went forward to check his pulse and nodded to the captain that he would be all right. The guards rushed up to Kyo and hauled him up with a little difficulty of course…

"Take him back to his cell." The aged female pirate captain said. "Gently."

"Wait! Mr. Alien!"

Dita cried out as soon as she had gotten off her Dread. However, she was held back as more guards blocked her chance to come close to Kyo, as he was being taken away. She gave a pleading look at her Captain, but Magno didn't seem to notice it as she turned to Buzam. The first officer spoke to the old woman, and Magno spoke to Parfet to begin studying this strange combat unit before heading back to the Bridge.

To be continued…

Author's notes: Those were some of the longest fighting scenes ever written, though I can tell that there are always longer fights in other books and novels. With this chapter the diverge from VanDread are now in effect. With that we can already guess that things will really step up.


	4. Chapter 4

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: Gonzo and Bandai are the owners of VanDread and Gundam SEED. So if there are any lawyers asking for fees, I'm sorry but I'm broke.

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 3

Decision

--

Somewhere out in the vast reaches of the galaxy, a group of female pirates from Megele and their male captives were drifting aimlessly in the star-studded void. The pirate vessel had now been completely engulfed by the Ikazuchi's Paeksis Plhagma Reactor and now the two vessels became one whole ship. Inside the newly made and combined vessel, particularly inside the conference room, the captain of the pirates, her first officer, and their Dread squadron leader were in deep discussion.

Magno nodded as she gazed at the holographic images on the screen. "Continue with your report, BC."

The first officer nodded as she began to explain the current situation to her commanding officer along with the latest reports they have gathered which were being displayed.

"Yes, Captain. The entire ship has now been completely swallowed up by the crystals. The bridge, residential, and engineering sections have now been completely reformatted and all systems have been infused with Paeksis crystals. Fortunately the Dread launching Platforms were not affected and at this stage we are implanting the new data into the systems. It now seems that the Paeksis Reactor has reached its peak. The bridge has stopped sliding from the original configuration to be overlooking the ship's Bio Park."

"And our current location?"

The captain asked as she continued to fan herself with a small hand-held fan to cool down. The ship's environmental control systems were among the systems still inactive and that made the current temperature to be at least a full thirty degrees Celsius.

The holographic image changed to that of a star chart as BC continued her report.

"It's hard to believe, but the vacuum that occurred when the torpedoes struck us and the reaction of the core reactor of the old colony ship has transported us to a completely different galaxy from our own. It will take at least approximately 270 days for us to return to our home system."

The aged woman gave a sigh as she looked in slight disappointment.

"What did we ever do to deserve being flung across space?"

She then turned to address Meia.

"And do you have to report Meia?"

The young blue-haired female nodded as she took her turn.

"The three Dreads that were swallowed up and transformed by the Paeksis, including mine, are no longer able to fit into the regular Dread platforms. We've modified the cargo bay area on the men's side of the ship and are now storing them there. While we were doing so, we made a few discoveries ourselves. It seems that this entire section of the ship hasn't been used for a long period of time. The circuits and conduits are all decayed and useless."

"I see. And what of our enemies?"

"I decided to deploy a scouting party to the wreckage of the alien vessel to see if we can gain any information. Since we're short-handed, I asked for…volunteers."

This got the old woman's curiosity. "Volunteers?"

--

Out in space… on the way to the alien wreck…

"Wow! Look at that! It's and Adamsky-type UFO! Did you see it Ms. Gasco?" The pilot of the ship called out.

Gascogne sighed as she sat behind Dita onboard the apprentice pilot's Dread Fighter. It was going to be a long investigation in the mind of the older woman.

--

WHOOOOSH!

Kyo winced in unison as he was in his boxer shorts (What? You were expecting briefs?), while he was being sprayed down. Standing next to him were Duero McFile and Bart Garsus, as they were as well in their under-garments and were now going through the Megele female's way of the decontamination process. It was the fact that the women were using icy water that didn't help matters at all.

Watching all this going on from a monitor on the bridge, Magno and Buzam were contemplating their male prisoners.

"So, these are the only men onboard?"

BC nodded.

"Yes, Captain. It seems that we'll have to rely on them until we fully understand this new ship of ours."

Magno nodded.

"Yes."

She then began to recall back to the time of the end of the battle. When the enemy was destroyed, the ship went on full automatic standby mode and released Bart from the navigation well.

"I have never seen anything like it before in my long years. And that other one…"

She shivered a bit as she recalled what Kyo was capable of doing. The fact that the Gundam pilot had let himself to be returned back to the cell along with the other two men showed that things were stable for now. However Magno was quite aware that the young man had the potential to destroy all of them in an instant and at any time of his choosing… that is, if he had command of that Gundam unit of his. The giant war-machine was impounded by BC and were now being studied by Parfet and her crew of engineers. But through all this the aged pirate captain still felt a bit unnerved by all that had happened and what she had seen.

--

­­­­­­­­­­

At the brig…

"It was so unnerving!"

Bart whined in his usual voice as he tried to strike a conversation with his fellow prisoners. Sitting at a nearby corner, was Kyo, eating a tray filled with a very large amount of Talark food pills. These things still tasted like dirt but as hungry as the young man was, he had no reason to complain.

"One after another, my comrades fell all around me, until I was the only one left standing!"

Bart continued to babble.

"But I knew that even alone I had to find a way to retake the ship from the women. And fate has given me two able allies! What do you say?"

He placed his questioning look at Duero first, then to Kyo. He knew that his might, skills, and powers would be more than enough to beat the women.

The Gundam pilot ignored Bart as he already had understood where his train of conversation was going. He had NO intention of using his powers and skills on the women, on the fact that he was not involved with the war between Talark and Megele, meaning that he was never raised on Talark. The second fact was that the women weren't the enemy, so why should he fight them in the first place? He had finished the little meal and polished off the tray and set them to the side.

"Damn! Even after living on Talark for at least several months, those pills still taste like crap!"

Kyo said as he let the pellets be digested.

Duero nodded, as he understood the man's comments.

"That's true, but that fact didn't seem to stop you from consuming enough pills to keep at least four men fed for few days."

Kyo looked at Duero and sighed. "I've got no other choice actually, either eat it or not and starve. Seems like an easy to pick choice."

"I see. However that still doesn't explain how you came to be here. Are you a human? Or are you some sort of cyborg? And are you and that Vanguard you piloted secret weapons of Talark?"

Kyo looked distant for a second and then shook his head. "No, I'm…human…and…"

"And?"

"That's all I know, I don't know exactly HOW I became this way, but I'm very much human. I'm trying to find answers to those questions also. But I don't know anything else. And in the case of Freedom, I know how to maintain and pilot that Gundam quite well, though I can't exactly say how and why."

Bart shrugged his shoulders as he chimed in.

"We don't exactly have time for that now guys."

He then directed his attention to Kyo. "By the way, what's the deal with you and that Vanguard of yours fusing with that female ship?"

Kyo gave a slightly irritated glare.

"That I'm afraid is none of your concern. And my Gundam is a Mobile Suit, not a Vanguard. Now would you please be quiet? There's too much hot air in here already! And the last thing we all need at this point is more of it!"

He emphasized his point by making a fist.

Bart got the message. "Whoa! Okay! Okay! Take it easy!"

Duero began to talk in an effort to sooth Kyo. "Please try to forgive him." He said in calm and collected tone. "He's rather uneasy and is trying to keep calm through conversation."

Bart looked at Duero, impressed. "Hey. You're pretty sharp. No wonder you're part of the elite. So how about it? With my talking, your brains and his muscles and skills, we could beat these women!"

"Oh really? I'd like to hear how you're going to plan to do it."

Bart stiffened at that and slowly turned around as he heard BC's voice. He turned and saw the first officer and two of her subordinates standing in front of the cell, looking straight at him. He could only guess how long she had been standing there.

--

"So you haven't been able to find out anything about that strange Vanguard Parfet?" Magno was speaking as she had gotten in touch with the head engineer through the communicator.

The girl with the oversized glasses shock her head as she gave her report on the massive Gundam she was given to study.

"The machine apparently isn't a Vanguard, Captain. I've analyzed it's combat frame, and there are only vague similarities to it and the Vanguards still here on the ship. It's armor and frame construction is made of a totally unknown alloys, and it's got some well designed systems, though some of them are older models. It's armed also with advanced life support systems, and electronics, plus it's armed with a special ECM shielding system and also a special defensive energy emission field called a Neutron Jammer Canceller that renders it very resistant to most forms energy storms and power pulses, It's run by an OS or operating system, that can be reprogrammed to change the performance of the machine to suit specific or general combat areas, and can fight in space and on a planet with no problems whatsoever, it has a special repair system that can help it rebuild most damaged core systems and motors, give this a few hours and the Freedom will be back online. This machine takes advantage of the fact that it can move and fight like a fusion of Dread and Vanguard, it's faster than a Dread and more capable for various battle field conditions like a Vanguard. It's armed with an armor system known as Prominence Phase Shift Armor or P.P.S Armor, this is an apparent upgrade from the originally armor system known as Phase Shift Armor or P.S Armor. This original version was apparently designed previously to give this machine complete invulnerability to solid, and kinetic projectiles such as missiles, explosives, solid rounds, and melee weapons such as blades, though it was considered ineffective against beam based energy weapons. The difference is that the normal super-conductive circuits that generate the Phase Shift effect are now emitting a special disruption field that now grants this 'Freedom' mecha the ability to deflect beam based weapons. This may not repel all beam attacks but renders them less effective."

"Are you saying that this P.P.S Armor makes this machine virtually indestructible?" BC asked.

Parfet nodded.

"To several angles, this machine is indestructible, though there could be some weaknesses there, though I still have to find them, Commander. It also is armed with a collapsible general purpose shield on the left arm."

"What about it's weapons and power source?" Magno asked.

"The Freedom, is armed with heavy assault machine cannons, that can fire heavy armor-piercing high explosive tipped rounds at a rate of two hundred per press of the firing trigger on the shoulders. It's also got some lighter assault guns installed in the head, and is also capable of firing the same AP/HE mix of bullets, though of a lighter grade. It's apparently armed with an ammunition replenishment system to supply it with large amounts of bullets. Combined together, these two pairs of assault guns and be deadly in medium to close range battles. It's also armed with a pair of beam sabers. From what I can see, these energy blades can cut through Dread armor plating rather effectively and can even cause considerable damage on capital-ship armor. The sabers can be turned into double bladed lances, as there is a second energy blade emitter on the end of each saber, these can be also tossed at a fair distance and are stored near the hip armor for easy access. The next is apparently a double beam rifle. This weapon actually is a smaller hand-held version of our cruiser's energy cannons, and is called a double beam rifle due to the fact that it is two weapons that can be melded into one. In the single form it can take out a large group of targets in a medium range battle, and in the separated form, can be used to lock onto multiple targets at once. The next is a number of wing stored plasma bolt cannons, one on each wing. When used these cannons can be linked to the shoulders and can be fired independently, they can be overcharged to create a more intense beam and since there are two on each shoulder when used, it's got some serious fire-power for extreme, long, and medium range combat. The last is a pair of collapsible dual rail-guns on the hips, which act as extra armor, and as the storage area for the beam sabers. They can be fired independently like the plasma cannons and can be overcharged for a more lethal blast, and are ideal for extreme, long, and to medium range battles. But when a system known is High Mobility Aerial Tactics or HiMAT system is used, the Freedom's ranged weapons can all fire at once and can engage massive numbers of targets at once, even missiles can be intercepted and destroyed by the HiMAT system."

"All that fire-power in ONE machine…interesting… What's it's power source?" Magno asked.

"It's armed with a powerful nuclear reactor, and a very advanced one to rely on clean fusion power. This reactor is capable of powering all the systems on this for over two centuries, this allows this machine nearly infinite combat time in a battle field. But it's also armed with a secondary power source that emits vast amounts of energies that improve this machine's performance rate by several extra degrees, and the power's as puzzling as the Paeksis Phlagma Reactor itself, as they emit nearly the same energy patterns."

Parfet then gulped as he read what else she had learned.

"And, Captain…for added security, the Gundam is armed with a self destruct system linked to the nuclear reactor and it's support reactor. The blast would be enough of severely cripple several Class 10 Megele battle-cruisers and would destroy smaller ships, and could…incinerate entire regiments of Dreads in the span of one hundred twenty seconds as the range is a maximum nineteen kilometers if they get too close to it."

Magno thought about the data she had been handed by her head engineer.

"What's your estimation of this…Gundam… Parfet?"

"Captain, if the men of Talark wanted a nearly invincible weapon…this is the ULTIMATE target of achievement on Talark. It has the best on both worlds, and is very powerful. If Talark would even just have a handful of units like the Freedom, then they can be nearly unstoppable. And the cost would be even higher if a pilot would use the self destruct system and take out anyone that even tries to take his machine or if he goes into a suicide attack."

"Is there any way you can copy the systems and install them in the Dreads?" BC asked.

"Maybe, but it will take a lot of time and the OS is well encrypted, but I can probably get all the data I need."

Magno then told her chief engineer to continue finding out more that she could, as she switched to another line. "Gascogne, how are you coming along with your investigation of the alien wreck?"

--

In the engineering section…

The section was now being flooded by several complaints concerning the inactivity of the majority of the ship's systems. One of the more common complaints was the air conditioning as that was one of the systems inactive at the moment. The section got a call from the bridge crew on that particular problem.

"What's with the air-conditioning? It's at least thirty degrees in here!" One of the bridge crew complained as she loosened her uniform's collar.

Parfet moved to take the call as she unzipped her jump-suit and revealed herself wearing a tank-top like her friend Dita, and tied the sleeves of her jump-suit around her waist. "Don't complain! It's at least thirty-six down here!" She directed her attention to one of her subordinates who seemed to be trying to restrain something. "So how's it going?"

The technician gave her boss a sigh and went back to work in struggling with the Navi-robot, trying her best to hook up the little automaton to a console to lock in it's systems in a plan to determine the ship's condition. However the machine wasn't in a rather cooperative mood.

"Beep! DON"T TOUCH ME!" It shouted as it continued to struggle like a calf during branding time.

--

Meanwhile, at another section of the ship…

Paiway was rather busy sitting on an elevator which was on its way up to the other sections of the ship. She was more pre-occupied with the fact that she was now writing on her usual companion apart from her frog puppet-handbag, that being her diary.

"As the valiant crew continued to do their best, Magno's family suddenly found themselves in a new and difficult crisis." (No need to tell you what that crisis is.)

It was then… "Hey! Hold that elevator!"

Paiway looked up from her diary and saw her fellow pirates, Jura and Barnette carrying various personal items in their arms. The reason for little 'haul the gear' routine was that due to the changes done by the Paeksis during the initial transformation of the two ships. As a result, several of the crew of women pirates had no other alternative but to relocate to their new living quarters.

"Slacking off again, Paiway?" Barnette asked in a rather irritated tone, no doubt not forgetting that Paiway had nearly made her into a human ice cube.

"Instead of just sitting around doing nothing, why don't you do something more important?" Jura asked as she managed to get a better grip on her items.

"I am doing something!" The apprentice nurse replied as she held out her diary for her comrades to see, then held up her handbag puppet frog and began to speak in a comic, cartoon like voice. "Barnette and Jura sure have a lot of stuff." She then directed her attention to her puppet as if she was speaking to it. "It's a good thing that our room wasn't changed so we don't have to move out right? Kero!"

Jura gave a rather irritated look at the precocious eleven-year old nurse. "She's really beginning to piss me off." She growled.

Barnette gave a silent nod, but then her attention focused on a strange rope harness on Paiway's waist. "Hey Pai, what's that rope on your waist for?"

Paiway answered her comrade's question with her puppet's voice. "This is only a temporary elevator, so it won't be my fault if it falls. See you later. Kero!" The young girl was then hoisted upward and off the lift, leaving behind the two Dread pilots in a state of shock.

"You're kidding right?! Paiway!"

--

Inside the wreck of the alien mothership…

The head supplier looked through everything that she could see. The ship looked like someone stuffed one massive explosive pack into the mouth of the ship and made it look like a shattered tomato. She sighed and responded to the call of her commanding officer. "Progress is real slow in here and things are real extensive, considering the damage that mecha Dita had used when her Dread merged with that mecha had caused to this alien ship, then it's a miracle this wreck's even out here. We've got a lot of things to go through at this point. But to tell you the truth Captain, this thing isn't like any ship I've ever seen before, it resembles more of a mobile factory than a ship."

Dita however paid no attention to what the conversation was between the supply officer and her captain as she was rather busy taking pictures of the alien ship she and her Mr. Alien had destroyed together. Then she spotted something.

"Wow! Look at that!" Dita exclaimed as she spotted something and began to point at it. "Hey, Ms. Gasco! Can I take a look around?"

Gascogne was in no mood to have the young Dread pilot go anywhere on her own, so her answer was simple.

"Absolutely not! We've got a very important job to do here Dita, and sight seeing is not part of that job!"

With that she flicked her finger on the surface of Dita's helmet-visor. In the vacuum of space, this gentle yet firm push had sent the young redhead flying backwards.

"Whoa! I can't stop!"

The pirate Captain smiled a bit at that as she signed off. "Very well then. I'll leave the investigation up to you, Gascogne."

She then pressed a button that made her chair turn around and head for the door. The Door slid open and she began to descend down a rail and arrived at her command console on the bridge. Waiting for her was Buzam and the captive Bart.

"Heh heh, I heard you wanted something from me." Bart said with barely hidden nervousness.

The old woman nodded and pointed towards the navigation well. "Yes. That thing. We haven't been able to interface into it and operate it, so you'll have to tell us how you did it."

"Uhh…okay…yes of course. Given my current circumstances and my situation, I don't have much in terms of choice."

He held up his manacled hands, indicating to Buzam that he needed his hands to be free. The first officer complied and activated the release for the manacles. Bart then moved to the direction of the well.

"Now listen very carefully. This is a male ship, so therefore only men are capable of operating it. So I suppose that it was rather fortunate that I was around. In fact, you could say that I'm indispensable to you and… uurrrk!"

At that point the well flared up and sucked the hapless man into it again.

Magno sighed as she leaned back and shook her head. "I really doubt I'll ever understand this system at all."

Inside the navigation well, Bart found himself once again naked and surrounded in the holographic display of the outer environment of the ship.

"Okay… let's see here…uhhh…okay…"

All of a sudden, the ship's systems and main drive system came online and the vessel leaped forward and began to accelerate away from the wreck of the alien vessel. The sudden movement caught everyone off guard as the inertia dampeners and stabilizers were unable to cope with the sudden movement. Jura and Barnette were thrown off their feet in the elevator and their possessions went scattering all over the place.

Back on the bridge, the crew tried to stop the ship but wasn't getting anywhere.

"The system just booted up and we're now on some unknown heading!" One of the bridge officers called out.

Magno wasn't in a good mood as she got in touch with Bart at the navigation well and shouted. "What in blazes did you just do in there?!"

The image showed Bart as he shook his head. "Hold on! I didn't do anything! The ship seems to be on auto pilot!"

--

At the wreckage…

Gascogne nodded with satisfaction as she took out the data disk from the downloader unit they placed on the wreck's systems to gain the needed data. She was now looking forward to be back at the Register office with her crew again. "All right, I've finished copying the data. Let's hurry and get back to the ship."

"Roger." Dita replied as she nodded and activated her suit's built-in maneuvering thrusters to propel her towards the opening. However, the moment she got there, she gave out a gasp, as she could not find the ship, as it was nowhere in sight.

--

The bridge…

"Ms. Gasco! Can you hear me? Ms. Gasco!" Ezra cried as she tried to hail both the head supply officer and the young Dread pilot, but had made no progress. The young woman then began to sweat profusely as her breathing became shallow bit by bit.

"Deploy the buoys!" BC ordered, but had turned her attention went she heard a person collapse and a shout was heard. She looked in shock as she spotted the gentle Ezra lying on her console.

"EZRA!"

--

Back at the cell…

Kyo was dreaming, as he lay asleep. As he rested names and faces began to fly about in his head. He then began to mumble as several names began to repeat in his mind.

"L…La…Lacus…Ki…Kira…Mi…Mira…Aki"

He woke up when he felt something warm on his face, and when he opened his eyes he found Duero's face was pressed on his. He immediately reacted as he darted away.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I was taking your temperature." The physician replied. Kyo now understood that with his hands restrained then the Talark doctor had to use other ways to determine his temperature. "You were mumbling in your sleep. Who are these Kira, Lacus, Mira, and Aki."

Kyo's face grew slightly curious and quiet at the mention of his real mother's name. This naturally got Duero's curiosity. Kyo took a deep train of thought as if the names sounded… familiar. Kyo recovered quickly. "Is that what I was saying?'

"Yes, you were saying that name several times actually. I thought you were feverish from the heat. So who ARE these people you keep saying."

Kyo gave a sigh. "The names…I don't exactly, know for sure. But they all sound familiar for some reason."

Duero looked and could see a small part of Kyo's loss in his face so he naturally didn't want to cause more trouble for the young man, so he dropped it.

At that moment, the first officer and two of her guards arrived at their holding cell, and addressed the young medic.

"You're name is Duero, correct? It's your turn now."

As the guards deactivated the energy bars on the men's holding cell, the first officer of the pirates directed her attention to the other man in the cell. At the moment the young man looked rather deep in thought. It appeared to others that Kyo was a totally harmless individual, but then again, appearances were deceiving. After seeing the skills and the sheer destruction he could do when piloting his Gundam, Buzam was VERY cautious. However, she was certain that without his Gundam, Kyo presented no danger to the crew and the ship, or so she hoped.

--

Back at the navigation well…

Bart was in full panic mode as he tried in desperation to determine where the ship was heading; he got his answer as they were heading into a nebula. And in truth… he didn't like the answer.

"We're going in there?! How do I stop this crazy ship?!"

The ship didn't seem to care much about Bart's complaints and dove headlong into the mix of gases of the nebula's outer ring. Various chunks of ice and debris flew all around the ship and smacked into the hull of the fused vessel. Unfortunately for the cowardly Bart, due to the neural interface link between him and the ship, then anything that collided with the ship came to hit him in the form of PAIN. A stray chunk of ice smacked into the top near the bow, which caused him to yelp in pain. As the hit felt like a blow to his head and that threw him back a bit.

"Will somebody please raise the shields?!" he called out while rubbing his head.

--

Bart wasn't the only one with problems on the ship. At least ninety percent of all operating systems were offline. Jura and her buddy Barnette found themselves trapped inside the elevator, buried underneath their own possessions. They were in a rather difficult situation as along with their belongings, which were clothes and personal items, were also some firearms and live ammunition. Meia on the other hand was in dismay as she had found out that the Dread platforms were also offline. That naturally meant that she couldn't send anyone to rescue Gascogne and Dita.

Duero also had problems. Long before the ship's little dip in the nebula, they were brought to the medical bay and there he spotted a young gentle looking woman on a bed with one of her companions watching over her. BC told them Ezra's condition and requested them to check on the woman. This got the doctor's attention as he knew that technology wise the women were better equipped than his own people, also in the area of medical technology, so why would they need his help? He naturally directed this inquiry to BC. The silver-haired women gave a simple smirk and told Duero that he was showing his status as an elite. She then explained that with all the major systems offline they needed all the help they could get. Besides, he could learn all about the female physiology. This got the doctor's curiosity and so he agreed to help with Ezra. While Duero was running a scanner over Ezra's body, the lights went out; indicating that power to the medical facility was cut off as the ship took its little bath in the nebula's outer gas ring. With one quick lighting fast motion he took a communicator from the hip holster of an aide, who made no bones in showing her surprise and displeasure at that.

"I'm trying to work on a patient here! Make power to the medical bay a top priority!" Duero ordered in a totally no nonsense tone as he contacted the engineering section of the ship.

In the engineering section, Parfet was exasperated as she took Duero's call.

"I'd love to do that also, but we've got our own problems here as well! I can't do much right now since I can't read the men's language!"

Duero then directed his attention to Buzam, who was watching him check on Ezra. "If I were there, I could help them read it as it's all in my home-planet's language."

The first officer shrugged her shoulders and nodded in agreement. "Go right ahead, but be back here to finish your examination."

"Yes, I will." Was Duero's reply as he headed for the Engineering Section.

--

Engineering…

The moment Duero stepped into the Engineering area, the reaction to his presence was simple.

"It's a man!" One of the engineers under Parfet screamed as she caught sight of the young Talark doctor.

Parfet simply glanced at Duero and nodded her approval of his arrival.

"Oh, you're here. Good." She then led the doctor over to the worktable where the little Navi-Robot was hooked up to one of the consoles. "I can't do much with all this data if I can't read it."

"It's just a Hi-type #6 data feed." Duero replied as he examined the data being shown on the Navi-Robot's screen. He was rather curious about the little setup the engineer had going on. "What exactly were you trying to do here anyway?"

Parfet began to explain with a little sheepishness to the young physician that the Navi-Robot and the ship's reactor somehow seemed to be linked together. She had thought that the robot would make a good sensor. However, with the language of the men in front of her, she couldn't figure out the reason for the ship's current condition.

Duero nodded as he looked a bit more at the data. "According to this readout, there seems to be a massive built-up of impurities, probably from the merging of the two ships."

"Maybe, so can you fix it?" Parfet asked as she gazed at the young medic.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm a doctor, I'm no engineer."

This made Parfet a little bit mildly irritated. "That's no excuse! Everything that moves is alive! It's a doctor's duty to fix all living things, right? That's what I always believe in!"

Duero's curiosity was peaked as he gazed at the feisty female engineer before him. "You have a very interesting view of things." He replied as he removed his trench coat.

--

As soon as the vessel's lower section immersed itself into the nebula's outer gas ring, the engines went on full shutdown. The ship was now propelled by pure momentum now.

"Engines have now shut down, captain." One of the bridge crew, a brown haired and brown skinned woman reported as she gazed at the monitors. Her name was Amarone Slatheav and she was the best friend of all the other bridge crewmembers.

Magno sighed as she was now being cooled by an ice pack over her head and a portable fan was nearby as well.

"Just when I get the good news that we've stopped, we now are in a nebula of all the places."

It was then that the fan near her shut down as well.

"Captain! Sensors indicate that another section of the ship is now transforming again."

Reported another member of the bridge crew, a blonde and a blue-eyed girl by the name of Belvedere Coco.

Outside of the ship's hull, near the arm areas of the ship, new crystal formations appeared as the ship once more went into a transformation phase.

--

"Curious."

Duero commented as he checked the data being displayed through the Navi-robot's screen.

"It seems that the ship is reacting to the gaseous composition of the nebula's outer ring."

Parfet considered the data for a moment then smacked her fist into her open palm.

"That's it! The ship must be trying to use the gases in the nebula to neutralize the impurities inside its systems!"

Duero nodded as he was in full agreement to the engineer's answer. "It seems that the ship is reacting like a living thing."

--

Back at the wreckage…

Dita looked through her binoculars. "All I can see Ms. Gasco are the markers." She reported back as soon as she looked through and spotted the buoys deployed under BC's order.

"Something must have happened then." Gascogne thought about the change of events for a few moments, and spoke. "Well, we're already finished here. So we'd better get back to the ship now."

"Roger."

Just as the two women were now making their way back to Dita's Dread, the ship's supposedly destroyed systems came back online. The sensors detected the presence of Dita and Gascogne; it deployed massive metallic tendrils that moved like snakes aiming to snare one of the female pirates, which happened to be none other than the chief supply officer Gascogne. Before the older woman knew it, she was now the proverbial fly trapped in the spider's web as the tendrils surrounded her in a metallic cage.

"Ms. Gasco, look out!" Dita cried as she saw the tendrils capture her comrade but was a little late in delivering the warning.

--

Back at the pirate vessel…

"Captain, I have an idea."

Buzam called in as she got into contact with the bridge and to her commanding officer through the active communication systems. She was currently in the sub-bridge of the former Ikazuchi colony ship.

"Go ahead BC."

Magno sighed as she continued to try her best to remain cool despite the sweltering heat, which indicated that the temperature had just hit a few extra degrees in the bridge.

"Since the Dread launching platforms are offline, we can't launch any of the Dreads to retrieve Gascogne and Dita. However…"

"However?" Magno inquired as she tried to shift to a more comfortable position on the command chair.

"However the Vanguard launching platforms are still operational. It's a potentially high risk, but we could have that young man go out and go look for them." BC spoke earnestly

"Hmmm…. Not a bad idea despite it's risk, BC. All right then. Explain the situation to him and see if he agrees to it."

"Thank you, Captain." But just as BC was about to sign off, Magno took a look at the second in command's location.

"By the way, BC. What are you doing in the men's section of the ship?"

BC gave a slight smile. "Just… fulfilling my duty as your first mate, Captain. Over."

--

At the brig…

"Man… it is hot in here!" Kyo said to himself in a tired voice as he lounged on the floor clad only in his white undershirt and boxers. He took off most of his clothes as the heat became unbearable by the minute

He began to think about the situation he was in, he had no doubt that he could break out the cell, get Freedom, and escape. But he didn't know where he was now, and Freedom wasn't invincible. Where then did that leave him? Stuck on a ship with a band of female pirates and absolutely no idea where to go, besides, the forces that attacked the ship previously were still out there. Well…, he decided he might as well help out and get moving once this was all over.

It was then that the former Yamato broke away from that train of thought as he heard someone enter the room, so he looked towards the door. Buzam walked in to the brig and smirked as she gazed at Kyo in his current state of dress.

"My, my, don't you have any shame?"

Kyo gave a look to BC. "Look who's talking! Don't you women ever consider knocking BEFORE seeing someone in their undergarments?"

He replied as he as well began to put on his clothes.

He gave a curious look at the silver-haired woman.

"I know you're not here to visit me just for the sake of mere social interaction. What do you want from me?"

Buzam nodded. "I've come… to ask a favor."

"A favor huh? That favor being?" Kyo asked as soon as he locked in his gloves and boots.

"Two of our crew were left behind when this ship dove into the nebula. I would like to ask you to go out and find them."

Kyo took an introspective look. "Hmmmm… There's a reason why you can't send your own pilots to retrieve them I take it, otherwise you wouldn't come here and ask that favor from me, right?"

BC nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. The reason is that our main Dread platform is offline, so we can't send out any of our own Dreads to retrieve our missing crew. However, with the abilities you have and that Gundam of yours, you can easily use the still functioning Vanguard Launching platforms and go look for our missing crewmembers."

Kyo nodded, and then looked at Buzam. "All right I'll go out there and find your missing crew…in exchange for a deal."

Buzam gave a suspicious look. "What kind of deal?"

Kyo spoke. "The deal is that none of your crew will try to tamper with Freedom while I'm here on the ship, unless I allow them to, and I'm allowed to leave if I so choose when this whole mess is all over."

Buzam became curious. "What do we get out of this deal?"

Kyo smiled.

"Simple…I and my Gundam will be ready to help this ship whenever it's needed, and we will be helping this ship until we all make it back to Talark, and Megele, since I heard that it takes at least 270 days for us to get back to the system where both planets are anyway."

"How did you…?"

"Find out? You could be surprised what one could do with a small access port and the right hacking unit. So, do we have a deal?"

Buzam thought it over, and nodded. "Fine, I'll clear it with the Captain, but only AFTER you rescue our crew."

"Deal."

--

At the alien wreckage…

"It's no use, Ms. Gasco!" Dita cried as her latest attempt at freeing her comrade failed.

At this point the older female and the pirates' chief supply officer was more concerned about her current predicament than reminding the young Dread pilot that her name was Gascogne. The metallic cage that trapped her was well designed and kept her from escaping. Dita had attempted to use the built-in blasters of her suit, but the metallic tendrils were too dense for the lasers to cut through.

Dita then got an idea. "I'll get the tools from the Dread!"

Gascogne shook her head in disagreement at that. "Don't bother with that now Dita. Have you forgotten our mission here? Someone has to go to the ship with that data in that disk! You take your Dread and head back to the ship!"

Dita looked horrified at that and shook her head. "Ms. Gasco! I can't just leave you here like this!"

"Who said anything about you leaving me here to rot anyway? This isn't some third-rate soap opera! You can come back for me with more help, right? Now hurry up Dita and get going!"

Dita nodded reluctantly as she knew that Gascogne was right, she turned around and headed for her waiting interceptor.

However, the moment she was out of sight, the insides of the ship reactivated itself again. Panels all over the section of the wrecked vessel opened revealing more of the alien fighters and several smaller types, which could be repair drones of some sort. Gascogne immediately began to have this sinking feeling behind her spine.

--

Back at the nebula…

"Sensors have detected a massive object, which has a direct collision path with us. It appears to be an asteroid-sized chunk of ice." Amarone reported to Magno as her sensors confirmed the object heading for the ship.

"Did you hear that? Do something now!" Magno cried out to Bart who was still in the navigation well.

However, Bart was in the middle of a hysterical screaming fit as he also spotted the incoming asteroid, and was now of no help to anyone whatsoever.

--

In the engineering section, at the mean time…

"The input/output ratio is off." Duero remarked as he checked the readouts in front of him. Through using the screen display of the Navi-robot.

"That's because there aren't enough link routes to handle the strain!" Parfet declared at her own end of her monitor.

"But the existing ones can't handle the strain on their own."

"Don't give up yet! There HAS to be an answer!"

The physician thought for several moments, considering the situation they were in, then he decided to approach this situation the way Parfet viewed and thought of it. If it really was behaving like a living organism, then perhaps his training in medicine and his doctoring skills would apply.

"How about a bypass then? In medicine, when there is a blocked artery, then all you have to do is make an alternate route to clear the path and relieve congestion."

Parfet nodded, as she understood what Duero had in mind.

"A detour huh? Great idea doctor!"

She reached him and patted her hand on his left shoulder in agreement.

"You know… you wouldn't make a bad engineer!" She turned and directed her attention to her staff and began giving new orders. "Listen up, everybody! We're going to get busy!"

Duero looked down at his shoulder and contemplated Parfait's touch.

--

Back at the wreck…

Gascogne looked in morbid fascination and amazement as she witnessed the alien fighters and the smaller drones begin their repairs on their mothership with clean-cut efficiency, which confirmed her suspicions that the so called alien vessel was actually a massive mobile factory.

"They can regenerate under these conditions?" The head supply officer remarked.

It was then she caught movement through the corner of her eye, she turned and saw something very large and rather ominous heading for her direction. The machine looked like some massive bug, with a massive array of clawed appendages, and two large soulless eyes focusing solely on her. She had a very accurate idea that this machine wasn't here to have a chat with her.

The head supplier laughed nervously as she focused her own gaze at the mechanized bug as she said. "I guess I know what you want for dinner."

--

Out in deep space…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NO!"

Dita cried out as she was now running for her life, as several enemy fighters were chasing her and taking pot shots at her Dread. She used every evasive maneuver she had learned from her fellow Dread pilots and her comrade and leader Meia, and any other maneuver she could think of at the moment. But the alien fighters remained behind her and had no intention of letting the young redhead escape.

"I REALLY HATE ALIENS WHO DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP!"

It was at this point that her ship's sensors warned her of another approaching blip heading for her.

"From the front too?!" Dita asked in growing panic.

At that instant, one of the fighters pursuing her managed to hit near her Dread, the fighter rocked by that near miss, making accidentally activate her ship's weapons and firing them. Twin beams of destruction lanced forward and caused a small explosion some distance away from her as soon as they struck their target. However, as soon as the explosion faded four massive beams launched back. The beams however, passed over Dita's Dread without hitting the fighter and turned her pursuers into scrap metal. It was at this moment that Dita was close enough to spot who were in front of her.

Kyo was not in a good mood, he powered down his plasma cannons and stored them back in the wings as he got into contact with Dita's Dread.

"HEY! IS THAT ANY WAY TO THANK THE PERSON WHO CAME OUT TO GET YOU OR WHAT?!"

He knew that Dita's weapons don't have the needed power or effectiveness to harm his Gundam's armor, but even so it still ticked him off that he was shot at by the person he was looking for.

Dita however became overjoyed at seeing Kyo. "Mr. Alien! You came for me!" She then made her Dread accelerate towards Freedom.

"Hold on! Wait a minute here!" The young Gundam pilot activated his Mobile Suit's braking thrusters to decelerate, but as soon as his Gundam and the Dread were in close proximity to one another, there came a bright flare of light. Gundam and Dread once more became the GunDread.

"Wow! What is all this?" Dita asked in delight as she tried to gaze at everything she could see, as she now sat on Kyo's lap in the cockpit of the massive mecha.

"Hey! Will you please stop moving around so much?" Kyo didn't like the way she was moving and squirming on his lap for one second, as her movements on his lap begun to stimulate a certain part of his male anatomy despite his uniform.

The young Dread pilot smiled as she turned to face her Mr. Alien. "I just want you to know, that I believed that you would come, and I knew that you would rescue me."

Kyo tried not to blush as Dita's face was at least half a foot away from his, and part of his natural male instincts were sending certain thoughts into his brain "I didn't come here to save you!" He retorted angrily, using his anger as a shield to hide his reactions to the young woman in front of him. "I… just went out to look for you… that's all."

"Well thank you." Dita said happily, though blissfully unaware of what her smile was doing to the young blue-violet eyed Gundam pilot.

--

Gascogne was definitely not liking her situation as it unfolded in front of her. The mechanized bug began to efficiently cut away the tendrils that held her. She knew that the machine was only doing so to get to her.

"You guys work pretty efficiently. I don't suppose I could make you consider working for us?"

Gascogne tried to sound confident which was a sharp contrast to the fear she was feeling as the automaton came closer to her.

The response of the machine was simply extend a wicked looking appendage with claws that looked VERY sharp.

By then the chief supply officer for the pirates was sweating. "So, now I guess it's my turn now, eh?"

However, the automaton couldn't reach her with its surgical arm, as the thing was suddenly swallowed by something metallic and rather huge. It was instantly crushed into a mangled mess of parts as Gascogne looked out and saw the GunDread outside.

Gascogne sighed with relief, as she was now sure that Dita had brought in the cavalry.

"You guys put off saving me until the last possible moment, but I guess I couldn't have asked for a better stage ending."

--

Back at the pirate ship's engineering room…

"We've managed to secure at least thirty-six bypasses to the reactor and the main systems of the ship!" Parfet declared as she checked in through the monitor on her console. "How are things on your end, doctor?"

Duero sighed as he closed the Navi-robot's panel and faced his colleague. "I can't do any more back here I'm afraid to report. We'll just have to make due with what we have now."

Parfet knew that despite then newly installed bypasses, those were not enough. "The balance ratio will be completely thrown off if there aren't enough link routes!"

"Do you know what doctors do during a time like this and when in this kind of situation? We then believe in the patient's desire and will to live."

The female engineer smiled and nodded.

--

The massive chunk of ice continued it's path of collision with the fused vessel as the crew frantically try to avoid disaster.

On the Command Bridge, Magno's mouth was in a tight straight line as her bridge team continued to report.

"Distance is now twelve hundred kilometers and closing…" Amarone reported as she stayed at her station.

It looked like the end to Magno; however that was until the fan near her suddenly came back online…

"Huh?" the pirate Captain could say in surprise.

Belvedere gave a cry of joy as she checked the readouts on her console. "The system just rebooted itself!"

Down at the engineering section, the Navi-robot became active once more, stood up on its feet and smartly saluted both Duero and Parfet.

"Beep! I'm back in service!"

"Yes! We did it! We make a great team!"

Parfet whooped with joy as she reached out clasped Duero's hand in her own, then she looked down at both their hands for a moment and blushed as she gazed briefly at Duero.

Duero also felt rather… odd, as he also found his gaze torn between his hand held in Parfet's own and her face.

--

"HARD TO STARBOARD, THIRTY DEGREES!" Magno shouted to Bart in the navigational well.

"AAAAAHHHHH! IT'S TOO LATE!" Bart screamed in fear as he immediately braced himself for imminent destruction.

Then, there came a massive explosion in front of the vessel, but it wasn't the ice colliding with the ship's hull. Bart opened his eyes as he felt no pain at all, all he could see was that the asteroid was completely vaporized and in the thing's place was the GunDread flying in front of them.

"Hmph! So he saves the day once again!" Bart said with disdain.

--

Inside the GunDread's cockpit…

(Man! I am SO tired!) Kyo sighed as he leaned back on the command chair.

"See! I told you it was amazing!" Dita said excitedly as she bounced up and down on Kyo's lap, making the young martial artist and pilot even more agitated and nervous, as she was bouncing once more on a certain part of his anatomy.

Beside them, in very obvious discomfort was Gascogne. "Yeah, yeah it was. So how about getting me the heck out of here?"

--

Later that day…

Magno got into contact with every member of her crew onboard the ship as she and BC prepared to make a special announcement.

"We have deciphered the data that was salvaged from the wreckage long before Jin and his team destroyed it with one of their quantum bombs. I want all of you to take a good look at this" BC said as she changed the image in the holographic display screen to all the monitors on the ship, the images depicted a rather strange looking planet. "This is the enemy's home world. We don't have a full estimation of the planet's exact location, but apparently they are in possession of some very serious firepower. They seem to perceive our presence as in invasion of their system so therefore, we expect more hostile encounters and battles on our return to Talark and Megele space."

The first officer continued her briefing as she let her words sink in to the crew. "We have also discovered that the enemy is planning a major operation, which calls for the total obliteration of our home-planet of Megele and the male planet of Talark. For rather unknown reasons, a hostile force is fully intent on wiping out our two worlds."

Then the captain took over.

"We are, as you all know are pirates and as such we therefore have no bonds to either Megele or Talark. However, it would not be in our best interests for this unknown and hostile force to wipe out our potential 'customers.' Therefore, I intend to reach our home system before the enemy has the opportunity and inform both our worlds of this crisis. In order for this mission to be successful, we must incorporate the men we have captured into part of our crew."

Belvedere and her friend Amarone, along with the rest of the bridge crew were the first be shocked by this announcement, as Bart smiled smugly as he lay on the floor near the navigational well.

"Heh. So you finally see things my way."

The old woman continued to speak. "There are many things that we don't understand, such as this ship and that large machine."

(Plus our new 'friend' Kyo and his Gundam.)

Magno silently added before she finished her speech. "However, I expect that we shall learn more, one day at a time. That is all."

Just as soon as she shut off the comm-link, Ezra and Duero entered the bridge. As soon as the ship's systems were in full operational condition, Duero returned to the medical bay and finished his examination of Ezra's odd condition.

"I'm sorry about before." Ezra apologized at the old woman. "I'll be returning to my station now."

BC directed her attention to the young Talark medic. "Did you find the cause of Ezra's fever?"

Duero nodded. "There was nothing wrong with the patient's vital signs and functions, but she seemed tired, for unknown reasons, that is until I made a thorough examination. There seems to be some sort of parasitic organism feeding off my patient's body internally."

That statement alarmed Magno as she looked at the gentle woman, but Ezra shook her head while trying to hide her blushing face.

"No! No! It's not like that! It seems… I'm going to have a baby."

The minute Magno heard that statement she relaxed and gave a smile to Ezra, while Belvedere, Amarone and the rest of the bridge crew became very exited as they crowded around the mother-to-be.

"When in the world did you become a fahma?" Belvedere asked with joy coating her voice.

"So who's the ohma?" Amarone asked as well.

All this naturally confused Bart, as he was not aware of the birthing methods on the home-planet of the women. "But I thought that babies were born in a factory." (That's on your planet, stupid!!)

The young medic pondered this information for a moment. "Come to think of it, I have heard this rumor that females reproduced internally."

Ezra bowed her head at Magno. "Forgive me, Captain. I had intended to you after the last raid on the men, but…"

Magno smiled more and waved it off. "There's nothing to forgive, Ezra. I hope that you give birth to a healthy baby."

"C'mon Ezra! Who's the ohma?" Belvedere asked at her comrade.

"What is that exactly?" Duero asked with genuine interest. He never told anyone on his planet, that part of his reason to become a doctor was because of his fascination with the mysteries of female physiology.

"The ohma is the one who donate the egg and the fahma is the one who nurtures it in her womb. Don't you know anything?" Belvedere asked the young doctor.

"In all honesty, this is the first time I've ever heard of it."

As they continued their discussion of Ezra's pregnancy, none of them noticed Buzam edging her way to a console and removing a small data disk.

"We certainly have our share of surprises today, right BC?" Magno asked her first mate.

The first mate turned quickly and managed to hide the disk from her Captain's eyes as she directed her attention to the old woman. "Er, yes Captain!"

"The whole crew will have to work as hard as they can, especially for the new life that will be joining us soon."

"It's going to be a long journey then." Buzam added.

"Yes, it will be a long journey indeed." Magno nodded.

--

Meanwhile… back at an elevator…

"Jura?"

"Hmmm?"

"When do you think are they going to get us out of this elevator?" Barnette sobbed.

Jura shouted out. "Somebody help us!"

--

To be continued…

Well, the situation is getting to be real good, on how did Kyo get access to the data from the Command Bridge, you all should recall that he's been trained as a field combat agent and hacker in his days as a counter-terrorist agent and having a good time in studying computers and engineering concepts gives him quite the edge with certain electronics. Either way, on the next chapter, we'll see how Kyo deals with his new crewmates as they all make their way back home.

See you there!


	5. Chapter 5

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: VanDread + Gundam SEED Fan-fiction. Simple, no?

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 4

Sparks Fly

--

In one of the ladies rooms…

Belvedere was powdering her face with her make-up unit looking at a mirror as she had a discussion of the latest gossip about men with one of her fellow crewmembers.

"Did you hear the latest rumors? I heard that men seem to have some strange tube stuck between their legs."

The reaction of the other pirate was rather obvious. "No way! Are you sure it's not some kind of antennae? Gross!"

"If that rumor was true, then I wonder if that 'thing' there between their legs makes it difficult for them to walk?"

They were not aware that there was someone else listening on their little gossip session as a certain redhead was all ears to that little rumor.

Dita listened eagerly to her comrades as they discussed the latest gossip about men. As soon as she understood what Belvedere was talking about, she looked on her own body and noted that she didn't have that said appendage on her. She smiled and then decided to find out whether this rumor was true about her Mr. Alien

--

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Kyo asked in shock and embarrassment, as he was about to drop his pants in front of the toilet, but he couldn't do that as a certain someone was inside the restroom with him.

Dita said nothing at all, as she continued to stare at Kyo with a twinkle in her blue eyes and a smile on her face, totally unaware what her presence was doing to the young man.

Kyo tried in desperation to contain the embarrassment in his face from showing, in a flash he pulled back up his pants, grasped Dita by the collar of her jacket and hauled her out of the men's restroom. As soon as he opened the door leading out, he dumped Dita on the floor. The female now found herself planted outside of the room as Kyo slammed the door and activated the electronic lock.

Dita turned around and spoke to Kyo through the door. "But why can't I watch Mr. Alien?"

"I can't go with someone watching that's why!!" He shouted back.

Dita looked down and sighed in disappointment.

--

At the medical bay…

Duero gazed in interest at the images he was viewing. "Peculiar… this organ doesn't even exist in a man's physiology." He remarked as he further studied the computer displays showing the gestating baby within Ezra.

Ezra looked at the young medic and explained what they were viewing. "It's called a uterus."

"Hmmm… a reproductive organ… most interesting."

Ezra rested on the bed comfortably, as she began to explain to Duero and Kyle what else they were looking at. "I wanted to have a baby, so I decided to carry the seed."

This made the young medic curious even more. "What's the seed?" Duero asked.

"It's when an ohma donates an egg and has it spliced with the genes of the fahma. Then it is implanted into the fahma's womb to be nurtured and to grow. Where I come from, anyone who wants to be a fahma can be one."

"Hmmm…. So that means I can become one?"

Ezra developed a rather large sweat drop as she tried to find a way to explain. (Lots of luck doing that.)

--

Elsewhere…

Parfet was busy holding a contest for which a new name would be given to the fused ship, since everyone agreed that the name Ikazuchi was a rather lousy choice for the ship. All of the crew would contribute and the winner would get a year's supply of food coupons that will be redeemed at the Trapeza. With the Navi-robot, now being called Pyoro, logging in all the suggestions, Parfet would then give the list to the Captain for her to choose the name. One of the suggestions offered was the name 'Nirvana' which was BC's suggestion. Parfet hoped that the captain wouldn't choose that one.

--

Meanwhile… at another section of the ship…

Buzam had just finished inserting a data disk into a message pod, when she was suddenly contacted by the captain via Comm-link.

"BC, is everything ready?"

"Er, yes Captain!"

Magno nodded as she then spotted two pods were in the launch ports. "Why are there two pods?"

"Well… this second one is for Talark. I thought it would be prudent to warn the men of the threat as well, as they are also the enemy's target."

Magno considered this and her first officer for a moment, and agreed with her plan, as the men too were a target. "Very well. Launch the pods."

BC nodded as she activated the launch ports. Twin cylindrical objects were shot out at the bottom of the ship and sped towards their designated coordinates of the distant planets of Talark and Megele. However, before the pods could even reach a full two hundred kilometers, they were engulfed in a massive explosion. BC looked in surprise as she viewed the two pods' destruction through her screen, and in an instant later she spotted a quartet of enemy fighters came into view.

--

"RED ALERT! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

Alarms were going all out throughout the ship, as Dread pilots began scrambling to respond to the incoming threats. Their record for rapid deployment was a full forty-nine seconds. Meia and Jura were already on their way to their own Dreads when they saw Dita standing near her own ship.

"Dita, what are you waiting for? Board your Dread!" Meia cried out as soon as she got close to her apprentice pilot.

Dita faced both her and Jura as she spun in pirouette as she stated why she was still standing around.

"It was Mr. Alien! He got into his partner and flew right out of here! WHOOOSH! They were SO fast!"

"What? He's out there already?!" Jura exclaimed. They had only gotten the order to scramble just fifteen seconds ago.

--

Out in space…

Kyo and Freedom streaked out into space, as they were now ready to engage the threats.

Kyo looked at the tactical displays and determined them to be the same fighter type, though he was a little curious why there were only four of them. He was even more curious when there was no sign of that support ship that he and the pirates had dealt with previously. He decided that this was probably a scouting party and they decided to test the defenses of the ship.

(They won't be reporting for long. I'll make sure of that.)

The first fighter was slashed into two as Kyo struck with Freedom's beam saber while nimbly dodging the attack made by his enemy. He then deployed his shield as he deflected the shots fired by the next enemy fighter and quickly fired his assault guns and diced the moving fighter into junk with well aimed shots. Kyo then placed away his beam saber and took out his dual beam rifle and turned the third fighter into junk.

The last fighter charged in and was greeted by Kyo's other beam saber right in the eye, and was diced up as Kyo ignited the second blade and chopped up his target.

Kyo nodded as he got into contact with the bridge.

--

Magno nodded with awe as the fight ended as quickly as it started. She then got a call from Kyo as soon as the alien fighters were now nothing but junk.

"Kyo here, Captain. I'm not picking up anymore signs of the enemy. It seems that they only sent this small a group. Apparently this was a scouting party and they decided to test the reactions of the ship"

Magno nodded as she got confirmation from Belvedere and Amarone. "Good work. Not as impressive as the first but not bad at all."

"Thank you Captain." Kyo smiled as he spoke. "With your permission Captain, I will be heading back to the Hanger bay."

Magno smiled at Kyo. She had originally thought that the young man was arrogant with all his skills and his Gundam, but surprisingly he was very respectful to her and her crew, though on occasion he could be a little rude at times. "Very well, you can return to the Hanger Bay."

"Thank You Captain." Kyo saluted as he directed Freedom back to the Hanger Bay.

As soon as that was over, Freedom returned to the Hanger, where the three Paeksis enhanced Dreads were stored, as soon as the alarms went off. The Gundam landed and deactivated the P.P.S Armor, and Kyo found himself in front of Meia, Dita and Jura as soon as he got out of Freedom and got to the Hanger floor.

He then took of his helmet and smiled.

"You ladies can take a break, the threats out there are nothing but space debris now."

He then wondered why he was getting some rather unfriendly glares from a certain female

Meia's anger was rising at being upstaged by this…man!

"JUST WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

(What's her problem?)

Kyo thought mentally as he directed his attention to Meia, he then shrugged his shoulders as he replied.

"I thought it was my job to help protect the ship."

"You went out there without any authorization!" Meia called out with a little unrestrained anger.

Kyo sighed as he tried to resolve this little oral sparring match without any resulting fights as he didn't want to get into an argument with the Megele pirates who were now his allies, though he could tell they weren't willing to consider or acknowledge that fact yet. One of them being the girl who was in front of him.

"Considering that any further delay would have placed the ship and the crew in danger, I assumed that the faster the threat was neutralized then all the better. I'm only trying to lend my support and that of my Gundam as part of the ship's crew. I figured that I could save you all large amounts of needed fuel, spare parts, energy, and lastly ammunition."

"We don't need your help! And you are NOT part of this crew! Have you forgotten that you are still our prisoner?"

(Man, this one sure has a high temper.)

Kyo thought to himself as he gazed at Meia. He then cocked his head in thought as he tried to find a way to resolve this without fists being launched. "Correct me if I'm wrong here, but as I recall, your Captain did state officially that me, along with Bart the navigator and Duero the doctor were to be part of this crew for the duration of this voyage."

"Don't give me that! You're just a showoff! You are nothing without that Gundam!"

Kyo tensed up a bit and became a little bit angry as he gazed at Meia.

(Okay, that tears it. )

"Oh really… are you challenging me?" Kyo said with controlled anger as he gave a slightly forced smile on his face as he put his helmet aside. Despite his anger, he had to admire her fiery spirit and her inner strength. She had the potential and the heart of a good warrior. However, she had unwittingly challenged him, and as a soldier he NEVER backed down from a fight.

Meia's own temper hit another high notch and reached it's boiling point as she glared at the smirk on Kyo's face, she wasn't aware of the fact that the smirk was hiding the small amount of anger in the man's face. It was bad enough that men were now serving alongside her and her fellow pirates, but this man in particular infuriated her! And now he was daring her!

"Ah, ah! The warrior who loses her control over her temper has already lost the battle." Kyo smiled even more as he could tell that Meia was losing her control due to anger. Despite his own slightly flaring temper, he had no intention of harming the girl, as she wasn't his real enemy, so he decided to goad her a little bit to end the conflict quickly.

His attempt to goad Meia worked, as it had made the normally levelheaded Dread squadron leader lose her control.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Meia cried out as she leveled a fist, intent on knocking Kyo's head off.

Kyo however moved with super-human speed as he side-stepped the fist which was only a centimeter away from his face, grabbed hold of Meia's extended arm and with a simple throw tossed the woman and flipped her like a pancake tossed off the baking pan. Meia found herself being thrown at least a dozen and a half feet before landing painfully on her posterior.

Both Dita and Jura gasped at the sight of their leader so casually tossed, and they directed their looks to Kyo.

Kyo shrugged his shoulders and spoke, "She attacked me first. What I did was merely in self-defense." Without another word he walked out of the room.

Dita turned and looked at Jura. "Mr. Alien… has a point."

--

At the bridge…

"He's a danger to the ship and to the morale of the crew!" Meia complained to her Captain. It was rather obvious that her pride and ego were bruised along with her posterior. She would not be shown up by anybody! Namely by that… that MAN!

"I take it that you don't approve of the newest addition to our crew?" Magno Vivian asked her Dread squadron leader.

"That's putting it too mildly… captain. He's not following orders, he's absolutely reckless, he won't work with others, and he's so…so… infuriating!" Meia said as she tried to rein in her temper.

"I see. Well… I'll admit that he is a bit reckless and a little hard to work with. But he's already done us a couple of favors. Furthermore, his skills and the power of his Gundam are quite helpful assets, considering our current situation. However, if you really believe that he is hampering the Dread teams' performance, then perhaps he will accept a reassignment of duties?"

Meia felt a surge of accomplishment and smugness as she nodded in agreement with the suggestion of her captain. She'll show that MAN her place!

--

At the medical bay…

"You really shouldn't have angered the Dread team leader, Kyo."

Duero warned as he had Kyo lay down on the beds to have them go through a routine medical check-up. He had gotten wind of what had happened between the eldest of the space warriors and the leader of the Dread squadrons when Duero had questioned the young Mobile Suit pilot earlier when he arrived a bit late for the medical check-up.

"We all have to work together to get back home, and I rather doubt that starting fights with the women is going to help us."

Kyo sighed, as he understood what Duero was getting at. "Yeah I know that Duero… well, that girl… what's her name again?" He asked as he breathed deeply for Duero to check his respiration rate.

"Meia. Meia Gisborn."

(Meia, huh? Not a bad name. Fits her nature.)

Kyo thought.

"Yeah, Meia. She's got a good deal of spirit and potential, but her attitude kind of grated on my nerves. I help them and she thinks that I'm not supposed to do anything about the enemy. I just don't see the logic there. Though I can tell that she's got a lot of pride over her skills as a pilot."

Duero nodded. "Most people who take a great deal of pride in their accomplishments are very stubborn and resent asking help from others. She no doubt has been in countless battles as part of the pirates, so it's no surprise that she resents you three, mostly you since you are well trained and skilled."

Kyo nodded as he got up. "So what's the word Duero."

"All the anatomical data has come out showing nothing special. There are no foreign organisms or mechanisms. All extremities show nothing unusual in the scans. Heart and respiration rates are all at top condition, and all vital functions are all showing stable conditions. You are perfectly… normal."

"That's supposed to be a good thing, isn't it?"

Duero nodded, as he logged in the data.

"I'll need to do some more scans and research, the reason is that I got the performance records of the first battle you had with those unknown forces, and it was astounding, so I wanted to see if you had some enhancements. But right now I can't see what those are, so I'll have you know now that you've got a clean bill of health. That's pretty much all for the examination."

It was then that the door to the medical facility that had opened, revealing Meia who entered the medical bay with a rather unfriendly smile directed at Kyo as she held a computer pad in her hands.

Kyo knew one thing, whatever she had in mind, he wasn't going to enjoy it.

--

Duero wasn't aware of it, but he wasn't the only person who was mystified by the Gundam pilot's abilities and had the desire to find out more. But in this case, this person wanted to know more about the former Yamato's Gundam, Parfet was still trying hard to determine how the Gundam's combat system and OS worked. She had already spent the last three hours staring at all the compiled data she had gathered from her study of the mighty Mobile Suit, along with the totally unknown power-source that was already making this unit quite the power-house. The combined data made absolutely no sense at all to the young engineer, as she couldn't even begin to guess as to how this one machine could have the power to rival four squadrons of her planet's best pilots and Dreads of her home-world.

The only relevant bit of data she had gleamed from her study was that the second power source seemed somewhat similar to the Paeksis crystal reactor core, which also stumped the engineer. However, the spunky woman had no intention of giving up. There just had to be an answer to the mystery of the Gundam's formidable powers! If she could somehow duplicate the systems and weapons of the massive war-machine and integrate it with the Dreads, then it would give the pirates a powerful edge in terms of fighting ability.

As she continued to ponder about the mysteries surrounding Kyo and his Gundam, she decided to explore the other sections of the ship on the men's side. As she wandered about in the hanger bay where the three transformed Dreads, which belong to Meia, Jura, and Dita respectively, were stored, she came across a massive room, which was adjacent to the Paeksis Reactor Room. She opened up the room's door and found it flooded to the roof with crystals, as she switched on the room's lighting system she became aware that there was a massive object in the floor imbedded in massive Paeksis crystals.

--

At the Register…

(THIS is where I'll be working?)

Kyo thought to himself as he stepped in the ship's supply depot and center. Everyone in the center's staff were all dressed in white and red waitress outfits.

Gascogne was busy giving her staff the orders for today when she spotted the Gundam pilot; she smiled a bit as she recalled the young man who helped her out from that wreck a few days before.

"Ah yes! The new arrival! Girls, what's our motto?"

"SMILE! SMILE!" The girls said in unison as they faced the young man and simultaneously gave them a wave.

Kyo looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow.

(Just what the heck have I gotten myself into anyway?!)

--

"You have GOT to be joking!"

Kyo looked at himself in shock as he took stock of his new uniform that were worn by every woman on Gascogne's staff. The frilly apron and skirt may look well on a woman's curves and body… but on a man's frame… (Use your imagination on this image… (Barf!)…)

Gascogne smiled and tried not to laugh at the looks of anger and embarrassment on the face of the man who was now under her supervision and also took stock of their appearance. "Now that's better. Now you truly look like part of the stagehands."

"Stagehands?"

Gascogne nodded as she decided to explain. "That's right. It's our job to make certain that all the supply orders or filled… with a smile of course. Don't think that the actors have their own up on the stage."

Kyo was still in a deep state of shock and embarrassment over what he was now ordered to wear, when the chief supply officer came up to him. He couldn't resist giving out a growl of annoyance and irritation, but Gascogne shook her head at that.

"You should remember our motto here. Smile, smile!"

Kyo's snarl turned into a forced smile as he tried to keep his temper in check.

Gascogne smiled and then motioned for him to follow her for his first day of work.

--

Elsewhere on the ship…

"Wow! What is all this?" Dita asked as she and her companion the Navi-bot Pyoro explored the other sections of the men's side of the ship. She had already given her suggestion to Parfet that the ship's name be Roswell (after that place in New Mexico.), once she did that she went on a little trip to the men's side deeply interested in learning all that she could about her Mr. Alien. The two of them had come across one of the food storage compartments and were now gazing at the massive flood of variously colored nutrition pellets.

"This room is where the men keep their food supplies." The Navi-robot explained to the young redhead. "One of these pellets is good enough for a full three hundred hours worth of labor."

Dita knelt down and took one of the pellets and began to nibble it. She grimaced immediately and spat out the pellet as her tongue's taste buds were subjected to the pellet's foul taste. "Ewwwww! Mr. Alien actually eats this stuff?!"

"Well…."

The robot spoke out as it decided to tell the redhead on what it had learned about Kyo.

"From what I've been able to gather, Kyo doesn't care for the taste either, but these pellets are all there is to eat on Talark."

At that bit of information, Dita perked up and smiled as she thought up an idea on how to get closer to Mr. Alien.

--

At the Register System…

Though he absolutely hated the idea of having to wear a skirt and apron to work, Kyo had to admit that Gascogne ran a very effective and efficient operation. The members of her crew were completely professional, though they kept on offering those somewhat annoying smiles. However his assigned tasks were even more demeaning than when he was back on Talark. He had been demoted from being a Mobile Suit pilot to scrubbing toilets and mopping floors. He was now a janitor.

Kyo's anger was at the high notch at this treatment, as he had a VERY accurate idea on why Meia had removed them from the combat roster.

(Hmmph! Now I understand why Meia was so happy when she was given the authority to have me reassigned. She's probably gloating right now.)

Kyo knew that he was MORE than capable on countering this new assignment; however he knew that Meia had some justification to do what she did, as he had no doubt injured her pride as a warrior. Not only that, he knew that if he did ignore this new assignment, that would cause discord on the fragile and questionable alliance on the ship, and in effect cause a morale drop in the crew. He had decided not to risk this problem from escalating just for the sake of his pride, and not to cause any injuries for that same pride. They were all doing their jobs, after all. Though he made no bones on showing how much he HATED the dress uniform of the Register System.

Gascogne had arrived and spotted the sour look on Kyo's face, so she decided to have a chat with the only male member of her Register staff.

"Well now, it seems that some people don't remember our little motto."

"Hmmm?" Kyo turned from where he was while scrubbing the Launching Bay.

"Smile, smile."

Kyo gave a slightly icy glare as he gave a growl as his only response to the woman. It was then that Gascogne gestured for him to follow her. She wanted to show him something.

--

"Don't start thinking that the jobs you were assigned to do aren't as important as destroying the enemy."

The head supply officer as she and Kyo stood in a small projection viewing room. "We all have to do our part to help keep the ship running and keep everyone alive. Don't think that we have it easy down here."

"I hear you, but you might want to get to the point as to why you brought me here." Kyo said as he faced the supply officer.

Gascogne noted that she had a part of the man's interest, no matter how small. She then reached over and pressed a small button. "Take a look at this."

A holographic image appeared on a screen, which caught the Gundam pilot's attention. He saw the women's home-planet of Megele and what seems to some sort of apartment complex in the residential areas. As the images continued to play, Gascogne began to explain.

"This is our home planet of Megele. On the outside, it seems to be a rather beautiful and peaceful world. However, appearances are very deceiving. The people of Megele are more concerned with their appearances than on practicality. They constantly waste precious energy and resources on very trivial pursuits, like who has the better garden. Often, these personal contests have gotten in the way of the more important things and what is needed to be done. One time, there was a massive power consumption and as a result… one of the residential units had to be shut down."

Kyo nodded with disgust on his face as he watched the image of a housing complex became dark as it was stripped of power. Gascogne continued further with her explanations.

"Our captain had lost her home as a result of what had happened and that was when she started this pirate gig. It was the perfect solution for those who had nowhere to go. In piracy, there was no difference between males and females. Everyone had to work hard, but everyone shared in the rewards. Don't get the idea that certain people reaped the rewards while others did all the work."

Kyo said nothing, but he had a good idea where the head supplier's conversation was hinting at. The former Yamato respected the views of the supply officer, as they were perfectly valid ideas. No person should be forced out of his or her own home, just because of the foolishness of one's neighbors.

"You know, you should be considering yourself lucky. If it had been the Megele military that had attacked the men that time, then you would have been dead long before you could have even said mercy."

"I doubt that." Kyo said as he simply shook his head at Gascogne.

"You've already seen what I can do, haven't you?"

Gascogne gazed at Kyo as she thought about it for a moment. She had to agree that the military of her home-planet would have been devastated if they did encounter Kyo, considering his innate abilities and the sheer power of his Gundam.

"Yes, I suppose that would be true in the case of you, but not everyone is highly trained in all forms of combat and blessed with such a fearsome war-machine."

"True… But I can already get what you were trying to tell me anyway." Kyo replied as he exited the room.

Gascogne smiled a bit as she watched the young man leave.

--

Gradually, Kyo became very familiar with the workings of the Register. He found it to be… a rather simple and relaxing change of pace from his life of constant battles since he had began his sojourn through the cosmos. Though the young warrior was forced to sit out from several battles, he dealt with it, and still he worked hard in their assigned duties, and in some instances, he proved to be VERY helpful.

--

A week after Kyo joined the Register System…

"LOOK OUT!"

The women scrambled back for cover when the anti-gravity fields failed as the huge payload of missiles started falling. They had been moving the ammunition to one of the loading bays for the Dreads, when the lifters malfunctioned. The massive loads of ordinance that was being moved shifted and began bearing downwards.

A young member of Gascogne's staff, a pretty girl with long braided brown hair, screamed after she had tripped and injured herself, and saw that the missiles were now bearing down on her. She knew that she was now going to die, either from being crushed by the tons of ordinance heading for her, or to be blown to bits when those weapons exploded on impact with the floor.

However, that disaster was quickly averted when one individual dropped his mop and headed for her. In the fraction of a heartbeat Kyo arrived and got her out of the way from the falling weapons, which made a loud, dull clang on the floor. Fortunately the missiles weren't armed, so they didn't detonate.

Kyo collapsed on the floor, on his back as he tried to shake the gongs and bells in his head and groaned in pain, he slowly got up on his knees, still shaking his head slowly. Gascogne quickly rushed up to him and kneeled down.

"Are you all right?"

Kyo nodded and gave a weak grin. "N…No problem. Besides… we still have to… keep smiling… right? Though…I'm going to be…hearing…quite a few…gongs for a while."

The muscular woman couldn't help but laugh along with the young man as she helped him to his feet.

Nearby, the young woman saved by Kyo continued to glare at the young Gundam pilot while being tended by a co-worker with a first-aid kit. However, the woman didn't appear to be at all thankful to her rescuer. Instead she gave a deep glare at Kyo as she openly showed her hatred for men.

Gascogne hoped that this would not cause any more conflict

--

Later…

"Here. I thought you need a break after what happened today." Gascogne said as she reached the table where Kyo was resting as she handed him a glass filled with orange liquid.

Kyo nodded as he accepted the drink form the muscular woman and he sat down near the main console. "Thanks." Was the only word he gave, but Gascogne nodded with acceptance.

"I have to admit this much; you are a very hard and efficient worker… for a man."

"Sort of a back-handed compliment, but I'll take it."

Kyo said nonchalantly as he gulped down his drink, once he finished his drink Kyo posed a question.

"So how's that girl I saved earlier."

"Mai's doing fine, thanks to you Kyo."

Kyo nodded as he sighed a bit, and cradled the cool glass.

Gascogne noticed this and became rather curious. "Kyo… are you all right?"

Kyo nodded as he looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just took a little mental breather. What's her full name anyway?"

"Her name's Mai, Mai Miazaki."

"Hmmm, not a bad name. From what I've seen, she's a good worker."

The head supplier nodded. "Yes, Mai's one very dedicated worker, though her dislike for men's a little too high than most of the other crew."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, from the moment she joined up with us, she's never made any attempt to curb her hatred of men. She despises men totally."

Kyo shrugged as he took a refill of his drink.

"So what? I was under the idea that all women of Megele despise and hate men… no offense intended to anyone on the ship."

Gascogne smirked.

"None taken. However, it's not the propaganda films back on Megele that make her hate men so much."

"Really… then what's the reason? If I'm not prying in too deeply." Kyo asked as he finished draining half the liquid in his newly filled glass.

"Well… she never gives me much in the detail department, but she stated that a tragic event that happened to her distant ancestor was done by a man. From the day she was born, she had been raised to hate all men in general, though the full reason had faded over time, long ago. I rather doubt that she even KNOWS the reason anymore for her trained hatred."

"I don't want to pry. But personally, I think that it's totally stupid to be raised to hate someone without any reason to validate that hatred at all." Kyo said as he drank what's left in his glass.

Gascogne nodded as she poured another round of orange juice to her only male worker, and somewhat, friend. "On that one Kyo, I totally agree."

--

Mai Miazaki continued to glare hatefully at the three men who were now part of the Register crew.

Mai's ancestor had a good reason to hate men. As over the last four hundred years ago back on Earth. Her ancestor had been a simple woman who had planned to be married, but on that day when she would be married, her fiancée had run away with another woman, who had been his mistress for some time. When she had found out about it she began to grow hateful of men and had in time made it a pact to forever despise men and have nothing to do with them. Since that sad betrayal by the man she had loved dearly, her family line had reproduced through the use of artificial insemination or invitro fertilization, any male child was immediately given up for adoption. When the time of space colonization came and the later founding of Megele the Miazaki clan totally embraced the new asexual reproduction methods, therefore ensuring that no man would be born to soil their proud (though rather misguided) lineage.

Little did Mai know that soon through this voyage, she and her crewmembers were about to learn things that her ancestors had totally forgotten about men.

--

A couple more weeks passed, and the crew soon fell into a normal routine. Kyo had found work in the Register to be rather relaxing, he namely found his work to be the best way to avoid that crazy UFO girl, though the Mobile Suit pilot never disliked Dita at all, in reality he found her to be really attractive and she had a good and kind heart. But it was her constant calling of him by the name of Mr. Alien that had grated his nerves and had been a source of annoyance.

During this span of time, the ship had been under sporadic attack by the alien forces, but they were merely small skirmish teams, and that gave the Dreads no difficulties in repelling the attacks. Meia became even more confident that they didn't need the skills of Kyo and the power of his Gundam Freedom. However… that idea was soon to change…

--

Engineering…

"This is the thing you've been working on for the last couple of weeks?"

Gascogne asked as she gazed over Parfet's newest project, which was in a specially made hanger.

"That's a LOT of firepower for just one machine."

"Yep! You got it right Gasco!" Parfet nodded as she closed a panel of the machine she had been working on for some time. "The captain and the first mate had agreed that the last few attacks we've faced were merely probing missions; like they were merely trying to find out our strengths, weak points, and our current battle tactics. So they asked me to come up with something or in this case, some things to give our Dreads a needed edge. I modified this machine to act as a support vehicle."

"Just how many times must I remind everyone that my name is Gascogne, not Gasco! But back to this machine. It seems to look like…" Gascogne continued to stare at the one of the huge machine in front of her.

Parfet shrugged her shoulders as she gazed at her latest creation. "Hey, what can I do? These were the only sources of spare parts I could find to work with. All the other available parts and materials were reserved for Dread maintenance and repair. Though I have to admit it looks quite powerful."

"What gave you the idea on using this anyway?"

Parfet began to explain. "Well, for starters, we've already seen how effective using the powers of the Paeksis can be against the aliens. This particular machine was close to the reactor when I found it, once we where transported away, and also when our ship merged with the Ikazuchi. The machine got transformed along with Dita, Meia, and Jura's Dread fighters. The machine is also giving of low key energy emissions like the Paeksis and the secondary power source of Kyo's Freedom Gundam."

"What did you mean by the Gundam being somehow linked to the Paeksis? I was able to read the reports, and the reports said that the Gundam didn't emit energies as contained as the Paeksis."

"Well, the preliminary reports showed that at first, but when I did a more through scan, it showed that the reactor and the inner circuits of the Gundam each emitted massive wavelengths that were similar to the energy signatures released by the Paeksis. Though those energy patterns were in a more raw form. I've also determined that Talark scientists originally intended for this machine to act as an advanced combat support system for their Vanguards, and this one was the first prototype." It was then that the young engineer snapped her fingers as an idea came to her mind. "Hey, wait a second! I want to try something. Press that switch on the console Gasco."

Gascogne cocked her head to one side in puzzlement at that and decided to do what Parfet asked of her, not bothering to remind her of calling her by her proper first name.

"What do you intend to do now anyway?"

"Testing out an idea."

Parfet explained as she directed a small relay rod to a certain circuit relay network that had been infused with crystals infused with Paeksis on the massive machine.

"Up until now I haven't been able to get to the machine's main central processors and the vital access circuitry, because all of that was infused with the Paeksis crystals. The mechanisms, central core program boards, and relays are all functioning normally on it, but it seems to reject all attempts to controlling them by others. Now let's see what happens when I do this…"

She nodded to Gascogne to flip the switch as she guided the relay rod on the circuit panel of the machine. The circuits immediately came to full operation as the crystals in the boards glowed with power and came to life. She then moved the relay rod away and the circuit went back to being inactive. She did it again, bringing in the rod closer and got the same result as the systems came back to life.

"Well, that seems to be really interesting. So what you're trying to say is that the machine won't become active unless a machine with the same energy wavelength is nearby?"

"No… not quite."

Parfet shook her head as she pondered the new events carefully.

"This little test proves my theory. This machine responded to the recorded energy pulse, since they appear to emit the same wavelength, but in order to control this machine, we need some people who's machine is also linked to the Paeksis."

Gascogne thought back to what had happened before, during that day when the Paeksis imploded and had merged both ships.

"As I recall, Meia, Dita, and Jura were near the reactor along with their respective Dreads when the fighters were transformed. Would they be able to combine and control this machine?"

Parfet shock her head.

"No can do, I tried that before and had them brought down here. They tried to get the machine to work when we used data link cables to the machine and each of their Dreads, but the machine never responded to any their commands."

It was then that the supply officer put two and two together and came up with another idea. "Then that would only leave Bart and… Kyo."

"Well you can scratch that idea of having Bart here, since I had tried that, and he couldn't get the machine to respond to him when we tried rigging up an audio command system. The only likely candidate would by Kyo and his Gundam."

"Kyo and Freedom?"

"That's about the long and short of it. The facts that supports that is that the machine is responding to FREEDOM, namely from the wavelengths Freedom is emitting. The next as that this was designed to merge with a Vanguard, and though Freedom isn't technically a Vanguard of Talark it seems to have a built-in attachment system that the machine can easily fuse with, and Kyo is the best one who can use Freedom to full power. Which makes Kyo the only possible operator, and Freedom as the only one this machine will fuse with."

"So the bottom line is that this machine could give us a needed edge, but they can only be operated by Kyo and could only fuse with Freedom."

"True, but mind you, this is all just in theory. I can't guarantee one hundred percent that it will even work and…"

Parfet's discussion was cut short…

WHABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The hanger shuddered with tremendous force and nearly caused the two women to fall flat on the floor of the ramp overlooking the hanger.

--

"Enemy attack!"

Magno nodded as she got confirmation from both Belvedere and Amarone, as she and her bridge crew prepared for the latest assault of the enemy. All throughout the ship, crewmembers rushed to their assigned posts, as the Dread pilots rushed to their waiting fighters. In a full thirty seconds squadrons of Dreads were now in front of the ship ready to engage the enemy. After the many previous encounters, Meia was confident that she and her comrades would be able to handle this new threat without the help of the males, namely Kyo and his Gundam.

The enemy group comprised of at least several dozen of those strange-looking fighters that the pirates have accurately dubbed as Cube Fighters, two more of the ships that spouted out the Cube Fighters that they tagged as Seed Ships and one very large machine that seemed to be one massive sphere which comprised of globes on the surface. The alien forces maintained a fixed distance in front of the pirates, as if they were daring the women to make the first move in this little encounter.

On the command bridge, Magno ordered Bart to direct the ship in some evasive maneuvers, which the helmsman did without any hesitation, (his specialty is running away after all). However, for every maneuver the ship would attempt, the alien forces countered effectively, keeping the distance between them and the pirates in deadlock. After several more attempts that were easily countered, the pirates halted and decided to face off with their alien enemies.

--

The Register…

"They're just standing there." Kyo said as he watched the situation unfold along with the rest of the pirates via monitors.

"What do you think those aliens are going to do now? They should have attacked us already, not keep us in this deadlock." He said to himself as he gazed at the image. "I've got a REALLY bad feeling about this."

Normally he would have already been out there, fighting these new attackers, but since he had been reassigned, he was now just a spectator. It wasn't as if he couldn't disobey, but he respected Gascogne and the Captain enough to not break the rules.

Though he could tell, that in the next few moments, the rules were about to change for the worse…

In that sudden instant, the enemy attacked…

--

Meia immediately placed the Dread squadrons into the fray. The agile pirate fighters darted in and out of the mess, blowing up a small number of the Cube Fighters to junk while trying to engage the alien's main attack ship. However the strange craft was evading the first wave with speed that contradicted its massive size. Then the globes on it's surface began to rotate and extend out massive purple tendrils turning into massive razor sharp spikes, making the machine look like a…

"Sea urchin? How disgusting!" Jura commented as she directed her Dread into a strafing pattern attack against the new alien ship. She was immediately followed by her best friend Barnette who also launched her own barrage of missiles against the target. However, the spines immediately became jagged and started rotating even faster. The missiles fired by Barnette were immediately brushed aside by the spines leaving the main body unharmed, as the missiles exploded harmlessly into space.

"No good! We can't get close enough to it for a direct shot!"

Barnette called out as she moved her Dread away from the fray for move maneuvering room along with Jura.

Then the spines became straight and were suddenly launched outward like over-sized high velocity darts. A few of the Dreads were caught unaware by the sudden attack, getting hit and placed out of action. Meia thought that now was their chance as she directed the still operational Dreads to immediately attack. However, the machine rapidly extended more spines and began spinning them again, causing the next barrage of missiles to totally miss and explode without any effect.

"Damn!" Meia swore as she evaded the barrage of fire from a few Cube Fighters that rushed in to protect their main system of attack. But it didn't help matters when those Seed Ships were spewing out periodically more Cube Fighters.

"Let's get Mr. Alien!" Dita called in her communicator as she also managed to evade the incoming barrage from her own pursuers.

"NO! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RELYING ON OTHERS?"

"But he's a good alien, he can really help us out!" Dita countered as she dodged more shots from the enemy.

"WE DON'T NEED HIS HELP! HE'S A MAN AND OUR ENEMY! WE CAN HANDLE THIS ON OUR OWN!"

Meia gritted her teeth as she directed her fighter teams once more.

(I WON'T ask for anyone's help! Namely from that MAN!)

Meia mentally said furiously as she remembered…Kyo.

Though Meia was confident of her skills and abilities and that of her fellow Dread pilots. She wasn't aware that she was breaking the most important rule in battle, and that was…

'Never let your pride override your better judgment'

--

Back at the Register…

Kyo shook his head in disgust as the fight continued. "The situation doesn't look good."

Gascogne nodded in agreement as well as she watched the battle through her tactical monitors. With the Cube Fighters running interference and defense, and the Dreads being unable to attack the new alien attack ship due to it's defenses, it seemed that the pirates were now fighting a one-sided battle with them at the losing side. She checked her monitors again and noted that several of the Dreads were knocked out of the action. It wouldn't be long when the enemy would make their assault on the ship itself.

"Those Dreads aren't going to last much longer. Not to mention the fact that the current battle tactics they're using are now useless." Kyo said as he sighed and shook his head at the scene.

"Oh? What would you suggest then?" Gascogne asked as she gazed at the Gundam pilot.

The young warrior nodded as he pointed at the urchin like vessel of the aliens. "That new ship was designed specifically for the Dreads. The spines were designed for at least three functions. The first being to act as a form of defense, with the spines being jagged and in fast rotation and considering the flow of energy in them, they then would deflect the incoming barrage of missiles, as they now know that the Dreads are only effective on long and medium range attacks. The second is for ranged attack, the design is similar to that of high penetration rounds, and with them fired at extreme speed, they're very hard to dodge, even more so with those Cube-Fighters around, and to make things even more hazardous, there's two of those Seed Ships causing interference. The last will probably to act as melee weapons, as soon as they break through the Dreads' ranks, the aliens will use their main ship to attack us."

He began accessing the computer with amazing speed and did more calculations. "The only possible weakness of the new attack vessel is due to the fact that it relies too much on its spines for defense. From the way it has a fast recovery rate of spines, it would mean that it has light armor, which probably explains it's speed and reaction time, and uses the spines extensively for defensive runs when it's attacked."

Kyo then pointed at the image of the urchin ship as it once again fires it's spines at the formations of the Dreads. He then pointed out the now spineless ship.

"The ship can be destroyed only when the spines are out of the way, and not from long range as that would give it the needed time to regenerate its spines. That would mean that the machine can be destroyed only when attacked in point blank range."

Gascogne nodded in amazement at Kyo as he had already discovered the weakness of the current attackers.

"Getting up close with that ship, with all those fighters guarding it and those spines shooting out? Sounds real risky."

It was then that the Register System began receiving delivery orders from several of the Dread fighters that were now running low on ordinance and ammunition.

Kyo nodded as he was now wearing his normal clothes for this new occasion. "Well, off to work." As he followed Gascogne for a delivery run.

--

The bridge…

"It appears that the enemy has adapted to our current battle tactics." BC remarked with a dark frown. She too had been watching the battle unfold through the tactical display as the Dread teams were reduced to half their original number. Several of the Cube Fighters have now broken in through the ranks of the Dreads and were now attacking the ship itself.

Magno nodded. "Yes. It's as we thought would happen sooner or later. I thought that those battles we were in before were too easy. So they were actually probing our strengths and weaknesses. They now know how we will react and they've learned how to counter us. Well then, let's give them something they haven't encountered yet or know anything about." She then got into contact with the engineering section. "Parfet, is that new weapon ready yet?"

The engineer shook her head as she responded to the captain's inquiry. "Captain, you're not really thinking of using it now, are you?"

It was then that the ship shuddered violently. The large alien urchin vessel, much to Kyo's predictions was now using it's spines' third ability as it had broken through the defensive lines and now used it's spines which were still jagged to attack the pirate vessel. That one pass made by the ship alone had caused massive structural damage to both the port arm and the hull as it raked through the ship. In the navigational well, Bart was screaming in pain as a large gash appeared on his left arm, as the cybernetic-neural link to him and to the ship was still active.

"We don't have much in terms of choice now, Parfet. The Dreads can't take much more abuse any longer and we are now out of options here. Is it ready or not?"

"It's completed, but it hasn't even been tested!" Parfet responded. "And besides that, we don't have a pilot and a machine for it!"

It was then that Gascogne cut into the communications. "Oh yes we do have the pilot and the machine."

"What?" Magno asked her supply officer.

The head supplier nodded and winked. "Have Parfet load it into my ship. I have some deliveries to make anyway. I'm sure that the pilot I have in mind would like it."

"Wait, who's the pilot anyway?" Both the captain and the head engineer asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Was Gascogne's only response.

--

The Dreki, Gascogne's supply ship, detached from the main ship and made it's way to the battle zone. The ship resembled a deep gray metallic ladybug and was protected by high-density armor plate and had several grappling arms located on the undersides. As four Dreads came in to be rearmed and refueled, she then extended the arms and then grabbed the fighters bringing them closer so that the ordered weapons could be loaded on the ships.

On the main bridge of the Dreki, Gascogne sat with Kyo and watched the procedures.

"Okay, we're going to get all this done in forty seconds, tops. Let's go all this in one go."

Kyo nodded as he efficiently and systematically loaded the Dreads with their newly ordered ordinance of missiles and power packs. The head supplier nodded in satisfaction as she watched the Gundam pilot's amazingly flawless efficiency, and the calm look in his face as his hands literally danced over the consoles.

In less than a full minute, the Dreads were now ready to go into battle once more, with some of the pilots itching to go back to the fight.

"I'm so full!" Dita called out happily.

"Give them Hell, girls." Gascogne said as they launched away from the Dreki.

As Kyo watched the Dreads reenter the battle, they gave sighs. Kazuki spoke at this. "Not that I'm saying that being a stagehand isn't a good job or anything, but we all need to change tactics soon. Unless the Dreads can take out that urchin vessel before it can make more spines, then it won't matter just how many times they shoot at it all and how many times they reload."

Gascogne nodded. "I couldn't agree more. However, the reloaded fighters can buy us some extra time."

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

Gascogne gestured to the display. "That's the reason why we brought these along with us."

The Gundam pilot then noted that one of the cargo bays was still loaded with two more items. Jin looked at it. "Hey, you still got two more deliveries."

"That's correct." She then accessed cargo manifest.

"It's our latest weapons against the enemy, but only you and your Gundam can use it. Parfait gave it the name ATCISS or Advanced, Tactical Combat Interlocking Support System. It's voice activated so you'll have to make your commands loud and clear when you get into contact with it. Give them Hell K."

Kyo looked in puzzlement. "K?"

"I got the idea from your name, since you have a short name, I'd like it better if I just used a single letter, it kind of works well don't you think?"

Kyo merely smirked as he took his combat uniform and helmet. "Thanks… Ms. Gasco." He all called out as he headed for the cargo bay.

"It's Gascogne!"

--

Kyo looked in amazement at the machine which was near his Gundam. So this was the new weapon of the pirates?

The machine looked like a combat enhancement platform, which resembled a combat fighter until the Paeksis had reformatted it. Parfet had modified it and it now had more armor and firepower and it was now a full forty meters across from cannon barrels to thrusters and thirty meters across from wing tip to wing tip. The new machine however was sleek in form and resembled a Dread with two massive blaster cannons on the front.

(Well, let's see just what this machine is capable of doing.)

Kyo thought to himself as he went to his Gundam and began activating Freedom, he patched into the weapon system's combat computer and began to issue commands to it.

"ATCISS ACTIVATE!"

The machine spoke back in a computerized voice as it recognized the power signature of it's new pilot and it's fusion partner.

"Commands accepted."

Kyo nodded as he got on his helmet and got into contact with Gascogne. "We're all ready for deployment." he called in as he gave a thumbs-up sign.

Gascogne nodded as she used the arms to maneuver the machines to the cargo doors. "Initiating launch sequences… ATCISS and Freedom away!"

--

"What are those?" Jura gasped as she spotted two new machines enter the fray.

"It's Mr. Alien and his partner!" Dita cheered as she spotted the Gundam as it opened it's wings and activated it's P. Phase Shift Armor. "Though what that other machine is I don't know for sure."

On her own Dread, Meia gritted her teeth in anger. NO! It can't be HIM!

--

Inside his Gundam, Kyo found that the new machine was easy to control like his own Gundam. He quickly began loading in combat protocols that he made for Freedom and downloaded it into his ATCISS unit. The machine was not as maneuverable as his Gundam as it followed a design as a Dread, but the added armor and firepower compensated for that. The two machines moved in sync to attack first the Cube Fighters to loosen the pressure on both the Dread teams and the ship, therefore drawing them away from the ship and the Dreads for the pirates to concentrate on the main alien attack ship. The Gundam and the ATCISS each launched a massive barrage of weapons fire, mowing down the enemy like hay being harvested. As the young pilot pressed on with the attack, he looked to their display monitor and nodded with satisfaction. As the numbers of Cube Fighters diminished, the Dreads were able to focus their attacks on the main alien vessel. The huge urchin ship then had no choice but to stop it's attacks on the pirate ship to deal with the Dreads attacking it from all sides.

However, it still was difficult to destroy as it still deflected and evaded the shots of the female fighters.

Kyo decided to end this fight quickly. "We'll have to get out and help take care of that alien ship and it's escorts, taking out those Cube Fighters is taking too long." He said as he spoke to Freedom.

He then spotted a new option coming from Freedom and ATCISS as he checked the weapon conditions of both his support unit and his Gundam.

"Fusion? Hmm, this could be interesting. Let's go!"

--

To the eyes of everyone watching, the Gundam and the unknown machine began to close the distance with each other. The front area of the support unit suddenly opened and there was an interlock socket and two fins appeared on the lower and upper region. The cannons became loose and then spread out even bigger, the wings expanded and the engines were supported by two more, each were now far more powerful. The Gundam also changed as it's wings folded backwards and exposed another interlock socket as both Gundam and ATCISS fused into one unit. The ATCISS linked it's support struts to the Gundam and the Freedom locked in it's arms to the cannons. The ATCISS suddenly glowed and now seemed to have the same P. Phase Shift Armor of the Freedom as it was decked in hues of blue, white and red.

The newly fused Gundam suddenly unleashed it's plasma cannons and rail-guns, and the ATCISS unit also opened up massive compartments to expose an extensive array of beam smaller beam cannons and missile launchers complimenting it's already present beam cannons.

Kyo smiled as he locked in all the enemy units using the HiMAT system and got ready to fire.

"HERE WE GO!"

The Gundam launched all it's concerted weapons along with the ATCISS's own weapons. A massive storm of beam and missile ordinance stormed out of the Gundam/ATCISS unit and immediately caught the enemy by surprise. The Seed Ships had just released more Cube Fighters when those along the ones still present were caught in the storm of weapons fire. Dozens upon dozens of Cube Fighters were demolished into scrap. One of the Seed Ships couldn't close it's maw in time and swallowed a large portion of beam blasts and missiles. In less than a heart beat over two-thirds of the enemy forces were reduced to scrap. Only a handful of Cube Fighters were left functioning along with the urchin-like vessel and a Seed Ship

The two machines then accelerated in a mind-boggling pace and as the few remaining Cube Fighters tried to fight back, along with the Seed Ship. Freedom then directed the cannons to the sides as more energy ignited from the cannons, but instead of dissipating, the beams remained there, turning the cannons into massive beam sabers! And considering the speed Freedom and the ATCISS were moving in, the Cube Fighters that were left, along with the Seed Ship were dissected into halves as the beam sabers cut them down. The united Gundam and it's support system stood in front of the enemy, the Freedom's eyes flashing yellow as it was surrounded by debris.

--

"That machine is some weapon, Parfet." Gascogne, with a look of awe commented through the communicator as she got into contact with the head engineer.

"But I never built it to do THAT!" Parfet said as she watched the battle in shock. (2)

--

The sea urchin then unleashed a massive barrage of spines at the approaching Gundam, but the spines merely bounced away as they slammed into the Prominence Phase Shift Armor of Freedom and the ATCISS unit. It seemed that the enemy machine was now destined to become junk as soon as it would be cut into pieces by the massive beam sabers. However at the last moment, the machine managed to barely dodge the attack by moving to the right, causing Freedom to harmlessly pass by.

(Damn! That thing's really got some speed!)

Meia saw her chance and ordered her team to immediately attack the distracted alien vessel. However, it had enough time to unleash more spines and launch them at the Dreads, causing the pirate fighters to scatter once more.

Kyo wasn't going to let this unit get away without a fight, he immediately directed Freedom to lock in and slash the thing into metallic sushi with the beam sabers, it was then that Dita's fighter came into the scene.

"Mr. Alien! Let's combine!"

The gigantic urchin vessel however seemed to understand what the red-haired pilot had in mind. It responded by unleashing a slightly faster barrage of spines, intent of impaling the Gundam and the Dread fighter, before they could unite. Meia's Dread suddenly appeared to intercept the barrage.

"Dita, watch out!"

Meia's Dread took the hits, sending itself hurdling to the side, though not badly damaged as she knocked Dita to safety, Kyo spotted the barrage and immediately banked away, at the same time he had been forced break off his interlock with the ATCISS unit, he was still a bit disoriented from the force of the collision. His ATCISS unit deactivated itself and went offline as it lost contact with its master and was nothing but a floating technological mass.

As if by fate or pure coincidence, the Gundam and the Dread were in close proximity to one another as both individuals voiced out their same desire to defeat their foe.

"There's no way…" Meia shouted out.

"… I am going to let that machine beat me!!" Kyo declared in a fierce voice.

It was then that the same process that caused Kyo's Freedom to merge with Dita's Dread went into effect as well, as both Kyo and Meia turned into a new force of power. Meia's Dread swallowed up Freedom and began to shift it's own form, the entire craft flipped over itself and extended twin appendages which formed into massive talons of a hunting bird, the front of the fuselage then extended further and took the form of a serpentine head with tusks. As it's wings then expanded to somehow resemble the wings of a massive predatory bird. It hovered in space, ready to wage a bloody encounter with its foes. (1)

--

"What?!" Dita said in shock as she looked at the new machine that had been born with the fusing of Mr. Alien and her leader Meia's own Dread.

"Did you see that?" Barnette called out as she flew alongside her partner Jura.

"It's SO cool!" Jura declared as she stared starry-eyed at Meia's fighter that now resembled a massive Dragon-style mecha.

On the pirate vessel, the bridge crew along with Magno and BC were also in awe, along with everyone else onboard.

"That guy's got a ton of tricks up his sleeve." Bart said as he gazed at the new mecha.

--

Inside the cockpit of the new fighter…

Kyo and Meia were already recovering from the fusion of her Dread with his Gundam, when Kyo's backside collided with Meia's chest…and her…(ahem) assets. They both froze and turned around when they saw one another, they were in shock, and the results were… rather… noisy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Meia cried out in anger and embarrassment as she found herself in a rather undignified position. The cockpit of their own GunDread had her sitting in a reclining position, with Kyo out in front in a hunched over position.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SHOUTING ABOUT NOW…?!"

Kyo shouted back as he found himself in his pilot uniform and in a rather embarrassing situation, though he tried not to show his body's reaction to the close proximity of the rather attractive and curvy Dread pilot.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP, SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Meia shouted as she tried to force Kyo out of the cockpit, as her body seemed to tingle slightly from his proximity.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DIDN'T WANT TO EVEN BE HERE! SO QUIT PUSHING ALREADY!"

At that moment their little awkward verbal sparring match was cut short when the GunDread shuddered from the impact as the alien ship outside attacked it. Kyo focused himself to the threat at hand and grabbed a set of control systems in front of him. The GunDread came to life as he began accessing the systems of the massive machine as he then glared at his unexpected and reluctant though rather attractive co-pilot.

"As much as I want to argue a bit more, we don't have the luxury of time right now, so work with me here or we won't be able to barb each other later on!"

Meia gritted her teeth but slowly nodded in agreement as she went to work on the foot pedals and the controls on either side of her chair.

--

The GunDread responded well as it darted with unbelievable speed after the enemy vessel with an acceleration rate that made the other nimble Dreads look like garden snails.

"That kind of acceleration is totally impossible!" Barnette declared as her sensors couldn't determine the exact speed that Meia's new machine was doing.

"Meia is SO lucky! I envy her!" Jura said as she eyed Meia's machine wistfully.

"Mr. Alien!" Dita chimed out as she watched the show.

--

GunDread Meia (as it will be called later on) ran rings around the urchin ship and the giant urchin vessel tried in desperation to hit its unbelievably nimble target with every spine it could fire. However, the machine's barrage totally missed its intended mark as it flashed suddenly out of sight and reappeared behind it.

Inside the cockpit of the GunDread, both Kyo and Meia voiced out their mutual anticipation.

"This is just…" Kyo said out.

"… What I've been waiting for!" Meia declared as well.

It was then that Kyo's Gundam fed it's massive power to the machine's main systems. The entire craft was bathed in a bluish-white light of immense power as it dashed in like a comet.

The enemy craft was skewered through the center as the GunDread rammed straight through it like a bat out of hell. A moment later as the GunDread ran through it and out it's eye, it exploded into massive fragments and smaller spheres were scattered all over the place. The battle ended with the pirates, the Talark men, and their allied Gundam pilot as the victors.

Inside the now dormant GunDread, Meia and Kyo were completely exhausted.

"Well! Now that was… quite the mess." Kyo commented as he leaned on the console in front of him.

"I…never thought we'd agree on the same thing." Meia said as she also tried to regain her breath, and then added. "Now do you see? You can't just win every battle with just your Gundam."

Kyo nodded though he said something in reply as he took off his helmet. "And I suppose you were doing better with only your Dreads?"

Meia didn't answer that question as Kyo had raised a good point.

--

"That was so unfair!"

Dita pouted as she looked at the new GunDread return back to the ship.

"Mr. Alien's only supposed to combine with me!"

She sighed sadly, but perked up as she thought of something.

In her own Dread fighter, Jura gazed at the newly formed mecha and began to think on several things.

"Hey… that could mean that I can also combine to form something elegant and beautiful too…"

--

Later…

"The ship's new name? You want me to decide this?" Magno asked as she got into contact with Parfet through the Comm-link via Pyoro.

Parfet nodded as Pyoro showed the names suggested by the crew to her captain through his monitor." All of the crew contributed and we want you to pick one."

"You sure that you don't mind?"

"Just pick a really cool one!"

As she scanned the names, Magno spotted one that caught her eye as she considered it. "Hmmm...The Nirvana. Not a bad suggestion. Who came up with that one?"

"It was the commander's idea." Pyoro answered for the old pirate leader.

"Fine then. From now on, this ship will be under the name of Nirvana."

In the engineering room, Parfet lowered her head in defeat. "I knew it." After turning off the communications, she directed her attention to her creation ATCISS; the combat was now undergoing repairs and rearming. Beside her was Gascogne.

"I've got to admit, for a trial by fire, the machine performed rather admirably."

Parfet nodded in agreement with the supply officer, though she was very puzzled. "I can see that some improvements are in order, though I NEVER considered that it could actually transform into that secondary combat form,. I didn't even consider the theory that it would develop an artificial intelligence just like Pyoro, and gain the SAME Prominence Phase Shift Armor of Freedom. Do you think that it had something to do with it's exposure to Paeksis and then to it's contact and sharing of data with Freedom and Kyo?"

"Could be both for all we know. By the way, what name are you giving to your creation?"

Parfet looked at the modified combat fighter unit for some moments, then snapped her fingers in inspiration. "I've done a little bit of research over some time; I think that I can name Kyo's new partner as Liberty."

"Liberty?"

"Yeah. It rhymes quite well, Freedom and Liberty. I guess this name will more than do." She then directed her attention to the ATCISS and spoke through a command console.

"Did you here that? From now one your name shall be Liberty!"

The machine was silent for a moment, and responded through voice and data feed of it's acceptance of the new name. "Name Liberty has been logged and loaded into database. Name accepted."

--

Later at the men's quarters…

Kyo munched on the bento he had gotten from Dita as she met up with him. He tried to leave quietly, but that was impossible as Dita followed him, smiling all the while. He had arrived in the Bio-Park when she caught up with him. He sighed and decided to take her to his room, (NOT in THAT WAY you perverts!) and accepted the meal she handed to him.

As he was munching on the meal, he spotted Dita looking at him with the dreaded Sad Puppy Dog eyes, and that look was making him somewhat uncomfortable.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Dita smiled and came closer. "Mr. Alien, will you promise to combine with and only me?"

Kyo tried not to blush as he found himself looking deeply at Dita. His male hormones were already kicking into overtime. He then reined in his hormones as hard as he could and gave Dita a glare. Though he didn't really hate her, he didn't mind her company at all and despite his annoyance to her name-calling of him, she was the only member of the pirates so far, who didn't treat him as some sort of monster

"I told you so many times already! I'm not Mr. Alien! My name is Kyo!"

--

At the Register, two days later…

"So Ms. Gasco, I take it that… man won't be working here any more?" Maia asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"It's Gascogne." The head supplier reminded her once more. "And in answer to your question, no I don't think so. I've already made the request that Kyo be restored to the combat roster; the three of them were never meant to be part of the stagehands."

She then gave a sigh of disappointment. She had admitted that it was a little hard to let go of the young man, though he was of an opposite gender. He was one of the most efficient and hard-working people she had in her staff for all the time he was under her command, and she liked his company a lot.

It was then that the doors to the Register opened and a familiar voice came in the room. "Who said anything about me wanting to leave anyway?" The women and their supervisor turned to look at the door and gasped in shock.

It was Kyo, but he was wearing some new clothes and it was a masculine version of the clothes worn in the Register.

Kyo was wearing a white tuxedo with red lapels on the shoulders, while wearing a form fitting white shirt, covered by a deep blue-violet vest and with some golden thread high lights which made the vest also high light his own aquamarine-amelyst. His hair was still in it's slightly spiky and wavy style, in it's braid but with the suit it made him look a little more debonair and roguish. He wore deep white pants and also had a deep red sash on his waist, and in the collar was a black tie. He wore smooth shoes that were made of a special fiber that never wrinkled and had the look of high quality black leather, and the cuffs on his sleeves were elaborately decorated.

The clothes made him look like a high-class waiters from a very elegant restaurant. And the new attire naturally made them look devastatingly handsome. Many of the girls in the Register didn't know what to do and how to react at the sight that greeted them, and what to do with the feelings they were experiencing at the moment.

The whole staff and their supervisor continued to gape at the young man, as Kyo casually approached Gascogne. Kyo gave a courteous nod as he reached the supply officer and noted her surprise with a smile. "Ms. Gasco. Don't tell me you've already forgotten?"

He flashed her a simultaneous grin as he recited in perfect unison. "Smile, smile."

Gascogne managed to find her voice as she shook herself back from the surprised stupor she found herself in. " Kyo…I… thought that you…"

"I wanted to quit? Not really. I decided that while I'm not in combat, I'll work here at the Register so I'll use our respective time off productively and help with the work load. Besides, I happen to like it here, so I can do something else."

He then gestured to his uniform. "Though I hope you don't mind my personal alterations to the uniform. My legs don't look that good in a skirt anyway."

Gascogne chuckled at that and nodded. "Just as long as you keep it clean. Oh by the way, my name's not Gasco, it's Gascogne."

Kyo nodded. "As you wish, oh, that the name's Kyo, not K."

The woman and the three men gazed at one another for a very long time as the rest of the Register staff watched and waited. Finally Gascogne nodded.

"Welcome back… K."

He responded in crisp order. "Good to be back…Ms. Gasco."

Kyo and Gascogne broke into peals of laughter as she directed him to their respective consoles.

--

On the bridge…

"So those spheres will help mask the message pods?" Magno asked Parfet

Parfet nodded. "Yes Captain, I designed the pods to transmit the recognition code of our enemies so they won't be destroyed by the aliens."

"Very well then. Launch the pods."

The twin canisters with the new messages were then sent on their merry way back to Talark and Megele, but still, some of the crew still had their own doubts.

"Even if they receive our messages, I doubt that there is a guarantee that they'll even listen." Parfait remarked as she gazed at the moving pods.

"Wish for it Parfet." BC said as she too gazed outward. "It's not much, but that's all we can do and hope for."

--

To be continued…

Author's notes: This has to be the longest chapter I have written so far, and it's only the fourth! Oh well, this work is, like I said before, a whole new ball game. On the next chapter, we'll be dealing with a whole new situation for the Nirvana crew in general. And there also will be some more interaction with the new male lead and his fellow crewmembers, just read and you'll see

On this work, I happen to like Dita, Meia, and Jura a lot, and I'd love it for them to have as much interaction time with Kyo. But that doesn't mean that those women won't have some chances at catching Kyo's eye. Although I may decide not to make this fan-fiction story the harem type or I might do just that.

How do you like the introduction of the new generation METEOR? It's not as accurate, but hey, it's been three hundred and fifty years already. Besides there's going to be a good pair of surprises with this weapon, just you all wait!


	6. Chapter 6

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: I state that VanDread and Gundam SEED are not mine, I'm just borrowing them for the use of writing.

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 5

Ground Ops

--

The completely fused vessel, now named the Nirvana, was in orbit of a strange desert planet that looked completely barren and lifeless. On the bridge, the first officer and the captain studied the image being displayed to them through the main view-screen.

"This planet seems to be completely lifeless."

Buzam said as she studied the images.

"However, we are getting several energy readings from the surface. The readings indicate that there are several structures that appear to be completely man-made. I suggest that we should check it out, whether there are supplies and parts that we can salvage."

Magno considered this and weighted their current options.

"Hmmm… our kitchen is running a little low on supplies. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to do this like old fashioned pirates."

"Thank you captain." BC nodded as she then directed her attention to the bridge crew.

"Begin monitoring the atmospheric conditions and the surface of the planet. Let's determine the best time deploy a landing party to explore the surface."

"Roger." Belvedere, Amarone, Celtic, and Ezra replied as they went to work on fulfilling BC's command.

--

Meanwhile…

"Man! This is hard work!"

Kyo said as he ran a diagnostic check on both Freedom and Liberty using a special laptop and several automated repair arms logged into the laptop, while the Gundam and the ATCISS unit were in their individual paddocks.

The Gundam and it's support unit were currently in the same hanger where the transformed Dreads were also stored, as Kyo worked hard on maintaining their machines. The place was also where the extra Vanguards were stored and kept in reserve, though he and his comrades knew that the Megele women would never touch the machine of the Talark men, ever since the fusing of the ships into the Nirvana. With the exception of Freedom and Liberty, the male machines were in a state of neglect and disrepair. Parfet's teams have already cannibalized a few of the robotic suits for raw components and spare parts.

Since the new mecha was an enhanced replica of a Dread, Kyo had no difficulties in modifying and repairing his new partner, since he took the time to study it's combat structure, and he had exceptional technology skills, thanks to his extensive education and memories of his past life. As of today he was making modifications to the mechas' systems to increase performance rate and reaction time. And with both machines having artificial intelligence, they made decent company, and unlike the Navi-robot Pyoro, the Gundam and the Liberty made no back talk.

Kyo then logged in the command for Freedom to allow access to a nearby computer port and began checking the systems and mechanisms for possible repair requirements and upgrades.

"You know, they really know how to make people work hard around here don't they?" Kyo asked as he directed his question to himself while working on the servomotors. And he had good reason for such a comment. Between his duties as part of the Register staff under Gascogne and when in battle as Dread Fighter support, the former Yamato had little in terms of leisure time. What time he did have to himself, he spent on working with this Gundam and ATCISS in the training cockpits, in mock battles in space, or keeping in top physical combat condition at the gym.

As the voyage continued, the young man found himself drifting down memory lane again. He had reason to do so, all the while he recalled all the places he traveled to and seen, and the beings he encountered, and the many conflicts he had fought in as well. He then drifted to what he was going to do once this voyage was over when they all returned to Megele and Talark. He supposed that he should help them as long as he could before setting out into the great unknown, he would move on as always, as he was a man without a permanent home and he was searching for answers. Though for a rather strange reason, he didn't have the heart to leave the ship and the people he was now working with, as he seemed to feel like he now belonged here. Granted the fact that the majority of the all women personnel still treated him like a barely-tolerated outsider, namely girls like Paiway and Mai, along with others. But naturally there were those who accepted him without question. Those were the captain, Gascogne and also Dita, though he had a rather difficult time handling the advances of the curious and over-excitable redhead. In a sense… they became like a family to the former Earthling and Gundam pilot and the last of the Coordinator gene-pool.

On that train of thought, Kyo felt saddened as the vague memories of his parents trickled into his mind. He tried his very best to at least recall the names of the vague images in his mind as he thought about his real parents. Kyo recalled only a tall man with brown hair with deep violet eyes and a kind smile, a young girl with deep pink hair and vibrant violet eyes laughing, a beautiful older women with bright pink hair, and deep blue eyes with a beautiful voice and nature, a mischievous younger man with blue eyes and brown hair with a innocent smile. He saw others as well, a tall woman with honey-brown eyes and blond hair, and a kind but strong nature, a tall man with blue hair and deep green eyes with courage in his warm smile, and a tall girl with blonde hair and deep green eyes. But sadly he couldn't see them all very clearly as their faces were covered in mist and shadow, but he felt peace and calm whenever they showed themselves in his mind, along with others that he vaguely recalled. And as he wondered if those people were his family, how would they have reacted when they would have seen him decked in women's garb during his early stint in the Register.

Kyo was engrossed with his thoughts as he worked on his Gundam, so focused was he that he didn't notice Dita, as the young redhead climbed up the boarding ramp to where he was. Dita smiled as soon as she got close enough to Mr. Alien and gave a wink and blew him a kiss. The minute that happened, Kyo gave a startled look and now found himself flat on his back when he tripped on a wrench. He winced and chided himself for being caught off guard like this and made a mental note to step up his own combat training sessions. He looked up, and the moment he did that, his cheeks reddened in embarrassment and his body instantly boiled as he now found himself staring up Dita's skirt.

(OH MY GOD! GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!)

He quickly averted his eyes as he tried in desperation to quell the latest hormone riot that was underway in his body.

Dita, being the totally naïve girl that she was, wasn't aware of what was going through Kyo's mind at that moment, she was puzzled by his reaction as she simply stood there and asked in all her natural innocence. "Are you okay?"

Kyo instantly got to his feet and moved a good distance away from the redhead. Though he had been given a full education on the ' facts of life' and all the mechanics involved with that part of human nature a long time ago and he had vague memories of being out with a girl before on more than one occasion, he hadn't been in any serious relationship with women for some time. Therefore he had some difficulty in controlling his reactions to the opposite gender. And with what he had seen under her skirt…

(AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!)

Kyo screamed in his mind, as he tried NOT to think of that right now, while trying to control the still growing hormonal riot in his body. "I'm fine!" He blurted out with what control he had to spare at the moment. "I… guess I haven't been eating well lately… that's all."

The young pilot quickly closed up the Gundam's access panel, swept up his toolbox, and was gone in a flash, leaving a bewildered Dread pilot to stare at his little escape.

--

At the medical bay…

"Your pulse rate seems to be somewhat elevated from normal and you seem to a bit… agitated." Duero remarked as he checked on Kyo, while placing several cardiopulmonary sensors on various areas of the youth's face and chest. The young pilot was wearing only his boxers as he sat on the examination table. The Talark medic began a full and through physical examination of his patient with well-trained ease and professionalism. But the moment his hands came close to Kyo's privates, his patient scrambled back a bit.

"Keep your hands away from there!"

"I'm just examining you Kyo." The doctor said as he waited for whatever stress the young soldier was in to bleed out of his system. "You seem rather tense."

Kyo sighed at that.

(If only he knew WHY I am like this now.)

He then relaxed, as he knew that Duero was only doing his job. "Well, I have been rather busy at this moment. Working and fighting alongside women can be really tiring on the body. Hell I think I need a vacation, but somebody's got to help protect them."

Duero nodded as he gave a bit of a knowing smile. "You have been fighting to help protect women?"

"Well…I'm not saying that their not competent in combat or anything…but well…ah, forget it! I can't think straight right now!"

"Let's stop focusing on the women for a while. Right now you can rest here until you feel better." Duero suggested as he allowed Kyo to rest on the sick beds. At that moment Paiway came to where Kyo was lying, and then pointed up to the machine that the young Yamato was hooked up to.

"What is that thing? A video game?"

"You've never seen a pulse monitor before?" Duero asked, rather surprised that the young apprentice nurse wasn't familiar with even basic medical equipment.

"What's it to you two if I haven't?" The eleven-year old asked as she gave Duero a kind of pout. "Anyway, all health problems can be fixed up in the Jacuzzi."

"Jacuzzi?" Duero asked, as he had never heard of that term before.

--

At the said location…

"Ah, space battles always damages my hair." Jura said as she lounged on a salon chair with a towel wrapped around her head, keeping her long blonde hair from flowing out. She was naked, save for another large towel wrapped around her body. She continued to relax as several attendants were massaging her legs and there were others who were giving her a manicure and a pedicure.

"Don't worry Jura. We're here to revive your beauty." One of the attendants assured the blonde Dread pilot.

"I appreciate it. I don't feel like going into battle unless my hair is set just right."

Pyoro floated around the room and was now beside Jura, being a machine and not a man, the little automaton was allowed into the recreation center where the women relaxed. "Sometimes I just don't understand humans at all, as they make no sense."

Jura sighed as she felt her body tension melt away from the massage she was getting, she moved her head to the side and saw a hot tub where Meia soaking in it. "Meia, are you trying to lose more weight again?"

"Excess fat gets in the way of combat." The blue-haired girl replied to her blonde comrade's inquiry in a simple way.

"But you won't have any breasts left at that rate." Jura pointed out to her leader.

"Heh. Don't worry too much about me." Meia wasn't as interested with maintaining her feminine appearance was her blonde comrade was. (Though sooner or later, she will be gaining some good incentive in keeping up her feminine appearance soon enough. I'm not saying what it is though.)

--

Meanwhile… at the ship's cafeteria…

Barnette looked at the conveyer belt that was displaying the meals prepared from the galley, and was in the process of deciding what she was going to have for her lunch today. She then made up her mind as she selected a dish with meat and vegetables with a light but tasty sauce that had the tag of 800 calories. Before she could reach it however, it was snatched away from her. She angrily looked up and found Dita holding her intended lunch.

"I think I'll take this one!" Dita said with a deep smile on her face.

Barnette however wasn't in that a joyful mood. "Dita! That's loaded with calories!"

"That's okay, Barnette. He said that he wasn't eating right." Dita said was she moved away, still holding the dish.

"Huh?" Barnette asked as she tried to understand what her young comrade was talking about.

--

BC nodded as she had gotten the latest data concerning the planet's surface from the bridge crew. Several centralized heat sources were detected, though there was a massive sandstorm that delayed proper confirmation. However she decided that it was best to continue with landing preparations, however she knew one problem was present. The Dreads, while being exceptional space fighters, were never intended for atmospheric flight and were totally useless for land exploration. The vaunted Megele fighters were only designed for space warfare and were never built to withstand the full brunt of atmospheric reentry, she knew that there was a secondary alternative to accomplish the new mission, though she knew that there would be some disagreement on the secondary option, but they had no choice anyway.

"Attention all crew. We're going to investigate the surface of planet. All Dread pilots should immediately begin training aboard the Vanguards."

--

The moment the Gundam pilot heard this announcement, he stopped.

(The women actually plan on using the Vanguards?)

Kyo thought with a curious look. He had already finished his rest at the medical bay and was actually intending to go to the cafeteria for a bite to eat and some liquid refreshments. But he heard the announcement while on their way.

"I better see this for myself, this should be interesting." Kyo said to himself as he moved in direction of the Hanger

--

At the Hanger…

True to BC's expectations, there were some pilots who disagreed with the idea…

"Geez. I know that it's impossible to use the Dreads to get to the surface and the Vanguards are the best choice for this mission. Even so, that doesn't mean that I have to LIKE using a man's Vanguard."

Barnette said while gazing at the male fighting machines with extreme distaste and also with a lack of confidence.

After months of neglect and being ignored, the machines were now being repaired and serviced by Parfet's crew of engineers. Several of the male mecha were even colored in outlandish patterns and colors. That however didn't mean that all the pilots were in disagreement with the idea, as one certain pilot was gazing at her scarlet and pink colored mecha with eagerness.

"I don't really care if it's a Vanguard or not." Jura said with a smile in her mind. "Just as so long I can combine into something beautiful!"

She knew that in a mission like this, Kyo and his mecha were naturally going to be part of the combat team. The man was the only ones with the on-hand experience in handling and piloting Vanguards (Though Freedom wasn't technically a Vanguard), and due to his experience and the flexibility of his Gundam's programming, he would have no problems for adapting to ground battle excursions. That meant she would have an excellent opportunity to combine with him. Now all she needed to do was convince him to combine with her.

At this point, the young cadet Bart took the time to boast once more. "Hey there! If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask me! During my long years in the academy, I have endured hundreds of training missions. You could then say…"

He didn't have the time to finish boasting when he was…

KLONK!

Bart stopped as he was floored by an anti-gravity lift came down right on top of him. The technician who was on the lift gave a look down and scolded the young boastful cadet.

"What are you doing standing under the lift? We're busy here so try to stay out of the way!"

"Okay." Bart moaned as he rubbed his sore head.

It was then that Kyo came into the hanger, and the moment he looked about, he immediately winced as he viewed the brightly colored and decorated mecha. It became apparent to the veteran Mobile Suit pilot that the women weren't taking this situation in a serious manner, as he knew that training for the Vanguards or any general purpose Mobile Suit wasn't like flying Dreads.

Kyo sighed a bit as he directed his gaze to where his Gundam was, and immediately gasped as he spotted Dita on the ramp, and she was brandishing a…SPRAY PAINTER?! He didn't need to look around him to know just what the young redhead had in mind.

"HOLD IT! DON'T YOU DARE!" Kyo cried as he immediately rushed to his mecha. The mere thought of having his Gundam decked out in cute colors made him feel very uneasy and uncomfortable.

On the ramp, Dita readied and aimed her instrument at the Gundam. "I'll make you clean and pretty, Freedom! I'm sure that Mr. Alien will really like it!"

Just as Dita fired off a stream of pink paint, Kyo arrived and stood between her and his Gundam. As a result he was doused in the liquid. (Don't worry, it's removable.)

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!"

As soon as he got the paint out of his eyes, Kyo directed a rather angry glare at the young Dread pilot. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING THIS TIME?!"

Dita however, didn't pay attention to his angry look and voice, as a starry look showed itself in her eyes. "WOW! A PINK ALIEN! HOW CUTE!"

Kyo slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes. "She's crazy!"

--

A bit later…

Kyo, along with Bart and Duero watched from the control center, as several female pilots, namely Dita, Meia, Barnette, and Jura were now training using the Vanguard simulators. Kyo had already cleaned away the paint from himself and his clothes and was currently watching the trainees duke it out in a virtual training mission. It was soon obvious that the female pirates were totally unaccustomed to the male mecha in hand-to-hand and close quarters fighting scenarios. The women had been trained extensively with Dreads and were more experienced with doing long-range strikes and surprise assaults. Their specialty was deep in maneuverability and that needed a lot of space to operate. The Vanguards however were specifically designed to work with male pilots, confined areas and inborn fighting skills and instincts, which were an integral part in the male psyche. They could however tell that were some exceptions to this rule. Despite her being totally against the use of the Vanguards, Barnette quickly mastered the machine and soon got the handle of manipulating the mecha systems.

As the virtual Vanguards tripped and stumbled over one another, Jura became disgusted and left her simulator.

"I've had enough! Why can't this machine move with more elegance? I'm out of here!" With that she quickly exited the room in a huff.

Kyo shook his head in disappointment. Though she didn't know it herself, Kyo could tell that Jura had good potential as a Vanguard pilot or a Mobile Suit pilot, though she lacked the skill, experience, and lastly the patience. He then had to admit that she was still one good pilot and not a bad looking one either. He quickly shook his head to steer clear of those thoughts before they would go to rather indecent areas. He directed his gaze to the other remaining pilots.

Also watching the pilots' performance via pulse monitors, Duero nodded as he then checked the statistics on the pilots as they continued their training.

"Looks like I'll be needed at the bridge."

Duero said as he prepared to report to the captain, that Jura, despite her earlier fuming period, had the needed motor control and skill to be a Vanguard pilot for only this mission, and Barnette was also doing quite well, along with Dita who did considerably well, despite her inexperience. It was then that he gazed at another pulse monitor reading that he began to focus more on this one, as the simulators showed that its pilot was showing signs of feeling agitation and extreme stress. Apparently, the best Dread pilot in the pirate group was the worst Vanguard pilot, but something about the readings was no laughing matter.

Kyo also noticed this as well; he then shook his head as he could tell just who was in the simulator, though he had no idea what was happening in the mind of that certain someone.

--

In the simulator…

Meia slammed her fist in anger on the simulator's side while being inside the virtual Vanguard's cockpit as it had declared that the trial mission ended in complete failure and she was killed in action. Her breathing became labored and rather shallow as she sat in the confined space of the cockpit. Sweat beaded down her forehead and on other areas of her face, as she became even more furious at her poor performance. It was then that her main monitor lit up.

"Are there any medical overrides on Megele?"

"What?"

Duero's face became very serious at this new revelation and showed his reasons why. "On Talark, doctors like myself are given full authority by the high command to ground pilots who show any sign of psychological stress, which can disrupt their performance as pilots. Do you want that to happen?"

"Of course not!" Meia shot back as she now had someone apart from a certain male to vent her anger at.

"Then I suggest that you switch your monitor for full all-field vision. That should help in lessening the strain on your body."

"Keep your advice to yourself! I don't need help, especially from a man! I'll be just fine, thank you very much!"

Kyo listened to the little exchange and shook his head. Though Meia's pride was somewhat admirable at times, he had already seen that pride, when placed above practical sense, was a fatal choice. He then decided to prepare himself to watch over the currently volatile blue-haired woman, should she try to enter this mission. He knew just what was hampering her performance.

--

Meanwhile…

"Hmmm…. How to use the ten-in-one knife shield… following the will of the pilot…ah, simultaneously with the electron pulse beam! I can do this!" Bart smiled as he went back to reading the Vanguard instruction manual he was reading.

Kyo sighed in disappointment, as he listened to that. He knew that the Vanguard had none of those weapons yet and it wasn't going to be just that simple. Kyo then got up as he decided to have a little extra time to tune up Freedom, it had been a while since he had been on a planetary mission. However his attempt to leave his seat was stopped, as his vision was blocked by a very ample amount of cleavage. Kyo instantly stopped in his tracks as he gazed up and found himself being looked at by a certain Dread pilot as he felt himself suddenly become rather uncomfortable.

"Hello there." Jura said as she smiled her best at the Gundam pilot. "In the next battle, you will be combining with me! I hope you remember that."

After she and Barnette left the training center, Kyo squirmed a bit in his seat and shook his head. He sighed and swallowed hard as the words Jura said to him came back to his mind. The blonde woman wasn't aware at the time, that when she said the word combine, Kyo's thoughts were totally not on combining mecha at all, but on something else entirely.

--

Duero was getting very worried, and he had very good reason to be worried as well. After reading all the data on the Vanguard trainees, it was Meia's readouts that totally disturbed the young Talark medical graduate. She showed signs of agitation, high stress levels, and the most significant of all… fear. He knew that there was only one reason for this, and there was no mistaking the signs either. He had naturally tried to talk to her about it, but the Dread leader totally shut him out, while maintaining that it was just stress and fatigue and denied and ignored all his advice and offers to help her.

The good doctor then thought about exercising his right to declare the Dread squadron pilot as mentally unfit to be part of the landing team and for further Vanguard duty. However, he knew that there was one problem. He was on a female dominated ship and his suggestions and opinions wouldn't carry the same weight, as it would have if he was on a ship from his home-planet of Talark. Despite the fact that he was the head physician and surgeon onboard the Nirvana. (The truth of the matter is, he WAS the ONLY certified and well trained physician and surgeon onboard the ship) He was still being considered by most of the crew as an unwanted, but necessary male crewmember.

In the end, despite his better judgment of the situation, he decided to hold his peace.

--

Later…

Magno and BC were still in discussion about the landing force being assembled, while the bridge crew continued to monitor both the planet for any changes that would affect the landing team's approach and also monitor space in the case of possible attack from their alien enemies. It was then that a call came to the bridge.

The image of the caller showed itself to be Kyo.

"Captain, are you there?"

Magno smiled a bit and took the call; she had to admit that the young man who was her crew's newest member was quite respectful and friendly. And that there was something about them made her trust the young man the same way she trusted her whole crew. "Yes Kyo, I'm here, what's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything important, but I have a request to make."

"That request being?"

"That you tell that young Dread pilot not to come within three hundred feet of my Gundam next time. I seem to recall that being part of the agreement"

Magno chuckled slightly as she could tell just who the person was, that Kyo was talking about. She had already gotten wind on what had happened at the hanger before. "The reason for that being?"

"Well, she tried to douse my Gundam in pink paint for one. And I got doused instead. Not that I dislike her or anything but…"

Before he could finish, the same person he was talking about then interrupted him.

"Mr. Alien!"

Kyo looked at the side and groaned while slapping his forehead. "Not again! Sorry captain, I'll have to cut this discussion short."

He then switched off the Comm-link, but not without BC and Magno hearing what he was now saying to himself. "Why me? Is it my curse to be followed by that girl?"

BC looked on with confusion written all over her face, while Magno chuckled lightly as she recalled the resigned look on the young man's face. "Talk about the irony. The whole ship's gotten livelier when the men got onboard."

--

Kyo sighed and gave a tired look as he faced the young redhead approach him once more, with her usual smile. He didn't mind her company at all, except for that name she kept on giving him.

"What is it this time?"

Dita then offered him another box. "Here, you looked so worn out that I made you something."

He sighed once more as he took the box.

--

Later…

Kyo munched leisurely on the bento that Dita had given him as they both sat on a blanket while being in the Bio-Park of the Nirvana. The young Dread pilot continued to smile happily as she gazed at her Mr. Alien

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kyo asked as he noticed the happy look on Dita's face and wondered about that.

"It just makes me happy to watch you, besides you look much better when you're happy and full of life Mr. Alien." Dita replied cheerfully as she gazed at him with her deep blue eyes.

Kyo sighed. He wondered just when would this redhead ever call him by his real name. He didn't mind that for now as he focused on getting enough energy for the mission and also to enjoy the food he was given.

Nearby, a certain someone was busy scribbling down notes and clicking pictures of the two unsuspecting people from behind a tree.

"Pai check!"

--

Paiway was now inside another chamber as she gave her latest news to her comrade Jura. The voluptuous blonde was currently in a stall taking a shower.

" … And there they were, having a nice little picnic. The thing I noticed is, he was completely under Dita's control. And that was all because of one little boxed lunch."

Jura smiled as she heard Paiway's report. "Hmmm, I see." She then began to plan her newest attempt to convince Kyo to combine his Gundam with her Dread, now with this little tidbit of data, she just might have an edge.

--

At the kitchen…

"That's the reason why I'm doing all this cooking?!" Barnette asked, as she was quite irritated as soon as she learned the reason why her partner Jura had requested her to cook one of her special meals.

"It's so I can combine." Jura explained; as she was rather busy admiring the polish of her nails. "You do love me when, I'm beautiful, don't you Barnette?"

Barnette sighed in irritation, as she knew that once her comrade had an idea in her mind she intended to follow it through, and then she gazed around and smiled evilly when she spotted a bottle of hot sauce. Without making Jura notice, she began to pour liberal and rather large portions of the bottle's contents and added quite a few choice spices to the mix as well to the fillet mignon she was preparing.

"All right, I'm done."

"That's why I love you Barnette. Let's go find him. I can't wait to see the looks on his face!"

(Neither can I.)

Barnette thought evilly.

--

"What do you want from me now?" Kyo asked with a slight hint of anger as he was being dragged towards a table, where Barnette also waited. He knew that he could resist easily and he was rather busy, wanting to grab a drink after finishing his field checks on his Gundam and get ready for the mission. But then decided that it wouldn't hurt to follow the two Dread pilots as they were now part of the landing team along with him and his comrades. Though he had a little difficulty trying to not show his admiration for Jura's figure, which was easy to see due to her dress.

He then found himself being directed towards the table, which had several platters that were also covered. As soon as he sat down, Jura lifted the lid on one of the platters, which was larger than the others and with that the aroma of the cooked food instantly caught the attention of the Gundam pilot.

"Whoa."

Jura smiled sweetly at him. "If you agree to combine with me, then you can eat it."

Kyo sighed a bit. He knew that Jura wanted to combine with him ever since seeing his Gundam fuse with Meia and Dita's Dreads. He however wasn't going to be bribed by anybody, even of that somebody was a drop dead gorgeous blonde in one hell of a dress.

(I should have known there was a catch.)

"Fine then, I don't want it."

"Too bad, it's to die for." Jura said while shrugging her shoulders as she waited for the aroma of the food do the convincing for her. And it was beginning to work as she could see the looks Kyo was giving the food, namely the fillet mignon.

Kyo's stomach rumbled a bit. He had already gotten to eat a meal, before heading out to do his tests on his Gundam. Even so he was still feeling hungry, as his slightly higher metabolic rates made him slightly hungrier than most people and he knew it wouldn't hurt at least pile up on energy for the impending mission to the planet below them.

"Well… all right, a little bite… but I'm not yet saying that I'll agree to it."

Jura nodded as she smiled, prodding him to go and taste the food. After the first bite, Kyo would soon be twisted around her finger. Behind them, Barnette tried not to laugh but made no effort not to grin. After one bite of the doctored food, Kyo's taste buds would be totally obliterated.

What Barnette wasn't aware of, was that Kyo had already detected the vast amounts of hot sauce and spices that had placed in the meal in front of him. His sense of smell was far more acute than most. Though he couldn't recall it all now, he had an increased amount of focus in all aspects, of taste, smell, sight, hearing, and touch, due to the fact of his Coordinator genes, his training as a special counter-terrorist agent, and his love for cooking foods in his past life. He had developed a way to actually counter the effects of the said spices and also he had eaten a rather large variety of foods, namely spicy ones that were more potent than the one in front of him, due to his vague memories of his long forgotten mother Lacus who cooked certain spicy foods, and his long forgotten aunt Cagalli, who had a strong passion for strong but appealing and tasty food. As soon as he placed the piece of the steak in his mouth, he allowed some of his mental training and physical training to flow to his tongue. Therefore the moment the food touched his tongue, he felt only a minute tingling on his taste buds and became more focused on it's real taste.

"Well?" Jura asked. "How is it?"

Kyo shrugged a bit as he chewed the morsel thoughtfully, and admired its texture and the flavor of the juices in the meat and then swallowed it. "Not too well done, and it tastes quite good." He said as he felt the morsel slide down his throat as he gave a half-blissful expression.

"Though it's a little too light for my taste. I hope you don't mind me asking. But you don't happen to have brought a bottle of hot sauce with you? I think I need some right now."

Barnette's jaw dropped as her eyes went wide. "WHAT?!"

Kyo shrugged once more and gave a simple smile. "I happen to like my food a bit hot and spicy, what can I say?"

"Give me that!" Barnette said as she used the knife and cut herself a piece of the steak as well. (There is no way he COULD have endured that!)

She thought as she shoved that piece of meat into her mouth. The moment she did that, her tongue felt like it was dipped into a vat of pure burning liquid, as her taste buds were nearly overloaded with pain.

"WAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!! WATER!! WATER!!"

Kyo smiled a bit as he and Jura watched Barnette run off to the cafeteria with her mouth in fire. Jura looked back to Kyo with confusion written all over her face as the former Yamato just shrugged his shoulders once more.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything."

It was then that BC's voice was heard on the intercom, stating that it was now time for the whole landing crew to prepare for the descent towards the desert planet they were orbiting.

"What? We have to go already? I was starting to enjoy the meal! Oh well, can't be helped."

He said as he left the table and began to walk away from the table and moved towards the Hanger where his Gundam was waiting for him. Despite her still unknown intentions, Kyo admitted that Barnette was an excellent cook.

"Hey! Don't forget that you're supposed to combine with me!" Jura called out after him.

"I didn't agree to that yet!" Kyo answered back.

--

A few minutes later, the Freedom launched from the Nirvana and sped towards the planet's atmosphere. It was then followed by the other Vanguards who were in a special drop-ship. Inside their respective mecha were Dita, Jura, and Barnette (who now sported a pair of puffy lips). At the helm of the ship was Jura. Her gaze was directed solely on Freedom as the former Z.A.F.T Gundam made it's way to the planet.

"I won't let you get off the hook that easily Kyo." Jura vowed as she directed the ship's trajectory to follow Freedom who took the point.

"Leave Mr. Alien alone! The only one he's going to combine with is me!" Dita said as she heard Jura's speech, it became apparent that Jura forgot to shut off her communicator.

"You stay out of this!" Jura said in retaliation.

Both decided to give one another deep glares instead.

Barnette just shook her head. "This had better be a quick mission." She then touched her lips and began then to wonder on just HOW did Kyo withstood the food she had doctored.

The Gundam and the drop-ship began to make fiery reentry paths into the planet as they moved through the atmosphere. As soon as they passed through the clouds and cooled down, the drop-ship broke apart, letting its cargo experience freefall for a period of a few seconds. The Vanguards then deployed umbrella-like devices to float all the way down to the surface. Freedom just righted itself and fired it's wing thrusters to slow down it's descent as well. Since the Gundam was larger than the standard Vanguards, it was immediately deemed too heavy for the umbrella devices to work, and the sheer power of it's nuclear fusion reactor and the Paeksis-like power source allowed it to enter and escape planetary gravity quite well. Plus, the Gundam's P. Phase Shift Armor system was more than adequate for planetary reentry and more than heat resistant.

Inside his Gundam, Kyo watched the ground approach through the main viewer-screen. He had already decided to upgrade Freedom's OS but he had to do it quick, Freedom whipped up it's own small sandstorm when it landed on the surface.

The other Vanguards soon touched down on the desert world and immediately began to look around. They had landed in the midst of several artificial structures, which seemed to resemble the ruins of one massive and forgotten city.

--

Back on the Nirvana…

A lone pilot ran into the hanger and gave a shout of frustration. "I'm too late!" Meia said as she ran to her waiting Vanguard. It was then that Pyoro arrived and floated it's way to the young pilot.

"You're pushing yourself too hard. Don't you think that they'll be fine on their own? They can do well without you."

"No!" Meia said as she shook her head. "I'm the leader of this mission; I'm supposed to be responsible for all of them!"

(Even for…Kyo.)

She added silently as she gazed at the planet below.

"But the drop-ship's only designed for one-way use only. There aren't any others." The robot pointed out to the young Dread leader.

"What?"

--

On the planet's surface, the Vanguards and the Freedom surveyed their surroundings and the seemingly desolate area they were currently in. Placed on one side were the umbrella like devices, which were now stripped of the umbrella protrusions, these were also designed to act as booster units for getting back to space when the mission was considered over, as the Vanguards had no other way on leaving the planet's gravity. Even so, the Freedom Gundam had no need for those due to the systems enhanced by the Paeksis and it's massive power reactor.

"Well this place is totally deserted. Nothing here to get all excited about." Jura commented as she continued her scan of the area.

Barnette agreed at her comrade's statement. "There was no need for Meia to come with us."

"Wow! Look at all this sand." Dita commented as she also looked around.

Kyo however was completely focused and had a grim expression. He then trained his sensors around the area, for the remote but still present possibility that there were survivors anywhere on this planet. He looked at the landscape, totally unimpressed and saddened by lack of any detected life-signatures. He then directed Freedom, to move around and explore the area. Kyo noted that Freedom still had to update it's planetary combat software protocols as the Gundam was somewhat sluggish.

It was then he registered a tapping on his Gundam's shoulders. He then felt a little bit uncomfortable, namely at a certain area on his body and in his mind as he saw who was on his monitors.

Jura smiled rather seductively at Kyo while in her Vanguard. "Well now, shall we get on with it, hmmm?"

Kyo immediately restrained the hormone-induced reaction in his body as he tried to control himself after receiving that smile from the blonde Dread pilot, which was starting to send rather… (Ahem!)…suggestive images into his mind.

"You've GOT to be kidding! You want to do it now?!"

The others didn't know what Kyo's reaction meant, but a certain redhead wasn't in the mood to hear Jura's seduction tactics being used on Kyo.

Dita's Vanguard stomped towards them and grabbed an arm of Freedom.

"STOP IT! MR. ALIEN'S COMBINING WITH ME!!" Dita fumed.

Jura gave a glare to her comrade. "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Kyo wasn't in the mood to be somebody's prize, even if the contenders were beautiful women like Dita and Jura.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT?!"

With that, he fired up Freedom's thrusters and took off. However, before he could reach a full hundred meters, he was detected by a hidden sensor in the ruins; this sensor immediately triggered a beam of red light to shoot out in front of Kyo and his Freedom Gundam. Several more of the same devices then shot out more red beams that crisscrossed each other, that immediately formed some kind of energy cage above the area where the Vanguards and Gundam were, effectively trapping them from the rest of the planet.

"What the Hell?!"

Kyo shouted as his partner's warning sensors alerted him, but the warning came too late, as his command panel suddenly shorted out and he and Freedom went crashing back to the ground.

--

High above the whole situation, a lone Vanguard came through the clouds. Inside it, Meia did her best to pilot her mecha safely to the surface of the planet towards the landing coordinates where her comrades and the Sorcerer-Knights were. She had tried several times to raise her allies on her Vanguard's communicator, but had no success in doing so. As she headed towards the surface, her machine suddenly began to shudder as a massive sandstorm suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and caused extreme turbulence.

--

On the bridge of the Nirvana, Duero became very concerned. The pulse monitors on his console for each Vanguard pilot including Kyo as he had installed in the Freedom a set of vital sign readers were now showing elevated heart rates and increasing respiration. When he checked Meia's readouts as well, he knew that they were in very serious trouble.

"This is not good. Their pulse rates are increasing rapidly and they are now showing signs of fear and disorientation. Something dangerous is happening down there."

BC immediately opened a frequency to the Vanguards and the Gundam below, but the comm-links were scrambled and were very grainy, no doubt from interference from the detected sandstorm, and the response from the pilots were very short and incomprehensible.

"Vanguard team, what's happening down there?"

"We're… trapped… (Squark!)… (Bzzzt!)…"

"Ahhh! Look…out!"

"Damn! It's an… ambush!"

"The sand… is… (Crackle!)…attack…"

Buzam's expression became a mixture of both confusion and deep concern. "The sand is attacking?"

--

In her Vanguard, Dita became a little more shocked and fearful as the sand suddenly moved as it seemed to have a mind of it's own. As the sudden sandstorm whipped around them, particles suddenly began to stick to the surface of her mecha and that of her fellow pirates, along with Mr. Alien's partner and the other good aliens' machines, and the sand spread out like blobs. Servos began to lock up as sand began to lock into the joints and also to other moving parts as well, making their movements more difficult and sluggish.

"This sand's acting as if it's alive!"

Inside his Gundam, Kyo began to grow even angrier. The sand began to try to cover his Gundam and it wasn't going to be long before his Mobile Suit was going to be completely covered by sand and also completely immobilized. He had made upgrades before leaving the Nirvana to condition Freedom for desert warfare, but he wasn't expecting this sudden attack of sand, let alone the stuff acting alive.

"Damn it! My Gundam's already built for this kind of land, but if this keeps up, Freedom won't budge at all!"

It was then that Jura's Vanguard came up to him.

"Leave this to me!"

Activating the exhaust vent located in front of her mecha, Jura directed the airflow to blow over Kyo's smothered machine and remove the sand, layer by layer, until the Gundam was freed of the sands.

"Thanks a lot!"

Jura then smiled as she replied. "You're welcome. By the way, why don't we combine? That's what I want in reward for freeing your partner."

Kyo sighed a bit and he gave an unbelieving expression to his face. "Are you still stuck on that combining business? If so I think you've forgotten something, and it's the fact that there's no way that I can combine with your Vanguard. My Gundam can only combine with your Dread. How do you expect me to fuse my Gundam with your Vanguard anyway?"

Jura gave a shocked and rather disappointed expression. "Are you joking?! NO! Why didn't you tell me before?! I shouldn't have trained for this mission!"

--

Meia's Vanguard landed hard on the surface of the desert planet, which was now in a blazing sandstorm. Her cockpit was covered in darkness, as several systems were now offline. Due to the sandstorm that arrived unexpectedly, she had landed several hundred meters from where the others were. Her breathing became rapid and she took in air in short gasps, her heart rate began to gain speed and thundered in her chest. Her forehead became sweaty and her eyes widened in fear and terror.

It was then that Duero's voice managed to reach her through the comm-link on her Vanguard.

"Meia! Meia! Do you hear me? Turn on your main monitor! Look as far away as you can!" Duero called out in a commanding voice as he tried to get Meia to recover.

The young Dread pilot reached out with a trembling hand and activated a switch to bring her monitor back online. "He…should mind his own…damned business!"

As the monitor came back to life and showed the barren and sandy landscape, her breathing came back to normal and her heart rate returned to being steady. However, the Dread Leader's relief was short lived, as she caught movement, something was heading at her direction, right for where she was.

"What's that?"

--

The Nirvana…

Amarone gave a gasp of shock. She was monitoring the scene on the desert planet and was watching the markers that told her where the landing party was. Her cry of shock was due to the fact that one of the markers had disappeared… Meia's marker on her Vanguard.

"Meia's mecha has disappeared from the sensors!"

BC acknowledged the report from Amarone and immediately got into contact with the landing party. "Barnette! Jura! Dita! Kyo! Do you copy? Meia has disappeared! You have to find her!"

--

"What?!" Kyo called out as soon as he got the message from Buzam.

"I repeat… Meia's mecha has landed some distance from where you and the others are. But she's no longer in our sensors' display! Find her!"

"Roger that!" Kyo called out as he and the others were now nearing their recovery from the massive storm of sand that threatened to hinder them.

(Damn it! What the heck is she trying to prove here?)

He knew that there was something terribly wrong with Meia, from the way she acted during her session at the Vanguard simulators and the condition symptoms that he noticed before, and he knew how deadly it would be for someone in her state of mind to be in a Vanguard.

"Leader's out there somewhere?!" Dita called out as she and the others had also received the message from BC. The redhead had already helped remove the sand hindering Barnette and her Vanguard.

"That's right. We'll have to find her fast." Kyo said as he finally used Freedom's wings to wipe away the sands on his Gundam.

"Don't look now but we've got company!!" Jura shouted as she pointed at one direction.

The others looked and gave shocked expressions, as mounds of sand began to appear and suddenly transform into replicas of the Vanguards. The doppelgangers then immediately went to their programmed duties and attacked. The Dread pilots had no other choice but to retaliate using the combat skills they had learned in the simulators. But due to the irony that now they were like the Vanguard trainees they battled with when they attacked the Ikazuchi. They were totally unsuccessful in the battles with their sand counterparts, as they had no on-hand combat experience with the male mecha and on how to manage the need to maneuver the machine while in battle.

Dita desperately struggled as she was now engaging one of the sand Vanguards as it attacked her mecha. She was shocked even more at the combat readouts; it showed that their systems were being copied and to add further difficulty to her current plight, the mecha she controlled was also being drained of power.

"The sand-creatures are copying the Vanguards' systems and draining the power supply! It's…almost like having the blood in us drained out!"

Kyo shook himself clear of his momentary surprise and immediately went into action. He was well versed in these types of scenarios than the Dread pilots, as his extensive combat experience in all his travels journeys and the battles he and Freedom had been in gave both of them a better chance than their female comrades. In the next instant the Sand Vanguard engaged Dita, it's right arm was suddenly slashed off by one of Kyo's beam sabers, it was instantly decapitated a moment later as Kyo swiped off it's head. He wasted no time and took out Freedom's other beam saber and cut in half another of the sand creatures that tried to blind-side Jura as she was also battling it out with another in front of her. He also smashed his Gundam's fist into the side of sand Vanguard's face, shattering the attacker's head and cut the thing down with his beam sabers, making the thing drop back into particles of sand. He went to work to lessen the number of the Sand Vanguards to give his female comrades better room to both fight and maneuver.

Kyo immediately got into contact with the women and issued battle commands while he blasted three more with his assault guns. "Don't let these things separate any of you! Watch each others' back and support each other!"

Barnette growled at that as she struggled with her own attacker and managed to beat the thing away. "I don't take orders from a man!"

Kyo however was more concerned with the battle than what Barnette had said; he knew that there was no time to get into a debate on who was in command with his female allies, as it would not prove helpful in their current situation. He then got Freedom into the air and provide cover fire using his double beam rifle and other weapons, the Gundam began raining down assault gun fire, plasma and rail-gun bolts as it attacked its targets causing the enemy to scatter apart.

Kyo had his reason for this move. He knew that he could soften up the number of attackers, and he knew that fighting and flying in a massive sand-storm was out of the question at this point, besides, in order to get to Meia, they had to fight their way to her on the ground, since that energy net forbade him and Freedom the luxury of just flying out to find Meia. And that suited him just fine as close range battles and hand to hand fighting was where he and Freedom were also best at.

"I'm right behind you Mr. Alien!" Dita called out as she reached for her mecha's weapon and smashed down one of the sand creatures that tried to blind-side Kyo the moment his Gundam landed back on the ground.

"Thanks!" Kyo said as he and Dita were now cutting their way through the enemy units.

Barnette had a disbelieving look. A woman following a man?! "Dita! What are you doing?!"

"Mr. Alien is trying to help us!" Dita called as she defeated another Sand Vanguard with her own weapon.

Barnette gritted her teeth, as she watched the battle unfold. Jura then came next to her, and then headed in the direction where Dita and Kyo were. "Dita's got a point Barnette! We have to do this if we want to survive, and it seems that Kyo and his Gundam are our best bets on out of here alive, so come on!" She called out as she managed to use her weapon just in time to slash another Sand Vanguard that arrived to attack Kyo and Dita.

The Dread pilot snarled a bit, but bit down her pride as she knew what her comrade had said was true, she relented and joined Jura as the two of them reached Dita.

After a few minutes of non-stop fighting, the tide slowly turned in favor of the pirates and the Gundam pilot. As the Sand Vanguards lessened in number, Kyo managed to download a set of coordinates.

"I've got a fix on Meia's last known location; I'm feeding in the data now." He immediately raised Barnette as he faced another arriving batch of Sand Vanguards.

"Barnette, we'll hold the line here, you'll have to go and locate Meia. You've got her coordinates so go find her now!"

"I told you before that I don't take orders from a man!"

"Look, right now we don't have the luxury of time to argue here, so either follow my orders, or lose your Dread Leader! Now get moving!"

Jura's friend growled irritably, but realized the truth of Kyo's words. She then went off in search of Meia, while Kyo and the others readied themselves for the new battle.

--

Back on the Nirvana…

"Run a full analysis!" BC commanded as soon as they were able to reestablish communications with the landing party.

Ezra nodded as she managed to help decipher the data they received from the landing party. She then displayed the outline of the area and also brought up in image of a strange device that resembled a large technological tick on the monitor. This seems to be the device that's controlling the sand, and it's buried deep in the ground."

"So, this was some sort of trap left behind by our alien adversaries, eh?" Mango commented as her eyes narrowed.

"And with that force-field in place, our Vanguard team is cut off. What's happening down there now?"

BC looked at the readouts and was a bit surprised at what she was being told. "The Vanguards are now engaged in some sort of counter-attack."

"Who's leading them? Is it Barnette?" Magno asked as she was given the report by Duero that the friend of Jura was the most proficient Vanguard operator of the four trainees selected for this mission.

BC shook her head. "No, she's gone out to look for Meia. The one who is leading them is… Kyo and his Freedom Gundam."

--

Meia shivered in fear and slowly growing terror as her Vanguard lay on it's back as the living sand was now swallowing it up. As the strange substance controlled by the device Ezra had detected coated her mecha and rendered her helpless, her body began to lock up and her breathing rate began to get shallower. Her heart rate became faster and was now thundering in her chest, as she couldn't calm herself down.

"W-W-What should I do? I'm…so scared…"

Just as soon as the sand soon engulfed her Vanguard, Barnette's own mecha arrived on the scene.

"MEIA!"

Barnette rushed to her comrade's side and activated the shovel extension of her Vanguard and immediately went to work on freeing Meia from the sand that surrounded and trapped her mecha. She swore, as she couldn't use her vent system to free Meia, the system was too clogged up with sand and was further damaged by the battle with the Sand Vanguards earlier.

Suddenly, Meia's sand coated Vanguard got up and knocked Barnette's own mecha aside. It then took off, rocketing upward to touch the force field high above them. This attempt activated a loud blaring alarm to fill the whole area, as several structures rose from the sand and began to pulsate like beating hearts.

--

"What's going on?" Magno demanded as they detected the sudden increase of power under the surface of the planet.

Ezra began to scan the situation and gasped as she read the report from their scanners concerning the massive build-up of energy. "There's some kind of self-destruct sequence that's been activated!"

Amarone confirmed this as she detected a countdown. "The count-down's underway. Three hundred seconds before the whole planetary surface is engulfed in explosions!"

"Nirvana to landing party! Get out of there now!" BC cried out to the expedition unit.

--

"As much as we want to do just that, we'll a little bit tied up down here!" Kyo called back to the Nirvana as he smashed his Gundam's double beam lance into the side of another Sand Vanguard, severing the creature into two.

Kyo turned Freedom and spotted another Sand-Vanguard, he then aimed his dual rail-guns on the would-be attacker.

"Not another one!"

Just where the hell are these things coming from anyway?!" He then readied his rail-guns to turn the thing into atoms when he spotted Barnette's mecha following it.

"NO! STOP! THAT THING IS MEIA! THE SAND'S GOTTEN CONTROL OF HER MECHA!"

"WHAT?!"

Inside the mecha, the Dread Leader was in full state of catatonic shock and naturally was unaware of what was happening outside of her machine. She was shocked back into reality as something smashed into her Vanguard and knock it to it's back. She then heard Kyo's voice in the communicator of her mecha.

"What the hell are you doing in there?! We don't have the time for this sort of thing!" Kyo then tried to remove the sand with his Gundam's hands. But every-time he managed to brush off a layer of the sand; it would be replaced by an even thicker coating.

"F-F-Forget about me…save yourselves…" Meia said weakly.

"What are you getting at?! You want us to just leave you here?! Forget it!"

Kyo shot back at her. "Your reason to live right now may be to make life for me on the ship a living hell. But leaving you here to die in front of me is NOT on my agenda today!"

(Damn! I'm not getting anywhere here!)

Kyo couldn't ask Jura to do the same thing she had done to free Freedom neither could he ask Dita as she and the other Dread pilots were still duking it out with the sand copies, as the process would take way too long, and time was running out for them. The layers covering the mecha were too dense for such a plan anyway and using his wing thrusters could endanger Meia, he needed another solution and fast. He then spotted something resembling a massive storage tank near them. His Gundam's sensors systems then detected a large concentration of gas that was a full sixty degrees cooler than the outside temperature. Just the thing he needed.

--

"One hundred and fifty seconds until detonation."

"Did you hear that?" Buzam cried out on the communicator.

--

"WE KNOW THAT ALREADY!"

Kyo shouted back as he directed his attention to the storage tank. He locked in Freedom's targeting sensors and unleashed all the Gundam's weapons to the side of the storage tank. The combined impact of all of the Gundam's ranged armaments made the tank explode, unleashing the gas payload inside it into a cooling mist. The mist then covered the entire area, rapidly cooling everything in it's path. At the same time the mist had completely frozen the circuitry of the force field emitter, disabling the barrier above them all.

"What the heck are you doing?! It's getting cold in here! I'm freezing!" Jura complained, but then she realized something. "Wait a minute…?" She looked through her monitor and saw that the Sand Vanguard she was fighting with earlier had suddenly stiffened and became brittle. In a second it broke into shards of sand. The mist spread out rapidly, turning all the remaining Sand Vanguards into brittle statues that exploded immediately.

"You're so smart Mr. Alien!" Dita cheered.

Barnette never wanted to admit it, but to her also, it had been a good idea.

Kyo nodded at Dita's praise but he knew that now wasn't the time to be choosy. He then directed his attention to Meia's Vanguard. The sand that covered her mecha cracked and broke away, allowing the young Dread Leader to see daylight once more.

Inside her own machine, Meia had a deep scowl on her. To think that she now owed a man her life… and to Kyo no less. She then tried to make her machine move, but it wasn't responding at all. She checked her readouts and saw that the sand had accomplished part of its objectives; it had completely drained her mecha of power. There was no chance of her to escape in time.

"The mecha's got no more power! It won't budge anymore!"

Kyo knew this and decided that now wasn't the time to delay or be delicate. Smashing his Gundam's fingers into the chest area of the Vanguard, he tore open the canopy like it was only made of paper, and opened his cockpit at the pilot, while extending out his Gundam's retrieval cable.

"Come on! Get in my Gundam!!"

"What?"

"Now isn't the time to care about the difference between men and women! Neither is it the time to argue. If you don't plan on dying here, then take the cable and hurry!"

--

"Thirty seconds!"

--

Kyo wasted no time as Meia hauled herself into Freedom's cockpit, he closed the hatch and got into contact with everyone else in the landing party to get out of here. He acknowledged and moved to evacuate.

The question now was…will they make it?

--

"Time's up." Amarone replied as the countdown meter on her console reached a full zero.

On the bridge of the Nirvana, Magno and the rest of her crew watched with apprehension as the surface of the desert planet was engulfed in huge balls of fire and explosive force in orange-red color. Duero's medical monitors were showing nothing but static. There was a deep foreboding silence all over the ship, as the pirates feared for the worst. Then Duero's attention went back to the monitors as all five readouts displaying the landing party went back online as several objects broke out of the massive conflagrations that tore up the planet's surface.

"Three Vanguards and the Gundam are accounted for." Ezra said with a mixture of relief and concern.

"Only three?" BC said with growing apprehension. "Which ones?"

"I count Dita, Jura, and Barnette's Vanguards." Ezra replied.

"If the Freedom is there, then that means that Kyo survived, and Meia is…"

"Hold on a moment!" Duero replied as he checked his scanners once more. "Kyo's in his Gundam, but there is a new life signature inside his cockpit. It's Meia who's inside with him!"

Magno became a bit confused at that new amount of news. "If Meia is in Kyo's Gundam, then how did she get there and why isn't she in her Vanguard unit?"

The rest of the bridge personnel let off a collective sigh of relief as well. It was then that one of the bridge crew namely Belvedere announced that she had received some data from the investigation.

"Read it." BC ordered.

Belvedere became a bit tense, but nodded, with a little prodding from Buzam.

"Attention. This year's harvest includes red blood cells, white blood cells, platelets, lymph products, etc. All blood products are in good condition. That's where the data ends."

The whole bridge personnel became shocked to the core by the information. Magno looked down of the ground with a barely controlled anger. BC turned to her commanding officer.

"They… They can't really mean…"

"I know BC, but the evidence is right here, and from what we have seen. Our enemies meant harvest completely. We're nothing but vegetables to them!" Magno then looked out to the stars and gave an outraged look.

"Whoever our new enemies, these aliens are. One thing is certain, they are quite formidable."

--

In the hanger bay, the Vanguards minus Meia's mecha and the Freedom were now being sent back to dry dock, but Parfet had decided that the Vanguards were now to be repaired and maintained, in case the next battle would call for their use. With the aliens now stepping up their attacks to ground warfare, it was now going to be a growing possibility that they would be part of their forces.

On several crates, were Dita and the others, namely Jura and Barnette, resting after their first taste of Vanguard combat. On another crate at another location sat Meia, who watched with a bit of anger at Kyo, while he was busy checking Freedom's combat software protocols.

(Being saved by someone is bad enough. But being rescued by a man is a complete disgrace. And of all the men in this whole universe, I had to owe my life to HIM!)

Meia's thoughts were still on red light as she gazed at Kyo. Her pride was strong and right now it felt battered by the fact that she was still alive due to the young man in front of her. She tried also to suppress remote and strange feelings in her once she laid her eyes on that man. Kyo then turned and was now gazing at her. She immediately tore her eyes away to look elsewhere… anywhere but at him.

On the ramp, Kyo could already feel the anger Meia was giving him. He could understand her, being a strong and independent person that she was, and that meant the he had dented her pride twice. The first was when he tossed her, and the second was when he saved her from death back on that desert world. He then recalled her angry look when he gazed back at her, before she tore her gaze away. To the Gundam pilot however, he had to admit that his male side told him the Dread pilot was attractive in every aspect, even when she was angry and even that strange circlet didn't detract her appearance at all, coupled with her athletic body.

Kyo shook his head and tried to steer clear of those ideas. Regardless of whatever resentment she had on him, though he had taken a great risk for him and the rest of the landing party to remain behind to rescue the fiery Dread pilot. Kyo knew that he had done everything in his power to bring all of his allies back home, safe and alive. That was that.

--

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

"Pai check!"

Paiway was busy gathering new information, namely on Kyo and Meia. Despite being only eleven yeas old, the young nurse had the eye of a seasoned detective, though she had no experience on what she was seeing, Something strange will happen soon, I just know it! She thought as she scribbled down her observations. It was then that Pyoro flew next to her.

"I guess I'll never understand humans."

"What would be the point of it all when you do?" Paiway asked the little machine.

"What's the point of you taking photos right now?"

"You're a mean robot."

"Shut up."

--

Later… at the conference room…

"You wanted to see me, captain?" Meia asked as she came into the conference room. She then noted that BC, and Duero were in the room as well.

"Yes Meia. There's something that I'd like to discuss with you. Please seat down."

The strong willed and fiercely independent girl became a bit tense as she then suspected on what she had been summoned for and the reason why. "Captain, if it's about what happened on the mission…"

"That's the exact reason why I called for you here." Magno said as she then took a deep breath. She knew that what was about to be said here would not suit well with the Dread Squadron Leader.

"This isn't easy for me to say… but I have no intention of beating around the bush. As the captain of this ship, my first and foremost priority is to the safety and well being of this crew. And as the Captain, I am forced to make some hard decisions." She then turned to Duero. "Doctor, what is your final analysis concerning this matter?"

The Nirvana's healer and only qualified physician and his comrade, nodded to the captain as Duero then addressed Meia.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but as the ship's head physician, I have declared you as psychologically unsuited to take part in any new Vanguard operations. It is my sad duty to hereby permanently ground you from the Vanguards."

That naturally didn't suit well with the young pilot…

"What?!" Meia shot up from her seat and slammed both hands on the conference table. She immediately gave a hostile glare to Duero.

"You can't say that! I lead all combat missions for this ship! You are just a man! Who are you to say of what I can or cannot do?!"

"He happens to be our ship's doctor."

Magno replied sternly, but sighed silently as the reaction from Meia was expected, she motioned for Meia to sit down, which the young girl did so reluctantly.

"Captain! You can't be serious about this! He doesn't have any authority on the ship and he's just a man!"

"On the contrary, Meia. I happen to totally agree with him."

The aged woman said with her usual authority.

"And as I recall, I did make the official announcement that Duero, Kyo and Bart are part of this crew for the duration of this voyage. His analysis of your behavior during that mission coincides with something I had long suspected about you for some time."

"What are you talking about captain? I was just suffering from fatigue, that's all!"

Duero shook his head as he began to explain.

"You showed signs of agitation, nervousness, increased heart rate, hyperventilation, and increased lack of focus. You became indecisive and distraught. At one critical point of the mission, your entire body locked up and didn't respond. Those symptoms came up only when you entered the cockpit of a Vanguard. I also have extra data from the readouts from your time in the training simulator and when you also rode inside Freedom. You showed all the classic symptoms that indicate claustrophobia. It seems that you can't stand being placed in confined spaces, and that you panicked while inside the cockpit of a Vanguard."

"Ridiculous!" Meia denied in a high voice. "I'm not going to just sit here and listen to all that nonsense! I pilot a Dread better than anyone else here, so what makes you think that I would have any trouble with a Vanguard?"

"Unlike the Vanguard of my home-planet and Kyo's Gundam unit, a Dread's cockpit is more open and spacious in design, so it doesn't surprise me that you have excellent performance and feel more at home with a Dread."

"He's correct on that." Magno said quietly.

"What?! You're actually siding with this…this… man?!" Meia asked in shock at Magno.

"It's not a question of whether the doctor is either a man or a woman, Meia." Magno stated firmly. "The fact of this matter is that Duero has far more medical training and experience than anyone else on this ship and he also raised a valid point, in which the safety of your fellow crewmates was affected. Your fear of closed spaces had placed the others in grave danger. In fact, Kyo decided to remain on the surface, and placed himself in extreme danger to rescue you."

Meia became silent at that statement and became angry how that male had saved her and had gotten the others to safety. She had been upstaged once more by that irritating man and now this male doctor informing her that she was unfit for combat! Why couldn't these men just go away? Things had been going on just fine before they came onboard!

Magno noted the girl's reaction. "Meia, don't get the conclusion that we are turning against you. That's totally untrue. We are only thinking for your safety, and also for the safety of the crew. You are an outstanding Dread pilot and commanding officer, no one here will try to discredit or dispute that fact. Therefore you shall remain as the Dread teams' leader. However, both Buzam and I have already agreed that we couldn't afford to lose you if we were to send you out on another mission involving the Vanguards. Do you understand this?"

Meia took a long time to silently consider the captain's words. Finally, with a long sigh, she reluctantly nodded. "I can already see that I'm not going to win this argument. All right then. So we just won't use the Vanguards any more, this was just the only time."

BC shook her head. "I'm sorry to say this Meia, but the captain and I also agreed to keep the Vanguards as an alternate addition to our forces. We don't know what other weapons or abilities the enemy have, which we may encounter on our way back home, and there may be situations where only the Vanguards can be used and are needed. Therefore we also decided to appoint a Vanguard squadron commander for any future Vanguard operations."

"I see." Meia nodded, understanding the logic of the captain and the commander's decision, though it still grated on her that she couldn't be able to lead all combat missions for the ship. But she knew that it was for the safety of the crew. "So who will act as the commander? Will it be Barnette, or will it be Jura?"

The captain and the first-officer, shared a quick glance at each other with a slight bit of uneasiness as they knew that their decision would NOT suit well with Meia. Magno then spoke.

"Barnette did show considerable skill and potential as a Vanguard pilot, and Jura can handle one well enough. However we have already decided who will be the best candidate for the position. He showed exceptional command skills and leadership and calm control in a very tense situation. He is perfect as the Vanguard squadron's leader."

"Then who…" Meia trailed of as her eyes widened as she realized something. "Wait a second here! Did you say HE?! You don't really mean that you're putting HIM in command of the Vanguard squadron are you?!"

--

At Kyo's quarters…

"Hold it; now let me see if I get this right. You want ME to become the new Vanguard leader. I will be completely responsible of all future Vanguard missions for the entire Nirvana?" Kyo looked on with surprise written all over his face. The women were now asking him to lead them into combat? Talk about a reversal!

"That's about the long and short versions of it." Magno replied.

"Captain, I don't mean to sound offensive… but have you lost your senses in your old age? I don't have all the knowledge for that sort of responsibility."

"You didn't seem to have any problems with leading the landing party on that desert planet."

"I took charge since the need to do so came to me, not because I want to show off my own skills, I work better alone, and it's not going to be just that simple. Why not have Meia or Barnette become the leader anyway?"

Magno shook her head. "I'm afraid to say this, but this sort of combat mission isn't what Meia is totally suited for. As for Barnette, she can pilot a Vanguard, but she doesn't have the kind of experience you have."

"Come again?"

"You have shown that you are deeply experienced with hand-to-hand fighting and close-quarters combat. That is the designed specialty of the Vanguards and your Gundam, not of the Dreads. Furthermore, the skills, knowledge, and expertise that you have in using your own Gundam can help enhance the effectiveness of those machines, just as you have demonstrated today. You showed that you have deep compassion and loyalty to an ally, regardless of their gender. I can't think of a better woman…er man… no, person for the job."

Kyo sighed, and then gave a mildly irritated look. "Okay then, don't take this the wrong way captain. I can see the reasoning about the formation of the squadron you have in mind, but there is a problem. That one being this, even if I take the position, what makes you so sure that your crew would even listen to my orders, let alone follow them? If I were to recall, most of your crew still despise us men."

"They will. They're a good crew and they will do what is necessary to get the job done. I know them well enough, and I trust them all. So what's your answer?"

Kyo thought about it for a few minutes in silence. "I'll give it some thought."

--

The eldest of the Yamato siblings and one of the only known Gundam pilots left in the new Era decided to ponder his decision while walking, he then found himself inside the hanger where his Gundam and the enhanced Dreads were stored. He found the place to be deserted, save for one particular individual who was sitting in the cockpit of her Dread. He decided to approach the girl, but without hiding his approach, since he knew that if he did hide his approach, then he would reach her without alerting her at all.

Meia turned and looked down from the cockpit when she heard footsteps approaching her location. She then gave a deep frown as she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked barely hiding her irritation.

Kyo shrugged his shoulders as he reached the Dread and stared upward. "Same thing you're probably doing and why you're here, I guess, to think things over."

"Yeah right. You're really just here to gloat, aren't you?" Meia shot back, daring the former Earthling to deny it.

Kyo read her intentions and answered her with a naturally curious look. "I don't know what you're getting at and I find nothing to gloat about either."

"Stop lying to me! You probably jumped for joy when you heard that I got kicked out of the Vanguard squadron. By now, the captain has probably given command of all the Vanguard missions and operations to you, right?"

(Oh, so that's the reason.) Kyo said to himself mentally as he shook his head. "Well, she did offer me the position, but I still haven't gotten around accepting it yet."

"What?"

Kyo took a deep breath before speaking further. "I personally don't want the job, but it seems that the captain and the top brass want me to take it. I know the reasons and I can vouch for the formation of that squadron. I'm not all that experienced leading a large group or teams, but for the duration of this voyage, it seems that I need to work with everyone on this ship. And that also includes you."

"I don't want anything to do with you! I don't need anyone's help, and I especially don't need help from a man! Namely from you!"

"I see… then that's a real shame." Kyo said calmly as he shrugged his shoulders. "And here I thought that we worked well as a team."

"What are you getting at?!"

"Well, we both did do an excellent job in defeating that urchin ship before as GunDread Meia, remember that? Neither of us would have defeated the thing separately, even with the assistance of Liberty or the Dreads. And even though you messed up at that mission on the planet, do you hear me gloating or laughing about it? No, I don't downgrade anyone, just because they messed up somewhere. What I did back there was save an ally. I'm pretty sure you would have done the same thing if we switched roles, correct?"

"W-W-What?!" Meia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kyo was actually being humble? He wasn't being arrogant or even showing cockiness at all?

"All throughout my journeys with only Freedom as company, I've always been independent; and even if I work with others I still am proud of what I accomplished alone and when I'm on my own. In that sense… you and I are very much the same."

The Dread leader was shocked to silence after hearing this, and what was even more shocking was the fact that Kyo said the truth. In this light the two of them were very much the same. The two of them were strong-willed and fiercely independent. They did whatever was needed to finish the job, and neither of them backed down when they were challenged.

Kyo was about to say more when Dita came along and began to wave at him.

"Mr. Alien!"

Kyo sighed again. "Here we go again! I'll see you later."

Kyo left the hanger, leaving Meia alone, to consider what he had told her. She had a lot of thinking to do.

--

To be continued…

The changes are now in effect on this chapter. On the next chapter, Kyo and Meia's relationship will go one more step further, though nothing serious will happen yet. I want the characters I made to have a lot of interaction with the characters of Vandread. Like before, I happen to like Meia, Dita, and Jura a lot, so I want them to interact as much as possible with Kyo.

On another more important note. I am giving all the readers an advanced warning. This warning being that in some parts of the first installment, there will be some suggestive themes which by now should be obvious, and in the second installment there WILL be some light to serious adult content. The reason being is that I never made any announcement that this story won't have any adult situations. I happen to be already in the age for that sort of thing so it doesn't bother me all that much. But if any of you don't like it, then don't read those sections. If you're wondering how Meia got claustrophobia then check out the series and make sure to study every detail, since I don't intend on explaining this at all.


	7. Chapter 7

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: Everything Gundam isn't mine, neither is everything VanDread, I'm just borrowing them.

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 6

Life

--

On board the Nirvana and out in the endless void of space, the pirate crew and their male comrades, including the last Gundam pilot fought hard for their survival. Ever since the first Vanguard mission on that desert planet, the men and the women had been busy fending off the alien forces almost daily at every turn as they continued to head for the system of Megele and Talark.

Today was a very intense battle as the Nirvana was deep inside an asteroid belt near a planet that resembled the planet Jupiter. The aliens had established an ambush force that lay in wait for the Nirvana to enter its trap inside the belt of ice chunks and space debris. As soon as the Nirvana crossed into the zone that the aliens initiated the attack with dozens of squadrons of the Cube-Fighters, several Seed ships, along with some extra cruisers and carriers. Included in the alien attack roster was a brand new fighter that was extremely fast and maneuverable, placing the sleek Dread fighters and their pilots to shame.

Right now the pursuer of this new alien interceptor was none other than Meia Gisborn herself. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Meia tried to lock on and take out the new fighter. The Dreads were having difficulty in maneuvering inside the asteroid ring, this being one of the Dreads' key weak points. That wasn't apparent in the new alien fighter as it was smaller in mass and was able to nimbly dodge every shot fired at it by the Dread squadron leader. She looked to the side and scowled as she spotted the newly formed Vanguard squadron pass through the massive ice chunks and rocks with ease. Being smaller in mass than the Dreads, gave the maneuvering advantage to the Vanguards, they could go to places the Dreads couldn't. This naturally gave them good positions of attack despite the confined areas.

At present, Kyo's squadron, which he had named the Crusader Squadron, was busy using the asteroids as cover from alien fire and to ambush the alien forces. They were raking in an impressive kill rate among the Cube-fighters and the smaller attack units of the aliens. However, they lacked the overall speed and attack power that the Dreads have, to make any headway against the larger and faster opponents.

At the head of the squadron was their commanding officer in his own mecha, as he directed his forces in a flanking action, while the other groups he directed as a rear guard for the Dreads and the Nirvana. After taking some time to decide, the Gundam pilot agreed to take command of the Vanguards and help in training the new pilots. With the aid of Gascogne and Buzam, he had selected a good number of recruits from the Register and the Dread crews, along with some others from the security unit of the ship. Kyo then made it apparent to those women under his command that he wasn't going to make this easy for them as the aliens don't play by anyone else's rule book but their own. True enough to his promise; the young man placed the women through the equivalent of boot camp. Since the fighting arts were the specialties of the Vanguards and his Gundam, the former Yamato used them extensively with the training regimes; this helped sharpen reflexes and made piloting the Vanguards more effective.

For weeks he endlessly drilled his new subordinates in the principals of armed and unarmed combat and how to apply those lessons in commanding their newly assigned machines. More often that not, the trainees would wind up battered, bruised, and exhausted as Kyo wasted no time to put them through their paces. Those paces included hours of combat practice, sessions in the simulators and mock battles with the Vanguards out in space. As for Kyo himself, he took a course in basic space combat and tactics with squadrons as he had been used to going solo instead of commanding whole squadrons. With his extensive background in the fighting arts, his knowledge of Mobile Suit warfare and maneuvers and his practical experience in many battles long before being on the Nirvana, he was able to select the best strategies that suited the Vanguards perfectly.

True to Kyo's expectations, those women who were selected for duty in the newly formed Vanguard squadron resented the fact that they were under a man and had to follow his orders. But through the insistence of the Captain and the senior staff, the females reluctantly underwent the training for the newly formed squadron. They had to admit that the young soldier was no easy task masters when it came to their training, he had no compunctions in flooring a trainee to the practice mat if she went too far out of line. One particular female named Sara received a good heap of bruises early on from her new commander.

Sara came from a long and proud lineage of women who didn't for a second consider themselves to be just ordinary women, Sara's ancestry dated back…rather amazingly to a certain friend of Kyo's father Kira. And she was none other than Miriallia Elsman. Milly had become a reporter along the way, and stayed in the PLANTS along with her husband Dearka. Their descendants, namely their female descendants helped set the bar in certain battles over the years ever since Kyo had been caught in suspended animation as they had taken part as defense consultants and agents. She took deep pride in this lineage and trained extensively in the fighting arts and was considered the best hand-to-hand combatant. But that changed when she was placed under Kyo's command.

Naturally, she scoffed at the idea of her taking orders from a mere male. She went far enough to issue a challenge to Kyo himself. She stated that should Kyo defeat her in a one on one battle she would follow his orders to the letter. If she won then he would return to the Register and she would lead the Vanguards. Kyo had no qualms in accepting the challenge.

--

Flashback…

Kyo stared at his challenger with a sigh and a mood of irritation.

(Just what I don't need right now, someone who's trying to make this more difficult than ever.)

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation? You challenged me to this match."

Kyo finished as he crossed his arms, then directed his attention to his challenger; Sara had a light complexion which seemed right on her, she was similar to her ancestor Milly, as her hair was also light orange, which was in a long ponytail behind her. Her eyes were deep brown and seemed to show strength and defiance. She was tall at the height of 5'9 and was no stranger in the figure department. The other Vanguard trainees were also there; watching on the other side of the mat, as the best combatant on the Nirvana stood against the pilot of Gundam Freedom.

On the other side, Sara glared defiantly at the male in front of her. She was one the proud descendants of the Elsman family and she would not be defeated by anyone, namely by a man. She had heard about how Kyo had easily tossed the formidable Meia Gisborn, she however had supreme confidence in her abilities and she would win. Meia was a good and respected fighter onboard the ship, but Sara prided herself to be the best combatant on the Nirvana. She would show this male his place!

"Remember, when I defeat you, then you will go back to the Register and I will lead the Vanguards!"

Kyo nodded with his temper in complete control.

"Agreed. IF you can beat me. When I win, you will follow all my orders to the letter."

"Hah! This won't take long! HIYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

--

End of Flashback…

True to her words, the match had been a short one. However, Sara had found herself kissing the mat on the hanger. Her skills were considered powerful by Kyo's standards, but she proved no match to the styles of fighting that Kyo had mastered at an early age while growing up, the skills he had picked up in his previous sojourns in the universe, and his years of combat training and practical experience, even though his memory of his days as a counter-terrorist agent and martial artist were as hazy as a foggy morning. Sara now knew how a basketball felt after being slapped, tossed and slam-dunked all over the hanger.

Sara had spent all her life on Megele, and just like the majority of the population, she was raised to hate and reject men, even if she had to admit that the former Yamato's combat skills were very good. In any case, Sara was a warrior and stayed true to her promise and underwent the training like everyone else. Kyo however was impressed by her skill, and noticed that the young woman had skills that showed her to become a capable leader. He then made a decision and announced that she will be second in command of the Crusader Squadron. This helped lessen the hostility between Kyo and Sara.

--

Back to the present…

The past events had deeply infuriated Meia every time she recalled them, and when she got angry, she became careless and unfocused. As she continued to pursue her target through the morass of asteroids, she neglected to watch her warning sensors and scanners as three of the Cube-fighters were now in hot pursuit of her. They were now in the perfect firing position to take her out of the chase permanently, but they also weren't aware that someone was watching Meia's back. Before they could fire, two flashes of red light happened behind them and they were slashed to bits. When the smoke cleared, there was Kyo piloting Freedom along with a pair of his Vanguards near him.

Kyo looked over the situation quickly, he knew that Meia won't be able to pursue the alien interceptor the way she was now, but if they… "Meia! That thing's too fast to tackle on your own! I'm coming over to combine now!". The dangerous situation they were all in placed pride as the least needed at this point and he knew for a fact the GunDread Meia had the needed speed and agility to take down that interceptor.

"This is my fight!"

The stubborn and strong-willed girl shouted back at him.

"I don't need your help!"

She then brought her fighter to try once more to catch up with her target, reaching dangerous speed. However, the moment she banked to the side to avoid an incoming asteroid, she gasped as her target suddenly reversed it's heading and open fired at her Dread, which due to the sudden action was totally defenseless. Her Dread took a bad hit on its fuselage… dangerously close to the cockpit.

"MEIA!!"

Kyo shouted out as he and Freedom towards the Dread, firing several beam rifle bolts and assault bullets at the fighter, leaving behind the two other Vanguards and chased off the alien fighter before it had a chance to finish off Meia. The Dread floated in space like a wounded bird, as it leaked plasma coolant and debris. As soon as Freedom got close to the damaged fighter, Kyo's heart stopped. Inside her cockpit was Meia, slumped over the console of her fighter and blood was pooling from a head wound.

Kyo wasted no time as he got into contact with Sara.

"Sara! I want you to lend as much support as you and the Crusader Squadron can to the Dreads. I'll take Meia to the medical bay!"

"Roger Commander!" Sara replied without any hesitation.

"Freedom to the Nirvana, do you copy?"

"Yes Freedom we're here!"

"Ready the medical bay immediately, Meia's been injured!"

"What?! Meia's injured?!" Magno replied. Things had just gotten more difficult.

--

On the way to the medical bay…

"Surface wound to the head and ruptured spleen! She's also suffered a visually fractured femur." Duero replied as he pushed the gurney while assessing Meia's injuries.

Kyo and Dita were running alongside along side the young doctor as they pushed Meia's gurney to the medical bay. The three of them rushed towards the emergency room at the best speed they could reach without causing further injury to Meia. That meant that Jura now had the responsibility to lead the Dreads into battle.

"CLEAR THE EMERGENCY ROOM!"

The doctor shouted the moment he rushed through the door leading to the Medical Bay; he quickly went to work by pushing the gurney under a medical scanner unit. Immediately the only certified doctor onboard the Nirvana went to work. He stripped off the top of Meia's flight suit without any hesitation and didn't take notice of Meia's breasts. He had done a lot of reading on female anatomy ever since he took the position as doctor on the Nirvana and now was a situation where he needed his full focus. Duero knew that he needed to bring Meia's vital signs and functions to stable levels. Paiway immediately went to work assisting Duero as he instructed her to immediately administer the sedatives, which was in a syringe.

During the administration, Meia's headpiece fell off from her face and made a clinking sound as the crystals inside the headpiece were scattering. As the sedatives began to take effect, Meia's consciousness began to slip away. Before the darkness overcame her, she uttered only one single word.

"Mother…"

--

Out in space… the situation just got even worse…

"A-Team, switch to alpha formation! And B-Team… uh, let's see…" Jura said as she then became indecisive as she tried to direct the Dreads in the way Meia normally would. She didn't have much in terms of opportunities and chances to direct the Dreads, as Meia would normally be in charge of all Dread operations. And this had a difficult effect on her command skills, which was now manifesting in the heat of this battle.

However, the Dreads became even more disorganized as the enemy continued to press the attack to their best advantage by exploiting the Dreads' weak points and using the advantage of the asteroid belts. Several of the pilots were now out of the battle, as their Dreads were rendered inoperative as the alien fighters broke through their disorganized ranks and began to attack the Nirvana itself. The ship shuddered under the force of the attacks as the barrier systems tried it's best to hold the shields.

On the bridge, Magno and BC knew that the situation was getting even worse by the moment, especially after receiving news from Jin that Meia had been incapacitated. The enemy began using decoy beacons to further disrupt the fighters, and more reports began streaming in as the Dreads were being bushwhacked on all sides. The communications systems were all nearing collapse as the overloading continued and there seemed to be now way of getting out the mess they were currently in.

"Three more Dreads have been rendered inoperative!"

"I can't find anyone out here!"

"Who's in charge of the D-Team?"

"I can't receive Miss Gasco's order!"

"Help! I'm hit!"

"Jura! That formation you ordered is a total mess!"

"I know that! I know that!"

The Dreads were being pounded left, right, front, back and center. To make the situations more difficult, the asteroids made it difficult for the frequency systems on each Dread to signify its difference from friend or foe, this lead to many friendly fire incidents.

Down in the Register, the battle stress seeped its way into the supply center, Gascogne's crew were now under quickly building stress as the difficulties mounted. With the still growing flood of repair and ammunition orders coming in at a rapid rate, the staff found themselves being overwhelmed. Panic was beginning to take hold of the crew, but the head supplier kept a cool head and called their attention.

"Easy girls. Panicking now isn't going to help us win this battle. Well, let's hear it."

The staff gave a simultaneous wave and replied in unison. "Smile! Smile!"

"Carry on."

The irony of the situation was that the only organized group in the battle was the Vanguard Squadron. Kyo had trained the pilots with the discipline of the fighting arts, and he had taught them calm methods in fighting with a Mobile Suit, which helped them remain calm and focused during this frenzy of missile trails, laser bolts, and cannon blasts. The hardships that they all had endured under Kyo in the training regimes mock battles, and combat sessions began to show the desired result. They were doing an excellent job of maintaining their defensive lines and helped keep the Cube-fighters away from attacking the Nirvana. However, they were still outnumbered by the aliens and they couldn't be everywhere at once. Despite their valiant support of the Dreads, still more fighters fell to the alien's unending attacks.

A flash of blue-white light and a blue colored Dread signified the return of Kyo along with Dita. The young pilot wasted no time in using the HiMAT system and now sent many enemy forces into oblivion. Kyo considered using the more powerful assault of Freedom and Liberty, but the support unit for Freedom would be too badly hampered in this environment and the blast effect of the concerted weapons barrage could be fatal to his allies. As a result he had no choice but to take the alien forces down one at a time.

As he tore through four more Cube-fighters, he looked above him and spotted the same alien fighter that had nearly killed Meia. His anger boiled at the alien fighter and unleashed several plasma and rail-gun bolts at the fighter. The machine however wasn't concerned with Freedom's blasts and darted away from the beams that Freedom fired at it. Kyo growled in anger but calmed down; he knew that the machine was fast, even faster than he was. It then occurred to him that the machine seemed to act as the leader of the alien's assault force. Destroying it could be the winning edge they all needed to end this battle. He was angry that he couldn't fuse with Meia's Dread; he then decided that they had no other choice but to use the next best option. He then directed Freedom headed towards Dita's fighter. Kyo then ordered several Vanguards to lay down enough cover fire to help him get to the bubbly Dread pilot.

"It's time to combine, hurry!"

Dita perked up in surprise and. This was the first time she had heard Mr. Alien was willing to combine with her. "Uh…yes."

In just a few moments the Gundam and merged with Dita's Dread. A bright flash of light later, GunDread Dita was now in the battle. It easily tore up several Cube-fighters that tried to stand against it and closed in on the target. Kyo knew that despite this GunDread he formed with Dita didn't have the edge in speed as the GunDread formed between him and Meia, it made due with extreme range firepower.

Inside the cockpit of the merged mecha, Kyo nodded, as he and Dita were close enough to take out the nimble alien fighter. Once they got into firing range, he then activated the shoulder cannons, took careful aim and…ducked.

Actually the whole GunDread ducked, narrowly avoiding a head-on collision with a huge asteroid. The alien fighter then zipped past the asteroid and was now out of range.

"Damn! That thing's gotten away again!"

At that moment Jura's fighter showed up alongside the GunDread. Inside the blonde was feeling angry and frustrated; this was due to the mess they were in and the feeling of self-anger at being unable to command the Dreads properly. So like any irrationally angry person, she lashed out at the nearest person in the area. "Nice going. Is that all you smart-aleck males can do?"

Kyo was also feeling rather angry himself, since the situation wasn't going to be easily resolved. And naturally the last thing he needed was someone trying to barb him. "Give me orders when you know HOW to command!"

"Shut up! I don't NEED a MAN to tell me what to do!"

"You don't? Then too bad! We need to work hard here and fighting me isn't going to help us at all! Get your head out the damn clouds and try to lead the Dreads better."

Kyo replied as he jetted the GunDread away to fight again, but not before seeing tears threatening to run down Jura's eyes.

--

At the Command bridge…

Buzam listened to the flow of communications on the confusion and the arguments between the pilots and crew, including the exchange between Jura and Kyo. BC then shook her head in frustration.

"It seems that we've depended on Meia far too much. We've neglected to train a sub-commander in the event that she would be incapacitated."

"There's more to that BC."

Magno said as she began to think about the young Dread Leader.

"The reason is because she wouldn't let us. She's always been like that, taking the entire burden on herself, from the first day she joined us."

--

In the Medical Bay, Duero and Paiway were in their own intense battle, as they desperately tried to stabilize Meia's condition.

"Paiway! Adjust the oxygen saturation. We've got to keep Meia from going into shock!" Duero ordered the young nurse as he continued to do what he could to help stabilize Meia.

As the apprentice nurse followed the doctor's orders, she turned and noticed a glint near Meia's left eye. She gasped as she saw a trickle of moisture run down the Dread leader's cheek.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Meia cry."

--

Deep inside the realm of her conscious, Meia's memories of her childhood came bubbling up to the surface to play themselves in front of the Dread pilot. She saw her ohma and fahma fuss over a little, blue haired girl as she came back from school. Meia's parents had been the head scientists who were involved in a research facility that promised biological advancements in which would help improve the living conditions to the population of Megele.

The scenes changed to a Christmas Eve in which she had received the Paeksis crystal headpiece that she now wore as a reminder of her past. Her mother (fahma) smiled deeply and commented on what a wonderful gift Meia's ohma had given her this day. More images that became rather tragic flashed by, until one image remained forever in the young Megele pirate's mind for the rest of her days, and it became the main reason why the normally tough and independent Dread pilot was totally fearful of closed spaces. She saw herself being packed with other children were being packed away in space capsules as explosions and chaos reigned over and around them. She then reached out with her hand toward the hatch to her ohma. But the gentle-looking woman refused and smiled sadly, saying that it was for the best. Then before she could deny it and beg to be by her ohma's side, Meia watched as the door closed on her and she was now in darkness.

--

Outside the battle raged on between the Nirvana's defenders and their alien enemies, the main Dread fighter teams had pulled back for repairs and rearmament. The secondary groups were now deployed alongside the Angel Squadron to maintain the defensive lines, until Jura and the seasoned pilots were ready to enter the battle once more.

However, the blonde pilot in question wasn't in any mental or physical shape to go into battle again and lead her other comrades. After the disaster with her first attempt at leading the Dreads, Jura crawled back into her own shell and was presently sitting at a vacant area of the Register and was sobbing away. Her face was against her knees and her long blonde hair covered her expression.

"I…can't…do…this! I…I…can't replace Meia!"

"No one here expects you to Jura."

Jura looked up and saw Gascogne standing in front of her.

Gascogne nodded as she explained. "No one here is blaming you for what happened out there or here as well. We're all feeling the pressure, but crying about it isn't going to help us at all. No one here expects you to be like Meia."

"She's correct on that one."

The two women looked and saw Kyo's images on the screens of nearby monitors. Currently GunDread Dita was under the Nirvana getting recharged.

"I want to apologize for that earlier outburst." Kyo explained. "I'm feeling the strain and so is everyone else here. I'd rather be busy fighting the enemy instead of my own allies."

Gascogne nodded as she continued while looking at Jura.

"We're in this battle together Jura, and you should learn not to take all of the workload on your own. Being a leader means that you have to depend on your team, and depend on yourself. And when you are leading, then lead in the way you would do it, not in the way you think someone else will."

Kyo nodded.

"I agree, Jura, you have your own skills at commanding the Dreads, use them and hope for the best. Don't try to follow the ways others would lead if you have your own way of leading your teams into battle. Your own talents are needed to lead, not the talents others would have, like what Gasco said 'You are not asked to lead like Meia or to replace her'. And when you are in the commanding position, then command. Look at me. I never wanted to be the leader of the Vanguards, but when I took the job, I gave it my all, no more no less. I don't gripe about it or complain at all, I know that I had to do whatever it takes to get the job gone, and I let everything else fall into place. That's all that you need in battle. Do your best, that's all that you need to do."

The former Coordinator signed off as Gascogne smiled a bit at the image of the Gundam pilot. "You know, for a man, he gives really good advice."

--

The doctor was getting even more worried. Even though all the surface wounds Meia suffered were now treated and healing well, and her vital signs were now stable, there was a serious problem on hand. A fragment of Paeksis crystal had imbedded itself in Meia's cerebral cortex and Duero was deeply concerned that it would cause psychological trauma and injury to his patient.

Inside Meia's mind, the Dread pilot was now reliving and visualizing her life after she was packed away on the escape capsule. The scandal that had caused the ruin and destruction of her parents' company had made her an outcast among the population of her home planet, she saw herself growing up on the streets, fighting for her own survival and acceptance in the world. She could hear the whispers of people passing by, stating that she was now no better than garbage now. They mocked and ridiculed her. She had been a famous person once; the daughter of two well respected scientists. It didn't take long for the young woman to fall into a mood of depression and despair. Soon, it didn't take long for her to develop a reason and a goal to live, that goal and reason was to end her life.

That was when she encountered Magno Vivian and joined her crew of pirates.

--

Out in the battle zone…

"Damn! This is starting to get really annoying!" Kyo growled as he and Dita watched the battle while inside the GunDread. They both watched as the Vanguards and the Dreads fought as one concerted unit. The battle was now breaking away from an even match to a one-sided battle as the numbers of alien fighters grew. Kyo knew that they needed some way to even up the odds. It was then that he heard sobbing, and he knew just who it was.

"I wonder if Meia is going to die?" Dita said sadly as she tried to hold back her tears but had little success.

Kyo wasn't in the mood to see the normally cheerful and happy Dread pilot become sad and depressed, since saddened eyes and tears never suited this perky redhead at all. "Don't worry about it. She'll be alright."

"You think so?" Dita asked as she turned to Kyo.

Kyo smiled as he recalled all the lessons he learned from his now forgotten parents (though they were very vague), and the lessons he had also learned in his journeys with Freedom. "I've learned that no matter how difficult and nearly impossible things become, you should stand strong and keep on moving forward, that's all you can do. I can gripe, complain or cry about it, that much is true, but when I reach the end, I ask this question. ' Have I done everything or are there some things I still have to do?'"

"Huh?"

"I know that it's hard for you and everyone else on the ship. But I believe that your leader still has things to do here, and there's still a chance that she will make it through. Duero right now is doing everything he can to bring Meia back, and so is Paiway. Let the doctor do his job, that job is to bring Meia back safe and sound. Our duty now is to help guard the ship and the Medical Bay that she's in so that she can come back. Don't worry, have faith in her will to live and the doctor's talents to help her. Do that and I know that Meia will not die."

Dita sniffled a bit and wiped away her tears, and smiled brightly. "You're right. Thank You Mr. Alien."

Kyo sighed a bit and spoke with a tired look. "I wish that you would stop calling me by that name."

It was then that they all got a message from Jura.

"Attention all pilots. Begin changing the frequencies of your barriers and beams. We should be able to avoid being damaged by stray friendly fire."

Kyo gave a deep smile after hearing that.

(Good move Jura; nice to see you back in the fight. Now all we need to do is take out the aliens. The question is how do we do that? We can't go in and get tangled in another ambush.)

Kyo thought about it a bit more. Then an idea suddenly flashed into his mind. He then accessed the scenario computer Freedom had, and made some checks on the idea…once he was done, he decided to check in with the bridge.

--

On the bridge, Magno received even more bad news. The port arm of the ship had been hit rather badly causing the Nirvana to tilt at a very dangerous angle; the defensive barriers had now retreated to the third level. Once the barriers exceeded that mark, then the pirate ship will now be totally defenseless. The enemy was now mounting a full-scale attack with all their forces.

At that point she received a call from Kyo.

"Captain, there's no need to worry about all this, I've got an idea on just how to bust out of this mess."

Magno perked up at that announcement. "Are you thinking of doing a suicide mission?"

"The thought did cross my mind, but this plan is just as crazy as to what you've just said. In either case, I haven't got any plans on dying yet. I haven't tried everything the galley has to offer anyway, and all this fighting is giving me a very ravenous appetite."

"If this plan you have in mind works, then you have my permission to eat yourselves to death."

"I've got no problems with that, but there is one extra catch to this plan." Kyo replied.

"That catch being what?"

"I'll… have to take command of the Dreads as well as Crusader Squadron, just for this one time only."

"I had the impression that you never liked being in full command."

"I still don't Captain, but for this plan to work then I'll do it." Kyo finished as his image winked away from the monitors.

--

Duero found himself rapidly running out of alternatives. He couldn't attempt brain surgery on Meia at present as the battle outside raged on, so he called Parfet to rig up an ultrasonic psycho-stimulator unit. In theory the machine is used to break up the Paeksis crystal to completely harmless fragments, therefore bringing Meia back from her near comatose state. However, if this gamble didn't pay off, then Meia would never be the same again.

--

Out in space…

"All right everyone, get into formation. I am getting rather hungry and there's an all you can eat buffet with all our names on it. Let's get this all over with in one clean shot!"

All of the Dread teams lined up in formation behind GunDread Dita, as the enemies were also gearing for their final assault. The Vanguards then moved to special strategic positions. Each of the mecha were carrying specially made reflector panels.

"All teams report in."

Kyo called out as he began checking the situation via tactical monitors in the GunDread.

There was a rather long silence as no one answered the former Yamato at first. Then, in very restrained voices, the squadron leaders of each team replied.

"A-Team ready."

"B-Team ready."

"C-Team ready."

"D-Team ready."

"Crusader Squadron ready."

Kyo nodded in satisfaction. It was obvious to him that the Dread pilots liked taking orders from him even less than the Vanguard pilots did, but he knew that now wasn't the time to argue over this matter. As the enemy forces closed in on the Nirvana, Kyo began the countdown, as he gauged the distance of the enemy.

"Ten…"

The enemies began unleashing a barrage of beam and cannon fire that immediately pounded on the Nirvana's weakened barriers, causing it to flicker and buckle under the impacts.

"…nine…eight…seven…"

The barriers collapsed, now unable to withstand the barrage leaving the ship wide open to attack. Inside the navigation well, Bart screamed in pain as the Nirvana took several direct hits.

"…six…five…four…"

The alien forces streamed forward and closed in, now totally committed to the attack… just as Kyo hoped that they would.

"…three…two…one… LET'S DO IT!"

The Dreads and the Vanguards complied, charging forward with GunDread Dita leading the latest counterattack.

--

In the Medical Bay, Meia screamed as the stimulator was activated, her body thrashed about in agonized spasms, making everyone in the room, namely Duero, Paiway, and Parfet extremely tense. After a minute of the treatment, Meia's body stiffened and then collapsed back on the table. The pulse monitors were now showing all her vitals signs…on the flat-line.

"MEIA!" Parfet and Paiway screamed.

--

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Dita cried out as the GunDread was relentlessly pounded on all sides by the enemy forces.

Kyo however kept his focus despite the barrage and then placed a reassuring hand on Dita's shoulder. He smiled as soon as he checked the monitors. The Dreads and the Vanguards were reaching their respective coordinates right about… now!

"HERE WE GO!"

The young Gundam pilot began working fast as he fed his data stream into the command systems of the GunDread. The shoulder cannons detached from their back mountings and melded with the arm-blades, forming a massive glowing sword on each arm. The blades glowed with power as Kyo prepared to unleash the attack.

The GunDread thrust out its arms and let loose with multiple blasts of pure nuclear and Paeksis based energy. The massive blasts shot out towards the Dreads and the Vanguards. Each beam attack in unison reflected off the Dreads' shields and the panels carried by the Vanguards and all headed towards the enemy in all directions at once. The results were devastating for the opposing forces. Cruisers and Cube-fighters were decimated along with asteroids and anything else caught in the barrage. Even the new ultra-fast fighter was destroyed, as despite the agility it was given by it's makers, it wasn't intended to dodge attacks on all sides as the destroyed asteroids also tore into the alien forces. There was one massive mushroom cloud sized explosion as the main body of the alien ambush force was wiped out into the depths of oblivion.

--

"That's totally insane!" Buzam declared as she watched the planet-sized fireworks display out in the asteroid belt. "He used the Dread's shields and those reflector panels to reflect all our shots!"

Magno shrugged and smiled a bit. "It may have been insane, but it worked quite well. BC, tell the galley to get ready for a very hungry customer."

--

Meia felt that she could let go now. It was now so peaceful, so quiet. She didn't feel pain, she didn't need to worry anymore, and she felt nothing at all. She then found herself on a field that had no end and was filled with sweet-smelling grass, and had a deep blue sky, which was as clear as an ocean. She now could finally be at peace with herself.

However, before she could now send herself to oblivion, she heard a voice, a voice that was gentle and kind… a voice she immediately recognized.

"Meia, my dear one. Don't give up now. You are far stronger than me, and you have your whole life in front of you now, don't turn away from it."

Meia looked to the side and spotted a woman, a person very close to her heart.

"Mother? MOTHER?!"

The voice continued to speak. "Though you may not know, you have many friends back there who care deeply for you. It would break their hearts if you were to leave them now."

Meia then began to see more images in front of her, all showing the crew of the Nirvana. People who she had met along the long and difficult road that was her life, Magno her captain, Buzam the second in command of the pirates, Gascogne the supply supervisor, Parfet their spunky engineer, Paiway the young but well talented nurse, Dita her apprentice, Jura her second in command, and all the others she had spent her many years with after joining the pirates. Then the men onboard the ship appeared as well, she saw Duero as he tried to offer his advice on operating the Vanguard and his requests to help her, both she denied and that nearly cost her, the spark of her life. Then she saw Bart with his idiotic expressions and whining attitude. And finally she saw Kyo.

She saw Kyo with his many moods, when he was calm and very amiable, and when he was quiet and moody. His knowledge was good, and his sheer nature was something she began to wonder about. And she saw him in his Gundam, fighting alongside her and her comrades.

She looked at her fahma who smiled back at her.

"There's so much waiting for you, you shouldn't give up now, but I promise you this…I and your ohma will always be with you, even if we're not alive."

She then saw her ohma alongside her fahma who also smiled at her.

"There's nothing wrong with being alive, you should choose to live, Meia, we'll be here and with you, now and always."

Meia then found herself in a room with two doors, and she was being pulled in two directions. On one door stood the spirit of death, who promised her eternal rest and freedom from all the pain, yet in exchange she must spend it all in total darkness and silence. On the other door stood the angel of life, who promised her a life of more conflict and trials and pain, yet it would be in unending light and she would be with everyone. Meia knew that she would spend whatever energy on making a choice. Life and more conflict, or death in unending shadows.

Taking one last mental breath, she made her choice.

--

The lights greeted the young Dread pilot's eyes as she opened them. "It's so bright…" Meia mumbled as soon as she looked at the overhead operating light. As soon as she focused her vision, she spotted there beside her bed, and standing over her and sobbing like crazy were Parfet and Paiway.

"You came back to us!" The young engineer exclaimed in nearly unrestrained joy.

"We all brought you back!" Paiway said nearly choking on her own tears.

Meia smiled a bit as she looked at the two. "Stop that you two." She then reached out and touched her face; panic then took hold of her as she noticed that something important was missing… namely her headpiece.

"Don't worry about it. It's right here with me." Duero replied as he held up Meia's most prized possession and reminder of her past life. "This is very important to you, isn't it?"

Meia took a long look at the headpiece and shook her head. "No. In reality… it's a very important lesson.

"Whatever lesson it has taught you, I hope you take it to heart. Welcome back."

Meia gave only a nod as she lay back on the bed.

--

At Meia's room…

Meia shook her head a bit as she sat on her bed in the room. After spending a few hours in her quarters looking through the large picture window showing the vast reaches of outer space, she decided to get some air, as sleeping was not on her mind.

After putting on her usual uniform, she decided to visit the ship's galley. The other pilots had been in there celebrating their latest and most well earned victory over the alien enemies and were now sleeping off the effects of their overindulgence. As soon as she got in, she looked at the room; naturally there was one heck of a mess. Plates were stacked high on tables everywhere. Empty bottles were also on tables and were even on the floor and everywhere also. The crewmembers were slumbering on the floor and also on the chairs. Though the Dread team leader normally didn't allow this breach of discipline and the big lack of it, she found no fault in her comrades. They all had earned this. They had defeated the enemy forces…without her help.

She then walked over to three tables that had the highest stacked plates and in the middle table she spotted Dita sleeping with a blanket on her shoulders, no doubt this was where Kyo ate. She had expected the Gundam pilot was also sleeping but didn't find him after the way he pigged out on the food. She took the time to immerse herself in thought as she recalled the young man who saved her life before. That was when she heard footsteps.

"They all did their best this day."

"Captain." The Dread leader turned to face the Nirvana's commanding officer.

The old woman then gestured with her walking stick in order of the tables and to the empty chairs. "He ate enough food to feed a few of our crew for at least a day. We all thought that there was no way he could handle all that food, but he proved us wrong, however, he earned it."

"I see." Buzam had informed Meia that the counterattack against the aliens had been Kyo's idea. In that sense, Kyo was even more puzzling to the Dread leader, but she had to admit that he was indeed an experienced leader, despite his previous reluctance to be the Vanguard leader.

"It's certainly ironic when you look at it in a certain point of view, you know?"

"What is?"

"Kyo's very similar to you, don't you think? The major difference between you and him is that he's not going to bottle up his feelings, but he shows them. I never expected that the he would win everyone's hearts or at least in this case, their respect at such a short period, and right under our noses at that too."

Meia didn't reply, but her expression was of surprise, the ancient woman the spoke some more. "Meia… I know that the past few weeks have been hard for you, but don't you think that it's time for you to open up a bit more? Perhaps this is the time to find forgiveness… for yourself."

Meia directed her gaze at the stars through another observation window and considered her leader's words.

--

Meia entered the gym as she didn't find Kyo in the rest of the rooms in the Nirvana and sure enough, there was Kyo working out, he took off his upper body clothes, and was bare-chested and going through the motions of a very complex kata. The young woman didn't recognize the style he was using, and it made the motions done by Sara look clumsy and wasteful of energy. For a long while, Meia watched Kyo, not aware that she was in a state of admiration of the young man, as he moved with the grace and controlled ferocity of a beast, primal, elegant, but still deadly.

After a few more minutes, Kyo stopped his training and took a few deep breaths and went into a neutral stance, he then turned and smiled a bit at her and spoke.

"Meia, good to see you up and about. So how was the show you got to see?"

Meia looked squarely into Kyo's own sapphire/amelyst colored eyes , and gave a hint of her own smile. "It was… interesting."

"I see, hey take a seat, you and I need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"On why, during that Vanguard mission back on that desert world, that you knew that you suffer from claustrophobia, and you went anyway."

Meia scowled a bit, but decided that she should follow the captain's advice and open herself to others more. And she could see that Kyo wasn't going to downgrade her, he had already proven that, besides, something about him made her feel like she could trust him. They sat down on the mat, and Meia began to tell Jin on what had happened to her long ago, before she had joined Magno's pirate group.

Kyo didn't say much as he listened to Meia's account on her life. And never did he interrupt her, not once, but silently understood what sufferings Meia had to bear. The most prominent was her fear of closed spaces.

"I see… But how are you feeling now?"

"Better at least, like a great weight's been removed."

"That's good to hear."

Kyo replied as he got up and prepared once more to exercise and do some more katas.

"Working with the Dreads was tough in every aspect. I'll say this much to you, you can be the Dread leader anytime of the day, I have enough problems with the Vanguards as it is."

It was then that Meia decided to drop a bombshell right on Kyo's head. (Not literally speaking of course.)

"You were right."

Kyo looked back at Meia in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

Meia swallowed a bit as she prodded herself to speak.

"You were right. I should have combined with you and Freedom when you told me to. That new fighter was too fast for my Dread alone. But I was too stubborn to admit the truth and it nearly cost me my life. And the time I tried to pilot a Vanguard despite I was fully aware that I was claustrophobic, that nearly got Dita, Jura, Barnette, and me killed…including you."

Kyo smiled a bit as he could tell that this little confession was costing Meia a good amount of her own pride. But he found no fault in it, as he could see that Meia was now opening herself to others, and somehow it made him smile that the first person she opened herself to was to him of all people.

"I see, you're admitting that you were mistaken in doing those things. That's not a sign of weakness you know."

"Huh?"

"To show that you are wrong doesn't make you seem weak at all. It just shows that you're human. And let me tell some advice I got from a friend long ago, He said that to become a leader, one must admit all his/her shortcomings and find ways to work around them, that shows to others that you are only human. I'll admit that I pegged you for the type who never would ask help from anyone, but now I can tell that you are human despite your reactions to being given help. Personally, I like that."

Kyo then went back to training, leaving Meia to watch him and consider all that he told her.

To be continued…

Author's notes:

Well, that closes the curtain on this chapter, and now I'll have to ready the crafting of Kyo and Meia's relationship as the Nirvana heads back to Talark and Megele and make their relationship progress further. Not to worry though, I haven't forgotten the others entirely, as in the next chapter we'll be delving a bit more on Kyo and Dita's own relationship. And like before it's going to be totally off the bat than the stories I've read. The changes are rather significant but it suits my purposes. And lastly… I'll definitely work hard on the respective relationships of Dita, Meia, and Jura with Kyo. But that doesn't mean that other girls won't get a chance to shoot any cupid's arrows of their own


	8. Chapter 8

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: I own neither VanDread or Gundam SEED, I own this story though, so if any lawyers are nearby, don't try and ask for fees.

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 7

Quit calling me Mr. Alien!

--

Two weeks after the fierce battle at the asteroid field…

Dita smiled as she placed the finishing touches on the gift she had been working on and planning to give to her Mr. Alien. It was a pink pillow with a picture of a cute green alien with tentacles. She made this well, as her friend the pregnant bridge officer Ezra had spent a good amount of time before her pregnancy to teach the young Dread pilot how to be a seamstress, which worked well as Dita was a very good cook to boot. As soon as she finished she whistled a happy tune as she admired her work, she knew that Mr. Alien was going to love it, and also the patch. While she was busy, her best friend among her fellow pirates, Paiway watched with a bit of puzzlement.

"Are you planning on giving it to some guy, Dita?" The precocious eleven-year-old nurse asked her friend.

The moment that came out of her friend's mouth, Dita blushed a bit as she thought about Kyo.

"If it's not for anyone, then can you give it to me?" Paiway piped up hopefully.

Dita shook her head, while gleefully holding the present close to her chest. "No way! Sorry Pai, but I'm giving this one to Mr. Alien!"

Paiway frowned a bit, as she knew just who among the men Mr. Alien was and held up her frog puppet. "Barf! Kero!"

--

A few minutes later…

After a few more seconds, the happy-go-lucky girl entered the Hanger and went directly to where she knew Kyo would be found working. Her gift was clutched tightly to her chest. She was completely certain that the young Gundam pilot would love her new present for him. However, when she arrived to Freedom's paddock, which was near its support unit Liberty, which had it's own launching bay, and the transformed Dreads, she found no sign of the object of her growing affections. The cockpit of Freedom was open but it seemed that Kyo wasn't in the Hanger.

Dita then looked up and about and began to look about in the paddock.

"Mr. Alien! Mr. Alien! Where are you?"

The young Megele female looked about a bit more as she looked at Freedom.

Dita looked puzzled for a minute or two. "That's so strange. I was so sure that he was here working on his partner." She then decided to move around more so she could find Kyo, and left the Hanger.

Minutes later, a human head appeared behind Freedom's head.

"God, I thought she'd never leave." Kyo said in a rather irritated mood as he removed the camouflage blanket that he got from one of Freedom's storage compartments and began leaving his Gundam. Had Dita looked about more closely she would have seen him and then there would have been some problems. He was already reaching the limit of his patience with Dita and tried desperately to relax.

Kyo sighed and then recalled that there was going to be a training session on one area of the Nirvana and he was going to give a training session for the new Vanguard trainees.

--

On the bridge…

Buzam was getting restless by the second, as there had been no alien attacks for some time, over the past few days. The crew had been fighting another losing battle, but not with the aliens this time, their latest battle was how avoid falling asleep on their stations. The worst affected by this battle was none other than Ezra, as her state of pregnancy continued to grow. If she wasn't eating constantly to satisfy her deep cravings and to feed her growing daughter, then she would be sleeping like there was no tomorrow.

The first officer sighed, as sheer boredom threatened to overwhelm her. "It seems that when we're not under attack, things get rather dull and monotonous here. Perhaps we should get the crews into a few practice drills or…"

"I wasn't aware that you were into all that military ballyhoo BC." Magno remarked to her second in command.

"I'm only thinking of the safety and well-being of the crew, Captain, what would happen if the enemy attacked us while we're like this?"

"Our line of business is piracy, isn't it?"

"Well, that's true, but still…"

The old woman waved of her second in command's response. She knew that the crew deserved this break from all of their constant battles. However, if Buzam was getting bored, there just might be a good distraction…

"If you feel bored, then you can always head down to section T-11."

"Section T-11?"

"Yes, I recall that Kyo is down there now, training the Crusader Squadron and the new trainees, you assigned to him."

--

At the said section

WHAMM!

The female trainee groaned, as she lay on her back to the practice mat, like a sack of potatoes. "I'm done."

Kyo nodded as he reached out and helped the girl back to her feet. As she went to the other side where the other new trainees were sitting, the former counter-terrorist agent and Mobile Suit operator addressed them. Behind the first group were the more seasoned and experienced pilots, including their second in command Sara.

"Now then, did everyone see what Lara's mistake was? She overextended herself and was too slow in her recovery. A critical point in all battles, whether you have weapons or not is to never leave yourself open for a reprisal attack from your opponents."

Kyo had made in a point of constructing various types of hand-held weapons made of strong, hard rubber-like material which were made non-lethal for the trainees, so that they could earn an extra edge when using the weapons on their Vanguards, namely the melee class weapons. The weapons came in various forms, swords, staves, daggers, pole-arms, and the like. Kyo had infused armed battle techniques and unarmed techniques to help the pilots of the Crusader Squadron to be more effective in battle. He instilled those same principles in their simulator missions and combat exams.

"Just what does all this martial arts training have to do with piloting a Vanguard?" Another trainee asked the lead commander and instructor of her newly assigned unit.

Kyo nodded as he spoke. "Martial arts methods can be applied in many areas; it's not restricted solely for hand-to-hand combat or armed fighting. It instills focus and discipline, and helps in maintaining your composure in battle. Also, you all should be aware that the Vanguard was designed to take full advantage of the art of close quarters combat and therefore are solely designed to meet those parameters even when given rifles or missile pods. Therefore, when you learn the specifics on how to fight with your own body, then you can apply those lessons in operating your machine. Ask the more experienced Vanguard pilots behind you, and they will tell you that operating a Vanguard is just like moving your own body. The machine acts completely in that case as an extension of your own body."

The girls in the back all nodded, though some did so with a bit of reluctance.

The Gundam pilot explained further.

"Furthermore, martial arts is an excellent way of maintaining your health. Your reflexes, awareness, and response are sharpened, those skills are very important in this unit and could determine whether you survive the battle or not. These skills sometimes will be the only things that will aid you in combat. However, martial arts is also needed in battles where you will not have a weapon or your Vanguard and you need to defend yourself with only your bare hands. With the training in martial arts then you have something to fall back on."

The girls began whispering to themselves as Kyo went over to where five volunteers were standing. Two of the girls were armed with laser rings on heavy stun, while the other three were armed with melee weapons. One had a staff; the other had a pair of daggers, with the last volunteer wielding a sword.

At that point, Buzam walked in and stopped to watch Kyo as he prepared his next demonstration. She scanned the newest recruits for the Crusader Squadron. Each one was wearing white training uniforms, with cloth belts. She then was surprised to find Meia among the other trainees, and who was also wearing a training uniform. Apparently, the normally tough and independent Dread Leader decided to swallow her pride and attend the practice sessions with the Crusader Squadron. Due to her claustrophobia, she wasn't able to command a Vanguard, but Kyo had made it clear to everyone onboard the Nirvana that the sessions and classes were open to anyone willing to learn. BC then also spotted Duero as well. She reasoned that he was there to treat those who were injured during these trials, but then she also noted that he was also wearing the same training uniform.

"Now, with the cooperation of your fellow crewmembers, I will show you just how effective martial arts is when in a tight situation against multiple attackers. Even when not armed, a person with extensive knowledge of the fighting arts can overcome the odds stacked against him or her…."

Kyo then astonished the spectators as he took out a white bolt of cloth from the sleeve of his own patented uniform, which resembled his normal clothes, but was pure white, minus the boots. "Even when he or she can't see the attackers." With those last words, he wrapped the cloth onto his eyes and was now plunged in total darkness.

He then stood in the midst of the five volunteers and with a motion, beckoning them to attack.

The girl behind him was armed with the daggers, she responded by thrusting out her weapons, but was amazed as she only struck thin air as Kyo moved swiftly behind her, as she turned he ducked and knocked her down with a leg sweep. The drop helped Kyo remove the daggers from her hands using a Judo grip to make her release her weapons, as he prepared for the next attack. That came as the one with the sword was also nearby and made a slash at his head; Kyo blocked with one dagger, and reversing the other one, lashed out with a punch-elbow strike combo, making the girl bend over. Placing her into position to be tossed in a shoulder Judo throw. The next attacker was one girl with a laser ring, she fired a blast at Kyo, but her shock grew as Jin dodged the beam by barely centimeters. And she then found herself facing Kyo as he came in with astounding speed and knocked her arm aside, making her unable to use her ring weapon. He dropped the daggers and quickly tossed the girl over him, but also removed her laser ring before she even left the mat. The girl with the staff also tried to attack, but Kyo flipped, sailing over her head and the moment he landed behind her, he tapped her shoulder. Making her turn and allowing him to rapidly disarm her of her weapon, and tossing her to the other girls that he had already taken down. The last girl with a laser ring fired two blasts, but was unable to hit Kyo as he ducked, Jin then knocked the girl over with an amazing move, that had him crouching down and attacked with a reverse handspring, totally catching his target off guard, knocking the girl back. Still holding the staff he had taken. Kyo then rapidly fired several blasts with the ring he had previously taken from one of the volunteers at the floored girls. The trainees stiffened up as the beams were dangerously close to them all. They looked in awe at their instructor as he removed the blindfold.

"You can pretty much guess that I could have killed any of you, if this ring wasn't on its heavy stun setting." He then turned to the other students. "I hope that all of you have learned something from the demonstration." He said seriously as he helped the trainees to their feet.

Meia, BC, and Duero were all impressed, along with the others watching.

--

Later…

The female trainees followed Kyo as they lead them through as series of katas, after which there would be a few mock battles between the students both on the mat and in the simulators to see if they grasped the ideas. Each girl mimicked their instructor's movements with varying degrees of accuracy and precision. Some were unsteady and out of rhythm, while there were others who followed every motion perfectly. They all were breathing into a steady rhythm and flow, taking in measured inches of breath and exhaling just as carefully.

Kyo began to give instructions to his students. "Remember, breathing correctly is just as important as going through these motions." Kyo instructed. "Focus on each breath you take in and make it flow in your body that will make your movements in harmony with…"

"MR. ALIEN!"

Kyo stopped and gritted his teeth in anger as soon as he heard that particular voice. The entire training unit, including Meia, and Duero turned to spot Dita on the doorway entrance, holding a pink pillow. Many of the girls were now sporting large sweat drops.

Kyo could only shake his head as his anger was simmering on the surface, while he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be one of those days again.

--

At the Register…

"Well now, what brings you here, K?" The head supplier asked as she saw Kyo enter the room in his tuxedo uniform.

Kyo could do nothing more than just shake his head and sigh with exasperation. "I'll give you three guesses, but you'll need only one." He decided to take some time to work of his tension by hanging out at the Register.

"Ah." The muscular woman nodded in understanding as she had a pretty good idea who Kyo was talking about. "Dita again?"

Kyo nodded as he went down to accessing the computer console for any pending jobs, anything just to rest his tired and frustrated mind.

"She came right up to the training hall with a pink pillow, called me out while I was in training session with the new recruits. Do you have any idea just how embarrassing it is to be called Mr. Alien when you're busy teaching a class?"

Gascogne chuckled a bit at that. "Well no, but I'll admit that Dita needs a bit of work on her sense of tact and delicacy."

"Just what do you mean by a BIT of work?" Kyo stressed out.

"All right, a lot of work." Gascogne admitted. "She just wants to show her appreciation for all the things you've done for us, that's all."

"That much I can understand, but I wish that she would back down a bit with her… enthusiasm. At the very least, she could call me by my real name, instead of Mr. Alien all the time." The Gundam pilot a bit as he checked the readouts. "There isn't anything for me to do?"

Gascogne smiled as she shook her head. "Sorry. All the staff is off-duty and we're very much ahead of schedule, thanks to you. You happen to be my most efficient stage hand."

"Thanks for the compliment." Kyo said as he walked away.

Gascogne then called out to him, as he was about to leave the Register. "Hold up. Since you've got some spare time on your hands, why not hang out with me?" Kyo turned and spotted the muscular woman holding a deck of cards.

Kyo gave the cards a slightly distrusting look, as he recalled in his past journeys that he was swindled a few times by some card players before. But he didn't consider those losses to be all that vital, and besides that, he could tell that Gasco had more skill in this kind of game than he did.

"What's wrong? You don't know how to play cards?" The muscular woman asked as she could tell that Kyo showed a little distrust and apprehension at the deck she had with her.

"No…not really. I'm… just a total klutz when cards come into play."

He said as he recalled meeting more experienced players and he had little experience with this sort of game. He then turned to leave. "I really don't think that I'm that much of a challenge.

"Oh come now. Just a few friendly hands?"

Gascogne insisted as she readied the deck.

Kyo sighed at that and nodded, hoping that he wasn't going to embarrass himself again and sat down on the table.

--

At the mess hall…

Dita sighed dejectedly as she and Meia sat together at the cafeteria. "He was so angry with me. I only wanted to give him a present." She then looked at the floor with sad eyes.

"Well… you have to admit one thing, that the time you picked to come barging in was the wrong time. He was busy teaching a class."

"I only wanted to make Mr. Alien happy." Dita pouted.

Meia now found herself in a rather unique and totally unfamiliar situation. Though her experience with interpersonal relationships wasn't the best, she didn't want to see Dita looking so downcast. On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Dita whenever the bubbly Dread pilot got close to Kyo. She also disapproved of the methods Jura was using to entice Kyo to combine with her.

The moment those thoughts of jealousy hit her mind, Meia wondered just where those thoughts have surfaced from. Why should she feel jealous whenever Dita chased Kyo, or when Jura used her feminine wiles on the Gundam pilot? He was just a man after all.

He's just a man… right?

"Dita…I'm not very good at these sorts of things, but I really think that you shouldn't try forcing your way into someone's heart like that."

The red-haired girl stiffened at those words. Was that true? Was she trying to force her way to somewhere where she wasn't wanted? That place being in Mr. Alien's heart?

--

Meanwhile…

"Two pair."

"Full house."

"Damn! Again?!"

Gascogne nodded as she reshuffled the cards in her hands. "You weren't kidding when you said that you weren't very good at cards. That's the tenth hand you've lost in a row."

Kyo sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, well I don't have much in terms of love for this game, though I know a little bit of the basics. But I've never been any good with cards."

"True, but the good thing about this game is that it helps pass the time."

Gascogne replied and placed the cards in front of them and dealt them out. Gascogne then directed her next question to Kyo.

"By the way, are you going to talk to Dita?"

"What for?" Kyo asked as he looked at his new deck. He tried not to think about the redhead now, he was still a bit steamed at her anyway.

"Well, she made a mistake, but I don't think that you should stay mad at her just for what she did today."

Gascogne answered as she took the cards and called.

"Who said anything about me being mad? I'm not even thinking about her now! Three of a Kind."

"Okay K, if you say so. Straight flush."

Kyo wasn't going to give up just yet. "One more time!"

--

After losing more than twenty-five hands in a row to Gascogne, Kyo had declared that he had enough and left the Register. He sighed as he recalled how nosy Gasco was on his relationship to Dita. He thought about it, as on why she was making it her business to know those things. Then he reminded himself that Dita was Gascogne's comrade so it was natural for her to be nosy about it. It was then that he got wind that Meia had called the Dread pilots and him and of course his other comrades for a strategy meeting.

As soon as he entered the room, he noted that Dita was absent, which made him curious and uneasy, as the redhead wasn't the type not to pay attention to the call, he walked to his seat while he looked at the assembled Dread pilots and his eye caught Jura giving him her new signature hungry look that sent slight shivers down his spine as he sat down.

Meia then directed her attention to Kyo. "Where's Dita?"

"How should I know?" Kyo replied, showing no indication of his own curiosity.

It was then that the person in question entered the room and took a seat. She looked up, but tore her gaze away from Kyo the moment she saw him. This made Kazuki more uneasy as the redhead didn't even stare at him.

"You're late." Meia scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry." Dita replied as she gazed down to her hands.

Kyo's uneasiness came back in full force.

(What's gotten into her? That's not the Dita I know. Something's wrong here. )

Meia gave her subordinate a concerned look, then continued with her briefing.

"We'll be practicing some new combat tactics alongside the Crusader Squadron. These tactics will involve the participation of Dita and Kyo and their…"

"No."

This caught everyone's attention as they turned to the young Dread pilot in question.

"Excuse me?" Meia asked in total puzzlement and concern.

"I'm… not going to combine with Mr. Alien any more. I always seem to make him so angry at me."

Dita stood up, turned and faced Jura.

"You can go ahead and combine with him."

And without another word, Dita left the room.

Jura was rendered speechless, Dita had just handed Kyo to her in a silver platter!

For the man in question, he was rendered speechless. Dita looked so subdued and drained. It seemed as if somehow all of her enthusiasm and vigor were completely drained out of her.

The silence of this turn of events was a bit staggering, until Meia had managed to get things back on track for the tactics meeting.

Jura smiled devilishly as she saw that her chance had finally arrived. Barnette spotted the look on her blonde friend's face and sighed.

--

"Leave me alone."

Kyo growled a bit as he tried of avoid a new pursuer, who happened to be none other than Jura Basil Elden, he planned to work out his stress at the gym of working on Freedom and Liberty, but Jura had been harping non-stop at him about the next time they were going to combine together.

"I just KNOW we're going to combine into something beautiful!"

"Knock it off! Just because that UFO-loving girl doesn't want to do it anymore doesn't mean that I'm going to do it with you!"

Kyo paused and immediately winced as he realized the unintentional meaning to that particular statement.

(Smooth Kyo, real smooth.)

A brief erotic thought shot into his mind, along with a VERY detailed image of Jura without her clothes on, which he immediately suppressed before it got even more descriptive. Sometimes, knowing the truth about men and women while being on a ship filled to the brim with very attractive females (Dita and Meia included) made the young man VERY uneasy.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!"

Jura called out as Kyo increased his pace and quickly disappeared around a corner. The blonde pilot rounded the corner two seconds later to find…the hallway empty.

(Huh? Where did he go to?)

Jura asked herself. The twenty year old pilot wondered as she looked about for the man she planned to combine with. She looked about once more and decided to check the gym and see if he was there.

As soon as the voluptuous blonde left the corridor, Kyo sighed. He then loosened his grip on a set of pipes that he reached when he leaped up. He didn't know where he had learned the skills of evasion and concealment, but he was immensely thankful when they came into play in avoiding people. He landed on the corridor without a sound. And once he stood up, he knew that Jura would be there at the gym waiting for him, with that in mind, he immediately turned around and headed to another direction.

--

At the Bio-Park…

Dita sat down on the ground, trying to hold back her tears, as she was now alone in the park, gazing at the river of water. She made her decision and resolved to stay away from her Mr. Alien, no matter how much her heart seemed to ache if she did so. Her depression and building frustration then made her begin to toss pebbles at the river/pool.

(Why? Why? I only wanted to make him happy! No matter what I do, he never seems to completely like anything I do. What have I been doing wrong?)

The young girl's thoughts went back to the time of her childhood; it was then that she recalled being given a pet Blue Jay. She doted on it, and gave all the best care that she could, and despite that, the poor bird died shortly after she had gotten it. That image got her to thinking.

(Am I caring too much? Will Mr. Alien become like that Blue Jay?)

The moment that thought came to her mind, Dita stiffened like a solid board of wood at the image showing Kyo lying dead on the floor, and it sent a deep shiver down her whole body. She could never handle the thought of him ending like that. Her heart would break to pieces if that should happen.

(What can I do? What should I do? )

"Well, I should have known I'd find you here."

Dita turned and saw Gascogne standing behind her.

"Oh, Miss Gasco."

"How many times have I told you before, it's Gascogne!" The head supply officer stressed as she sat next to the young redhead.

"Sorry." Dita apologized. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I'd check up on you to see how you're doing. I'd wager that you were thinking about K."

"K?"

Gascogne smirked a bit. "That's Kyo's nick-name on occasion. I've made it my way to get back at him for calling me Gasco all the time."

--

Kyo gave a rather dark look to his latest visitor.

"What do you want? If you're here to say something annoying, then I'll re-program you into thinking you're a dog."

Pyoro found itself treading on very dangerous ground, as Kyo looked ready to do what he promised, having seen how fast, strong, and quick Kyo was made the normally sassy robot walk around him very carefully. It had arrived at a rather unfortunate time, as Kyo was busy contemplating his next move, while the pillow Dita made was in his hands. The young Gundam pilot wasn't in the mood to be disturbed by anyone now. But the robot decided to ask.

"I came to ask if you're feeling lonely. That's all." Pyoro said as if floated near the exit… a good distance away from the irate space warrior.

"Whether I feel lonely or not isn't your business. Now get out of my sight!" Kyo said in slightly shouting tone as he clenched the pillow tighter.

Pyoro knew that if it wanted to remain a functioning machine, now was the best time to leave. Which it did quickly as it didn't really want to stay a moment longer.

Kyo sighed a bit as he went back to brooding, having removed a bit of his tension.

--

Meanwhile…

"What do you want from me?" Bart asked Jura as they were in the blonde Dread pilot's quarters.

"I need you to help me with something important." Jura replied seductively as she poured the helmsman of the Nirvana a glass of wine. One thing she learned that wine a s a good way to loosen a man up.

"What sort of help do you want from me?" Like all men of Talark, Bart was distrustful and suspicious of women and knew that they were sneaky and devious creatures.

"Well, I need to combine with Kyo and his Freedom Gundam."

"So, what's that got to do with me?"

"Well… if you can help me, then I will help you." Jura purred as she began explaining her idea. "You know that I want to combine with Kyo, but he doesn't seem to be in the mood to cooperate. Now if a certain someone were to convince him to combine his machine with my Dread, then I could help him gain more respect in the Nirvana."

"Really?" Bart became interested. The respect that he was currently being given by the crew was barely enough to fill a thimble and was only given to bacteria.

--

Back at the park…

Dita sighed and then put on a new face. "I want to change so that Mr. Alien will like me more."

Gascogne shook her head in disagreement.

"Why on earth would you want to do that? You're fine the way you already are."

"But Mr. Alien always seems to get so angry and avoids me all the time. He thanks me sometimes, but most of the time he gets mad."

"Well, you should remember that every person is completely different and it naturally takes time for people to get to know each other."

"But I've seen Parfet and the doctor get along real well and that didn't take all that long."

Dita had seen both Parfet and Duero frequently get together to solve various problems, whether medical or mechanical.

"Well that's true. But some relationships take longer than others to mature and grow. In any case, the best piece of advice I can give you is to stay the way you are. I'm positive that it'll all work out for the best."

Gascogne got up to leave and then gave Dita some more parting advice.

"I'm sure K will come around. It might help a bit if you stop calling him Mr. Alien. He's a good guy with a kind heart, though he's one of the worst card players I've ever seen."

--

Kyo sighed once more as he finally got a large percent of his thoughts organized. He was still in his room and still brooding on his next move. His gaze then went to the pillow in his hands. He then thought back on that time at the training area and how he acted in front of Dita when she interrupted his training session. True enough that she chose a bad time to come barging in, but he didn't have to be so hard on her for something like that. He scolded and yelled at her for always disturbing him at all the wrong times. And when Dita left with tears in her eyes, part of his heart wanted to shatter like glass. He didn't want to see a girl cry, even more so when he was the reason behind her tears.

He looked at the pillow and decided to do something about this mess he was in.

(What the heck…I'd better talk to her and straighten this mess up.)

--

At the park…

Kyo sighed as he gazed at a certain person sitting near the river/pool. He was going to hope for the best, as he didn't have much in terms of choice, he then walked towards Dita, catching her attention and making her stand.

"Mr. Alien?" Dita asked as she turned and saw Kyo.

Kyo nodded as he approached her. "Hello."

Dita began to tremble and the young warrior noted that she was slowly backing away from him, probably to avoid his supposed anger. But now, Kyo had no reason to be angry with the young redhead; however he had reason to ask forgiveness.

"Hold on. I… just want to talk to you, that's all." Kyo held up a hand in a calming gesture.

Dita stopped and gave him a puzzled look. This was the first time in her knowing the young Gundam pilot that he asked her to stay. She also had never seen him so… humble. Dita began to think.

(What's wrong with Mr. Alien? Is he all right?)

Kyo took a deep breath to calm himself. Talking to women wasn't always his strong point, especially about rather sensitive matters. He also could tell that Dita was wondering whether he was fine. No doubt that this was the first time he had ever asked her to stay. "I'm here to say sorry for yelling at you before. And I'd like to say thanks for the pillow, that's the first time someone's given me something."

Dita took these words in and felt her heart lift up from it's depression, and she smiled her usual enthusiastic smile as she also felt her spirit become lighter.

(She does look very attractive when she smiles.)

Kyo noted mentally and then gestured for her to sit with him.

--

The two talked quietly as they gazed at the vast curtain of stars through the observation window. Dita began asking multitudes of questions about him and his travels, Kazuki decided to accommodate her but made it a point not to mention his parents or where he really came from… at least not yet. Dita listened to his answers intently and became very excited after hearing that there were other human worlds out there, and also real alien races.

"Wow! That is so neat! You've been to all these places?"

The young man nodded. "That's true. There are a lot of worlds out there that were colonized by humans, besides your home world Megele, and Duero and Bart's home of Talark. Usually I stay for a few weeks to even two months, then once I've done what I could there, I'd move on."

"What are those worlds like?"

"There's one world we came to known as Terra Nova. It was a semi-desert planet with a lot of human inhabitants, but they had machines that were similar to the Vanguards called Gears."

"Gears?"

"Yeah, that's the name. Those machines were designed to fight wars, but now there are tournaments to stop the possibility of wars being fought between the South and North. The South has it's team the Shadow Dragons, while the North has their team the Vanguard of Justice. I've had a great deal of encounters with them for a while. The Dragons aren't bad, but the Vanguard cheat so many times you could make a collection of encyclopedia books on them for every trick they used. They lost to the Dragons most of the time, thanks to the leader Marcus, who happens to be a kid."

"Wow! Where else did you go to?" Dita asked.

"I also came to this world that resembles the Old West of Earth, last I heard. There was a guy there who was so destructive that every inhabitant on the place put a bounty on his head so huge that he's got every bounty hunter on his tail. The guy's name was Vash, and from my personal thoughts, he's a total dope, but he's got a good heart and he's got a deadly skill with his weapon, though his antics gave Meryl a ton of headaches and paper-work."

"Wow! Where else?"

"Well… there was another world known as Terra 2. It's like Talark since there are only men, but unlike the guys on Talark, the guys on Terra don't see women as monsters, in fact they built robots looking like women, calling them 'Marionettes.' The guy I stayed with is named Otaru, and he's got three Marionettes, the first was Lime, the next was Cherry, and the last was Blood-berry. The weird thing is, the three of them were not like normal Marionettes, they each had circuits called 'maiden circuits' that make them act like real women, not like machines. When I left, Otaru was getting ready to meet Lime, Cherry, and Blood-berry after they were converted into human females thanks to Lorelei."

"That's so awesome, though I'd really like to see more aliens!"

Kyo gave his companion a bit of a whimsical and amused smile. "You really are crazy about aliens aren't you? Well there were some alien worlds we visited. One of them is Cybertron."

"Cybertron?"

"Yes, that world belongs to the Transformers, machines with minds of their own or known as living machines. The Transformers used to be slaves, but over the years they developed emotions like we humans do. So they rebelled against their masters and became free and later fought against those fellow Transformers who were evil. They could become cars, animals, planes, you name it."

"Wow!"

"The next world or worlds I visited were Aiur and Shakuras, these planets are inhabited by the same race known as the Protoss."

"Protoss? Who are they?"

"They are a very old and ancient race of warrior beings; they could live almost up to at least ten thousand years or even more."

"Really?!"

"Yes, I've made good friends with many of them when I helped them out during their wars with their enemies."

As Dita continued to listen about the exploits of Kyo and his travels, she began to feel more relaxed and her perky personality returned. As she learned more about Mr. Alien, she began to feel something stirring within her heart and soul. It was a warm and very delightful feeling and she felt as if she had a very spiritual connection with him, and it grew every time she gazed at him.

Kyo also felt something strong yet gentle pull at his heart for the young woman close to him. It felt as if no matter what would happen, Dita was someone he could never hate or forget, but maybe…

As they continued to converse, neither noticed that they were edging closer to one another. Kyo turned his gaze to the side and looked deeply at Dita, while she on the other hand stared deeply into the sapphire-amelyst depths of his eyes. As for Kyo, he found the twinkle in Dita's deep blue eyes to very cute. He reached out unconsciously and placed his hand on her cheek. Dita's reaction was feeling a faint rush of heat in her face and she felt even more excited as they drew closer. Both felt each other's warm and fresh breath tickle their skin, as Kyo found himself looking at Dita's lips, with her looking also at his own as they drew closer… and closer… until…

It was then that the near romantic scene between them was broken when the alarm went off, causing the two of them to look out of the observation window.

"Oh no! It's the really BAD aliens!"

Kyo sighed as he got up. Damn pests! You just had to show up at the wrong time. "Oh well, back to the battle."

--

The Nirvana's Dreads and the Vanguards that were already in combat position as they got ready for this next bout, many of the new Vanguard pilots itching to put their skills to the test. At the head of the Dread formation, Meia began making a role call of all her comrades and found someone missing.

"Where's Jura?"

--

Speaking of whom…

Jura and Bart were still drinking it up and were now roaring drunk.

"(Hick!) When I combine…I will have the most beautiful form!" Jura said giddily

Bart was likewise in the same state.

"And I…I (Hick!) will be the new Captain of the Nirvana!" He said completely stoned.

The two looked at each other with big drunken smiles, and continued to laugh.

--

Launching out of the nearest Vanguard launching system, Kyo arrived in Freedom, just as Dita's Dread came in to announce its arrival with the other Dreads.

"Ready to go?" Kazuki asked Dita as they prepared to fight.

"I'm ready Mr. Alien!" Dita nodded.

"I wonder just when you are going to stop calling me by that name."

Dita paused for a moment and blushed a bit. "I'm sorry."

"I see, but what are you sorry for?" Kyo asked as he tried not to chuckle, as Dita looked even cuter with her cheeks nearing the same yet light color of her hair.

"It's just that… I've never been able to call you by any other name."

(I see… since I'm the first man she ever met, then that means that she wants to know all about me until she gets the courage to say my name. Okay then.)

Kyo thought as he decided on something.

"Okay then, I'll wait as soon as you're ready to call me by my real name, you can still call me Mr. Alien."

Dita smiled. "Really?!"

"Yes." Kyo replied. And with those words, the two merged their machines together into GunDread Dita and charged forward to face the enemy.

To be continued…

Author's notes:

Okay, I'll admit that this ending might be a bit lame, but my mind was running out of ideas. I also expanded the interaction everyone, from Kyo and Dita, all the way to Meia, and lastly to Jura. The warning I made before is now in effect, but these are just teasers, until we get to the serious parts, besides I wanted a change from all the fighting anyway, and this work is a close to heart warming and stimulating as I can get. Next we'll be dealing with a certain double-crossing and trouble-making traitor/trader. Guess who he is? I'm not telling though. I've already mentioned Heavy Gear, Trigun, Saber Marionette, Transformers, and StarCraft, anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: Again? Fine, I don't have ownership of VanDread and Gundam SEED, I'm merely using them as framework for this story.

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 8

A trader…or a foe.

The pirate vessel floated near the perimeter of an ancient space station, which had been constructed during the Colonization Era of Earth. The old station shared the same name-tag with it's fellow stations and that name was Mission and they all served as temporary havens for weary travelers and merchant ships, acting as supply depots for many centuries. However, this particular Mission was abandoned and now was nothing more than a derelict hulk by the time the Nirvana came across it. However the captain had ordered an exploration and salvage unit into the station in hopes of getting any more data concerning their enemies, and also get some extra supplies and parts for the ship.

Currently, Meia, Jura, Barnette, Dita, Kyo, Freedom, Liberty and Pyoro were onboard the mission.

--

Inside the station, Meia was busy working as she removed components from a computer console in the station's main memory storage system. Floating nearby was Pyoro.

"What are you doing?" The robot asked innocently as it had no idea as to what Meia was doing.

"What does it look like to you?" The girl replied as she continued to work.

"It looks like you're looting this place to me."

"It's not looting!"

"It looks like looting to me."

"Well it's not!"

"Then what do you call it?"

"We're just salvaging raw material, that's all that we're doing here! It's not as if this stuff here belongs to anybody anymore, so we're going to make use of it, that's all."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so before?"

"Pyoro! Quit bothering Meia and get over here!" Kyo said in a level tone as he had enough of the robot's prying questions.

"Coming!" The robot answered as it began to float away to follow the others in search of more materials. It soon joined up with Kyo as the two went to check out a nearby storage area.

"Pyoro, you know better than to ask too many questions." Kyo said as he looked at some of the boxes.

"Sorry, I was just curious." The robot replied as it moved around to scan the room.

"Yeah, but just so you know, being too curious can be…"

Kyo then trailed off as his senses began to pick up something that was a bit out of range, faint yet present. The presence was non-threatening but he could feel that it was watching them; he reached for one of his trusty weapons which was a sword, that he made himself months before being part of the Nirvana crew, and his pistol. It was then that Pyoro floated in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's… not right here, There seems to be something or someone watching us."

Kyo stated as he began to look closely to their surroundings. His eyes glanced upward and saw something move above the beams and rafters. He then spotted a shadow run across a beam and instantly reacted.

"THERE!"

Raising his arms, Kyo threw a trio of small explosives that shot up and demolished the support beam. The shadow darted away, just barely avoiding the blast and landed down on the floor. The loud explosion caught the attention of the female pirates and they started running toward the source of the explosion.

--

"It's a… chimp?" Kyo asked as he studied the intruder.

In truth, the animal was an orangutan, and it was wearing something resembling a white dress along with cloth boots and gloves. Apparently the ape was a female. She then made some funny noises as she looked at Kyo, then let out a happy whoop when it spotted Pyoro. In a second, the animal rushed up to the robot, swept it up in its arms and began to lick Pyoro affectionately. Naturally, Pyoro was not pleased with this sudden act of slobbering adoration.

"ACK! HELP! KYO! HELP ME!"

Kyo was still in a state of confusion as to how the animal got here when his danger senses red-lighted as he picked up another signature. This time he felt a sensation of danger as he turned around in a ready stance with his gun pointing forward. That was when he saw… him.

The man was tall, far taller than Kyo was, and had more muscle mass. He had the build of a person more along the lines of a body builder, as compared to the Gundam pilot's more gymnastic form. He wore a kind of technological eye-patch over his right eye and there were two green stripes of face paint on his left cheek. He had dark brown hair slicked back with one long tress out in front, just above a green jewel on his forehead. He wore a set of clothes that were similar to the native-American people of Earth, and seemed to carry himself with the same confidence Kyo had, but it was combined with a kind of sneakiness that made the former Yamato suspect and distrust him.

The stranger didn't seem to register Kyo and the pilot's gun he directed his gaze at the simian that was having a field day pawing the Nirvana's mascot. In a deep voice, he called out to the ape. "Utan!"

The animal looked up and nodded to its apparent owner. She ran to his side, with Pyoro still in her arms.

"What's that you got there?" The man asked his ape companion.

Utan smiled as she lifted up the now drenched Pyoro.

The stranger gave a nasty smile as he assessed his new property. "Well now… I'd say this little machine can get us some fast cash… once we stripe it apart of course."

Utan shook its head at her owner and held Pyoro close to her.

Kyo didn't like the look that the new intruder was giving Pyoro. So it was at this point that he came to Pyoro's rescue. "Put him down!" He said with a solid tone.

The man gave a bored look to Kyo. "Excuse me?"

"What do you have? Defective hearing or what? I said put him down… now!"

The man gazed at the three other men and snorted a bit. Kyo looked a lot younger than they actually were. Though in the eyes of others, Kyo looked about nineteen or twenty, the time he had spent in suspended animation made him over three hundred and sixty years old. Furthermore the man noted his build and made the assumption that it didn't belong to fighters, despite the sword and pistol. So in short the man thought that the Gundam pilot was nothing but a cocky punk. He was way stronger than this small fry.

"Well?" Kyo asked once more as he cocked the gun ready just in case this idiot tried anything.

The man snorted once more and answered. "Hey, it's finders-keepers. Utan found him, so that makes him my property now. Why should I listen to a snot nosed punk?"

"What did you say?" Kyo said with a slightly ignited temper as he reached for his sword. This idiot didn't know just how close he was losing his head as Kyo hated being insulted by anybody. He however knew just what this tactic was for. Taunting was one way to make an opponent careless and too emotional. That was one of many tactics in martial arts and he wasn't going to fall for it.

"So you don't like what I called you?" The man taunted once more. "Well, then…" He got ready in a battle stance of his own. "Why don't you come over here and teach me some manners?" He then gave Kyo a smug grin. "If you can."

Kyo was ready to put this boasting numbskull through a real thrashing, but he knew better than to attack at random, he took the time to assess the man in front of them. This guy's got some experience, no doubt as a street fighter. That mean's the fool won't hesitate to cheat at all. He made note that the stranger had a hidden knife in his boot and also a hidden holster.

"Well come on." The stranger continued to taunt him." If you can beat me without those weapons, then I'll take back what I called you and I'll give the robot back too."

Kyo wanted to just beat this guy to a pulp, but he weighted the options available to him. There wasn't any reason for him not to beat this man; he's got literally centuries worth of battle experience thanks to his travels and his still present training and experience in his past life, his training as a counter-terrorist, Gundam pilot, soldier, his field experience, and his Coordinator genes gave him a deadly edge. He could thrash him easily. But there was Pyoro to consider, though the machine was annoying at times, it was still part of the crew and so he had to take account of its safety.

It was then that the others came on the scene.

"Mr. Alien!"

The young man turned and saw Dita and Meia running up to him. On the other side, Jura and Barnette were also on their way towards them. With that distraction, the man reacted and took advantage of the situation he was in. Quickly taking Pyoro, he threw it towards Kyo. The Mobile Suit pilot however sensed the incoming projectile and ducked instantly. Pyoro went sailing over his head and ended up hitting someone else, Meia landed on her back as the mechanical mascot struck her head dead center.

"Leader!" Dita cried as she checked on Meia.

The stranger then drew out his knife and lunged straight for Kyo. Taking a hostage would benefit him in this mess and since the young pilot was the closest…

However, the young Gundam pilot already sensed his approach and he had no plans on being anybody's hostage. Just as soon as the man came close enough, he dodged the arm and shot out a finger strike at a certain nerve cluster on the neck, near the throat. He didn't place too much force in his attack at that area, but he knew that the nerves would flare in pain no matter how light the attack was.

The stranger gasped in shock and pain as he suddenly felt his supply of air cut off. He wasn't aware that Kyo's attack made him choke reflexively, effectively cutting his supply of air for a short time. His gripe on his weapon was loosened and the knife was knocked off by a following kick by the young man. Grabbing the still extended hand, the young warrior easily threw him towards the floor, he hit the floor hard making a dull clanging sound.

The stranger tried to get up again to fight, but was persuaded to stay where he was when a laser bolt struck near the right side of his face burning a hole on the floor.

"DON"T MOVE!" Meia warned as she held her laser ring at the ready to shoot the fool.

The man saw that he was in a dire situation with no apparent exits for him to use. Meia was in the perfect position to end his life with one more shot. Jura and Barnette also arrived to back up their comrade with their own weapons. To add to that, the young punk aimed his gun at him and had taken out his sword. He glanced over to the former Yamato and glared.

(That punk was just lucky.)

He then gestured to Utan, signaling her not to attack.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Meia demanded quickly.

The man shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "The name's Rabat, and as to what I'm doing here, is for the same reasons you all are as well."

Kyo suddenly stiffened as he heard the man give his name. It sounded familiar somehow, as they knew that he had heard that name before. He then tried to recall just where in his journey he heard of this guy before he joined up with Magno's crew.

"What are you talking about?" Meia asked, still not lowering her ring.

"You're all here to loot the abandoned Mission, just like me, right?" Rabat answered.

Pyoro floated up to Meia, with a look of suspicion. "I thought you said that this was all salvage?"

Meia was ready to offer a suitable retort to the robot, when a massive explosion rocked the whole station. Meia got to her comm-link and learned from Buzam, that the aliens have just made their appearance and they were needed now to fend of the latest attack.

--

Outside of the Mission's perimeter, the Dreads and the Vanguards were now in full engagement with the swarms of Cube Fighters that had suddenly appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. As the battle increased in intensity, several dots of light emerged from the Mission, signifying the arrival of Meia and her comrades into the latest skirmish with their alien enemies, leaving their prisoner and simian companion to fend for themselves.

Back at the station, Rabat decided that now was the best time to make his exit. He motioned for Utan to follow him back their own ship, which was housed on another hanger on the other side of the station. As they made their way to their vessel, Rabat smiled as he saw what Utan was bringing with her. In their haste to join their comrades, they had forgotten something.

--

As Rabat guided his ship, which was a mix of a sailboat and transport ship out of the hanger, he found himself greeted by a raging storm of laser bolts and missile trails as the pirates and their enemies exchanged attacks. His ship's scanner systems then picked up new signatures on several new types of alien fighters that appeared from the Mission and headed straight for their target, the Nirvana. The trader shrugged his shoulders. It seemed that he wasn't all that surprised of the latest additions to the aliens' arsenal. But what he was going to witness next was going to take him totally off-guard.

A massive light bolt in blue color caught his attention, and his eyes widened as he spotted an unknown mecha appear out from the Mission. The mecha was unlike the Vanguards of Talark, according to the man's tactical computers. It resembled a winged gladiator as it darted in and out of Cube Fighter groups and unleashed a hail of armor piercing rounds that seemed never to run out. The machine then did several passes as it took out a pair of cylinders that fired out red energy blades. The mecha then tore through any Cube Fighter it came close to, and two more energy blades erupted from the end of the cylinders to turn into a pair of energy lances.

After dicing apart more Cube Fighters, the unknown machine unveiled several plasma and rail-gun cannons from it's wings and hips, the weapons devastated more Cube Fighters, along with what appeared a double laser rifle.

Just then, another bolt of light came out of the station, and there arrived a strange and powerful looking machine, flying beside the Gundam. The mecha didn't fit any profile on Rabat's data stores, but it vaguely looked like the Dreads belonging to Megele. It also began to transform as it neared it's apparent owner.

The two machines then united, and in a second unleashed a hail-storm of beam blasts, missiles and ballistic rounds, turning all in combined machines' path into scrap. The robot then disengaged and both machines flew in tandem, blasting whatever enemy units came into sight.

Rabat watched in awe, as his devious mind went into motion. This could become VERY profitable…

--

Kyo found himself in the midst of several more Cube Fighters and a pair of the new alien units, wasting no time he unleashed another devastating attack.

With a few accurate slashes with Freedom's beam sabers, he turned his attackers into sushi and he looked around for any more unwanted company, finding none he checked on the progress of his allies.

It was then that Jura's Dread came beside him and the young man winced as he saw the seductive blonde giving him another hungry look.

"Are you feeling tired Kyo? Why don't we combine?" Jura asked, still smiling as she jetted forward to him and Freedom.

"NO WAY!"

Just then, Dita's Dread came out of nowhere and both Freedom and Dita's Dread underwent the fusion to form GunDread Dita.

Jura wasn't the least bit happy.

"HEY!! HE WAS MINE!!"

Dita merely gave her the Japanese Red Eye as an answer. "You snooze, you lose!"

Jura was irate. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Kyo sighed, the competition between Dita and Jura became even more heated this past few weeks. Normal guys would have been green with envy at his position. Two gorgeous babes fighting over him. But Kyo was not in the mood for his hormones to get the better of him. He decided that while he was in this GunDread, he might as well take out the Mission as to make sure that it won't be used as a trap.

The cannons locked on and powered up and immediately let loose twin beams of immense destruction, that merged instantly and formed a single destructive wave that consumed and obliterated the entire station, including and debris and of course the alien fighters in the area of the beam's path. All that was left of the Mission was nothing but piles of floating junk.

--

Rabat's jaw dropped to the flat of his console after what he had seen. Then he grinned in a more evil and greedy fashion. (I think I just hit the mother lode big time.)

It was then that several explosions rocked his ship. Looking at his tactical scanner, he saw himself being surrounded by the remnants of the alien ambush force.

"Oop chee!" Utan whined as she gave a soulful and pleading look in her eyes to her master.

"Oh all right. Go ahead." Rabat answered with a sigh.

The orangutan happily bounded of to the back of the pilot's cabin. A minute and a half later, a hatch opened on top of Rabat's ship and a monstrous looking mecha system appeared. Inside the unit, Utan smiled as she pressed on the triggers on the two manipulators' and began to retaliate.

The mecha unleashed a murderous barrage of missiles, bullets, cannon, and laser shots at the remaining swarms of alien fighters. The enemy ships were blown to bits as the simian carelessly blasted away at their formations, shooting anything in sight and turning the enemy fighters to junk. Finally after a full two minutes, she gave a happy and content sigh as the mecha's arms lowered.

On the bridge, Rabat growled in irritation as the monitors showed him that Utan once again exhausted all the ordinance and ammunition of the ship.

(Damn! There goes all of last week's profits!)

He then decided to get into contact with the Nirvana, and do some trading.

--

A few minutes later, Magno watched as the bridge crew got into contact with the new ship as she came face to face with Rabat on the monitor. Beside her were BC, Dita, and Kyo.

"Thanks to you guys, my ship received some engine damage!" Rabat complained in a rather arrogant tone.

That tone didn't suit well to Magno. "And am I to understand that you want us to help you?" She asked.

"I should think so." Rabat answered in a-matter-of-fact tone.

Magno snorted in anger at the audacity of the man in front of her, as his manners towards elders was totally non-existent. Not like Duero, or Kyo. "We're pirates and we only look out for ourselves."

Rabat smirked while shrugging, then held up something. "Okay, then does that mean I get to keep this?"

Dita gave a gasp as she saw that in their haste to fight the enemy, they all had forgotten about Pyoro.

Magno sighed a bit as she nodded. "He is part of this crew." She then addressed Rabat. "Very well then, you may come onboard."

--

( Rabat… That name seems to be very familiar. Just where did I hear of it?)

Kyo thought as he watched the so-called trader peddle his stores of merchandise to the other members of the female crew. His apparent charm and the glittering jewels he had with him took in many of the female crewmembers. He also hinted that he knew about the relationships between men and women, and that helped make him even more intriguing to the female pirates. Even the normally level-headed and practical Parfet was taken in by Rabat, when he offered her a power coupling that could help boost the Paeksis's power output. Paiway also got into the act as she tried to impress the trader by using several free samples of make-up. Rabat replied that she try again after five years.

It was then that Meia arrived and walked to the place where Jin was leaning and was now beside him. She had the same suspicions on her face as she looked at Rabat. She felt a bit disgusted at the way her fellow pirates were fawning over the man.

"I don't trust him." Meia said simply.

Kyo snorted. "I agree, something about that idiot disgusts me, and the way he's acting makes me VERY curious. During that battle, he didn't seem to show any surprise at all, I have the feeling that he knows more about the aliens than he's showing now. I'd trust him as far as I can toss him."

Meia allowed a slight smile to show. "That would be quite a distance."

"Yeah, it would be." Kyo chuckled. "More to the point though, I've heard of this guy somewhere before."

"You have?"

"Yeah." Kyo answered.

"Like I told Dita before, I've done a great deal of planet hopping long before I ended on the Ikazuchi. I know that…" It was then that a dark and foreboding look appeared on Kyo's face.

"Now I remember where I've heard of him." Kyo said as he moved from the wall as he went to look for the man as he now had left the area.

"Wait, where did you hear of him?" Meia called out.

"On Veruis." Kyo answered with a deathly tone in his voice.

"Veruis?"

--

Rabat shook himself a bit as he arrived into the hanger where the three transformed Dreads and Vanguards were housed. He had just encountered BC as he went to check the place where his ship was. Though the first officer was very attractive, there seemed to be something about her that was…off.

As he entered the area, he smiled a bit as his gazed drifted to the Gundam and the ATCISS, which were now in dormancy mood, and recharging their main power cores. The trader made the wrong hunch that the mechas were related to the power he had witnessed before. However, as he approached them, someone was present to block his path.

--

Kyo had just arrived on the scene when he spotted Dita barring Rabat's way towards Freedom and Liberty. Kyo's eyes narrowed as he came closer.

"No! This is Mr. Alien's partners!" Dita said while shaking her head and spreading her arms out wide. She had spotted the trader as he approached Freedom and the ATCISS; she didn't like the look he was giving her Mr. Alien's partner at all, so she rushed up to block him.

"Aw, c'mon! I just want to take a look at them." Rabat said in his smoothest tone.

Dita however wasn't fooled.

(More like you want to steal them!)

"No!"

"Not even for one little peek?" Rabat smiled as he leaned forward and brought his face close to hers.

Kyo's temper flared up like an out of control bonfire as he looked at the trader. He didn't like the sneaky type of people like Rabat, and Dita was too kind, pure and innocent to be near these kinds of living scum. He decided to get involved, so to make sure that rat wouldn't try anything.

Just as Rabat was about to kiss Dita, Kyo called out to her. "HEY!"

Dita snapped back to reality as she heard Kyo's voice and glanced over to the hanger's entrance and saw him.

"Mr. Alien!"

Kyo nodded, he had already decided to wait until Dita found it in herself to call him by his name, so he decided to bear it when she called him by that name." You're better off staying away from him. You'll never know just what kind of sicknesses you'll get from space rodents."

Rabat turned and faced his rival as he watched Dita move towards Kyo who then told her to move away, the redhead complied as she moved a good distance away. He then arrogantly smirked at the young man on the 'rodent' reference. "Oh? And who are you to tell her who to associate with, you snot nosed punk."

Kyo wasn't riled by the fool's latest attempt to anger him, but he resisted the urge to give the con artist a sound thrashing with his abilities, it would be too messy, plus he needed to know whether the information about this man involved in what happened on Veruis was true. "Let's just say that I think that she could do a lot better than a walking compost pile like you."

"Ooh… is that a threat or a challenge?"

"Take it any way you want, I could care less." Kyo said in a level tone. "But just so you know, if you ever harm her in any way, I'll break your neck." He said motioning to Dita.

"Ooh, sure you will." Rabat said with smugness (That punk's just blowing hot air.)

"That's beside the point right now. Tell me something… have you heard of the planet named Veruis?" Kyo asked as he moved closer to the man.

Rabat cocked his head in mock thought to one side, and then shrugged nonchalantly. "That name sounds… familiar. I might have done business there."

"Bullshit!" Kyo shouted as his eyes flared up in renewed yet controlled fury, so the bastard WAS the one.

"You were the one who sold an experimental nutrient supplement synthesizer to one of their colonies and nearly a million and a half of them died of poisoning!"

Rabat shrugged again. "Hey. I sold that to them cheap, they got what they paid for."

"What they got was a DEFECTIVE item!" Kyo said as he glared at the man.

"That nutrient synthesizer had come from a research plant on Cordal 6, and the scientists had deemed the synthesizer to be totally filled with defects, making it capable of ruining and contaminating an entire nutrient supply instead of improving it AND causing severe damage to healthy body cells, before you took it and sold it to Veruis. I guess that your conscience, if you had one was on permanent vacation leave when you offered it to that colony, knowing fully well, that particular colony was heavily hit by nutrient deficiency due to an accident in pollution control, and knowing quite well that people…including children would have died. It was good that I came, bringing just enough food and medicine supplies to keep them all alive and get them back on their feet, plus helped them deal with the pollution problem. But I could already tell that those details don't matter to you, since all you seem to care about is lining your pockets with all the hard earned money of a poor planet!"

By this time several crewmembers of the Nirvana arrived on the scene, including Meia, Jura, Barnette, Duero, Bart and several members of the Crusader Squadron.

"Hmpf! Do go telling me how to run my own way of business."

Rabat didn't like the attitude from Kyo, and then he saw this as a good chance to make more profit.

"I just make the best deals that I can to make a living. And it seems that right now, I see a very good chance of doubling my profit margins."

"What are you trying to say this time?" Kyo asked though he could already tell what the scumbag had in mind.

Rabat gestured to Freedom and Liberty. "I like these machines. I think that they all would make me a very tidy sum, once I have all the systems analyzed. However, I know that you would never hand them over for anything, so how about I suggest a little challenge?"

"Challenge?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, we never did finish that fight we all had back at the Mission, and I've been wondering just how much I can pound on a punk like you. If I beat you, then I take your machines. So how about?"

"And if I win the challenge?"

(There's no way you can beat me.)

" If by some miracle you beat me, then I'll give some information that you'll find interesting."

"Information on what?"

"Oh, like some data on those aliens you've been fighting, plus other tidbits. Interested?"

Kyo considered his choices for a moment as he studied the scumbag in front of him. It was now obvious that this guy knew more about the aliens than he was letting on and new data concerning the alien forces could be really useful. However, Rabat wasn't someone to dismiss quickly and he should keep his guards up since he knew that he would cheat.

"Fine, you're on."

(Sucker)

Rabat smiled as he looked at Kyo. He looked forward to selling Freedom and Liberty to the highest bidder. However, he was going to learn the proverbial lesson of never counting his chickens before they hatched.

A complete silence fell on the hanger as Kyo moved forward.

--

"Shouldn't we put a stop to this Captain?" Buzam asked as the two of them along with the bridge crew watched on the main monitor the scene, unfolding in the hanger.

Magno paused for a moment and then shook her head. "No. I think that is a good chance for us to learn a few more things. Not just on our enemies but on Kyo as well."

--

Back at the hanger…

(Lump time for Rabat… First Round…Ready? GO!)

The two faced each other, neither of them willing to move an inch since the challenge was accepted. Their eyes locked on with each other as both combatants waited for the other to make the first move. Deciding to end this boring charade, Kyo moved forward with a fist on the ready.

Rabat smirked. His first opponent talked like a big man, but he was nothing more than a reckless amateur. He immediately countered by shifting his weight to the left and launched out with a right knee strike, fully expecting it to collide into Kyo's chest. However, he hit… nothing?

Before he was even aware of it, Kyo had flipped into the air with such speed that he blurred out of sight and ended up right behind Rabat. Kyo tapped Rabat's shoulder, and like clockwork Rabat turned and swung his fist, but was countered by Kyo's arm and he was introduced to a five-knuckle sandwich… right between the eyes.

SMACK!

Rabat felt like a steel bar was slammed in full force on his face, as he was sent flying back off his feet a full fourteen from where he was standing before. He hit the hanger deck real hard on his back and skidded another six feet before coming to rest on the floor. His face was throbbing with pain, and when he reached up to touch it, a lightning bolt of agony rushed up to his eyes. A purple bruise the size of a small ball formed up as a thick trickle of blood ran down to his chin, and when he spat out something, that something was one of his molars. That one punch alone was more than enough to break his nose and pull out one of his teeth. His eyes narrowed in pained anger as he looked up at Kyo. The martial artist just gave a non-concerned expression, as he felt no sting on his fist.

(Damn! Since could a snot-nosed punk like him hit that hard?!)

The crowd of females gasped in amazement as Kyo floored a man who was taller and weighed more than he did. The members of Angel Squadron including Sara looked on with interest, they always suspected that Kyo went easy on them during training sessions, and they were eager to see just what their leader were capable of doing to an enemy.

Kyo remained standing with his arm extended and his fist held at the ready. Then slowly he resumed a nonchalant and neutral stance with his hands behind his back. He simply waited for Rabat to stagger to his feet.

"Why you little shit!" Rabat cursed loudly as he tensed up to attack again.

Kyo shrugged his shoulders as he made a beckoning gesture with his right arm, daring Rabat to attack him. "Quit talking and start fighting, or is that all you can do?"

"NEVER!"

Rabat shouted in deep fury at this punk's attitude and lack of being intimidated, as he charged to attack Kyo. He threw a punch at Kyo's face, However, Kyo's head moved to the right by only a few millimeters, causing Rabat's attack to miss completely.

"Are you trying to hit me or the air? You're slow."

Rabat became angrier as he fired several quick jabs and uppercuts, the Gundam pilot moved with such precision and speed, that each attack was dodged with only inches to spare. Kyo never moved from his own position, as he just swerved, twisted, turned and leaned out from each attack attempt. My turn. Kyo thought as he attacked.

WHOMP!

Rabat was so focused in his attempts to hit Kyo, that he completely forgot to defend himself as Kyo retaliated with his own strike to the solar plexus, driving the breath out of him. He doubled over, but didn't stay there long as he was knocked back up by a knee strike from the young man connecting to Rabat's chin. Just as soon as Rabat came up, Kyo responded with a rising crescent kick that knocked Rabat into the air, and then he was knocked another twelve feet as Kyo lashed with a reverse sidekick in mid-air into the chest. Kyo landed on his feet and smiled was he watched Rabat smash into the ground.

Meia was more than impressed. It was no wonder to her on how Kyo had thrown her with no difficulty and defeated Sara. Apparently, he wasn't reliant on his Gundam or his personal weapons when fighting one-on-one. She also sensed that Kyo was only using a small fraction of his skills and strength. Dita was also in awe at Mr. Alien and wondered whether he could teach her those moves.

Rabat managed to gain more strength to get back on his feet. But now he was totally enraged, as he thought that he had this fight in the bag, but Kyo had already broken his nose, broke one of his teeth and nearly fractured his jaw along with sending burning pain to his ribs. He then decided to switch tactics.

Kyo gave a neutral look as he approached the fallen trader.

"If that's all you're capable of doing Rabat. Then I personally suggest that you give up now. There's only so much I can do to you at this point now."

Rabat's fury was in full afterburner but he managed to recall a special surprise he had with him.

(That's it, keep talking and coming here, you smart ass punk. Just a little more…)

Rabat got up and tensed as Kyo closed the distance. Once Rabat saw that the young warrior was in striking distance, the eye under the patch twitched a bit, activating a hidden trigger.

The eye patch instantly flashed a powerful blast of light that caught Kyo off guard for a moment. As he turned away to shield his eyes, Rabat charged with a cocked back fist aimed at Kyo's face and then fired it at his target. When the fist made solid contact, Rabat felt a moment of satisfaction.

He looked and was shocked to see Kyo's hand catching his fist in a tight grip, but it was then that he heard a cracking sound.

CRRRRAAACCCCKKK!

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Kyo simply turned his face away and then lashed out with his left hand and caught Rabat's fist, then faced his opponent with a smirk on his own face. Rabat was now on the floor, clutching his hand, which appeared to be nearly broken. Rabat wasn't aware of the fact, that the Paeksis energy had enhanced every aspect of Kyo's physical capabilities, which included strength, reflexes, learning curve, reaction time, senses, and his genes had been altered to suit and improve his past life as a soldier and Coordinator. In this case, Kyo was the perfect warrior.

"About time you fought back seriously. Crying over that broken hand of yours eh Rabat? Don't worry about that for now; what you should be worried about is what I'm going to do to you." Kyo continued walking to the trader. With one hand he grabbed the trader's tunic and lifted Rabat of his feet as if the man had been nothing more than a doll. His eyes took on a deeper glint as he looked at his enemy. "By the way, that little slap was your only free hit."

He released Rabat and assaulted the man with a dual attack consisting of an uppercut and a sidekick, knocking Rabat backwards. And in seemingly defying the laws of gravity, Kyo leaped forward and lashed out with a straight kick, flying like a missile and smashing into Rabat, sending the man slamming into the wall, causing a slight depression in the alloys. He let the man slide to the floor and stepped back a bit once he landed.

"A lot of innocent children nearly died of malnutrition and poisoning due to that piece of crap you sold on Veruis. Now the only fair thing those people would have done is demand a refund for the shit you put them all through. But I can tell that you've already spent that money you cheated from those people, so I guess that the only thing I can do is to take it out from your pathetic hide."

"Wow!"

"Did you see that move?!"

"Mr. Alien is so COOL! I want him to teach me how to do that too!"

Rabat gritted his teeth as he once more managed to stand up on his feet. His body was in agony, agony he never felt before in his whole life. That bastard was going to pay for this! At that moment, his unbroken right hand reached into a pocket and then pulled out something.

"MR. ALIEN! WATCH OUT!"

Time seemed to have changed to a snail's pace as Dita ran to get between Kyo and Rabat. Kyo saw the glint of a muzzle and instantly reacted; moving forward to push the young girl out of the way before Rabat fired the small blaster he had in his hand. A thin beam the size and shape of a pencil shot forward, aimed directly at Kyo's body, he however twisted out of the way and the beam only grazed him through the right shoulder, missing the bone and any vital areas, and he discovered that it was a stun-style pistol. However Dita screamed in pain as the beam hit her own shoulder as well.

"DITA!" Meia and Jura cried out as they rushed towards their injured comrade. The others watching went immediately into a state of shock.

As soon as Kyo saw Dita go down, something deep within his mind snapped. Dita had been a pain and an annoyance, but the time he spent with her made him get used to her nature, her warm smile, and constant presence. And now, without any second thoughts for her own life and safety, she tried to save him and was now injured because of it, and because of that…scumbag in front of him.

For the first time in his life, the normally calm and controlled Kyo lost his composure.

(Bad move Rabat…Oh well… Second Round…Ready? GO!)

"YOU…RAT BASTARD!"

Before Rabat could react or even blink, Kyo, who had unconsciously activated his SEED ability appeared right in front of him. He tried to fire off another shot from his weapon, but Kyo caught his hand with his right hand and immediately applied pressure. Both the weapon and Rabat's hand were crushed with the sounds of popping metal, snapping plastic, breaking circuits, and the sickening sound of mangling bone and crushed tendons. Rabat screamed in renewed agony, but his cry of pain was cut short as his opponent slammed a fist into his gut.

WHAMM!

"YOU HURT HER!"

He then smashed a fist right on the back of Rabat's shoulder, right at the joint causing a loud pop to be heard as Kazuki had dislocated the scumbag's shoulder. But Rabat had no time to even register the pain as his forearm was treated through a strong chop that fractured both bones. Rabat screamed even louder now.

"YOU PIECE OF SCUM!

Kyo delivered a barrage of fists, kicks and elbow strikes to the chest and abdomen, making the trader cough out a gout of blood, but Kyo was fighting now like he was possessed by a demon. He then unleashed a storm of punches causing even more bones to buckle and break as Rabat was taken to a whole new threshold of pain and beyond. He finished with a fierce open palm strike and sent the man sailing back into the wall, making an even bigger and deeper impression as a pair of loud cracks was heard along with the slamming sound. Rabat slid down to the floor and found himself at Kyo's mercy.

Kyo felt no need for pity to this no good scumbag. He WANTED to end this man's life, and he could never feel any remorse in doing so. "Like I said, if you EVER hurt her in any way, I'll break your neck. And now I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK!" he screamed as he took Rabat's injured arm and placed his foot right on the man's throat, a perfect position to snap the neck straight in the middle, but before he could apply the pressure, he heard a voice reach out to him.

"KYO! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The Gundam pilot stopped and looked over his shoulder, and saw Magno and BC standing at the hanger entrance.

"It's over Kyo. You've won this battle, and Dita will be all right. She's already at the medical bay getting treated, there's no reason to continue this." The aged woman stated.

Kyo nodded, but gave an audible snarl as he released the man from his grip, as he felt some of his anger drain away for now and his self-control reasserted itself in him. He left off another snarl and moved away from the inert man. Seeing the man was still conscious. He decided to talk.

"I've won this round, so my machine stays with me. Now about that information you promised us? Or should I just strip it out from your corpse?"

Rabat snarled in reply, but reached into another hidden pocket, fumbled around, then took out an information cube. But he had difficulty due to the state his hands were in; He weakly tossed on the floor near Kyo's feet.

"Damn you! Here…take it!" Rabat spat out with some blood coming out from his mouth. Droplets of the same crimson liquid dripped down and made small pools on the floor of the hanger.

Kyo picked up the cube, as he and his comrades glared at the fallen man they each had beaten up. "You have two minutes."

"What?" Rabat asked weakly.

"You have exactly two minutes to get yourself and that ship of yours off this ship. If you're not out of here by the end of that time frame, then I'll stuff you in the nearest airlock and dump you out into space." Kyo answered as he glared at the trader.

The con man tried in desperation to get up on his feet, but the symphony of pain running through his body due to his multiple injuries kept him from going anywhere and made it nearly impossible to move. It was lucky that Utan arrived while still chasing after Pyoro. When she saw her master in the state he was in, she immediately stopped chasing the robot and rushed to his side. Using her to brace himself, Rabat managed to get up on his feet and started limping towards the exit. Before he departed he scowled back at Kyo.

"I won't forget any of this!"

"Spare me the lecture and get your carcass out here." Kyo replied with a good deal of restraint.

"Ha! You talk real tough, but you're just using other people's words!"

That last retort got Kyo's attention as he looked at the con artist making his way out of the Nirvana.

--

A few minutes later…

"Captain, chasing after him isn't going to help at all." Kyo warned via comm-link. "He isn't worth the time and trouble."

However, it seemed that his advice fell on deaf ears as Magno had ordered the Nirvana to pursue Rabat's ship, with the full intention of robbing him of everything he had. After all, they were pirates. However, just as soon as they closed the gap, the ship's engine core suddenly let out an explosion, causing the Nirvana to drop out from hyperspace.

Inside the engineering section Parfet started cursing as she assessed the damage, as the power coupling she had gotten from Rabat was nothing more than junk. The ship needed major repairs and by the time her crew could get the ship back in full operational condition, Rabat would be long gone.

--

Later…

Kyo sighed as he sat alone at the Bio-Park, watching the reflection of the stars on the pool of water. He had just returned to this spot after receiving some medical treatment from Duero. Kyo knew that the cube was in Parfet's hands since the device was heavily encoded and that meant that it would take time for the data to be retrieved.

Kyo however went to the Conference Room and had a chat with the Captain and the First Mate about his behavior earlier. The aged woman however forgave him for what he did, and also agreed that she would have considered doing the same thing had the roles been reversed. This helped ease his mind as he left the bridge.

"Mr. Alien?"

Kyo sighed as he heard the name and looked over his shoulder and saw Dita with a bandage on her right shoulder. He turned away and gazed back at the water.

The young Dread pilot walked up to him and stopped just behind him. Kyo took another relaxing breath as he turned his head to gaze at Dita once more and looked at her injured shoulder.

"Are you feeling all right? How's your shoulder?"

The redhead nodded as she replied. "Mr. Doctor, and Pai both said that my shoulder will be okay, but it'll be stiff for a few days, and… I'm not able to pilot my Dread for a while."

Kyo shook his head, letting some loose strands of his brown hair cloud his blue-violet eyes for a moment as he stood up and faced her. He reached out with his right and left hands and began probing gently on the bandaged area. "No, you don't have to go through that. This should fix that."

Dita's eyes widened as Kyo pressed gently into certain areas of her arm and noticed that the throbbing pain she normally felt faded away. A minute later, Kyo gave a warm smile as he stopped his probing and with deft movements removed the wrappings on Dita's shoulder. The girl looked down and gasped as she moved her arm, and it moved as if it had never been injured before.

"WOW! That was SO amazing! You're really cool, Mr. Alien! Thank you!"

Kyo shrugged his shoulders as he carefully folded the bandages away. "It's something I've been taught on how to do. I can use certain pressure and energy points in a person's body to simulate the healing properties in a person. It takes some practice and patience but it helped me a lot when I was on my own."

"Who taught you?"

"I helped a kind old man and his grand-kids, he then taught me pressure points and how to use them."

"Wow!" Dita smiled, but then gazed at Kyo's own shoulder, and noticed that there were bandages. "What about your own shoulder?"

"Don't worry about that. My body's healing rates' are a lot higher than most. And the injury makes no difference to me, but it's there as a reminder."

"What do you mean?"

Kyo sighed and faced the lake. "Rabat was scum all right, but he was right about one thing."

"Mr. Alien?"

Kyo wished that he could be alone, but he knew that it would be a lot better for him, if there was someone he could talk to.

"He said that I was using other people's words, meaning that I don't have any words of my own to say. He's right because, I don't know who I am. I can't remember anything about myself. I don't know my full name, who were my parents, do I have any siblings, do I have any relatives, when is my birthday, how old am I or anything most people take for granted. Where did I learn to fight, why do I know how to control Freedom so well? Who trained me on how to pilot Freedom? Is my name Kyo or something else…Part of me says that it is my name, while another says that it may not be my name. I feel like I'm living in another person's world… but I know that it's also my world… I don't know…"

--

Out in space…

Rabat gritted his teeth in anger and frustration as he checked the scanner's readouts on his condition. The credits he had earned in trade with the pirates would never be enough to cover even half the costs of healing his injuries. He had been set back… a LOT.

His injuries were extensive. They included a broken nose in three areas, a nearly fractured jaw, dislocated right shoulder, all five metacarpals broken on his right hand, and four on his left, seven broken ribs in four places each on his left side and eight on his right side, his right arm suffered a hairline fracture on the ulna bone and the two bones in his forearm were in compound fractures. He had suffered internal damages to his spleen and liver and stomach. He suffered fractures in both his left and right femurs from being slammed on the wall of the Nirvana's hanger, he also had both collarbones dislocated, and his spine had suffered cracks from top to bottom. Along with that were considerable damages to his muscles. It would take him at least three months or more at best to heal his injuries, despite all the advanced medical equipment he had bought, stolen, cheated and blackmailed from others.

"That little…PUNK is going to pay for this!" Rabat swore in anger as he reached out for some painkillers.

--

When Parfet finally finished decoding Rabat's data cube, what she read made her feel shivers of dread run up and down her spine. The aliens were indeed after them and were totally committed on harvesting their vital organs. What they found on that desert world was only the icing on a cake. Several other human worlds were on the aliens' hit list, included Megele and Talark. For the male and female planets, the enemy forces were after their reproductive organs. The enemy seemed to completely consider the whole human race in general to be nothing more than a crop to be harvested.

The engineer swallowed the lump in her throat hard as she prepared to give her report to the captain.

To be continued…

Author's notes:

The beating received by Rabat was far more painful than he had ever been through, completely against what happened to him on Vandread. I hate this guy like a locust and I feel that he got off too easily in the original series. Kyo is the son of Kira who is the Ultimate Coordinator and of Lacus, as his genes are not affected by the defects that other Coordinators previously have, plus the fact that he's been in a cocoon of Paeksis crystals previously for the past two hundred and fifty years, allowed the Paeksis to flood his body with enhancing bio-energy, already augmenting his powerful abilities to unbelievable levels. As I stated, there WILL be some very big changes from the story and the series where this is based on. Next, we'll be delving into another relationship, that being between Kyo and Jura…

See you there!


	10. Chapter 10

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: Everything VanDread and everything Gundam is not mine, I'm merely a writer using the ideas without malice or profit making intent.

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 9

A new Player

--

The Nirvana's main monitor displayed a new planet with a surface almost entirely covered with water. The captain and her first officer were busy reading the data of the new planet they had arrived to on their way back home to Megele and Talark.

"The planet's atmosphere is entirely composed of a nitrogen/oxygen mix that is suitable for sustaining human life-forms." Buzam stated as the images began to focus on something resembling an island. "There is a landmass on the northern hemisphere and we are detecting a small city on the island along with the remains of a colony ship underwater."

Magno nodded as she considered their current options for the world below. "What do you think BC? Should we pay them a call?"

BC couldn't answer that question as the alarms were activated as Ezra announced the presence of unknown ships nearby.

"Sensors have detected several ships coming from the other side of the planet!"

"Can you identify them Ezra?" Buzam asked the young pregnant woman.

"There seems to be at least thirty of those Cube Fighters and one large ship… I can't make out exactly what it is."

--

Coming out from the planet's shadow, was an alien vessel close to the size of the Nirvana. It resembled a totally hideous tulip with a stem. Buzzing all over its surface were those mechanical octopi or Cube Fighters that the pirates were very familiar with. At that exact moment, the aliens detected the Nirvana, that made the fighter activate their preprogrammed orders and attacked.

--

"All hands to combat stations!" Magno barked in the communications networks.

--

Kyo rushed out of his quarters, moving in to the closest corridor near his room to get to Freedom, but suddenly he was greeted by a large flash of light causing him to stop. He reflexively reached for his pistol and drew it halfway as he squinted to see just what was in his path. He got his answer soon enough.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The shrill laughter sent a shiver down his spine as he saw the curvaceous silhouette of a certain Dread pilot. Behind Jura was none other than Barnette, who happened to be recording the whole scene via camcorder. Apparently the two of them set the strobe lights in advance for this occasion, as they knew that he would be heading for the nearest route to the Hanger to his quarters.

(NOT AGAIN!)

Kyo thought as he sheathed his pistol.

"Don't you get it? Today's the day you definitely be combining that magnificent armor of your with me!" Jura said as she struck the most elegant pose she could think of and do. She glanced back at best friend and smiled. "Well, how was that?"

Barnette nodded with a smile and gave Jura an okay signal. "Perfect!"

Kyo gave a deep growl.

(I don't have the time for this sort of thing!)

He thought as soon as he made a full one hundred and eighty degree turn and took another alternate route to his Gundam, while trying not to think about certain images that Jura had unintentionally placed in his mind when she made that pose.

"Hey! I'm not finished yet!" Jura called out to his retreating form, then turned to her comrade. "All right then, we'll move to stage two!"

Barnette let off a sigh. "Right then."

--

After launching out of the Nirvana in Freedom, Kyo began darting about, going into random battles with the alien forces along with the Dread fighters. Liberty wasn't available due to modifications and maintenance requirements. The other members of Crusader Squadron were currently in their stations with Gascogne at the Register and in the Dread teams. Kyo didn't take much notice of this fact; they were only dealing with Cube Fighters and one weird and totally hideous machine. If it came to worse, he could merge Freedom with Meia's Dread, or with Dita's Dread… and should it happen, Freedom could fuse with Jura's Dread, he was willing to bet that the form the two would make will be a real surprise. He then took notice that these Cube Fighters were now more agile than before, no doubt adapting to his battle skills. Some managed to dodge the strikes coming from his beam sabers as he swung them. This made the Gundam pilot work a bit harder to take them down.

(They've gotten better.)

One Cube Fighter managed to hit Freedom with a strafing shot, but was immediately destroyed a moment later from behind as well. Jura's Dread arrived swooping alongside Freedom.

"Well, are we going to combine now?" Jura said with a smug tone.

(Damn it Jura, not now!)

Kyo thought as he managed to block a round from another Cube Fighter with his shield.

"Mr. Alien! Watch out!"

He was about to take out his unwanted sniper when he spotted it being turned into junk by Dita's Dread fighter

Dita's fighter arrived and took down the alien attacker with several well-aimed shots before it could attack Freedom a second time.

The younger pilot blew Kyo a kiss from her cockpit. "If you're going to combine, do it with me, okay?"

Kyo gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to get his bearings back into fighting the Cube Fighters. "Will the both of you stop this?!" Freedom shot out like a rocket out of it's silo into another swarm of enemy units, and tore through them with the beam sabers.

That was when he used his other attack.

The beam cannons on Freedom's wings and hips activated and immediately locked on, as Kyo checked the targeting computer.

"TAKE THIS!"

Once more, the Gundam's ranged arsenal opened up to unleash a massive storm of weapons fire, blasting apart anything that was in the target range or were right in the way. Twenty of the Cube Fighters were reduced to scrap metal. When Kyo and Freedom cleared the path and came close enough, Kyo reverted Freedom back to it's normal form and got ready to end this. With the beam weapons on full overcharge, that alien vessel would be atomized.

But before the Gundam could power up, several reserved Cube Fighters appeared and slammed into him and they dived right towards the surface of the planet.

"Mr. Alien!"

Dita cried as she tried to reach Mr. Alien to assist him out of this mess, but several fighters from the alien ship appeared and kept both her and Meia from coming to aid the young Mobile Suit pilot and his Gundam unit. Only one Dread Fighter was able to pierce the defensive forces of the alien units and dove towards the Gundam.

Since Dreads were never intended for atmospheric flight, Jura knew that she was taking a risk that could kill her and her Dread. She however showed no concern as she plunged deeper to her intended target in the hope combining into something elegant as well. "Barnette! Are you getting this on tape?" She asked as her Dread began to heat up due to atmospheric reentry.

"You're asking me at a time like this?!" Barnette remarked.

Further down in the planet's atmosphere, Freedom's armor began to heat up even more. However, Kyo wasn't worried about that detail, since he had a great deal of experience from reentry before during his long travels, and Freedom's armor was heat resistant enough to withstand being in atmospheric reentry. Furthermore he was quite certain that he and his Gundam would survive the impact of landing, though it didn't matter much whether they hit water or land thanks to Freedom's braking thrusters. Though if they hit water, they were definitely going to make quite the impression. Two of the Cube Fighters that held Freedom burst apart from the heat, while several more fighters followed, with their heat shields active, as they all streaked down like meteors.

Kyo was the one trying to survive the ride inside Freedom, so it wasn't surprising when he spotted Jura's Dread fighter following him down. "What the HELL are you doing?! Get out of here NOW!" He shouted as soon as he got into contact with Jura.

Jura was totally oblivious to the situation, though she could hear the strains on her Dread Fighter, and she was quite aware of the danger she was in as she dived at such a high angle on the planet's atmosphere. The blonde pilot's gaze was fixed solely on Kyo as she got closer to the Gundam.

"Now show me the Third Stage!"

Just as the Gundam and the Dread were less than three miles from the surface of the planet, Kyo's Freedom Gundam and Jura's Dread were enveloped into a corona of blue light. They all hit the surface of the planet's ocean with tremendous impact, unleashing a massive geyser that would have made the World Trade Center look like a sand-castle at the beach along with massive shockwaves that spread out in all directions for miles. The newly arrived Cube Fighters hovered over the surface of the crash-site and waited for the two who merged into a new form.

High above the orbit of the planet, everyone else watched in apprehension.

--

Back at the Nirvana's bridge…

"They've crashed at least five miles from the island-city." Ezra reported as she got the calculations right on the location of the impact zone.

"Jura! Kyo! Are all of you all right? Do you all copy?" Buzam called out to the said individuals through the communications systems. However she got no response from the two. Then, it happened…

--

Suddenly the ocean's settling surface exploded once more as several objects burst out like rockets fired off a launching pad. Two of the objects that came out were Jin and Kazuki, but the rest were different. There were eight large discs that were gravity-repulsor type discs, which rotated around the area where Kyo and Jura had landed. Then something massive began to surface…

The newly created GunDread was…odd. Two massive limbs were extended forward in the shape of pincers and wing-like projections on each side. Out on the front of this new machine was another repulsor disc, far larger than the other eight that surrounded the newly conceived machine. The aft sections were also raised and the circle of discs rotated vertically in front of the new machine. All in all, the GunDread looked like a huge…

--

"Crab?" Belvedere said as she and the rest of the crew from the bridge all the way to the engineering section all saw GunDread Jura on the Nirvana's main monitor.

Out onboard her Dread; Barnette was also staring on her monitor. Jura wasn't going to be happy at this. Still, she brought out her camcorder and began to film.

--

Speaking of whom…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! THIS CAN'T BE MINE!!" The blonde Dread pilot screamed in despair as she saw through a monitor as what her Dread had become. She then started to become hysterical.

Kyo however, didn't take note of the mecha's appearance as he scanned the new cockpit, as he found himself in his uniform. He was now sitting inside a circular cockpit. Both he and Jura were in separate seats and were opposite of each other. Between them was a console, which was round, and there was a holographic projection globe.

(Well… this is new. The systems are going to take a while to learn, so might as well do a trial by fire. Though I wish Jura would concentrate more.)

Kyo said as he tried to deal with Jura's fits as of this moment.

At that precise moment, the Cube Fighters began to attack.

Inside the craft, Kyo worked hard in figuring out this machine's capabilities and looked over the controls for anything that could activate the mecha's weapons and defensive systems. Jura however, was still throwing a fit.

"This is so uncool! WAAAAAHHHHH!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE GET A GRIP AND SHUT UP?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! FIGHT BACK!!"

Kyo shouted as the GunDread took several precision hits, but he was happy to notice that in this transformed state, the hull of Jura's Dread was twice as thick and had even become stronger than his Gundam's Prominence Phase Shift Armor.

"WAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S SO HIDEOUS! CHANGE IT BACK!"

In a fit of frustration, anguish, and disgust Jura slapped her hands on the console. In doing so, so activated a control button, which caused the GunDread to fire its maneuvering thrusters in full blast. The craft suddenly rocketed backwards, leaving behind a massive jet wash, which coupled with water, swamped several of the Cube Fighters behind it.

--

"This is bad." BC said as she watched the direction where Kyo and Jura's machine were heading. "They're going straight for the island colony."

"Where are Dita and Meia?" Magno asked, though she also knew the risks involved should they too join in the battle.

Ezra shook her head as she checked her monitors. "They're still out here engaging the enemy."

--

Kyo found out immediately that the chairs he and Jura were on could be rotated all around the cockpit. This gave both of them access to all the panels and the control systems. He began swerving around, pressing buttons randomly in the hopes of finding some sort of weapon system on the GunDread. Every now and then, he had to push Jura aside to get to the controls. Meanwhile, to add to his building anger, Jura still continued to scream hysterically and showed no signs in giving up. Outside, the enemy was now dealing with both their fused machine and with his comrades.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE THE WEAPONS ON THIS THING?!"

"I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE!"

"SINCE YOU SEEM TO HAVE TIME TO COMPLAIN, WHY DON'T YOU USE THAT TIME TO HELP ME FIND THE DAMNED WEAPONS!"

"WAAAHHH! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH THIS FORM?! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ELEGANT!"

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT WITH THE ELEGANT (censored) AND HELP ME FIND THE WEAPON SYSTEMS?!"

"LET ME OFF!"

"STOP SHOOTING YOUR MOUTH AND SHOOT THE DAMNED ENEMY!"

The GunDread suddenly stopped a full two hundred yards from the island colony as Kyo spotted a control level on the right side of his chair.

(What the heck, might as well try this one!)

He thought as grasped it firmly and pushed it forward.

The arms of the GunDread immediately lashed out like whips and smashed two Cube Fighters into junk as the exploded.

(Well, this could work.)

Kyo thought as he tried once more to try and swat the damned alien fighters, but these were smart enough to stay a good distance from the GunDread and bombard it from a distance. Seeing that this mode of fighting wasn't getting anywhere fast, the male pilot of GunDread Jura looked further for other weapons.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! I WANTED SOMETHING ELEGANT! I DESERVE TO HAVE SOMETHING ELEGANT!"

"WILL YOU JUST KNOCK IT OF WITH THE ELEGANT STUFF?! NOW!!" In frustration, Kyo slammed his hands on a button which he never pressed before.

Now that particular button DID activate a weapon system. The discs that had done nothing but rotate in front of the machine suddenly flew up to hover horizontally above the GunDread. The largest of the disc flew up to hover above its eight counterparts. It then unleashed eight beams of destructive energy that immediately were absorbed into the smaller discs. Then the circle of discs unleashed the beams in eight different directions, atomizing the remaining Cube Fighters.

Kyo sighed a bit as leaned back to his chair. "Finally… something that works."

Jura said nothing, as she silently stared at nothing in particular.

--

Later…

As soon as Meia and her Dread teams had dispatched the remaining Cube Fighters still in space, (they however weren't able to damage the weird ship, due to the ship's immense armor and it's very persistent defenders), and returned to the Nirvana, Magno was informed by Amarone that communications to the planet's only island/city was possible. In fact, the inhabitants were hailing them already. When the main monitor came online, Magno found herself being addressed by the city's leader, a woman by the name of Fanita. She appeared to be a young woman in her early twenties with long blonde hair and had a face that would have fit the description of angelic perfectly. She wore robes made of lavender cloth and seemed to have a white mask hanging near her on a chain around her neck.

"Welcome to the most beautiful planet in the universe, Anpathos."

"Anpathos, eh?" Magno asked as she gazed at the city's leader.

"Yes. We have been patiently for so long for your arrival."

This got the attention and curiosity of Buzam. "For us?"

"You are Munya, are you not?" Fanita inquired.

Magno and BC looked at each other with puzzled and confused expressions, before Magno addressed the young woman again. "I'm sorry but we're not this Munya that you're talking about."

The leader of Anpathos gave a look of slight disappointment at this bit of news. "You're not?"

The pirate captain shook her head.

"No, but there are some things that we all would like to discuss with you. Would you mind if we came down there?"

Fanita gave a nonchalant nod. "I'm afraid that since the Great Ritual is now underway, we won't be able to give you all a proper greeting."

"That's all right."

--

Kyo sighed as he ran a diagnostics check of the newly formed GunDread as he guided the mecha headed for a nearby wall. While inside…

"I got it all on tape! Your magnificent form in action has now been captured for prosperity." Barnette said excitedly as she got into contact with the KnightDread.

Jura however, wasn't even paying any attention as she and Tanaki sat in the floating machine.

Kyo looked at her and noticed her empty look. To her, the GunDread may had been ugly, but in his tactician's eye, there was great and unique power buried deep in this machine, and when that power is realized and harnessed, then it's inner beauty and power will outshine it's outward appearance. But for now, he decided to leave Jura in peace

--

After leaving Bart in command of the Nirvana, (But not without strictly forbidding him to run in any situation, should the aliens come back for another round), Magno and BC got onto a transport shuttle and headed to the surface of Anpathos, and it's only city.

Once they landed on the island, they disembarked from the shuttle and looked around. Kyo was there waiting for them. He had separated his Gundam from Jura's Dread and left the Dread pilot to sulk as his Gundam was there close to Jura's Dread. The blonde Dread pilot had been totally unresponsive, and the Mobile Suit pilot decided to give her some time alone. He went down a staircase that was placed into the walls that surrounded the island-city.

"Hey Grandmother! Nice to see you here."

Kyo said as he greeted the Captain. Recently the young man had taken up to calling Magno, Grandmother, instead of referring to her title of Captain all the time. Magno found no reason to disapprove the idea and welcomed it.

"Hello K, I see that aren't any worse for wear." Magno and Gascogne were the only people allowed by the Gundam pilot to use his nickname.

"Kyo, how's Jura doing?" BC asked as she noticed that Jura wasn't with the young man.

Kyo gave a tired look. "She's calmed down and sulking back at her Dread, but she's all right, no injuries or anything."

"If she's doing well now, then I think that you all should come with us." Magno said as she pointed her walking stick towards a building that seemed to be some sort of shrine.

The whole population of Anpathos seemed to be in a hurry to start some sort of festival. Kyo took one more look at the situation alongside with his comrades, and shrugged his shoulders; having seen once more that nothing seemed off the beaten path, but just to be sure… He got ready his weapons and his SEED ability as he followed the Captain and the First Officer.

--

In the Nirvana's Hanger deck…

"Mr. Alien, and Jura… they're all alone down there together!" Dita was pacing the floor of the hanger back and forth as she began to imagine what could be happening down at the planet's surface, and what was happening to Mr. Alien in particular.

"Calm down Dita." Meia said as she watched her young apprentice pace back and forth. "I'm sure that everything's fine. The captain and the commander are there as well."

"I know, but still…" Dita directed her attention to a nearby porthole and looked towards the surface of the planet below them.

"Mr. Alien…"

Meia never told anyone this, but she also felt unsure of what had happened down there, and she was uneasy about the idea that Jura was alone with Kyo. During their voyage back to Megele and Talark, Kyo had always hinted that he knew about the ancient relationships between men and women. And the thought of him being looked at by other women, and Jura made the Dread Leader feel very uncomfortable for some odd reason.

--

Back at Anpathos…

"So who exactly are these Munya that all of you seem to be waiting for?" Magno asked as she got into a conversation with the leader of Anpathos.

The pirate captain, her second in command, and the lone Gundam pilot found themselves in front of a massive column with a spiraling staircase around the sides and to the top of the column. In front of the column was a stone plaque that showed an image of a person on his knees, with something that resembled a tail near the small of his back, rising towards a sphere of light.

"The Munya are the ones who brought our ancestors here to this planet." Fanita explained. "We are so grateful to them all that we have been patiently waiting for their return."

This lack of proper details left Magno and her companions with more questions than answers. "Exactly who are the Munya? Why are they coming here?"

"They are in need of the Spiral Code from us." The leader of Anpathos replied.

"Spiral Code? What's that supposed to be…?" Kyo asked himself, but his eyes widened as his gaze went back to the plaque in front of them.

BC's gaze also went to the plaque and also understood the meaning of the picture. "They're after the Spinal Cord!"

"They CAN'T be serious about this!?" Kyo shouted in horror as he gazed out at the assembling numbers of people.

Kyo and the others looked on appalled. These people were ACTUALLY willing to let themselves be killed and harvested by the aliens?! Didn't they have any will to live? Or even have any backbone? The Gundam pilot winced at the unintended pun.

--

Meanwhile, back on the Nirvana…

Bart was in a real mess at the moment…

"When can we all replenish our food supplies?"

"Excuse me, but I made a request to be assigned to a different locker."

"So do you think that these shoes go well with my dress?"

"Which skirt is better, the blue one of the gold one?"

"Have I gained any weight?"

"Do you think that this blouse makes me look fat?"

"I've been thinking about dying my hair blonde. You think I should?"

Bart was on the verge of suffering a severe nervous breakdown as the entire crew had been pestering him with a seemingly endless barrage of questions and requests, most of which were solely on very trivial matters. It all became one big jumbled mess, and soon enough the young helmsman couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"

The monitors in the navigation well; all went silent as Bart cut off all communications to the navigation well. Just as soon as he thought that he could finally have some peace, another call came in, coming from Paiway.

"What is it? It had better be important." Bart asked tiredly as he looked at the young nurse.

"Don't flake out on the job." The apprentice nurse warned him.

Bart sighed…

--

Back at the planet Anpathos…

Magno had heard more than enough. It was now obvious that the people of Anpathos were just letting others dictate their lives, like they had no will of their own. They used the excuses of custom and tradition to run from the real situation in front of them and their lack of resistance to the aliens ready to slaughter them. In fact they had emulated the alien monsters into the status of gods and followed them like blind obedient sheep.

To the ancient female captain, this was completely unacceptable. However, it seemed rather obvious that Fanita and the others could never be convinced that resisting the Munya and make their own decisions and choices were far more preferable than being massacred. They seemed to be totally under their masters' control and were nothing more than lapdogs.

"What can you know about life?" Magno challenged.

"What do you really know about this Munya you worship? You call this planet the most beautiful in the universe? What have you compared it with? What would you know about your own world, not just this island city?"

"The beliefs of me and my people were established long ago by the Munya." Fanita argued as she and her people still worked on their preparations for their masters' arrival… and their own deaths.

"Hmpf! Again with this Munya. It seems to me that you can't even make the simplest decisions without consulting this great Munya. How pathetic you all are!"

Kyo felt that this mess was not going to be easily solved. And should the aliens come again…

--

Back in orbit, Bart was once more bombarded by the crew with countless questions and requests by the crewmembers, but before he could say anything that alarms went off. Something…massive had just entered Anpathos' solar system.

"Huh?"

--

"It's the enemy again!" Bart said through the communicator and got in touch with BC and Magno, along with the others.

"How many this time?" Buzam asked.

"There seems to be only one this time… But it's a big one, and it's shaped like some sort of container."

The first officer nodded as she turned to her superior. "Captain!"

Magno nodded in agreement as she returned her attention to Fanita. "Well now, it seems to me that your 'precious' Munya have now arrived."

"Really?" Fanita became extremely pleased at the news. "Finally! The prophecies have come true!"

(What is she talking about?) Kyo asked himself as he gazed at what would happen.

The pirates and their Gundam pilot ally began to have bad feelings about this little scenario. Their suspicions were answered when the top of the shrine extended a quartet of receiving antennas in response to the aliens' arrival. The antennas seemed to have another function as the ocean's water level began to rise and soon the ground became flooded.

"They've planned this all out rather well." BC commented as she saw hundreds of people converge on the shrine. Each one of them now wore their ritual masks, which reminded her of condemned people heading towards their executioner, but in this case, they were blindly willing to go.

"What the heck does this mean?" Kyo asked.

"It means that in this way, all the people are assembled in one spot. And there's no other place to go." The first officer replied.

--

Back out in space…

Bart wondered on what he should do now as he watched the alien craft approach it's sister ship to link up together. On Meia's advice, he had ordered the Dread teams to launch and set up a defensive line in order to meet up with the aliens should a battle start. The Dreads were now deployed, but so were the alien Cube Fighters and the other reserved ones coming out from the new alien ship as they to prepared to defend their mothership.

--

Back at Anpathos…

Magno shook her head in disgust. She had no intention to remain here and let herself and her crew to be harvested alongside these weak-minded and misguided fools.

"You can't change or run from destiny." Fanita answered as she also put on her own mask.

"Destiny, eh? That's very convenient for you to say. Then again, people who can't decide for themselves always have an excuse."

"This is the right thing to do!" Fanita retorted angrily. "Tradition is tradition! It is YOU who are wrong! You're strangers to our world and now you insult our God? How can you so rude?"

"What the hell is WRONG with YOU!?"

Fanita, Magno and BC looked back and saw the fury in Kyo's face.

"You don't even KNOW just who you're offering yourself and your own people too! The beings you call GOD are nothing more than butchers and murderers! And yet you can't even decide for yourselves, whether to follow what you feel is right or to ask whether what you were told to believe or follow is even right. You'll be wasting your lives just for nothing!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!?" Fanita shouted.

"I can say that cause it's true! You can choose what's right to follow, you're humans! All of you are! But now you're acting like sheep blindly going to the slaughter… all for your 'precious' Munya! Think! Do you all ready want to DIE?! And enough of this garbage you call tradition! Is it even right for you to sacrifice everyone of your people, just to pledge obedience to some being you don't even know is REAL?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU!! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF WHAT IS RIGHT?!" Fanita retorted once more.

"That's enough Kyo. I see that no matter what we say or do, there's nothing we can gain by continuing this discussion." The aged woman answered as she turned to walk away, but then she gasped in pain and slumped down to her knees in the inch deep water.

"Grandmother!" Kyo shouted as they rushed to her side as Buzam also knelt down beside her commander.

"Of all the times for my back to give out!" Magno gritted as she leaned on her walking stick for support. "I can't move!"

"Grandmother…"

"I have no intention of becoming a part of this!" the ancient crone said as she looked up at the Gundam pilot. "It's up to you, hurry!"

"Don't worry Grandmother, I'll deal with them!" Kyo said as he stood up and ran to where his Gundam and Jura's Dread was.

The pirate captain smiled at the three men and turned to address Fanita. "Well now, it seems that we have some time left over to kill."

--

Kyo rounded the corner and spotted Jura, still sitting and doing nothing.

( Oh no, not again.)

"Hey! We've got to launch now!" Kyo called out to Jura and ran to her Dread.

Jura showed no indication of hearing him, as she still continued to sulk and stare at nothing in particular.

"Hey didn't you hear what I said?" Kyo leaped from the wall and landed on the Dread.

The blonde pilot angrily turned her head. "Unfortunately, I did! Go away!"

"In case you haven't noticed I can't do that right now! What's wrong? Don't you know what's at stake here?"

"Not my problem!"

"Yeah right! I don't believe you at all!" Kyo said as he gripped her right shoulder, making the blonde woman tense up. Then she slumped back for a moment and sighed sadly.

"It doesn't matter now." She replied without facing him.

Kyo shook his head in disbelief. "Are you STILL hung up just because of that? Aren't your friends and comrades more important than what your GunDread looks like?"

Jura continued to not to answer, and that made Kyo angrier and more irritated at her shallow attitude. "Listen up! You've been hounding me like a wolf for months! And now that you've gotten your wish you walk out on this?!"

Jura still didn't answer him.

Kyo tried to figure this out, until an idea struck him. "Is that it? Did you just want to combine with me and Freedom, because you thought that the result will be something that the others have never seen before?" Jura still didn't say anything, but her body language told Kyo everything. He sighed as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "Okay, I get the idea now. You want to do something that no one else has ever done before, right?"

(God, I hope I know what I'm doing.)

Kyo thought as he set his plan in motion.

At that point, Jura replied. "I… don't care anymore, and nothing you can say or do will change my…"

Jura didn't have time to finish, she found herself being grasped by Kyo on the shoulder, he hauled to her feet, turned her around… and… kissed her full on the lips.

Jura's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she found her lips being pressed into Kyo's. And to add to that she found her body seemingly melding into the contours of Kyo's own body, despite his pilot uniform. Her heart thundered in her chest in a hundred beats per second, as the osculation continued. Her body temperature rose dramatically and her body seemed to become like melting wax as her knees went weak on her, as a kind of deep warmth flowed through every fiber of her being and seemed to meld with his own. And the most shocking thing about it was… she loved every second of it!

Kyo slowly ended the kiss as he stepped back and released Jura's shoulder as she was still in a deep state of shock and astonishment. He stood there with his arms crossed in front of him and waited for Jura to get control of her voice. It didn't take long.

"W-W-What…why…did…y-y-y-you…?"

"Now that I've gotten your attention." Kyo replied.

"I want you to listen to me Jura. Right now, you've done something that no other woman on Megele and on the Nirvana has ever done. You're the first woman of Megele to ever kiss a man in over a hundred years… and survived. Now you've got another chance to do something even more incredible, Your GunDread has the power to save an entire planet. That's correct Jura, the GunDread you and I make, has the power to use its systems to protect the whole planet that we're on. How do I know? I studied the systems properly before I separated Freedom from your Dread. That's your GunDread's power, no one can match that, neither the GunDread I and Meia can make, nor the GunDread me and Dita can make. Their machines can't protect a planet, but yours can. So that's something else that no one else can claim to, right?"

(How I'm keeping a straight face after what I just did, I'll never know.) Kyo thought to himself.

Jura took in Kyo's words as she brushed her fingers on her lips, which were still tingling. Then she nodded. "That's… not half-bad. All right, let's combine!"

Her partner nodded as he got into his Gundam. "By the way, just between you and me, let's keep all this to ourselves, okay?"

--

Up in deep space…

The Dread teams were having difficulty in fighting it out with the ever increasing numbers of Cube Fighters, several fighters, which included Barnette's were now out of commission, as the pirates tried in desperation to hold their lines. However the large machine took no damage as the Cube Fighters continued to press the attack.

Inside the navigation well, Bart was reciting his mantra over and over again.

"I won't run! I won't run! I won't run!"

However, as soon as several Cube Fighters got through and blasted the Nirvana with several laser bolts, he squealed like a girl. "I can't take much more of this!"

"Don't be such a coward!" Magno barked as she spoke through Buzam's communicator.

This caught everyone's attention as the captain spoke.

"I've been alive for a very long time and I've seen many people die, and I could do nothing about it all because I was helpless. However, those people never gave up until the very end. They fought to their very last and I feel proud to have known them all. I feel even prouder to know that the people I am with now are fighting with all their might and are determined never to surrender. They believe with their hearts and souls that what they're doing and fighting for is right, because they decided for themselves. And that is the reason why I cannot abide those who let others determine their destinies and do nothing to change it and themselves!"

The speech had the desired effect as Bart tensed up and prepared to face the enemy head-on. "I'm not moving an inch!"

Then another voice broke through. "You're blocking our paths! Move out of the way!"

Upon hearing Kyo's commanding voice, Bart immediately moved the Nirvana out of orbit over Anpathos as the GunDread Jura shot up from the planet's surface.

--

"Leave this to the both of us!" Kyo called out as he readied the craft for it's main capabilities.

"If you're not fast enough, then you'll end up as a casualty of war!" Jura added as she also got ready.

GunDread Jura then came to point in orbit over Anpathos and unleashed it's repulsor discs. Each of the discs immediately flew to designated areas over the planet's atmosphere and began emitting a powerful energy wave that connected to each of the other disc's energy waves. In that moment, the entire planet is engulfed in massive planetary energy barrier.

On the surface of Anpathos, the water level receded, as contact with the alien ships was lost due to the barrier erected by GunDread Jura. Both Buzam and Magno smiled in satisfaction.

Inside the cockpit of her GunDread, Jura squealed in delight and joy. "I'd love to see the other GunDreads pull this off!"

"Now isn't the time to celebrate just yet." Kyo reminded her as he watched the two alien vessels merge into their true intended form, once that was accomplished; the alien vessel unleashed a massive vacuum like force. Fortunately for the pirates, their Dread squadrons were far away from the action, and so were Dita and Meia. Unfortunately the aliens had no qualms in doing what was needed to be done, as several Cube Fighters were sucked up by their mothership and were torn apart.

"Kyo! Jura! Get out of there now!" Meia said as he got into contact with the GunDread.

"Don't worry about it Leader, I think Mr. Alien's got a plan for this." Dita answered as she looked on.

(I Hope!)

Kyo did have a plan, smirking with a devious look he waited for the alien harvesting ship to open up more.

(That's it… Time to give this guy a really bad case of indigestion!)

He then reached for a button and pressed it hard with his fist. "Okay buddy, you want something to snack on? Well, for today only, here's all you can eat!"

A massive opening in the force barrier formed just below the GunDread, in a moment a huge column of water lanced from the surface of Anpathos after being sucked up by the GunDread's main disk. Using the larger disk as a deflector and direction unit, Kyo directed the stream of moisture right into the open maw of the alien ship as it was being stuffed with a massive amount of seawater.

Inside the fused Dread, Jura became concerned as the cockpit began to shake and shudder.

"You're going to break it!"

"Relax! I know what I'm doing." Kyo replied. "That ship was designed to collect only the people on that island/city. I doubt that it's designed to hold the planet's whole ocean!"

Meia shook her head. "That's so reckless."

Dita nodded. "But you have to admit one thing Leader, it's working." She looked on with a slight hint of disappointment, as she wanted her Dread and Mr. Alien to do the same thing.

A few moments later, the alien ship overshot it's limit and exploded to pieces, sending water flying everywhere and leaving behind only debris that had once been an alien harvest ship.

Inside the GunDread's cockpit, Jura immediately hugged her partner in celebration, they had done the impossible!

However, just before they could return to the Nirvana, a hyper-space hole appeared, and something sent their sensor systems of full red alert. Everyone else became shocked as something even more massive than the first alien ship began to appear from that hole's maw. Apparently the aliens had a secondary option should they have difficulties in gathering the people of Anpathos.

"What the?! No way!" Jura gasped.

"Looks like we're not out of the woods yet! We're definitely in trouble now." Tanaki replied as he looked at the latest alien menace.

Unlike it's first companion, this new ship wasn't a passive vessel. It was shaped like a massive and grotesque humanoid hydra, with many long necks and several arms and each neck had a head, bristling with weapons, and thrashing about. Each head was littered with gun and missile ports, which began laying down an intense barrage at the Dreads, and also the Nirvana. As the barrage caused the Dreads to scatter, it made its way towards GunDread Jura and towards Anpathos. No doubt in Kyo's mind that this new attacker was intended to land on the planet and capture it's inhabitants, and since those people revered the alien monsters like gods, they would offer no resistance. Several squads of Cube Fighters accompanied the latest horror.

"Quick! Fire some more water at that thing?!" Jura shouted as it neared their location.

Kyo shook his head. "We're out of water to shoot with anyway. Besides that I don't think they'll fall for the same attack twice."

"Then what should we do now?"

Kyo looked around for any other weapons and options. He then noticed a button he hadn't taken notice of before. He felt that this extra button just might give them an advantage, or it could be a self-destruct system. Either way, they were running short on both choices and time. He shrugged his shoulders and reached for the button.

"Well, I haven't tried this button yet. Let's see what this does." He said as he pressed the button and waited for the results.

It was then to everyone's surprise, the discs dropped their generated fields and began to circle the GunDread and bathe it in a gentle luminescence, this change immediately made the new alien ship move back as it waited for whatever could be happening to it's adversary. The form of the GunDread began to change and suddenly become more elongated. The arms and pincers began to take new forms, and also moved into the lower areas of the GunDread, along with two other appendages. The light then began to fade, but the form of the GunDread made between Jura and Kyo was still bathed in gentle light, as the eight discs melded into the new form. And as that happened, the light became crystal-like and broke off… revealing the second form of Jura's own GunDread.

It was different all right. It seemed to resemble a large and fierce human warrior decked in strong but elegant armor. It resembled an ancient samurai style Gundam warrior, but was sleek and deadly looking. It then opened its arms and reached behind it and took out a massive halberd and the blade resembled a massive anti-ship halberd. The weapon then ignited a beam edge. The repulsor disks were decked in several areas of the new machine, with the main in the core of the halberd's blade. The humanoid mecha then spun it's weapon as it faced it's enemy

--

"It's a…" Dita stated as everyone in the area watched in awe at the secondary form of Jura's GunDread.

--

Inside the GunDread…

Jura was overjoyed. "I LOVE IT!"

Kyo couldn't help but sigh at Jura's happiness. He didn't know that this form existed in the GunDread, but this form was even more useful than the first.

"Happy now?"

"It's gorgeous!"

"Well you can admire it later. Here comes the enemy!"

Kyo shouted as he got confirmation that the aliens were now out of their stupor and on the offensive, he grasped the controls and got ready to fight. On the new seating arrangement, which had Kyo on the front and with her on the back, Jura worked her controls with a new smile and a new joy. She was now in her most elegant form at last!

GunDread Jura dodged the incoming blasts with immense agility as it charged, placing the Dreads back in the limelight as looking like garden slugs. Jura was amazed at the grace her new machine moved as it maneuvered from every shot fired at it as it ran in space like it was on land. The discs reacted every time a laser bolt and missile would come close, emitting a powerful shield that made every attack from the alien's latest creation to curve away from it. Any other beam was immediately deflected by the weapon being carried by the mecha

"Let's see the weapons on this thing!" Kyo said as he activated the weapons array.

Several surviving Cube Fighters arrived and began to attack, but had their shots deflected by both the halberd and the shields. It was then that Kyo activated a weapon system. Out of the shoulders came a pair of electromagnetic net cannons, that fired a pair of EM shells. The Cube Fighters were caught hard by the explosion of the shells and rendered immobile. The GunDread tore through them with it's halberd instantly, allowing the blade and the beam edge to cut them down like a scalpel through flesh. The last group were taken out as the halberd was swung outwards and arcs of beam energy were released by the halberd. Another group attacked and were greeted by a barrage of beam bolts and missiles as the new GunDread fired out it's hidden arsenals.

"WOW!" Dita cried in amazement.

Then, the samurai mecha turned as it went straight for the hydra ship, the alien ship fired a barrage of it's weapons to no succession as the GunDread's barrier was still online. Jura also got involved as Dread pilot fired the beam gattling cannons and missile systems and with unbelievable accuracy the lasers and missiles destroyed several of the heads of the hydra ship. Kyo immediately used the beam halberd to slash off more of the hydra ship's heads instantly.

"Time to end this!" Both pilots shouted as the charged for the kill.

The discs began to glow into a pure white light as the weapon of the samurai GunDread glowed into an even larger size. The samurai mecha's discs suddenly glowed with a faint blue aura, and to the amazement of all the GunDread faded from view. This caught the new enemy by surprise as it tried to locate the enemy, but suddenly, the GunDread reappeared behind the enemy and prepared to finish off it's target.

The GunDread slammed right into the alien machine dead center and began to hack and slash away with it's halberd into the mecha. The others watched as the blade, and ranged weapons of Jura's GunDread unleashed the full fury of the fused Dread as it tore apart it's target from the outside to the inside. As the GunDread moved away, it's halberd then separated into two and became twin katana swords both designed as anti-ship weapons and were also beam edged, it finally finished the attack with two passes that tore away the last heads of the hydra mecha and desiccated it from top to bottom, as the GunDread passed away from the now ruined hulk of the alien hydra ship, the machine expanded as explosions tore it apart inside. In a moment the alien ship exploded into nothing but fragments, leaving the GunDread triumphant as it returned to look at it's defeated foe as the weapons cooled down. It reformed it's beam katanas into the halberd as it gazed at it enemy's destruction.

"YAHOOOO! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

Jura's partner leaned back at his chair and sighed. "Sorry, we just ran out of enemies, let's head back to the ship. I'm tired as hell now."

--

After bidding their farewells to the now free, yet naturally ungrateful people of Anpathos, the pirates resumed their trip back to their home.

Kyo was on a bench resting as he sipped some water without his helmet and while in his uniform, as he gazed at a certain collection of Dread pilots in the hanger.

Jura cried out in disbelief.

"What? What did you mean that you didn't tape it?"

Barnette gave her fellow Dread pilot a sigh and later a scowl. "I didn't have the time to get my camcorder!"

Jura sighed in disappointment, but started boasting again. "Oh well, no matter, but make sure that you tape it next time! Not only does MY GunDread have the power to protect and shield an entire planet, but it has TWO magnificent forms!"

Meia became thoughtful at this as she considered what she had witnessed. "Apparently, your GunDread specializes in both areas of offense and defense. The crab mode is perfect for protection, while the warrior mode is for attack.

Kyo sighed irritably as he stood up and faced Jura. "Now that it's over with I hope you let up on you're chasing me now?"

But as soon as he began to walk away, he found himself in Jura's embrace and her arms were wrapped around him.

"Oh no you don't. After today I'm NEVER letting you go!" She then began to think back on the time she and Kyo kissed.

"HEY! What gives?!" Dita cried out in jealousy as she ran to the two and got Kyo by his other arm and tried to yank Kyo out of Jura's arms

Jura glared at Dita and spoke. "What this means is that from now on, he's only combining with me!"

"NO WAY! MR. ALIEN WILL COMBINE WITH ME!"

Kyo gave a pleading look to the heavens as he now found himself as the rope in a tug-of-war. Finally he let loose his irritation.

"LET ME GO!"

--

To be continued…

Author's notes:

Well, this is over and you can see that there have been a good number of changes. One of them is the secondary form of Jura's GunDread. I picked up the idea from Gundam SEED itself, and it seems to hit the dot dead center, if you want to know, it's the Sword Impulse Gundam style approach, minus the beam boomerangs. And besides, Jura likes the warrior form better, so why not? As for the kiss, well that's going to seal Jura and Kyo together, and get Kyo in even more interesting scrapes. More things will happen as the former Yamato will continue to interact with the Nirvana's crew.

Plus I know that the ending sucks somewhat, but this is the closest I can come up with, and believe me when I say that there will be even more changes soon.


	11. Chapter 11

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: I don't own VanDread or Gundam SEED, but I own this story.

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 10

Merry Christmas…

--

Back at the home-world of the Harvester forces…

Deep within the massive gears and framework of a once lush and verdant planet, the leaders of the Harvest Armada were getting very agitated at what they were witnessing. Inside a vast complex filled in shadow, several figures garbed in dark and sinister looking robes watched a series of images being displayed in a holographic screen in front of them. The screen depicted the images of the exploits of a certain vessel, it's exceptional Dread fighters, and along with its Vanguard forces and a certain Gundam in particular. In fact the images of Freedom were the most viewed by the beings, as they saw Kyo and Freedom in battle against their forces in every encounter with the ship known as the Nirvana and Megele crew and their male Talark allies.

"This has gone on for too long." One figure stated.

"Indeed."

Another spoke.

"This cannot be allowed to progress. The Harvest Plan is already behind schedule for weeks, due to the interference of this…Gundam."

"Yes, that is true, we all have seen the reports." A third joined in the conversation.

"However, this Mobile Suit unit and it's pilot have proven themselves to be powerful obstacles. We have already lost considerable resources and those individuals they are allied with have proven themselves to rather…adaptable."

"Perhaps, we can focus our Harvest operation and our forces to other planets?" Another leader suggested. "After all, we are only up against one ship."

"One ship with powerful weapons and a Gundam!" The first leader replied.

"You do recall that those brands of Mobile Suits nearly brought this world to death? And it took another Gundam to save this world from that unstable crystal, as you recall."

"Yes, we all have recalled it." The third spoke. "It was from it that we discovered and made the Paeksis centuries later. Its powers were formidable."

"Then you should know this. The comet from where we all designed the Paeksis, both ours and that one on the Nirvana also has the power to make advanced machines as well. We used that power to make both the Paeksis reactors. And it has proven itself capable of enhancing both machine and pilot."

"I see."

The third individual added his own observation. "From all the preliminary scans our drones had done on this Gundam, we have to assume that it wields the power of the Paeksis, though how that was accomplished we have no information of. Our scans also indicated that both the machine and pilot have the same power level as they both have made contact with the Paeksis on the Nirvana as well. Those strange fighters that the Gundam can merge with also exhibited the effects of being exposed to the Paeksis. That may be the key to their powers."

"Very well then… We shall, what was that term long ago? Oh yes. Fight fire with fire."

--

Back out in space…

It had nearly been four months since the fused pirate vessel now known as the Nirvana had began the journey back home to Megele and Talark's home-system. Since that incident and the combining of the males into their crew, the women have been trying to keep up their morale during the long voyage and the constant attacks from their alien enemies. Today, they gained a blessed reprieve from all of their battles as a special time of the year arrived to greet them. Inside the ship, all the women were in a flurry of activity as they placed lavish decorations all over the ship. Currently their ship was traveling on a course, which brought it near the flight path of a huge comet.

--

In the bridge…

BC looked around as she saw many of the crewmembers busy decorating the whole ship; she however was more concerned with other matters.

"Commander, do you think that we can put up the view of the comet on the monitors?"

BC nodded to her subordinate.

"Go ahead."

She let off a sigh as she watched the crew place wreaths, tinsel, and other holiday decorations all over the bridge. She led off another sigh as she watched all that was happening around her. The serious sub-commander of the pirates thought of Christmas as a frivolous and meaningless waste of precious time.

"Ezra, can you give me a full analysis of the comet and the surrounding areas?"

She turned to the gentle bridge officer… and found herself staring at two Christmas decorations, one being a star and the other being a bell.

"Commander, which decoration do you think is the best?" The pregnant woman asked.

BC placed her hand on her forehead, with the expression on her face announcing ' I give up'. "Why don't you pick the one you like the most?"

Ezra smiled and shook a bit, making the bell sound. "I'm so sorry, but I happen to like them both!"

Buzam sighed once more as a sweatdrop came down her head. It got even bigger as she turned and gazed at her captain, dress in a Santa Claus outfit.

"Hello BC, like they say, how can you have Christmas without Santa Claus, right?" Magno said with a cheerful smile as she greeted her crew.

The whole bunch crowded around Magno and said that the costume was so cute. But to BC, she just sighed shook her head, once more wearing the expression ' I give up. '

--

Kyo was busy looking at all that was happening with a smile on his face as he watched all the activity around him.

It was then that Bart, and Duero arrived.

--

In the kitchen…

Barnette gave a happy look as she went on in preparing a special Christmas cake for the feast that will be coming soon. Dita and Jura were there in the kitchen as well, helping their comrade out.

Jura looked at the cake critically. "You should put more chocolate cream." Jura advised her friend.

"Oh, and don't forget the powdered sugar."

It was then that Jura turned and saw someone who should have been responsible to a certain, and important part of the feast tonight.

Dita was hiding near a table, and smiled as she took a sample of some of the chocolate icing and tasted it. She smacked her lips and smiled cutely as she enjoyed the taste.

"Yummy!"

However, she received a rap on the head, as she saw Jura glaring down at her.

"Dita! Didn't I tell you to watch over the turkey?"

The younger Dread pilot sighed while nodding, but as she turned to view the oven where the turkey was, all she could see was thick, black smoke bellowing out. She immediately eeped and ran straight out of the kitchen.

"DITA! Get back here!" was all the redhead could hear from Jura as she rocketed out of the room.

--

Kyo, along with the other two men watched the flurry of activity below them. The Gundam pilot smiled, while the two other men were in a state of confusion at what they were looking at, as they had no idea what was going on, and why the women were so excited.

"What's going on?" Bart asked, no longer able to hold back his curiosity.

Pyoro arrived as he replied to the inquiry. "It's Christmas. Every year on December 25th, women celebrate this time of year."

Kyo cocked his head and smiled.

"That's pretty much it. This is practiced a lot on some planets we've been on."

(Did I ever celebrate Christmas when I was still young?)

The brown-haired man smiled half-sad as he tried to recall the times he may have celebrated this special day of the year in his past life with his family, and he wondered if the world where he really descended from celebrated this wonderful time of the year. (1)

"What is this…Christmas, exactly?" Duero asked.

"It's a festival!" Pyoro replied, surprised at the oddly puzzled expression on the normally intelligent doctor. "Didn't you have festivals back home on Talark?"

Bart reluctantly replied. "Well, to be honest… we did have something like that…" He shuddered a bit as he recalled the 'festivals' back on his home, which were nothing more than parades and shows of strength. "But they weren't exactly one would call enjoyable."

The doctor nodded too, as he also found the parties on Talark to be boring. Duero then addressed his Coordinator comrade.

"What about you Kyo? Since you definitely aren't from my home-planet, do you know some things about Christmas?"

"Yeah, I do, though somewhat vaguely. One good occasion is to go out and find a suitable tree to be used and trim it down to fit the place where you'd want to place your presents." Kyo replied.

"Presents? What are those?" Duero asked with curiosity.

"Presents are gifts, it's a Christmas tradition that gifts are the things you give to your friends and family and also to those you feel for." Kyo answered.

"I see… where'd you all learn this?" Duero asked.

"Like I said, I've done a lot of traveling to other worlds, and they all have customs for this time of the year. Though I have no idea whether the women of Megele do the same thing."

It was then that a door near them opened, revealing a very perky Dread pilot.

"Ah hah! There you are!"

Kyo sighed as he saw Dita. "Here we go again!"

--

Down a hallway…

"Honest? You don't celebrate Christmas Mr. Alien?" Dita asked as she and the men, along with the Navi-robot walked through the corridor.

"Yeah, it's not like I don't love those times of the year. But since I'm always on the move, then I don't often find the time." Kyo said shrugged his shoulders.

"Men lead such depressing lives." The robot remarked. "They have to miss out on things like a great feast and yummy deserts."

Dita smiled in agreement. "That's right, and it's one of the best parts. Barnette's making a really special Christmas cake."

This got the attention of the Gundam pilot. He looked to eat and the sound of a good meal was enough to get his attention, along with other things.

"Well, I suppose I can help out a bit… "

--

The group arrived at a supply room, hoping to find more decorations. The area had not been opened since the two ships had merged into the Nirvana. There was a considerable accumulation of dust everywhere. It was then that Kyo spotted a hidden door behind some boxes.

"Hey guys, take a peek at this."

He said as he removed some of the boxes from the door. He then gave the door a measured push as it then gave way. Inside was another room, bigger than the supply room and was in more dust and filled with items that haven't light the light of day for over a century.

Kyo whistled at what he was seeing.

"WOW! What is all this stuff?" Dita asked with wide eyes as she gazed inside.

Duero rubbed his finger over an item and checked the amount of dust on the surface. "It seems that we've stumbled on a section of the Ikazuchi, during the Colonization Era."

"Colonization Era?" Bart asked.

"Yes, you should recall that the captain said that the Ikazuchi was once part of a colony fleet from Earth. From the looks of this place and all the dust here, I'd say that this part of the ship was sealed off, since the time of the first generation."

"Yeah, but they should have at least been a little more orderly when they sealed the place." Kyo said as he moved around.

"I wonder what sort of items we'll find in here for Christmas?" Duero asked as he rummaged through the piles.

As the group moved around the room, looking through the hodgepodge of ancient texts, books, furniture and other items, Dita spied a small box that seemed to be covered under a blanket, she knelt down, removed the blanket and opened the box and began to rummage around it. She then pulled out a rectangular object and held it out for the others to see. It appeared to be an ancient VHS tape with the label entitled ' X-Mas with the family.'

"What do you suppose this is?"

Kyo gazed at it for a moment and nodded. They began rummaging around and found an ancient video cassette player. Hooking the old device in a nearby power outlet and hooking up the player into the monitor systems, Kyo then popped in the cassette. However, he made the mistake of actually connecting the player to all the Comm systems. And naturally as a result, everyone in the whole ship got to see the show.

--

In the ship's galley, the women stopped in their preparations for Christmas Eve when the monitors lit up and showed a test pattern. The images were grainy and had static from long years of degradation. But it was still clear for all to see and getting clearer.

The scene focused in on a quaint and clear, Christmas setting. It showed a mother and her daughter sitting on couch near a fireplace. Beside the family, was a lavishly decorated Christmas tree and in the background stockings were hanging. In the arms of the mother was her small baby, sleeping soundly.

The women all gave of 'oohs', 'ahhs', and ' how cute' comments as they continued to watch what appeared to be a perfect family Christmas back home on Megele. However, that little perception was thrown out the window as their expressions changed to shock and disbelief as a new individual entered the scene and sat down beside the mother and daughter. The little girl giggled a bit as she reached out to greet… her father.

IT WAS A MAN!

"N-No way!" Paiway gasped as her jaw dropped with open.

"It… can't be!" Barnette shook her head in deep denial.

"A man and… a woman?!" Jura didn't know why she suddenly saw an image of herself and Kyo in her mind, sitting together on the same couch in that very video scene.

Jura wasn't the only one though, as Meia also gazed at the video, and she began to wonder why part of her mind began conjuring up and image of her and Kyo in that same scene.

What was the most shocking thing about this whole scene, (at least to the females anyway.) was that everyone in the video seemed so…happy.

--

"Amazing!" Dita squealed with delight as she and the men continued to stare at the video.

Floating nearby was Pyoro who's gaze went to the small infant in the mother's arms. "A small human… is just my size. A…baby…"

--

At the Medical Bay…

The reactions on the video weren't just limited to the women… as a certain someone was ranting like a madman.

"A MAN AND A WOMAN LIVING TOGETHER UNDER THE SAME ROOF?!" Bart was completely hysterical at what he had witnessed. It was sacrilege!

"Here's some Valium." Duero said as he handed some of the relaxant pills to his hysterical companion, which Bart immediately snatched up and gulped down in one run with a glass of water.

Kyo was in the Medical Bay as well, he was trying not to laugh at the look of horror on Bart's face.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT'S ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE!"

It was then that the former Earthling and Coordinator dropped the bomb. "No it's not."

The two men turned and looked at him in disbelief.

Kyo sighed at their looks. "Aren't we all doing the same thing now? Living under one roof with the women?"

Bart swallowed hard, as he tried to get his mouth to work and deny everything. Duero thought on this for a moment and replied. "Well, yes that's true, technically speaking of course… but…"

"But what Duero?" Kyo interrupted.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong about it, and it's nothing to be so totally excited about. I've seen these things happen hundreds of times, and I can agree on one thing. That it's natural."

"NO! It can't be natural!" Bart adamantly denied.

"Oh, and why is that not natural?" Kyo asked with a full idea on what Bart was going to say.

"Because it could never happen on Talark or Megele!"

The Gundam pilot snorted a bit. "Well Bart, in case you've forgotten, we're not on Megele or Talark, are we now? Besides that, what makes you so sure that Talark and Megele are the only worlds where humans live anyway? I have been to dozens of worlds, in which colonists from Earth settled on, and they're still practicing the old customs between men and women."

This caught the doctor's attention and interest. "Interesting. If you don't mind I'd like to hear about all your travels."

Kyo was about to oblige Duero, but stopped from elaborating, considering the state of agitation Bart was in. "Maybe later Duero." Kyo said as he left the Medical Bay.

--

In Dita's bedroom…

"It's SO cool!" Dita sighed as she lay back on her bed with a blissful expression. In her lap was a small box that was wrapped in green and blue paper with a cartoon style drawing of herself. On top was a message that said, ' Do not open until midnight.'

--

On the bridge, Buzam was trying her very best to maintain a semblance of order on the crew, but was getting nowhere at all. The females were far too excited to concentrate on their duties and first officer knew that until the Christmas season ends, nothing here could be done completely. She gave out another tired sigh as she sat down on a console, and started scanning the surrounding areas, looking for any sign of the enemy forces.

--

Kyo was walking down the hallways, until his nose picked up the faint scent of something that was burned up real bad. He looked to his left and found the odor coming from the galley's kitchen. With little else to do until the party starts, he decided to take the time to check it out.

--

"It's no use! The turkey is completely ruined!" Barnette commented sadly as she stared at the black mass that would have been the main entrée of the feast. The appetizers, a few side dishes and dessert were all finished. But there was still a very big gap in the menu, especially so when it was to feed one hundred and fifty crewmembers.

"Ooh, it's Dita's fault, I told her to watch over the turkey!" Jura pouted sadly. "Now there's no more time to thaw out another one!"

"So what do we cook for the main course?"

"Why don't you try cooking some more varied dishes?" Kyo suggested. "A buffet style dinner is always the best way to feed large crowds, and a hundred fifty people is definitely a crowd."

Both women turned and spotted Kyo casually leaning near the door of the kitchen with his arms on his sides.

Barnette gave the three of them a deep scowl "Oh go away! We don't need anymore problems! "

The young Gundam pilot cocked his head in puzzlement. Even after all he had done for the Nirvana and its crew; Barnette still remained very hostile towards him.

"Problems? I just heard that you don't have anything to cook for the main course and I thought I can help you all out, make some suggestions, maybe even help out with the cooking." Kyo stated.

This caught the females' attention.

"You can cook? Yeah right." Barnette scoffed. "Since when can a man cook anything that isn't pill-shaped?"

Kyo sighed a bit, he began to walk towards the two women.

"In case you haven't heard Barnette, I'm NOT from Talark. And why is it so hard to believe that a man can cook anyhow?" Kyo asked with a curious expression.

That statement caught Jura's attention and interest. It seemed that she was learning something totally new about Kyo everyday, which made him even more fascinating. This just might be the reason why Dita's always chasing Kyo with him more. "You can really cook?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders. Kyo, despite his memories being kept in a mental barrier still recalled all the training he had undergone in the cooking arts from his folks respectively, plus, he loved cooking so it wasn't a problem for him to cook. "Yes, I can cook, Jura, I had to learn since I've always been planet-hopping before landing on Talark, plus it was a good way to test my other talents. What, you think that I survived on nutrition pills all this time?"

"Hmpf!" Barnette snorted in distrust. "I don't believe it! There's just no way can a man cook anything good!"

Kyo shrugged his shoulders as he got a knife.

"Well then, I guess that the only way to prove it to you, is to show you then." He reached out for the items in the lockers and gave a smile. "LET'S START COOKING!"

Kyo began by tossing out various items, including vegetables, meats of all types, herbs, and other cooking ingredients.

Kyo went at it, immediately catching several types of vegetables like cucumbers, tomatoes, potatoes, celery, onions, radishes, cabbages and a lettuce and placing them into a bowl. Tossing out the contents he immediately went into action, taking out his knife, he caught the items and began to cut them up while moving in great speed. Once that was done he flipped them upward ad into the bowl and began giving them the true 'tossed salad' treatment and with pure accurate and flawless skill placed them all in the proper arrangements along with the pre-hard boiled eggs.

He repeated the same steps without pause until all the salads were finished, and he went on over to the next phase.

Sounds of sizzling meat came in as Kyo whipped up a storm of fire, placing different woks onto the burners. The young man went to work making different types of stir-fry with various vegetables and meats, with spices and sauces in the right proportions. Kyo worked with near-inhuman dexterity as he worked up the different dishes. Once he was done, they tossed the contents into the plates nearby, without spilling a single drop.

Kyo went even further to the side and began cooking six different types of fish to add to the menu. Once he was done, he also cooked up a storm with different servings of pork, beef, chicken and ham into several types of dishes, and without missing a beat. Once that was done, he went to work with an extra serving of food as he began cooking a good selection of other meat style foods. Once he was finished they also placed the meat dishes into several large platters. And along with the finished stir-fry he placed all the cooked products onto the dinner table, which would be wheeled into the area at the Bio-Park.

Both Barnette and Jura stood by, with wide-eyes and their mouths hanging open as they watched Kyo whip up a storm of culinary delights that would have been hard to accomplish considering the time given. Every now and then, he would make various flashy maneuvers making the process of food preparation into an art-form and entertaining to boot. He would twirl knives without cutting himself and juggle them to one hand and another without missing or hitting. He would hurl food high into the air and catch them in nearly impossible postures and positions. He balanced trays with various dishes on his head, fingers, arms, or knees.

As he continued to cook, the delicious aromas from the food that was finished and the foods being cooked wafted out of the galley and into the hall, attracting a lot of spectators, including Sara and Mai.

Mai and Sara had been carrying extra decorations when they both smelled the delicious foods being cooked in the kitchen. Naturally assuming that it was Barnette's handiwork, they, and several other girls they decided to stop by and watch, so naturally were surprised to see Kyo doing all the cooking.

"How is he doing all that?" Jura asked, as her eyes never left Kyo's lean-muscled body.

Mai and Sara, along with the other girls who stopped by to watch were rendered speechless. A man who was actually cooking?!

Kyo was now satisfied with his works, since before he placed the food on the dinner table, he had taken a small sample to measure the right tastes, and found them all to be right to the letter. He went back to work on the other meals, namely the deserts.

Kyo went to work as he got into making the pasta with easy assurance as he finished his work on the sauces. He easily balanced the tastes of the sauces and began to cook the assorted items. Once he finished he placed in the finished products on the table. And when that was over, he went to work with various types of lighter dishes, namely different noodles and soups making the new dishes light and filling. Once that was over, he went to the fruits.

As the women looked at the banquet table, it was filled with succulent dishes including: egg rolls, beef steak, barbecued ribs, fried chicken, roasted chicken, roasted beef, roasted pork, roasted fish, ham, various types of stir-fry, sea food, baked macaroni, lasagna, different types of noodles, soups, seven types of pizza, mashed potatoes, salads with different dressings, and a good selection of fresh fruits.

Kyo wiped his hands clean and gave a simple smile and gestured to all the assembled food. "Dinner is served." He said as he left the room.

All the girls applauded with awe as the young man finished his little show as Barnette stood there in disbelief. Jura looked on with new interest, all of it focused on Kyo. The girls tasted the food and found them all to be very tasty.

Mai and Sara were totally speechless.

--

Like her commander BC, Meia found no time or reason to celebrate all that much. Her childhood, after her parent's scandal and deaths, had been very hard on her and she didn't have any happy memories of celebrating Christmas and her birthday for that matter after all that had happened. Since joining up with Magno's pirates, she had been dedicating all of her time to her duties.

Currently, she decided to go out on patrol and scan the area for possible hostile forces, so she made a beeline straight for the Hanger where her Dread was storage. She noticed Gascogne and one of her aides trying to work in a spare seat to Dita's cockpit but with little success. Apparently, the Dread was never intended to carry 'economy sized' passengers,

--

Kyo wandering down the halls, deep in thought on what to do while singing an old song in his mind, and it had something to do with Christmas, when he heard a small explosion coming from the Bio-Park. Acting on battle instinct he pulled out his gun and ran to the area. He relaxed a bit as he saw Parfet standing near the control panel of a large smoking machine.

"Me thinks me goofed!"

"Parfet, what the heck are you doing?" Kyo asked as he placed back his weapon, and walked towards the engineer. Buzam and a few others came on the scene as well, when they all heard the device act up like a spoiled child.

The head engineer looked up and gave Kyo a sheepish smile. "I'm trying to make it snow for the Christmas parade."

"Oh."

One of the engineering staff came to her superior and shook her head while showing the blueprints for the snowmaking machine. "I'm afraid that we busted up a couple of the relays, ma'am."

Parfet kept her spirits high. "Don't you all worry about it! I'll make it snow for Christmas yet!"

"But at this rate, we'll never make it in time for the parade!"

"Oh yeah, you're right about that. Maybe… I should scrap it?"

That didn't suit well to the others.

Jura shook her head as she and Barnette came up to them. Jura's best friend gave Kyo a bit of a scowl. She didn't relish the idea of being showed up twice. (2)

"I won't have it! It won't be Christmas at all without any snow or snow sculptures!" Jura said with a pout.

Buzam sighed as she decided to suggest an alternative. "We'll be passing by that huge comet outside at exactly midnight. That should help satisfy everyone's desire for snow this year."

"But then it wouldn't be the same!" One more crewmember complained.

"Yes! We'll only be able to see it from inside the ship!" Another girl going by the name of Celtic Midori added. She was always wearing this big bear costume and Kyo often wondered why she would always be covering her entire body with a klutzy costume like that. As the former Yamato could ever recall since stepping onboard the Nirvana, he had never ever seen her face. It must be really hot inside that costume.

He decided not to interfere tonight, as he knew that making snow wasn't in his repertoire of skills, and they just might get in the way. He then decided to hit space and get some exercise in Freedom.

--

Later…

(Man! It feels good to be in Freedom again.) Kyo thought to himself as he soared inside Freedom, leaving Liberty behind.

He then directed Freedom closer to the comet, and looked at the massive fragment of space ice in front of him. The comet was at least a full three and a half miles in diameter, and was leaving a vast trail of ice and vapor in its wake.

Kyo was about to steer away from the comet, but then focused his vision as he noticed something enter the comet's tail, and decided to fly Freedom get a little bit closer to identify the object. As soon as he passed the comet's thick barrage of ice fragments, he saw some flashes of light occurring, and rightly guessed that something out of the ordinary was going on. He immediately made Freedom fly a beeline to the area.

A little bit earlier…

In her Dread, Meia had been on a routine patrol on the area near the Nirvana when her sensors picked up strange energy readings being emitted from the comet's tail. She decided to investigate and dove deep into the layers of vapor and ice to find…herself in an ambush. Her fighter immediately became entangled in a web network of energy cords and was prevented from moving an inch. She looked up her cockpit and found herself looking at her captor.

The machine resembled a grotesque-looking cross-breed between an eel and an armored spider with one huge, bulging eye in it's center. It was given programmed orders by it's masters to watch over the Nirvana and trap any unwary members of it's crew. The alien machine had set up a type of solid energy net and had been lying in wait for anyone of the Nirvana to come to it. Unfortunately for the Dread team leader, the alien machine considered her fighter to be it's new prey… and it intended to take all of it's time with her.

At that instant, another flash of light appeared on the scene. Meia's eyes widened as she saw Freedom pass by her stricken craft. At the same time the Gundam pilot caught sight of her. Both said the same phrase at the same time…

"What are you doing here?!"

--

"Mr. Alien!" Dita called out as she went in search of Kyo to give him her present to him. It was nearing midnight, but she had been unable to find him.

--

Kyo went to work smashing the energy web with his Gundam's beam sabers, and then his beam lance, along with the assault guns in the effort to free Meia's captive Dread. The Gundam was hitting with greater force under the command of it's pilot. The aqua-haired girl became rather impatient as time passed.

"Stop fooling around and get me out of this thing! Use the overcharge option on those beam weapons of yours!"

The Gundam pilot stopped in his work and cocked his head back in annoyance and disbelief as he spoke to Meia. "Let me get this right. You want me to use Freedom's plasma, and rail-gun cannons on overcharge to get you out of here?"

"Yes!"

Kyo replied with a very sarcastic remark. "Oh yeah, right. My Gundam's overcharge beam cannons can turn a few asteroids into particles; I can use it all to blast this energy net. Of course, in exchange you and your Dread will be atomized along with it! You've got to be nuts to suggest I do that!" He then went back to work in busting up the net with his Mobile Suit's beam sabers. At that moment the alien machine begun to advance on Freedom.

However, the former Yamato simply turned and threw out one of the beam sabers like a spear at the alien machine, piercing its eye dead center, causing it to stagger back.

"Don't even try it! I'm rather busy here!" He said as he went back to work, but not before jetting forward to retrieve his beam saber.

--

Dita became even more worried as midnight was now only minutes away. She still hadn't located Mr. Alien as the crew counted down to midnight.

--

With one final blow of Freedom's beam lance, Kyo freed Meia's Dread from its prison. As the Dread made it's way out of the area, Kyo placed back his beam sabers and prepared to hightail it out of the area.

The alien machine however had no intention to leave them alone, as it reared up and began to pursue them.

"You had better not follow us!" Kyo shouted back as he turned Freedom around and faced the alien machine, and powered up his beam cannons.

--

Midnight…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

The crew began tossing confetti in the air as they celebrated the season of Christmas…. Then…

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!

--

The head of the comet made a spectacular triple explosion, causing the ice particles to shower on all sides of the Nirvana. To all those inside, it seemed that…

"It's snowing in space!"

"It's so beautiful!"

"I wonder what made that happen?"

"Has anybody seen Meia and Kyo?"

At the bridge Buzam was wondering the same thing, and also as to what had happened to the comet. Her communications array picked up several voices, including the two people in question.

"Kyo! I think you overdid it!"

"Don't be so picky Meia! I got rid of it, didn't I? I also cooked the crew's dinner and at least gave the crew a chance to see snow for Christmas! What else do you want?!"

"Oh sure. Like you planned the last one!"

"Oh brother! Maybe it would have been better for me to leave you there? Merry Christmas anyway Meia!"

Buzam shook her head while smiling. Those two still might have some differences, but at least she knew that the two of them were all right, as they all headed back to the Nirvana.

--

For the rest of the crew, Christmas came off without a single hitch, and even the men from Talark got involved with the gift-giving. Parfet had managed to get the snowmakers back online, and so it snowed both inside the ship and on the outside. Duero then arrived and presented the spunky engineer with a painting that in his words were the image of white blood cells flowing, but it reality was the view of a blizzard. Jura received a fabulous diamond ring from Barnette, while Barnette got a… kiss from Jura. (That was it?) BC was moderately surprised to receive a gift from Bart in the form of a container filled with the best Talark food pills in white, green and red. Hey the thought counts, right?

Meia was a bit peeved as she now owed Kyo her life…twice, although she had to admit that he was a very good cook. Before she knew it she was on her fourth helping of his egg-rolls, and his own Italian pizza, and salmon strips.

As for the Gundam in question…?

--

"Mr. Alien!" Dita cried out as she saw him exit his Gundam's cockpit in the hanger.

"Hmmm? Oh, hi."

Kyo said as he greeted the redhead. He was rather hungry after using Freedom's Overcharge Attack on that alien ship, and he was ready to feast like hell. He hoped that there will still be some food left for him from the banquet they prepared

"Here's something for you Mr. Alien." Dita said as she handed him the box that she had been carrying. "I want you to open this at midnight!"

Kyo looked at the box. "Ah, thanks, but you really didn't have to…"

"I wanted to!" Dita said with a smile, and then gave him a look, as if expecting a present from him.

The young man found himself in a rather awkward situation, and felt like a louse, here she was, giving him a present, and he didn't have one for her in exchange. He then looked a bit and decided to just hand her something that he had with him

"Would you close your eyes for just a few minutes?"

Dita looked at the young warrior with a little puzzlement in her eyes. "Why?"

"Just trust me."

The redhead shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. Kyo then opened a small compartment and took out a box. He looked inside and nodded as he spotted some of the things that were very precious to him, once he spotted the one he had in mind, he told Dita to open her eyes again.

The girl gasped in delight and awe as she looked down and saw what was hanging on her neck. From a box, Kyo had taken out a beautiful diamond necklace with a pure blue-white stone.

"This necklace is one among the few things that is very important to me. I want to give this to you as my present. Merry Christmas Dita." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Dita gasped once more as she felt his lips touch her skin, but then Kyo pointed to the plant above them, which was mistletoe. He gave her a simple smile and wink and left her as he made his way to the banquet at the Bio-Park before all the food was gone.

Dita felt a deep flow of warmth in her heart that she never felt before in her life as she watched Kyo leave.

"Thank you… Mr… Kyo."

--

Later…

Kyo smiled as he made his way back to his quarters; he enjoyed the food and listened to the happy noises from the women. He then went off to get some sleep for tomorrow's latest events. It was then that he spotted Meia looking out through a viewing window.

"Don't plan on sleeping yet?"

Meia turned and looked at Kyo. "No, don't feel like it yet."

"I see… well, I'll see you tomorrow." Kyo said as he walked on, but stopped. "Hey, Meia."

"What is it?"

"You don't seem to like celebrating Christmas a lot."

Meia sighed and gave a sad look. "Well, after my parents died, and I was left on my own, I didn't have a lot of good memories when this time of the year came."

"I see… so I hope you don't mind too much if I handed this to you?"

Meia turned to see Kyo pull out of a box a small golden ring with a deep violet stone in the band, around the band were flowing vine images engraved in gold and silver leaf. He then placed next to her hand.

"What…is this?"

"A gift that I had for a long time. It's something very important to who I was before I came here. It's not like any of those jewels that you've seen in Megele, but it's a precious part of my lost life. I think it would look nice with you."

"I…"

"It's okay; it's yours the moment I gave that to you. Keep it or not is your choice. Merry Christmas, Meia Gisborn." Kyo said as he walked on, whistling a simple yet melodic tone as he headed back to his quarters.

Meia looked at Kyo as he moved away, she gazed back at the ring in her hand, and she smiled a bit and took the ring into her grasp.

"Thank you…Merry Christmas… Kyo"

Later…

Kyo looked up to the view of space as he wandered the Bio-Park a bit before hitting the sack. He reached a nearby oak tree and smiled as he inhaled the smells of the flowers in bloom, and the smells of the woods.

"Are you trying to inhale the whole air supply of the Nirvana?"

Kyo turned in surprise and saw Jura, giving him a smile as she looked at him.

"Hey Jura, no I'm not inhaling the whole ship's air-supply for your information. I'm… just smelling the Bio-Park's scent… it's been a long time since I've taken in the smells of a forest."

"You men are so strange sometimes, you know that?" Jura said as she moved closer to Tanaki.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, for some reason, I seem to think that it makes you more intriguing than most." Jura said as she gazed at the lake nearby. "By the way, you don't happen to know how to give a gift do you?"

"A Christmas present? Let me see…" Kyo said as he reached into his box. He smiled a bit as he took out a cloth wrapping something underneath. He then gave it to Jura.

Jura looked at the item with a curious eye. "What is this?"

"Just a little something I kept close to me while wandering the universe with Freedom, long before landing on Talark. It's one among the few things that were part of myself long ago. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas Jura Basil Elden." Kyo then smiled as he gave Jura a light peck on her forehead and went on his way.

Jura watched him walk away, still feeling the shivers that his light kiss had sent through her. She then unwrapped the cloth and found herself in awe.

She was staring at a small yet well crafted silver bracelet, and there were several blue and violet stones, giving of a comfortable shade of blue-white light.

She looked at the corner of the hallway as Kyo turned a corner.

"Merry Christmas… Kyo." (3)

--

Kyo yawned as he entered his quarters. The feast had been real good and he was now ready to hit the sack after a long day. He left and gave a few presents to some of the crew, he then recalled that he hadn't opened Dita's gift yet, which he still had in his hands. He decided to open it since this time was as good as any. With one pull the lid flew open and out came a flying toy, which was a flying saucer with a Santa Claus hat on it.

"What the…?" Kyo said with a surprised look.

He then heard an electronic voice that was like Dita's and it was wishing him a Merry Christmas, then exploded, releasing confetti and out of it was a cartoon version of himself with a Santa Claus outfit complete with reindeer and sleigh. However, she called it Santa Alien.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…I should have known she'd do that." Kyo said with a smile. He caught the toy and prepared to hit the sack.

--

On the bridge, BC and Magno were busy enjoying a glass of eggnog together, before they planned in turning in for the night.

"Well, we have made through another year."

The old woman said with a smile, in which her first officer agreed with her.

"We've seen so many battles and experienced a lot of things, but we all can still count our blessings and be thankful for them all."

"Yes." Buzam nodded.

"And I must admit that Kyo was not quite what I've expected. That was a wonderful dinner he prepared for the crew."

The old woman chuckled at that and gave a warm smile.

"Oh I've always felt that there was something unique about him, and it has nothing to do with just his skills. Though many of the crew don't know it yet, he has won our hearts and I sometimes wonder where we would be without him."

"Yes."

The captain then finished her eggnog and looked out into the void of space. "In any case, I'm glad for this time of the year, we can forget all about our worries for just one day."

--

Enjoy it while it lasts Magno Vivian, for back on the Harvester Homeworld.

"Progress reports on our latest weapon."

"The project is well underway, and we expect it to be nearing completion within a week from now." The technician replied as he gestured to an assembly yard, which housed a humanoid mecha inside it as parts and systems were being implanted and installed.

"Excellent."

One of the Harvest leaders replied. Behind him were the rest of his colleagues as they decided to check on the progress of the new projects.

"We will be sending one of the main battle ships to the Melanos system to oversee the skin harvesting operations there. Our data projections state that the Nirvana will be entering that sector in a matter of days. I trust that the new countermeasures against those annoying GunDreads will be completed by then?"

"Yes my masters. Not only the GunDread countermeasures, but also our solution to the Freedom Gundam will be as well. I believe that with all the battle data which we have collected from all of it's previous battles with our fleets, we can create far superior weapons to it and it's pilot. Though we are losing some considerable resources in the process."

He gestured to the command console as his fellow technicians fed combat data into a set of memory systems

The Harvest leaders nodded their heads. The leader who spoke walked up to the assembly yard.

"This will be nothing but a small price to pay. Once we have removed the threat of the Gundam and it's pilot, we shall then be free to harvest once again. This will be the last battle for the Freedom Gundam, for this new Gundam of our own making shall be our weapon of revenge for all of the meddling it and it's pilot had done and for those who defy our will. Therefore we shall call it…"

"Gundam Dominion!"(4)

To be continued…

Author's notes:

Well, that caps up the section on the Christmas episode. The scene regarding the Harvesters will deal with a certain bit of information I placed back at the Prologue (that is…if you paid attention to it.) so it's going to be a rough ride. There will be more chapters soon, I promise you all. As for what's the abilities of the Earth's own Gundam, well, we'll have to wait and see what develops. On the next chapter we'll be dealing with the mutiny and the other humans that Kyo will encounter who are also being harvested by the Harvester enemy.

Kyo did celebrate Christmas, for he grew up on Earth for many years, long before being trapped in the Paeksis cocoon.

The first time Barnette had gotten showed up by Kyo was between ch. 9 and on the songfic, Realize.

The reason for the gift giving is pretty much to help cement the relationships Kyo has with Meia, Dita, and Jura. It IS a custom to give a gift to someone you like, you know…

As to what the Dominion Gundam will look like, that's a surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: For those who don't know. I don't claim ownership of VanDread or Gundam SEED so there's no need for me to be in court debating that issue, right?

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 11

Home

(I am really going to hate writing this chapter… Oh well, the things we do for the art.)

--

Kyo sighed once more as he balanced a couple of cartons of food in his arms, while following Dita through the food storage room. He didn't know why he agreed to act as the Dread pilot's pack mule for this little excursion, but when she came at him in his room making the request with the dreaded sad puppy dog eyes, he could do nothing else but agree. Just what was it about Dita that seemed to make him want her not to cry anyway? Either way he didn't have much in terms of choice.

"All I need now are some carrots."

The redhead stated as she checked all the available cartons, she then smiled as she got hold of the carton she was looking for. Loading it on top of the other two that she had previously gotten and the ones Kyo was carrying, she then turned to make a beeline towards the exit. It was at that point that she caught sight of her best friend Paiway; the nurse had been hiding behind the shelf, no doubt spying on them the moment they came into the food storage area.

"What are you two doing here?" The young nurse asked suspiciously.

Dita became a bit flustered as she tried to explain just what she was doing inside the storage area, without giving out the real reason she was doing her little raid. "Uhh, well I'm just going to cook something for lunch today, that's all."

Paiway gave a look of disappointment, then perked up and asked. "By the way Dita, do you know what day it is today?"

Dita shrugged her shoulders while smiling. "Sure I do, it's Thursday."

"Anything else?" The eleven-year-old asked with hope in her voice.

"Uh…no, I can't think of anything else." She then turned to Kazuki. "Come on Mr. Alien!"

The former Yamato winced at that remark. Was it too much for her to call him by his real name? He could tolerate being called K by Gascogne and Grandmother Magno, but being called Mr. Alien all the time by Dita began to grate him a bit more. However he had promised to bare it until Dita did call him by his real name.

The two of them left the storage area, leaving behind a saddened girl.

--

The hanger bay…

"Are you really sure about this Parfet?" One of the maintenance crew asked as she watched her supervisor begin adding new components and circuits to the ATCISS.

"Yep. These new parts should help Liberty some added firepower." The spunky engineer replied with a smile. "I've always been thinking about placing in these upgrades for a long while now."

"But ma'am, we're talking about tinkering about with a system that we still have little to no knowledge about. We don't know how the Gundam emits the same Paeksis energies and how they affect Kyo's Mobile Suit."

"Not entirely." Parfait interjected as she closed the panel. "I've been analyzing our previous battles; I think that I have an idea as to how Freedom's normal and Overcharge attacks work. If what I've deciphered is right, then these new modifications should be able to enhance those beam attacks easily… that is, until I get to work on fixing the bugs."

"You WANT to make the ATCISS to use a stronger version of the Overcharge?! The Liberty is powerful enough as it is already!?"

"Well…" The chief engineer said as she began to explain. "You're right to say that the ATCISS is powerful and Kyo and Freedom are powerful on their own, even more so when Freedom merges with the enhanced Dreads. Then again, we just might encounter enemies that even they can't defeat by combining with them. So I wanted us to be given another available option."

"Yeah, but the modifications you have in mind will take at least several days to get installed."

"Well, we're not under attack now, are we?"

--

Parfet was right about making the necessary upgrades as soon as they all could, since they all were going to need them. Back at the Harvester home-planet, another project is now nearing its completion… to create new weapons.

"We have completed implanting all the Gundam's individual battle movements and techniques from our drones' recordings of the Mobile Suit in battle, directly into the Dominion Gundam's neural CPU 'brain's' cortex. It'll be able to match up to all the Freedom's attacks and make the proper countermeasures, at an even faster rate." The tech declared as he and his colleagues worked on to finish their latest project. We've also downloaded all of the Gundam's known weaponry schematics and installed all the options, along with the GunDreads."

Another tech waved off the last bit on information concerning the enhanced Dreads. In addiction to their recorded battle footage from the drones, they had taken the time to monitor the enemy frequencies on their long-range sensors. "We've already completed our countermeasures for those fusion tactics. They're now undergoing their final testing stages. Actually, the easiest way to nullify the GunDreads is to make sure that their Gundam counterpart is kept from fusing with them. The main difficulty is, that even without combining with the Dreads, The Freedom and its pilot, are quite deadly on their own, especially with the beam cannons and the Overcharge attack."

The first tech nodded as he pointed to certain areas of their Gundam, while it was being tested in a nearby combat hanger. "Well, let's see how they each fare against… our own Overcharge attack."

--

At the Nirvana's Medical bay…

"It's just not fair!" Bart complained as he, and Duero were in discussion about their current situation onboard the Nirvana.

"We've been onboard this ship for at least several months now and the others STILL don't give me any respect!"

When the young medic didn't answer right away, the young navigator continued with his whining about his lack of prestige among the women. Back on Talark, he had been a man of some repute, (this was natural to him as he was the heir to the Garsus Foods Cooperation), but here onboard the Nirvana, the crew took little to no notice of him. Never mind the fact that he was the only person capable of maneuvering the whole ship. Without him the ship could do nothing but drift out endlessly into space. But did the women ever show him the tiniest bit of appreciation? No. The only man they seem to enjoy talking about was none other than…

--

"Mr. Alien, are those things too heavy?"

"Nope, I'll be okay." The Gundam pilot said as he moved onwards to follow the young Dread pilot to the kitchen, three cartons in his hands, which partly blocked his vision.

Kyo tried desperately to hold on, but by the time he stopped the boxes from moving he had lost track of where Dita was. Naturally, he moved too fast and that made him trip.

"WHOA!"

He however managed to reach outward and open the door next to him with one of his hands. But the momentum of his movements allowed the boxes to overwhelm his sense of balance.

SWISH!

"Owwww!"

Kyo shook his head clear of a few sensations when one box hit his head, once he was done; he looked about and found himself in a room filled with an impossible variety of clothes and costumes. Before he could even begin to familiarize himself as to where he was, he turned and found himself staring at someone…

That certain someone was Celtic Midori, and she was changing her clothes. She was staring back at him with wide eyes, she was cute. Her hair was green-blue and was cropped short and framed her heart shaped face perfectly. The worst thing for the former Earthling and Coordinator however was that he was looking at her while she was in her undergarments.

It didn't take long for the young woman in her undergarments to react to the situation…

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE! PERVERT!"

"I didn't mean to…"

WHAMMMM!

As Kyo landed face first on the floor, he began to wonder just where she hid that massive bat.

--

The Medical Bay…

"So what do you think I should do so that others will give me more respect anyhow?" Bart asked Duero.

The young physician thought it over thought about Bart's problem for a while, and then Duero decided that telling a story to define things was in order. "Once upon a time, there was a man with very short hair, and he wanted desperately to be in this one group. However, all the men that made the group had very long hair. The man decided that the best way for his to join that group was to have long hair as well. So he decided to buy himself a wig and asked to join. The others accepted him and he became part of their group. It didn't take long for the other men to learn that he was only wearing a wig and had really short hair but they accepted him as they all had become good friends. Do you get the point of this?"

Bart thought about it all for a few minutes, and then nodded as if he comprehended the story. (In reality he didn't get the underlying meaning.) "I got it!" The blonde navigator then headed for his quarters.

--

Meanwhile at the Bridge…

Ezra was rather busy at her post. However, her mind wasn't concerned for her duties, but on what name she was going to give soon to be born daughter. She had been compiling a good amount of suitable names for the little bundle of joy and wondered which name would be the best for the baby. The little robot Pyoro had insisted back during the Christmas season that the baby would be named Pyoro 2, but Ezra didn't like that name all that much. However she was just too kind-hearted to tell the Nirvana's mascot that she planned to choose a name and it wasn't going to be Pyoro 2.

As she was still deep in thought of her plans, the bridge doors opened. Everyone on the bridge turned to see who was the latest visitor… and were shocked at what they all saw.

--

At the Kitchen…

Kyo grumbled a bit as he nursed a large lump on his head.

Dita hummed a happy tone as she went to work preparing a special surprise for a certain someone. She had already assured Mr. Alien that what had happened was just a misunderstanding and told them not to worry all about it. She was certain that Celtic had forgotten all about what had happened.

--

Dita was mistaken…

"Oh, so you finally took that silly costume of yours off, have you?"

Jura asked as Celtic came into the recreation hall, still in her underwear, and carrying the bear suit in her arms. Several others were there in the hall as well, including Pyoro.

Celtic was in a panic as she shook her head. "You don't understand! I only wore this suit because I didn't want a single part of my body touching those men! I didn't even want to breathe in the same air they do!"

"What's the big deal? They've been here for a long while, and they're not all that bad."

Sara said as she still was resting.

"That's where you're wrong!" Celtic shot back. "I was busy changing clothes, when one of them landed in the room and saw me! It was Kyo!"

That announcement got the attention of several females as they began to develop second thoughts about having the men onboard.

--

Back at the Medical Bay…

"I can't believe that you did THAT." Duero said as he gazed at Bart. The navigator was decked in a yellow sundress, lipstick, makeup, high heels, and one long blond wig. He caused quite a commotion back at the bridge and it took Duero to restrain him.

"This is your entire fault Duero! You told me that story about having long hair would get the others to give me more respect!"

"That wasn't what I was getting at Bart. I merely wanted to imply that it takes time for relationships and that you have to EARN one's respect and acceptance. I didn't give you the idea to go out there and dress up like that."

The navigator face-faulted like a tree chopped down as he realized that he made a very grave and totally ludicrous mistake.

--

Back at the kitchen, Kyo noticed that Dita's eyes were welling up with moisture.

"Dita are you all right?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just these onions."

Dita insisted as she wiped her eyes clear of the moisture. On the counter were some diced onions. Apparently chopping the onions had caused Dita to shed tears. However, the young man and the Dread pilot weren't aware that they were being watched.

--

A few minutes before…

Paiway had been feeling a bit left out, ever since Dita had been spending more time with Kyo, and less time with her. Before they had encountered the men, she and Dita had been the closest of friends and the young apprentice nurse had always been by her side. Today was supposed to be their special time together, since today was the anniversary that she and Dita had joined up with the pirates. Apparently, Dita had forgotten about it all. All she seemed to care about was her time with Kyo, her Mr. Alien.

She decided to go and look for her best friend, but as soon as she got to the galley, she saw something that made her temper boil. There was Dita, crying while she was facing Kyo! Before she even had time to think the reason for this, she whipped out her mini camcorder and recorded the whole scene, without even saying her trademarked phrase ' Pai Check!'

Just as Kyo and Dita noticed her, she quickly rushed out of the galley and down the hall.

They both looked at where Paiway had disappeared, and then Kyo addressed Dita.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know." The redhead replied as she went back to rubbing her eyes. "Wow, these onions are really strong!"

Kyo strode forward. "Here, let me help you out." He took the knife, and with such speed and flawless accuracy cut the onions, that there was no time for tears.

"Wow! That was so amazing Mr. Alien! Where did you learn to cook?"

"Oh, it's just some thing I learned while traveling and I have been cooking for a long time."

--

Back at the recreation hall…

"I'm telling you that we shouldn't allow those men to move around so freely!" Celtic said with a strong amount of resolution.

"Oh, what's the big deal about it?"

Meia commented. She had spent her time listening to the other girls as the debate about the men began to heat up slowly.

"So Kyo saw you in your underwear. I'm sure that he had not meant to do that. That's nothing to be so up tight about, Celtic."

"HOW would YOU feel if he saw YOU in you bra and panties?!" Celtic shot back in answer.

Meia's cheeks blushed up a bit as she had an image of herself in her underwear in front of Kyo. She shook her head clear of that thought and replied.

"Still, you're blowing this small incident way out of proportion. I'm positive that…"

"Celtic's right!"

Paiway exclaimed as she entered the hall. Everyone turned to her as she turned on a monitor and slipped in a video disk.

"Men are vile! Look at this!"

She said as she displayed what she had recorded earlier.

"See? Kyo made Dita cry!"

The video elicited a number of gasps among the women, as those females who were still unsure of the men, immediately began to take sides.

"How horrible!"

"That's totally unforgivable!"

"You and Dita were the best of friends until that MAN showed up!"

"They all should be punished!"

Meia shook her head again as she then got up from her seat and tried her best to diffuse the situation before it got worse. Now wasn't the time for this sort of thing to happen, with the aliens soon to be stepping up their attacks.

"Now hold on a moment here! Let's not go out and make conclusions here!"

"Men are nothing but scum!"

"We should have kept the lot of them locked up!"

"Why did we ever take them onboard in the first place?"

The Dread leader raised her hands up in and effort to quell the dissent among the crew and try to make some sense of what the video did not show. She knew for a fact that Kyo would never make Dita cry.

"Settle down and think this over! This isn't going to get us anywhere fast!"

It was then that Barnette sensed this to be the perfect chance she had been waiting for. Her hostility against Kyo, along with the other men in general had never wavered since the journey had begun and now, to her, it was now time for payback for all those times, the Gundam pilot had showed her up. "You're right about that Meia. Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere."

Meia sighed in relief. "Well, I'm happy to know someone's listening to reason…"

"It's time to take action!"

"What?"

Barnette then began to rally to women who were against the males.

"Listen up, everyone! The men onboard this ship have not been under control for too long and I say that the time has come to put a stop to this!"

"YEAH!" several girls shouted in unison.

"Are we going to let the men do as they please?"

"NO!"

"I say that we throw all of them back into the brig where they really belong! This is a female ship and the men have no place on it, right?"

"YEAH!"

Meia developed a rather large sweatdrop. She wondered how all this grew out of control in such an instant. She wasn't the only one. Several members of Crusader Squadron, including their commanding officer Sara didn't agree with Barnette's plans. Mai was there also and ever since the Christmas party, she had begun to tolerate the presence of the males, especially Kyo. They all began to follow the group under Barnette to see just what would happen.

--

Back at the galley…

"Perfect! Paiway will be so happy when she tries this meal!"

Dita said as she clasped her hands and looked down at her handiwork. With the help of Kyo, she had prepared a special anniversary meal for her best friend to celebrate her first year with the pirates.

"I bet she will be happy to have that for a surprise."

Kyo commented, but immediately turned, when his combat tested danger senses were on high alert as the kitchen doors opened to reveal several members of the crew wearing full space suits and aiming blasters… at them. In the leading position of the group was Barnette, who was aiming an old style handgun.

"DON'T YOU MOVE!" She commanded.

"Uh… what are you getting at?" Kyo asked as he reflexively reached for a weapon, but realizing that he might try diplomacy to work things out.

"What's going on here?" Dita asked. She didn't like the looks the others were giving Mr. Alien.

"What's going on here, Dita, is that we're going to put all the men where they really belong… in the brig!"

"What the heck for? I haven't done anything wrong."

Kyo said, totally confused as to why this was happening. Then a thought clicked into his mind.

"Look, if it's about what happened before this morning, I can explain…"

"Don't you hand us any excuses, you pervert!"

Barnette said while gesturing with her handgun.

"All men are the enemy and they all should be in the brig being the enemy!!"

"Now hold it right there Barnette. I don't know just what's this all about and what's gotten the hold of all of you, but I can tell you all that I'm NOT the enemy here!"

Kyo said with conviction.

"Save your excuses!"

Another girl cried out.

"We all saw how vile you men really are! You made Dita cry!"

"No he didn't!"

Dita said as she pointed to the dish on the table.

"I was cutting onions for the anniversary meal for Paiway, and the odors of the onions made me cry, not the good alien. In fact he helped me make this meal for Pai!"

Behind Barnette, Paiway gasped as she now realized that she made an impulsive and rash error. She suddenly had the urge to find the largest rock to hide under. However, Barnette wasn't going to back down on her stance and plans for payback.

"There's no point in protecting this scum, Dita! He's just a man, and all men are the enemy!"

She then gestured to Kyo.

"Now you can come quietly or…"

She trailed off, letting the young man fill in the blanks.

The former Coordinator was silent for some time as he gazed at the angry women, with his gaze boring deep at both Barnette and Paiway. For the whole time… he had hoped that it might work out. This had been the longest time he had spent in one place at a time. The Nirvana felt like a place that he could call…home. No matter how hard life was here, he found it to be a good place to live… and to finally settle down. Now, he felt that the reasons to be here on the pirate vessel were gone… and now he was… truly homeless once again.

"I see that there's no way for me to try to talk some sense into any of you, is there now?"

Kyo said in a deadly tone, as he went into a battle-stance, he then gently motioned for Dita to stand aside. The young man's entire demeanor then changed… gone was his normal friendly, calm, patient, and respectful look, he was now wearing his battle face, grim, deadly, enraged, and defiant.

"However, if you really think that I'll go to the brig for a crime that I had never committed… then you're all sadly mistaken, Barnette, if you or any of your little lynch mob want me, then you'll have to come here and get me. I'm not going to go down that easily."

Kyo said in a tone showing that he wasn't going to give either mercy or quarter, like a caged, hungry, and enraged wolf.

Barnette snorted as she motioned for the crowd to train their laser blasters at the Mobile Suit pilot. However, she then noticed that several of them weren't obeying her commands. She saw that the Vanguard squadron pilots and a few of the Register girls were actually frowning at her, not at Kyo.

"What's the matter with you all? Are you all afraid of one man? Go get him!"

One of the girls sheepishly replied, while she tried not to show her uneasiness at the dark gaze they were all receiving from the young man,

" Well… it's not that we're totally afraid, Barnette. At least… not entirely. It's just that… well; Kyo's already done so much for all of us. I mean he saved Meia's life at least several times and he got us out of that really tight ambush back at that asteroid field, especially since he came up with the plan. Then, he cooked all those wonderful Christmas dishes for all of us…"

"He's helped out at the Register countless times."

Mai added.

"And Kyo, he did save my life before."

"He's… the commander of the Crusader Squadron."

Sara stated. Several members of the Crusader Squadron nodded in agreement with their second in command. They all had grown to respect and trust their commander. He was a harsh taskmaster when it came to their training sessions, but he was fair, and he never placed any of them in danger and into any hardship that he himself couldn't handle. Not only that, they had to admit that, if it hadn't been for Kyo, they would have never become an elite part of the defense of the Nirvana.

Kyo felt himself smile at the loyalty being showed to him, even so, this made things more difficult and painful for him as he addressed those who still believed in him.

"I appreciate your faith in me. But, from the looks of things, the majority seems to be totally bent on disposing of me, so it would be in the best interests of everyone involved, that I will leave the Nirvana with Freedom, permanently."

He then took one step forward, but Barnette then blocked his paths while pointing the muzzle of her handgun at Kyo's face.

"HOLD IT! You aren't going anywhere but to the brig!"

The other women who still were on Barnette's side aimed their blasters. But in a moment, Kyo blurred forward, he had already activated his SEED mode, turning into a berserker with improved abilities, before Barnette and the others under her command could even THINK of pulling the triggers. Their respective weapons vanished momentarily, and then reappeared in their hands, the barrels still pointing at Kyo. Kyo then held a narrow rectangular object in his right hand, while in his left hand, he held what appeared to be power packs. Kyo gave a deep and rather unfriendly smile.

"None of your weapons aren't going to be of much help without bullets or power packs, now are they?"

Barnette's eyes widened as she checked her weapon and realized that the clip had been taken out and the round inside the chamber was also taken out. In the span of a heartbeat, Kyo had totally rendered her weapon useless.

The other women gasped as they also checked their laser blasters and found them without power cells, which were now in the hands of the one they wanted to put in the brig.

Using his thumb, Kyo began to eject all the bullets out of the clip. Holding out his other hand, he collected all fourteen rounds, then without making a sound, he casually tossed all of them into different directions. He then dismantled the clip rendering the item worthless, and without breaking his gaze; he tossed all the parts over his shoulder. It made a series of pinging sound as it clattered on the floor.

He then tossed the power cells into the air and in the span of a second, he disassembled the power cells while they were still in mid fall. The cells landed down and broke into quarters as the young man had dismantled them into worthless parts.

That display unnerved several females and many of them began to reconsider about their joining with Barnette's side against the Gundam pilot.

"GET HIM!" Jura's best friend shouted.

Those who did follow Barnette rushed out at the Gundam pilot, hoping to overwhelm Kyo with sheer numbers. However, that was when he… retaliated.

Knowing that the women in front of him were simply misguided, he refrained from using his deadly skills in hand to hand combat, except his most passive techniques. The kitchen didn't offer much in terms of fighting room, so that meant that Kyo found himself limited to close quarters combat. That however suited him just fine, since the females couldn't use their rifles, as they were totally useless without power cells. Instead the women decided to fight with the rifles, using them as clubs and attempted to pummel him into submission. However, the Gundam pilot was totally adaptable to any situation he was in.

Ducking under a swing intended to hit his head, Kyo immediately retaliated and slammed and open palm strike with limited power into his attacker, knocking her back without causing any injuries. He sidestepped a stab at his midsection and instantly took the rifle out of the girl's hands; he tossed it and tripped three other women who hoped to tackle him. Kyo then did the same move he pulled on Rabat before on the girl, knocking her back and sent her flying back into the main group via shoulder toss, the group happened to be at the front door. Barnette and her followers went down and became a tangled heap.

Kyo headed for the exit, pausing only to give the Crusader Squadron's second in command his final instructions.

"I have deep faith for you Sara. You are responsible for the whole squadron now. I leave them in your hands."

"Yes Commander."

Sara said with respect and with a nod, as she and the other pilots of the Vanguards stepped aside and gave him a clear path to his freedom and his Gundam. They had made no attempt to get in his way as he dashed through the halls. They made no move to stop them in any case. They all had improved in their martial art skills, but the Gundam pilot was their master instructor.

Barnette stood on her feet and glared angrily at Sara. "What were you doing?! You let him get away!"

Sara and those in her squadron and now under her command stood resolutely against the Dread pilot and those who sided with her. The warrior girl shook her head and spoke out defiantly.

"You want Kyo so badly Barnette? Then get him yourself! We're not taking any part of this!"

Both girls glared darkly at each other, and it seemed that things were going to get even more dangerous and could lead to blows. Barnette was a tough fighter by her own right, but she was no match for Sara's hand-to-hand combat skills. Added to that fact was that the Elsman girl and the other members of the Crusader Squadron had received training from Kyo. The gun would have given her the advantage, if it was loaded, behind her the girls who had sided with her began to ready their weapons, which were now loaded with new power cells. They were now ready to fight against those who stood beside the men. On the other hand, the Crusader Squadron and several Register girls were also prepared for the imminent conflict.

Jura's best friend gritted her teeth in anger. That stupid male had turned female against female on the Nirvana. This was his entire fault, and she didn't want to hurt her fellow crewmembers. Barnette growled as she motioned to her subordinates to follow her in pursuit of Kyo.

As the others left, Dita stood in absolute shock and dismay. How had this all happened?

As the Crusader Squadron watched Barnette and those who followed her run around a corner, one girl came up to Sara and asked. "Aren't we going to stop them?"

The female pilot was unsure of what she should do now. Like Barnette, she had no desire to fight against her fellow crewmembers, but at the same time she had developed a deep respect for Kyo. In the end, she stood there as chaos began seeping it's way into the Nirvana's ranks.

--

At the bridge…

"What? There's a mutiny?" Magno exclaimed when she had received news from Dita.

BC's brows furrowed when she heard the news. Why did this thing happen now? The Nirvana was halfway back to Megele and Talark space and the last thing needed onboard was a breakdown in the ranks of the pilots. "What's caused all this Dita?"

Dita then gave the captain and the commander an abridged version of the events that triggered the whole mess. BC looked on, totally confused by what she and the captain heard. "They started a mutiny, all because of that?"

However, some of the bridge crew, namely Belvedere and Amarone who were monitoring the communications, began to take sides quickly.

"I always knew that men were nothing but trouble!"

"They all should be thrown back in the brig!"

"Who needs men anyway?"

"Oh my! Why are they all so angry with Kyo?" Ezra exclaimed.

"He didn't do anything wrong."

Magno developed a large sweatdrop as she watched the events unfold. Things were rapidly getting out of hand.

--

At the hanger…

Parfet was still busy working on the ATCISS when Kyo came barreling into the hanger. He immediately slammed the door controls, causing a massive slab of reinforced steel alloy came down, totally blocking off the hanger bay with the rest of the ship; the airlocks no doubt were now sealed so he made the choice to leave via hanger. He got his uniform, and helmet. He then moved towards Freedom's cockpit.

Kyo fumed while being in his Gundam's cockpit. He then lowered his control and pounded the console furiously with his fist, while his visor was not on..

"I can't believe they turned on me like that! All because of something I never intended on doing."

"What do you mean by that Kyo?" Parfet asked as she got hold of Kyo through the communications.

"What's going on here?"

Kyo spoke with sad eyes.

"You tell me. One minute ago, I was helping Dita make a special meal for Paiway. Then the next minute I'm being hunted for a crime I didn't even commit. I'm leaving…"

"Liberty will go with Kyo and Freedom."

The Mobile Suit support unit said in audio as it detached itself from the various devices around it. It had developed a rudimentary intelligence network and personality template in it's main CPU drive, ever since it's exposure to Freedom and Kyo. The machine was loyal to Kyo.

"Hey wait a minute!" Parfet exclaimed. "I haven't finished with the modifications I planned yet!"

"Liberty, you heard your creator… you don't have to…" Kyo began to say.

"Liberty will go with Kyo and Freedom!!" the Paeksis enhanced combat unit spoke with insistent tones.

When there was a dull clanging noise at the sealed door, Kyo considered his current options, but trying to straighten things out was totally out of the question, he had already picked up the communications of released impulsive hatred on the ship, all directed at the men. In a few minutes, Barnette and her little posse would break through the door soon. Having both his Gundam and the ATCISS could help him deal with whatever was out there once he left and got out to space. Leaving the Nirvana had never been his plan before, but now, no matter how painful it seemed to him, to sever himself from his new-found life, there was nothing he could do. He looked at the machine and it's programming responses, and smiled at it's unbreakable loyalty.

"Are you sure about that Liberty? Once we all step through the gates, there won't be any going back for all of us."

"Liberty will go with Kyo and Freedom!" It answered.

Kyo took a breath of air, before finally nodding.

"All right. Liberty, launch and initiate docking mode with Freedom!"

The ATCISS as it powered up it's systems under the command of it's only suitable master and pilot. "Commands accepted!"

Kyo gave Parfet a farewell salute before activating Freedom. The Gundam and the ATCISS powered up and were now ready to leave the Nirvana… for what seemed forever.

--

"Captain the Freedom and the Liberty have all activated their launch protocols and are now leaving the hanger!"

Buzam and Magno had a really accurate idea as to who was in the Gundam and who could use the ATCISS unit. They immediately got into contact with Freedom.

"Kyo, where are you going?" Magno asked the young man.

Kyo's face appeared on the main monitor.

"I'm sorry Grandmother, I know I made a deal with you and B and I gave my word. But I should have known that it would never last as long as we all hoped. For… a while… I hoped that things could really change… I really did, and maybe, just maybe, I could finally call the Nirvana home. I've always been wandering, fighting for to the right to live, helping others, but I've never been able to really find a place to call home. I hoped so badly that the Nirvana was the place… but I guess that I'm not wanted there, so… I guess that I'll have to say goodbye, Grandmother… no, Captain Magno Vivian, it has been an honor for me to have worked alongside you. Have a safe trip home to Megele."

"No! Wait…!"

However, the main monitor showed nothing more as the Gundam and the ATCISS unit combined into docking mode sped off like comets into the deep void of space.

--

Some time later…

Kyo sighed as he and mecha companions flew through the unending tapestry of stars as they all sped towards… nothing. He never realized just how lonely it was to travel space, until now. His previous journeys with Freedom were all covered in battles, constantly moving from place to place, and he never formed any relationships that were long term. But now…

Kyo began to miss everyone: Gascogne, Sara, Magno, BC, Meia, Mai, Jura… and Dita

He had gotten used to being around people again, but now, they were alone and friendless… just like when they went out into the universe to search for the past. Well, not entirely friendless, he had Freedom and Liberty for company. But no matter how welcome the Gundam and it's support unit were, the former Mobile Suit pilot have been accustomed with humans, now he found himself once more alone, homeless, and with no place left to go at all. The reasons he had for being in the Nirvana seemed broken and fragmented, just like his heart and soul.

Suddenly he broke out of the stupor he was in as he received warning signals from Freedom's long-range sensors, as something was heading straight for them.

--

Back at the Nirvana…

Magno shook her head in irritated despair. The mutiny was doing nothing more than totally cripple the entire ship. Without Bart, their navigational abilities were totally lost; the Nirvana could do nothing but maintain its automated course. That meant that any evasive maneuvers were now denied and that meant that the Nirvana was nothing more than a sitting duck to any attacks. They didn't even have the option of retreat, which Bart was good at.

Duero's arrest was worse as well, without the talented medic's skills in treating the injured, they then had no other alternative but to rely once more on the mediocre skills of Paiway, which many dreaded to return to. Though she was very talented, the young apprentice lacked in over-all knowledge and medical expertise of her male counterpart. Duero had proven himself as an excellent physician despite the fact that he knew little about female anatomy. Most important of all was his kind and caring attitude that was essential in treating and calming patients.

However, the pirates had suffered an even greater loss, their greatest tactical advantages against their nearly relentless enemy. Without Kyo, and his Gundam Freedom meant that they no longer had the GunDreads. It had already been proven to them that Dreads alone weren't enough on their own, they didn't have Liberty as support craft, not that it would have been any difference, since the Freedom was the only one capable of uniting with the Liberty to unleash it's inner potential, and likewise, Kyo was the only one who could use Freedom to it's ultimate level of power. Even with the Vanguard Squadron, Magno knew that they were still in a serious situation. Sara was an able commander and the girls of the Crusader Squadron were extremely talented, but they all operated more effectively when under the command of their leader and his Gundam. Furthermore, the rift that was formed between the Dread and Vanguard pilots caused a drop in morale. The Crusader Squadron still retained their loyalty to their male commander, which caused a great deal of tension with the pilots that followed Barnette, who was now having a rally against the men in the recreation room.

To add to the problem even more, there was some dissent in the Register. Kyo helped in the supply office and Gascogne's staff without pause during lulls in battles and his efforts was top-notch. However, those who admired the young man's efficiency were now at odds with those who were totally jealous of his skills.

Magno wondered just how the absence of one man could affect the lives of everyone on the ship. As soon as the question entered her mind, she knew the answer. Kyo was a one of a kind individual. In just a short span of time, he touched everyone's hearts, whether good or bad, and now he had been driven away. Hollow feelings ran in all of the Nirvana's crew and the old pirate leader began to wonder whether things couldn't get any worse.

At that point, Meia's face showed on the monitor. "Captain…"

"Yes, Meia? What is it?"

"Well… I'd like to request permission for a search and retrieval operation… for Kyo, Freedom and Liberty."

"What?" Both Buzam and Magno were a bit surprised by this turn of events.

"I'll go with Leader! We'll get Mr. Alien back!" Dita blubbered out as her face appeared on another screen.

"Meia, would you mind explaining why you'd want to risk an encounter with our enemies to do a search?" BC asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Well…" The Dread leader began. "Technically speaking… he is the second in command of the Nirvana's defense, isn't he? And… well, we can't form our GunDreads without Kyo and Freedom and…well, they are our most effective weapons against the Harvesters."

"I see. So it's from a tactical standpoint that you want to look for them, eh?"

Magno said with a bit of a grin. She was actually quite aware that there was more to this than just the tactical stand-point.

"Well… that's part of the reason…"

Just then another vid-screen showed up, followed by others, and even more. Soon the entire airspace of the Nirvana's bridge were filled with calls.

"We have to find the commander!"

"We need him!"

"No we don't!"

"Aww you shut up! What would you know?"

"I can't believe he left us all like that!"

"We can still catch him if we launch now!"

"Barnette! This is all your fault!"

"I was hoping he would cook for us again!"

"What are we going to do without the commander?"

"We don't need men!"

"Men are useless!"

"We can't win without his help!"

"We can win!"

"He was going to teach us some new moves for training!"

The chatter droned on for several minutes, until Magno ordered BC to shut down all communications inside the ship. Just before everything became silent and all communications were turned off one voice was heard above all else.

"MR. ALIEN!…COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

--

Meanwhile… out in space…

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

Kyo directed his Gundam and the ATCISS to dodge the incoming barrage of laser and particle beams. He didn't know just why the fleet of new ships fired at him, but the moment he spotted the incoming beams of destructive power lancing towards him, he immediately put Freedom and Liberty into evasive maneuvers.

He took a tally of the attacking forces and determined that there were at least fifty or so medium class battle cruisers, but he could tell that they weren't part of the Harvester fleet as the design was more in the lines of human hands. That meant that they could be from another planet he had never visited before. He then got glimpses of dots of lights coming out from the ships, and no doubt in their minds were the ships' fighters. Just then a trio of beams managed to pass dangerously close to him and thankfully missed, but not without damaging Liberty, as the support unit were hit in one of the cannon arms, by the intense heat.

"All right! Now I'm pissed!" Kyo shouted.

He wasted no time and began powering up Freedom and Liberty's weapon systems…whoever these new guys were…he was going to make them regret ever picking a fight with him.

Suddenly the barrage ended as it had begun and immediately, Freedom received a communications call from the leading cruiser.

"Attention unidentified fighter."

"What the…" The Gundam pilot halted the weapon activation systems as he heard a human voice.

"We are the Melanos Anti Earth Defense Fleet. From what planet do you hail from?"

"What the heck are YOU getting at?! You ask me that question AFTER you give a twenty-one gun greeting card?!"

Kyo said in total disbelieving anger. As if he didn't have ENOUGH issues to deal with!

"Tell me, do you serve the Harvesters?"

"Like HELL I do! I've been fighting those (censored) damned Harvesters for over several (censored) months now! And as to where I come from, I don't have a (censored) planet to call even a real home. The last place I was staying in gave me the ceremonial boot to the (censored), for something I never (censored) intended to do in the first (censored) place and it wasn't even my (censored) fault!" Kyo shouted as he unleashed his frustration.

"And for your goddamned information, I don't serve those (censored) Harvesters! I'd rather be dumped in (censored) and shot in the head before I help those (censored) inhuman (censored) bastards! If that's all you guys want to ask me so there's your (censored) answer!" Kyo fumed out.

"I'm tired, I'm (censored) hungry, and I'm now royally pissed off! So if you guys don't have any more (censored) pointless questions to ask me, why don't you and your fighters get their skinny little (censored) out here and in front of my Gundam right NOW! I'm ready to thrash anyone's (censored) if they're (censored) stupid enough to piss me off already for all the pointless stupidity I've been put through today!" Kyo finished as he went back to powering Liberty and Freedom's arsenals.

In the lead ship's command bridge, the commander addressed the officer who was operating the communications network console.

"So, do you think that he is from Earth?"

"I doubt that, Captain." The officer replied. "As far as I can tell, I've never known the Earth forces to SWEAR so much like that."

Later…

"I would like to apologize for our harsh actions today." The ship's captain said as Kyo was brought to the bridge. "We all thought you were part of the Harvesting fleet."

The Gundam pilot noted that on each console of the bridge, there were at least two operators, one man and one woman. He could also sense no hostility in the people around him. He then nodded to the captain.

"I can speak for myself, it's all right. I've had my own share on encounters with those tenacious bastards. I don't blame you and your crew for being a little over zealous. Though next time captain, do some scanning as to who you're shooting at first, before you shoot."

"We thank all of you for your understanding. And I will keep your advice in mind my young friend."

The human captain said with a slight smile.

"We've been in deep battle with the Harvesters for a very long time now, and we've set up this defensive line to protect our home-world of Melanos. We've rather be dead in battle than to be harvested like ordinary crops!"

He then brought up a holographic display of the places the Harvesters have attacked.

"So far, we've been able to repel all attacks from them, but the other neighboring worlds have not been as lucky as we have been."

Kyo looked closely with narrowed eyes, as the pattern of attacks looked vaguely familiar to him.

"I don't mean any disrespect to you and your valiant crew captain, but if you remain totally on the defensive, then this fleet is wasting it's time." He said with conviction.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's been in my experience, that being totally on the defensive without fighting back against one's opponents makes one totally limited in terms of options. Eventually your enemies will wear down your lines and break through, and where would you be if that happens?"

"And what would you suggest we do?" The captain asked in interest.

"Well… in simple terms… take the fight to the enemy and take it right to his face, don't wait for him to come to you. A good, well placed attack will be your best chance for victory. From what I can see, the Harvesters have already established one strong foothold in this part of the galaxy and it will only be a matter of time before they overrun every human world there is available to them in this sector alone. I've been to several worlds that they've paid a courtesy call to and the picture isn't pretty. One planet was turned into a total dust ball, while one didn't even resist."

"I see."

"The worst end of this deal was that the second world known as Anpathos didn't even have the will to resist! They were ready to sacrifice their BACKBONES to those bastards without question! They sure showed that they had no need for their 'spines' anyway." Kyo said with disgust as he recalled Fanita and her people.

"We're not like those people. We are fighting to keep our organs, our lives, and our freedom!"

"I'm not saying that your convictions aren't well-placed Captain, your plans all mean well, but unless you take the battle away from your home-world and to the enemy, then you'll be doing nothing but delay the inevitable. You can't assume anything or even drop your guard for a moment. Those Harvesters are ruthless and will never stop for anything. You and your fleet should take them down… Or THEY will come and take you down… permanently." Kyo said with finality as he looked at every face in the command bridge.

--

A little bit later…

In one of the fighter hangers, Freedom and Liberty were on standby mode while the Liberty was being refueled and re-serviced. Milling around the area were at least several dozen male-female pairs or couples and the former Earthling felt that the coed atmosphere was a lot better and quite refreshing than the all-female environment he had been residing in for months. There was trust and cooperation in the air and in the people… he could literally feel that in the environment all around them, and it impressed him greatly. It was better than all the suspicion and hidden hostility back at the Nirvana…

The Gundam pilot's expressions softened as he recalled all the good times he had on the pirate vessel. Not everyone was hostile to him. People such as Gascogne, Magno, Meia, Jura, The Crusader Squadron, Sara, Mai, some of the Register girls and… Dita. They all had accepted him and treated him with fairness. It was almost like… he had a family once more. Kyo missed the training sessions with the Crusader Squadron and his long but helpful and relaxing work at the Register. There were the card-games with Gascogne. Oh yes, he lost a lot of hands to her, but he didn't mind being with the tough, but easy going head supplier of the pirates. He admitted he missed head butting and will crashing bouts with strong willed Meia. He missed Jura's still existing fame and recognition hungry antics and the times he was always being stalked by the curvaceous blonde pilot, though he wished that she didn't have to be so close to him too much. And though he wouldn't say it out loud…he missed Dita's cooking and even though he hated to admit it, he missed her antics on trying to interact with him more, and most of all, he missed being called Mr. Alien.

Hr sighed and shook his head at the memories. Those were the best memories he had before he set off to find anything about his forgotten past. Those days were now over and now came the time for him to move on with his life, though it would chafe him for not finishing his promise to help them get home. He was no longer welcomed on the Nirvana and that was that. Now it seemed that he found a new home with the people of Melanos. Kyo turned his head and spotted an approaching visitor. It was a young slender woman, who appeared to be around her late teens and early adulthood. She had short nut-brown hair and was smiling as she approached him. He noted her pleasant looking face and the smiled at her, as she held her hand out in greeting.

"Hello, my name's Seran and I want to welcome you to our ship brave traveler. May I ask what your name is?"

Kyo stood up and shook her hand. "Hi. My name's Kyo. It's nice to meet you Seran."

Seran nodded as she finished shaking his hand. "You're not like most men here that much I can tell. But I also feel that you can be of great help."

"Thanks Seran, by the way, what's your position here?"

"I'm one of the engineers here." She then gestured to the Gundam and the ATCISS." Don't you worry. We'll have all of your mecha fixed up in no time flat."

"Thank you." Kyo went over to his robotic comrades and gazed at them for a while. He retained his silence for several minutes that is until Seran called his attention.

"Hey, are you all right, you look so distant for some reason."

Kyo sighed. "I'm okay, just thinking about some things."

Seran smiled as she looked at Freedom and Liberty. "Those are some partners you have there. Their AI systems are very advanced along with their main systems. Their creator must feel great pride with them."

An image of the spunky Parfet entered the mind of Kyo as he wondered how she and the others were doing.

--

Speaking of whom, back at the Nirvana…

"I appreciate the food Parfet, but you do know that you'll get into trouble of your other comrades find out about this." Duero said as he rested inside the very same cell, where he, Bart, and Kyo were held prisoner before being incorporated into the crew all those moths ago. He then took the bento offered by the spunky engineer and started eating. Parfet had promised the guards that she would watch over them while they ate their lunch. She naturally had hidden a couple of bentos in her toolbox.

"Well, I think that it's totally horrible the way they have been treating all of you! And all of you have done so much, and you all had absolutely no fault in all this!" Parfet said in answer.

"At the very least they should let you have decent food, instead of those awful nutrition pills again."

Duero smiled at the concern Parfet showed as the young Talark medic replied.

"Well, I have spent all my life eating those pellets, so it doesn't bother me all that much. Although I have to admit that this form of food is… rather enjoyable." He chewed the food and swallowed before speaking. "I can see why Kyo enjoyed these foods so much."

Bart however snorted in disdain as he sat on one side of the cell, munching on a plate of Talark food pills, totally ignoring the bento offered to him by Parfet.

"Better watch it, Duero; you'll never know if the food you're eating is laced with poison. You can never TRUST the women. Those meals she's given you may be the last meal you'll have in this world of the living."

That particular barb cut deep into the brown-haired girl like a laser bolt, and she felt as if he had shot her heart in point blank range. The doctor felt her pain. Contrary to other's perceptions, Duero wasn't the cold and unresponsive unless asked or aloof person he seems to be. He was human and felt pain like everyone else and like others he also felt the need to shed tears as well. Seeing Parfet's pain from Bart's insensitive remark made him feel as if the spark in her had been taken out completely.

"Please, don't mind my comrade's rudeness."

Duero said as he gave his blonde comrade a bit of a glare before he turned to face her.

"However in light and honesty of the whole situation, can you blame him for being bitter? I myself feel a bit… perturbed by this mess we're all in."

Parfet nodded as she wiped away and quickly hid her tears.

"You all have every right to be angry right now for what happened. I just… can't believe that my comrades did this to you! It's as if they've conveniently forgotten all the things we've been through together all the while! And they've conveniently forgotten the importance of you all on this ship! We can't move the ship anywhere else without Bart."

"Hah! You all should have thought of that first before throwing us all into the brig!" Bart said with disdain.

Parfet winced but kept on.

"You saved Meia's life before Duero, and you tended to all of us who were badly injured during those battles, without ever resting or pausing. I don't think that we've ever have doctors as talented as you. I know Paiway's doing her best, but she's not as experienced in medicine like you. There are those who were injured in the last battles are getting worse, cause you aren't around to treat them. They were all recovering well… but now…"

Duero shook his head sadly as he knew the situation.

"I'm sorry, Parfet. I'd like to help Paiway and help her out. As a doctor, it's my duty to heal others, but I can't do much from in here. If the captain could somehow get us all out of here, then perhaps…"

The head engineer shook her head in sad agreement. "I'm so sorry Duero, but the situation isn't as simple as that. Right now the captain's hands are tied up and so is Buzam's. The crew have split into two groups and tension is mounting up quickly. Barnette is rallying those who are against you men to her side."

"What of the other group Parfet?"

"The Crusader Squadron and some of the Register girls still believe in you, Bart, and most of all… to Kyo. If the Captain or the Commander take either side, then the results could be an even bigger mutiny."

"So there's nothing that can be done now?"

"Right now, all we can do at this point is to hope."

"What about you Parfet? Whose side are you own?"

The girls' cheeks became tinged with pink as she looked at Duero's face. It seemed to her as if that one eyed gaze of his was looking at her very soul. She gulped a bit and managed to get her mouth to work. "I'm… I mean, that the engineering staff and I are kind of neutral on this matter. You see, we don't want of involve ourselves in these politics. Our only concern is to keep the ship running in good order, not participate in a mutiny and take sides."

"You mistake the question. I wasn't asking on what side your teams in Engineering are on. I'm asking YOU on whose side are YOU on?"

Parfet then uncharacteristically twiddled her index fingers before responding in a quiet voice. "I think… you already know which side I am on." She then pointed to the bento box in Duero's hands.

Duero smirked a bit as he noted her nervousness and continued to eat.

"I can't seem to fathom just how all of this happened." Duero said as soon as he finished his meal and watched Parfet walk away.

Bart grumbled as he finished his own meal of pellets, and then tossed the ray to the side in disgust. "This is all Kyo's fault! The women got mad at him and he left us here to take the blame!"

The physician shook his head without turning to face his comrade.

"From what I could gather, they didn't have much in terms of choice. It's totally ironic though, that the person who brought us all together would the one to be driven out." Duero said.

"What are you two talking about?" The navigator asked with some irritation.

"It should be obvious Bart. Think about it, without Kyo and his help, we all would have never gotten this far." Duero said with seriousness.

"Huh?"

"And it doesn't mean how close we are now to Talark and Megele. Look at what we all have accomplished now. Men and women working TOGETHER. Back on either Talark or Megele, such a thing or concept would have been considered heresy and unthinkable. But here in the Nirvana, it became a reality." Duero said.

"Hmpf! A lot of good that did us!" Bart scoffed.

"It did all of us good!" The Talark medic stated strongly.

"And it was through Kyo that the way was shown to us all. When Kyo and Freedom first combined with a Dread, he showed the chance of it happening, he showed that working together was possible. He knew that in order to make it through and to survive this war we all, men and women alike had to work together as one, and he did so, without ever considering the drawbacks. With his formidable skills, knowledge and his Gundam, he had all the right to abandon us a long time ago, but he didn't. He chose to fight alongside us all, male and female. He showed that men and women could become allies, and not enemies. He never cared about anyone's gender. He treated everyone the same."

Duero nodded as he could see the comprehension dawning on Bart's face. He continued with all the thing Kyo had done for them.

"And look at all we have accomplished, because of our cooperation. Time and time again, working with the women, we were able to defeat a force that we could never defeat by ourselves and they would have destroyed us all had we been working alone. And think on how efficient the ship has become, with all of us constantly working side by side with the women. Kyo, not only helped out in battle with Freedom, but also with the Register, and Gascogne herself told me that the Register has never been so efficient in it's duties had it not been for Kyo. He also taught the women how to pilot the Vanguards, making them an even more effective and elite unit than some of Talark's own elite squadrons. Look at me…I am a very good doctor, but I couldn't handle all the patients coming in had I not had Paiway working with me. Finally there's you. You may feel that you're being down-graded by others and not getting any respect you deserve, but Kyo knew for a fact that you hold a totally important position on the ship. The others may joke about you, but Kyo never did. He knew that you had great importance, because when you came right down to the point of it all, we all depend on you, to get all of us back home. All of this was possible… because of Kyo. Through better or worse, he believed in all of us, in our strength and kept the bond firm and strong. That very same bond that now is broken. We can't blame him for what happened, but now we must hope that he will come back."

Bart became introspective as he considered his comrade's words. Finally after a long period of silence, he said several words to no one in particular.

"Kyo… come back!"

--

Back on the Melanos Fleet…

"YUCK!"

"What the heck is this stuff?!"

The former Coordinator exclaimed as he spat out the drink offered to him by Seran as they took a break from servicing Freedom and Liberty. The girl's life-mate or rather boyfriend joined them and held Seran.

"It's a special Vitamin C and nutrient drink."

The girl replied as she drank her own, showing no discomfort with the taste.

"It's good for your skin." Seran said as she finished her own drink.

(Pretty similar to Talark food pills, only in liquid form.) The Mobile Suit pilot thought.

"My skin?"

Seran's mate nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes. The Harvesters are interested in harvesting us for our skin."

"That figures."

Kyo said in disgust as he turned his attention to his Gundam's cockpit and punched in a set of navigational maps that the immediately fed to a nearby, tactical table. The map he had downloaded from Freedom formed on the screen along with the maps he requested from the Melanos captain. Once that was over he immediately checked the map. Kyo began lighting up several points high-lighting a number of planets and began pointing them out one by one.

"For every planet those Harvesters visited, they slaughter the inhabitants and take a specific body-part for themselves. They view us humans as nothing more than cattle. Right here, I encountered and explored a dead world where the people were harvested for their blood. The enemy was all too kind enough to leave a little farewell gift down there. Over here is Anpathos…"

Kyo growled silently at the memory of Fanita and her people.

"… where they wanted to harvest the spinal cords from the inhabitants, and people considered them Munya, or God. Now Talark and Megele are targeted as well. From whatever data we recovered from Rabat (after I took the time thrashing him), the Harvesters are interested in harvesting the reproductive organs from the men and women."

"You said WE encountered them." Seran interrupted. "Were you with someone else?"

"Yeah… for a while at least."

Kyo said as he shook his head sadly.

"But in any case, this map is what your captain showed me in the bridge."

The Gundam punched in more coordinates on the table's controls and indicated each one.

"Your planet of Melanos, where the Harvesters are after your skins. On this planet they took the livers. This one they took the spleens. One this next one they took the heart, and on the next one, the lungs…" Kyo stopped and stared intently at the map as something familiar came into his mind.

"What's wrong?" Seran's life-mate asked.

"Something about this whole thing looks all too familiar." Kyo said as he began thinking back on something since he had seen something like this before, then swore as he recalled the time when Parfet had decoded the information module that Rabat had with him. He immediately tapped into Freedom and checked all the log files and star charts from Rabat's data module. During the time when Parfet was upgrading and maintaining his Gundam, the Freedom was hooked up to the ship's main system, and was always in the procedure of updating it's OS database.

Kyo got the files and then compared the navigational charts of Rabat's trade routes that he downloaded and then tried to match the chart with the one he already have using the Melanos maps, and when the Gundam pilot looked at the chart, he gave a loud growl of anger as he saw that both maps were completely identical. Even more so as he double-checked all the coordinates and time-dates into the same map and saw no mismatches.

"What is wrong Kyo? You spoke of this one named Rabat, just who is he?" Seran asked.

Kyo growled even more at the mere mention of that name as he answered. "I've met this scumbag a few months ago. Rabat happens to be an interstellar mercenary, con artist and trader. But right now I think that the more appropriate term for him is TRAITOR!"

Both Seran and her life-mate were confused at this, but decided to find out as they followed the Gundam pilot as he exited the hanger and made his way to the bridge.

"I…I can't believe it."

The captain said as he gazed at the evidence being projected in front of him and the crew, along with everyone else on the other ships who were watching.

"I've heard of this Rabat and I knew that he's both a cheat and a scoundrel. He had cheated several of our colonies with his lying tactics, but for him to do this… I can't believe that he'd sell out the entire human race!"

"Then you'd better believe it, sir."

Kyo then spoke once more.

"I've cross-referenced the dates and coordinates on that information cube he had with him and the times in which planet was attacked by the Harvesters. They match within the days, or even the hours after he left those worlds. Every planet he paid a courtesy call to, the Harvesters came in and those worlds were destroyed and gutted. There are way too many connections for this to be considered mere coincidence."

He then looked at all the data and maps, and sighed angrily

"I've always been rather curious as to how that rat had been able to travel the whole universe without getting into a single battle with the Harvesters, and now I know why. He's nothing but a stinking rat… a RAT BASTARD and a TRAITOR! He's been working for the damn monsters all this time!" Kyo said with venom in his voice.

"I still can't believe that this…this…person, could just sell the entire human race to those monsters."

"It all makes perfect sense when you look at it. He lands on a planet or colony, sells his junk, cheats honest and good people out of their hard-earned money, and then relays all the information to the Harvesters about the planet's defenses, standing forces and what organs are usable. I've already seen the bastard's handiwork on a planet where he sold a defective nutrient supplement synthesizer to a colony. Ever heard of the planet Veruis?" Kyo asked.

"Veruis? I'm… sorry to say this… but that planet no longer… exists." The captain said solemnly.

"WHAT?!" Kyo shouted in shock and disbelief.

"It's all true. Our most distant outposts have been tracking the progress of our enemies… and our ally Veruis was obliterated… at least nine months ago."

"That can't be! I left that planet nine months ago and that colony was fine after I brought them enough food supplies and other essential materials to get back on their feet!"

He said, shock thick in his voice.

"How long ago did Rabat leave Veruis when you got there, and when did you leave the planet?"

"I got there a day after he cheated those people with that defective nutrient supplement synthesizer, and I left two days later after providing them with enough supplies to get back on their feet." Kyo answered, as he felt the rising fear of what had happened.

The Melanos captain became silent as he matched the dates, and then nodded. "That makes it about right. The Harvest Fleet came in a few days later and stripped every man, woman, and child of their pituitary and adrenaline glands. Veruis is now nothing more than an interstellar graveyard."

Kyo felt as if he was struck by meteors in the gut. All those innocent people… all of them…dead. His efforts of alleviate their suffering and anguish were in vain! All because of Rabat! The Gundam pilot's eyes glinted as looks of pure rage and the desire to destroy came in as he had an image of the con man in his minds. That bastard was going to pay dearly! He swore that when he got his hands on that reject's throat, he was going to send him straight to HELL!

At that very same moment, alarms went off as the ship's long range sensors had picked up something large, heading directly for the Melanos Defense Fleet. Kyo looked at the main monitor and what he saw made him gasp in shock and his blood to chill for a moment.

They're here.

Several hours later…

"I don't know… Barnette's really going to blow a gasket when we get back to the ship, Sara. I'm not even sure the Captain or the Commander would approve of us disobeying orders."

The pilot snorted in disdain as she and her Vanguard group flashed through space. "Do you think that I care what Barnette thinks? And as I recall the captain and the Commander DIDN'T give us the order not to go in the first place, so I'm not breaking any orders in this case, now am I? I didn't recall asking you all to join me either. Get back to the Nirvana. That's MY order."

The girls in the Crusader Squadron all shook their heads and responded.

"You can forget that."

"Everyone knows why you're out here."

"Yeah, and we know that it's a lot better if there are more of us to help in the search."

"We'll all have a better chance of finding them this way, and also we'll be able to cover each other's backs just in case the enemy decides to show up."

"We all think that it was a BIG mistake to drive him away."

"That's right! The Angel Squadron looks after their own!"

"Let's go and find the Commander!"

Sara felt herself overwhelmed by her subordinates' determination to find their leader. She sighed while shaking her head and smiled. "All right. Just so you all know, what we're about to do might just send us all into the brig once we're all back at the Nirvana, but it'll be worth it, if we can bring Kyo home… where he belongs!"

"RIGHT!" The others said with conviction.

However, just as they were about to break into a search pattern, three more individuals showed up to suddenly join the squadron. The three Paeksis-enhanced Dreads came alongside the Vanguards

Meia's Dread fly just beside Sara's Vanguard as the pilot hailed her comrade.

"Just what do you think you're doing all the way out here Sara?" Meia asked the Vanguard second in command. "Your squadron wasn't given the authority to launch!"

"Oh really?" Kyo's right hand of the Vanguard Squadron retorted. "And exactly WHAT are YOU doing all the way out here Meia? Since I were to recall, the Captain and the Commander never gave you the order to be deployed either."

Meia became a bit flustered as she tried to explain herself. "Uh…well, I thought that it would be best to patrol the area… in case the enemy shows up."

Sara didn't believe that for a second. "Yeah, sure you were. Come on just admit it Meia. You're out here for the same reason we are. We all want Kyo back."

"YAAAAYYYYY! Let's go out and find Mr. Alien!" Dita called out happily.

"Dita!" Meia scolded the young redhead.

"Well, I guess there's no point in trying to hide it, Meia. They found us out." Jura replied nonchalantly.

"I guessed as much." Sara then addressed Meia and Jura. "I don't need to ask Dita for her reason to be out here, since that's too obvious. So I'll ask the two of you, what are you're reasons for wanting them back on the Nirvana?"

"Simple." Jura replied. "I can't become elegant in combat without Kyo and Freedom, now can I?"

"What about Barnette?"

"I love Barnette to bits, but I can't agree with her on this particular matter. Once I get back, we'll have a long chat together. Kyo is too… interesting to let go of so easily." Jura replied. She was also thinking about the kiss he had given her back at Anpathos.

"What about you Meia? Why do you want them back?" The Vanguard pilot asked the Dread Squadron Leader.

The aqua-haired girl sighed a bit. Why bother denying it anyhow? "Kyo and Freedom are our best chances of beating the Harvesters. They are our best tactical advantages and… Kyo's a good… friend."

Sara and her group considered the three Dread pilots, and then all agreed to allow them to help search for the Gundam and it's pilot. The Dreads and the Vanguards sped off into the endless void. A few minutes later, one of the Vanguard pilots gave a whoop of joy as she picked up two faint locator signals, which belonged to Freedom and Liberty. The females began converging on the coordinates.

--

Rabat gave a whistle as he saw the massive wreckage of more than at least three dozen starships littering the sector of space he was currently in. He activated his ship's scanners and began checking all the wreckage, hoping to find anything worth salvaging. However, he knew that he may not find much, since the Harvester fleet were quite thorough and usually left little behind once they attacked. Then his scanners picked at least two present but faint distress signals, His simian partner Utan gave several hoots and grunts and pointed to two large masses that were floating nearby.

Rabat's eyes widened as he recognized the objects once they came into view. They were battered and charred in many areas, but he still recognized them. They were Freedom and it's support unit Liberty. They were severely damaged, part of Freedom's body armor was melted right off despite the P. P. S Armor system, revealing it's servos near the arm and part of it's leg armor was charred. Several poles punctured the left arm, and one of the collapsible rail-guns was broken. Liberty suffered a lot as well, part of it's beam cannon arsenal was broken, One of the beam cannon/sabers was busted and several areas were badly dented and pitted. They looked like they had been sent through at least a dozen meteor showers.

Rabat began to wonder just how did the mechas wind up all the way out here, with all the wreckage and far away from their mothership, the Nirvana, then he glanced down at the sensors. They were picking up a faint life-reading. There was someone inside of the Gundam's cockpit! And judging from the readouts, the person was barely conscious. Utan's owner gave an evil smile as he had a hunch on just who was in the cockpit. If he was right, then his chance for payback had arrived! He had just recovered from the beatings he had received from Kyo, during his last visit from the Nirvana, and during his healing; all he ever thought about was to finally finish the snot-nosed punk!

Since the Gundam and the ATCISS unit were badly damaged for him to salvage anyway, Rabat decided that they weren't worth his time and aimed his ship's cannons at the damaged mechas, with Freedom being the first on his list. Though Utan made several distraught noises, as if telling him to reconsider what he was about to do, Rabat naturally paid no attention to her. This what he had been waiting for all this time! However, just before he could get a lock on Freedom, his sensors gave out an alarm as some new signatures were heading towards him.

--

The Crusader Squadron and the three Dreads appeared on the scene following the distress signals from Freedom and Liberty. They immediately converged on Rabat's ship and the stricken Mobile Suit and support unit. With their weapons trained on him, Meia got into contact with the trader.

"Back off Rabat! If you even try to escape or open fire on Freedom, then we'll atomize you before you can even scream!"

Meia didn't need to look closely, to know that Rabat's weapons were trained on the Gundam. The thought of that trader shooting Kyo while he was helpless, made the Dread leader angry.

Rabat however, put on his most honest smile and replied in his most sincere voice.

"What are you talking about? I was just on my way to get you guys after I found Kyo in trouble. I was just about to rescue him when you all showed up and…"

"Spare us your garbage talk Rabat!" Sara said as she motioned for her teams to place towlines to Freedom and Liberty. "You're coming with us! The second you try anything stupid, we'll atomize you!"

Rabat saw that he had no other choice and growled a bit at the lost opportunity. He then nodded in agreement as he directed his ship to head towards the waiting Nirvana.

--

Inside the cockpit of the recharging Gundam, all was silent as a bloody and badly injured figure lay on the seat. Kyo had suffered several injuries from their latest engagement with the Harvesters, and were dropping in and out of consciousness. Currently his body's enhanced metabolism was healing the injuries, but considering the enormity of the beatings he received, the healing took longer than before. The life-support systems in his Gundam were still able to keep them alive though power was not in good supply, and there were sparks all over the cockpits, as they were now being brought back to the Nirvana… the place the pilot of the Gundam once called…home.

To be continued…

Author's notes:

This has been a long and hard chapter to write. I had been busy with some new projects that I decided to place this chapter on hold, so I can work with new ideas, concerning fusions of Vandread and some other anime shows and some other ideas, and also my own original mixes. On the next chapter, there will be another encounter with Rabat and Kyo, and this time he is going to release and reveal his SEED ability and give this TRAITOR a good thrashing. Kyo's encounter with the Harvester forces against the Melanos Fleet will also be described in the next chapter. The GunDread series is taking a whole new twist, namely with…oh, that would be telling! I'll wrap this up in a nice little package soon, so hold on to your hats!


	13. Chapter 13

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: I don't own VanDread or Gundam SEED…period.

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 12

The Coming Storm

--

"Here, you ladies left these floating out there."

Rabat said as he gestured to Freedom and Liberty, as the two severely damaged units were being lowered to the hanger floor. His simian pet Utan immediately went in search of her favorite plaything, Pyoro.

The massive machines made a pair of thunderous sounds as they were laid down on the floor. All around the machines the Dread pilots and the Angel Squadron pilots all crowded in to see just what had happened to both the Gundam and the ATCISS unit intently. The female engineers along with Parfet leading quickly went to work, converging on it, and began to take assessments on structural damage, and taking energy readouts.

"Whoa, what the heck happened to them?"

Parfet gasped as she looked at both the Freedom and her creation the ATCISS. She and the other couldn't believe that the Gundam and the support unit had taken so much abuse and still function. Aside from their individual injuries, Freedom and Liberty were relatively intact. The girls then jumped back when the hatch of the Freedom's cockpit hissed open, the servos grinded in protest as the panels opened to release the lone occupant. It was then that a fierce snarl was heard… saying only one phrase.

"RABAT! YOU STINKING RAT BASTARD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

The trader turned to see Kyo who was badly injured standing on Freedom's chest and out of the command chair. He smirked as he took the pilot's appearance. He was barely able to stay upright and he looked like hell had taken him into it. Kyo clutched his right arm were there was a large cut, there were other gashes on his side and a gash on his head, along with bruises and other cuts in various places, and he was in serious pain despite the protection of his uniform's built-in body armor, and the protection of his helmet, which he had taken off. Seeing the Gundam pilot in such pain gave great satisfaction to Rabat as he smirked at him. He then began taunting Kyo.

"Well now. Is that any way to thank the man you just saved your life? I would think that…"

However his taunts were cut short as he spotted Kyo's eyes suddenly erupt in blue-violet light as if a fierce, lethal rage was kindled in the young pilot. When the light faded just as quickly as it had appeared. Kyo's eyes looked like those of a blood thirsty berserker.

Kyo then lashed out, catching everyone, including Rabat totally off-guard. The former Coordinator suddenly rushed straight for Rabat like a lightning bolt, and smashed a power blow right into Rabat's chest, breaking six of his ribs and leaving a very nasty tear on the fabric. Rabat found himself hurdling backwards and slammed into several boxes, causing a human sized depression on the crate he slammed into. He let out a strangled gurgle and his eyes were widened with shock at what had just happened. How did that punk do that?!

In the crowds, the females gasped in shock, awe, wonder, and most of all fear.

Jura gulped a bit after the deadly display. "He can do that?!"

"What was…that?" Meia asked as she gazed at Kyo.

Dita however, let out a delighted noise and clapped her hands as she recognized what Kyo had done. She remembered back before she was hit by Rabat's stun pistol, she spotted Kyo's eyes glow and his abilities hit the roof. "Wow! Mr. Alien used his secret alien powers!"

"You KNEW he could do THAT?!" Jura exclaimed.

"That's why it's called a 'secret' alien powers. I saw it when he fought with Rabat before." Dita answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Rabat gasped as he tried to get up, however he couldn't get up easily as his broken ribs constricted his lungs. He then felt a kick smash itself on his temple, throwing him off his feet and smashing to the other wall in the hanger, he looked up and saw that Kyo somehow seemed to have gained super speed and was now in front of him. Apparently the rushes of adrenaline and anger gave Kyo more than enough strength to dish out some extra large pain…especially when in SEED mode.

Kyo slammed his fist right into Rabat's jaw, nearly dislocating it and knocking out a few teeth, then the former counter-terrorist agent then lifted Rabat up and slammed him back first into the wall, and then tossed him to the floor. Kyo then grabbed the still bleeding Rabat, hauled him to his feet and slammed a kick right into the sternum, causing the con man to cough out blood.

Since his endurance was still suffering from not being fully recovered, Kyo didn't have the power to keep slamming Rabat around the hanger like a Ping-Pong ball. So he decided to just hang him, he grabbed Rabat's throat and hefted the man into the air, while still in SEED mode. Rabat placed both his arms around Kyo's to try and loosen the young man's iron like grip, but the Gundam pilot just added the pressure, nearly making his wind-pipe be as wide as a straw.

"You filthy, cheating traitor." Kyo growled with thick venom in his voice. "You're nothing but a liar, betrayer, and a total waste of DNA!"

"I…urk…saved….ugh…"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted as he aimed his other fist at Rabat with the fist aimed at a certain vulnerable point in Rabat's chest.

"I was still conscious when you showed up and aimed your ship's guns at Freedom. You weren't trying to save. You wanted to finish me off like the gutless coward that you are. As far as I'm concerned…" The brown-haired Mobile Suit pilot pointed to Sara and her group. "…They saved me, not you. I saw you pick through the wreckage of those vessels, like the vulture that you are. All those ships had people, good and noble people whose lives YOU sold out!"

"I…don't…know…argh…ack…what you are talking about!"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO LIE YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE!"

Kyo threatened as he tightened his grip.

"You're the bloody reason the Harvesters have been raiding all the human worlds in this sector!"

That line of conversation got the attention of the female pirates. Meia then strode forward and asked a question.

"What do you mean, Kyo?"

Kyo gave a deep growl before giving his answer.

"Oh, didn't you know? Rabat has been working for the very same bastards we've been fighting, the Harvesters. He sold out the entire human race, by relaying all the information that he could gain from each human world that he traded with. That also includes all the information about this ship and everyone onboard, including Talark and Megele."

There was a collective gasp from the females as the Gundam pilot looked back at Rabat, Kyo then addressed the trader. "Don't even bother wasting what breath you have left to deny it. I brought back enough proof to expose you for the stinking reject that you are."

Rabat managed to find the energy in himself to sneer at Kyo and chuckle, though the symphony of agony going through his body made that effort very difficult, and then he spat at him. Droplets of saliva and blood hit Kyo as he continued to sneer.

"Heh! So you finally found out my secret, what are you going to do about it now? Kill me? It doesn't matter that much anymore. Before I found you and your Gundam, I received a message from my employers, the Harvesters. They're on their way here to pay you and your little comrades a little visit." This announcement unleashed another collective gasp from the female pirates.

Kyo was tempted. Oh, he was VERY tempted to rip that arrogant smirk right of the bastard's face along with his head, and turn him into nothing but a bloody pulp. But he had other more urgent matters to discuss, so now wasn't the time.

With that, he added more pressure to his grip and sent Rabat into unconsciousness and tossed him straight to the floor. The Gundam pilot turned and limped towards the hanger exit. However, several dozen women, aiming their rifles at them then blocked his path, with Barnette at the helm with her handgun at his face.

"HOLD IT! YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

Kyo gave a VERY hostile growl. So that girl was still on her 'all men were the enemy' kick, eh? Well, now the kid gloves were off! HE wasn't doing to play nice anymore since time was against them all.

"Step out of the way, Barnette. I've got some important matters to talk about to the Captain. Now either you or your little posse get out of my way, or I'll show you just HOW angry I can be!" He shouted in fury.

However, just before he would unleash the full potential in him once more, several members of the Angel Squadron took positions behind Kyo, and aimed their own weapons at Barnette's group.

"Sara! What are you doing?" Barnette demanded.

The female corsair glared back at Barnette. "I should ask you the same question! You heard Rabat, didn't you? The enemy is on their way here! We have got to get ready to fight THEM! Not one another!"

"It's just another lie told by men! You can't trust any man!"

"You're wrong." Sara responded. "What we can't trust are these stupid ideals of yours! Kyo is on OUR side! Are you too blind to see that?"

Both sides were ready to fire on one another, but then a voice came in from the PA system.

"STOP THIS! ALL OF YOU!"

The women hesitated when they heard Magno's commanding voice. However, none of them lowered their weapons, afraid that the other would shoot if they let their guard down even for a moment.

"THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER TO ALL OF YOU! LOWER YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" Magno shouted sternly.

Slowly but surely each girl lowered her rifle, laser ring, and the rest. When everyone holstered their weapons (including Barnette, who did so reluctantly), there was a collective drop in the tension surrounding the hanger. Then Magno spoke once more, this time addressing Kyo. "Kyo… report to the bridge."

--

Later…

"K, you look like Hell." Magno commented as she looked over the badly injured Mobile Suit pilot and his battered face. She could tell that only sheer willpower was the only thing keeping him standing as he faced her and Buzam.

Kyo said nothing at first; he then spoke, with a snort.

"Well, I've been through Hell since this bloody morning. Considering what happened today, I'm not even sure I know why I'd bother coming back here, or why I'm bothering to tell you this… but I guess, that you deserve to know."

"What happened to you?" Buzam asked. "Did you, Freedom, and Liberty encounter the enemy?"

"Oh yes… and we got thrashed all the way to the next solar system." Kyo said with a smile that totally was devoid of any happy emotion.

Both women were alarmed at this announcement. The young Gundam pilot and his Mobile Suit were considered very formidable, even when alone and without combining with the Dreads. For something to have done this to them meant…

Kyo sighed a bit then relayed the story of what he, Freedom, and Liberty encountered. "I never mentioned anything about me and Freedom being invincible."

--

Flashback… a few hours ago, still with the Melanos Fleet.

Kyo looked on at the sight; his blood seemingly froze in his veins as he looked at what was on the ship's main monitor. It was BIG… definitely BIG.

"What the bloody Hell is that thing?!" Kyo shouted in shock as to what he was looking at.

"One of the enemy flagships." The Melanos Captain answered as the fleet under his command prepared for all out war.

"Hold it! ONE of the enemy flagships?" Kyo exclaimed as he gazed at the sight of the behemoth. And there were more of them?!

The commander of the vessel nodded solemnly. "Our long-range surveillance teams have been working over-time tracking the Harvesters' movements ever since they set foot in this part of the galaxy. They've spotted up to three flagships so far, and it's very likely that there are more of the things."

(One isn't enough for those bastards?)

He thought as he took a look at the monster ship's appearance. The mothership measured a good distance of nine and a half miles and shaped like a giant cucumber. On it's sides were rows and rows more of the ships, which resembled the same ship that GunDread Dita had destroyed during that fateful first encounter. On the front of it was an inverted Y-pattern, which was no doubt in the pilot's mind was it's main beam cannon. Flying cover for that monster were hundreds of thousands of Cube Fighters, and Urchin ships. Kyo had his inherited skills and abilities as the son of the superior Coordinator, his training and experience as a pilot, and soldier. And lastly, his Paeksis enhanced Freedom Gundam which was far more powerful than anything in the arsenals of some of the planets he had gone to. But against all that innumerable firepower, even he knew that both he and Freedom couldn't handle the odds, when the odds were like that.

Kyo knew that the Melanos fleet had no chance against all that firepower and even if they were back on the Nirvana, he doubted that even the GunDreads could ever match up to all that might and numbers. For the first time, the powerful Gundam pilot felt that it was time to withdraw.

"Captain… I think that it would be better to pull back now." Kyo said solemnly.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that." The captain replied in a sober tone.

"Why not? From what I'm looking at now, there's no way you can match up against all that firepower, even with these many ships."

"It's not out of pride or stupidity. We know that we're severely outnumbered and out-gunned. It's just that there's nothing or no one left to defend our home-world. We are the first, last and only line of defense for our planet Melanos."

At that instant the enemy greeted their opponents with a massive hail of fire.

Almost instantly, the Anti-Earth Defense Fleet returned the gesture with their own barrage after barrage of lasers, missiles, and particle beams. The star-studded void of this sector of space became alive with explosions, vapor trails, and debris. Fighters from all sides clashed like waves, as the valiant Melanos pilots unleashed their entire supply of ordinance they had against the Harvesters' own hordes of Cube Fighters. However, despite all the destruction they were in, the alien hordes kept on advancing, never heeding the horrendous losses they were suffering. They were nothing more than pre-programmed machines, lacking any thought or emotion, but their own merciless programs, and they weren't going to let anything stand in their way.

--

Kyo scowled as he watched the valiant Melanos fighters unleash all their power against their enemies in an all out attempt to push the enemy back, but the battle was totally one-sided. The Cube Fighters had already succeeded in breaking through the lines of the human pilots and made their move towards the cruisers, several of which were already being invaded. He didn't need images to see what was happening down in the bowels of the other ships. He didn't want to see the horror and pain of those being harvested for their skin.

Finally, his fury and rage forced him to finally take action. No way would he just stand by and watch this senseless massacre happen! He ran from the bridge all the way to the hanger to where Freedom and Liberty were stationed. As he entered the area, he could see that there were debris everywhere, as a huge explosion rocked the ship. Walls were shattered and the floor trembled as fires made their way into the ship. The ship's fire suppression systems kicked in and began taking out the flames with foam. As the young Gundam pilot made his way to his Gundam, he cried in horror as he spotted a form lying on the floor. He rushed to the person and found a mortally wounded Seran.

"No! Don't die Seran! You're going to be okay! I'll get you to Medical!!"

However, the engineer knew that there was no chance for her to make it as she felt her life flow out of the wounds on her body. She had finished the repairs on both the Freedom and the Liberty when the explosion happened. Flying debris and shrapnel had punctured her chest and her sight was fading rapidly. She smiled briefly at the former eldest Yamato child.

"I…I…wonder how…everyone's…cough…doing?"

Those were her last words as she died.

Kyo felt as if a part of him had just died with her, he stood up and had a face totally devoid of feeling. His body trembled as brief lines of moisture streaked down his face as anger and rage controlled him utterly. After all he had been through. After all he had gained with his hands and lost, then gained again, and lost once more…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Blinded by his tears, Kyo roared his inner rage as he activated his SEED mode. Without halting he took his helmet and got into Freedom. He powered up his Gundam and placed all his weapons and the P.P.S Armor to the highest settings. He got into a launch deck and got ready show what he could really do when his inner fury was unleashed!

--

The Melanos Captain frowned as he looked at the readouts from the tactical display. His fleet was being torn to pieces. The Cube Fighters by themselves were butchering squadron after squadron of his planet's best pilots and more that one-half of his cruisers were invaded. To further add to the frenzy, the alien mothership unleashed an unending barrage of particle beams, lasers and cannons, decimating several cruisers in the flash of firepower. To the left of his command ship, a cruiser suddenly detonated, minutes after the aliens had invaded the interior. The captain knew that the ship's crew self-destructed their own vessel than be harvested and take as many enemies as they could with them to the other side. He shook his head at the valiant but futile gesture. At the rate the Anti Earth Defense Fleet would be wiped out, and Melanos would be totally open to the Harvesters' invasion and will be wiped out.

In minutes of intense battle the fleet was being pushed back and wiped down to at least a dozen and a half-capital spacecraft. The fleet commander shook his head in surrender. It looked like they had done nothing but delay the inevitable. They were doomed now.

Suddenly, one of the bridge officers cried out that a massive energy signature had just manifested in one of their launch decks. A defiant flash of blue-white light shot past the bridge and began to take the shape of a humanoid mecha as the crew looked in awe and wonder. The main view screen zoomed in on the figure as the Gundam went through the activation phase of it's systems.

"It's him! It's really him! The rumors were all true!"

The Melanos captain exclaimed. The exploits of a strange man who battled the Harvesters with nearly peerless skills and ferocity and in a powerful battle mecha had reached even the far flung planet of Melanos. And now they were going to see the famous Freedom Gundam in action.

--

Out in space, Kyo nodded as Freedom's systems were in full power. In a moment he wasted no time in making the presence of himself and his Gundam felt.

Once more Freedom went into maximum speed unleashing a torrent of assault gunfire and beam bolts from it's combined arsenals, the Gundam shot deep into the clouds of Cube Fighters, decimating them by the dozens upon dozens, Freedom shot in different directions and wiped out even more. The human pilots found the pressure on them quickly lifted as their enemies were decimated in mere seconds.

A few seconds later, another foe of the Harvesters appeared out of the Melanos fleet commander's ship. Liberty rushed to it's master as the former Coordinator and his Gundam unit continued with their rampage in the Harvesters ranks. The enhanced Vanguard combat support platform immediately changed into full combat form as it flew in tandem with Freedom. Kyo wasted little time as he and his machines became harbingers of death and destruction to his sworn enemies. Many Seed Ships, countless Cube Fighters, and Space Urchins were turned into scrap as the Gundam and the ATCISS unit made their way deep into the enemy ranks.

The Harvesters then did the unthinkable… They stopped and focused all their attention at the Gundam, it's support unit, and it's enraged pilot.

--

The Melanos fleet and their forces looked on in shock as the Harvester forces suddenly stopped. That young man had actually stopped an entire fleet of relentless machines and made them halt their advance?!

"If you bastards think that I'll let you harvest these people. Then you're all wrong!" Kyo shouted in defiance at the alien hordes as he activated the HiMAT system and unleashed a massive torrent of all the ranged weaponry in Freedom, and in conjunction with Liberty's own arsenals. The storm of weapons fire slammed into the Harvester forces and rendered even more of their forces into nothing but scrap.

The crew of the Melanos Fleet, namely their fleet commander felt his resolve return as they watched the battle unfold. He immediately sent orders to his fleet and their fighters to begin concentrating their fire on the main flagship and lend support to their saviors.

--

Kyo wasted little time as he used every tactic, every move, every maneuver that he learned in his travels, and those that he vaguely recalled against the incoming fighters. He used all of Freedom's weapons, from it's beam weapons, assault guns, and finally beam sabers. He then fused with Liberty and went on an even greater rampage as he used every weapon in the ATCISS unit. They all left countless wrecks of Cube Fighters, Seed Ships, and Space Urchins, and thanks to the support handed to them by the surviving Melanos Fleet, the body count kept on climbing. Kyo ignored the incoming impacts on the armor system of Freedom and Liberty as the Harvesters focused all their power against the three factors that were the greatest threat to their mission of harvesting the human race. The Freedom's Prominence Phase Shift Armor had been well crafted and designed by the Paeksis and it's original makers to withstand almost inhuman punishment with it's invulnerability to ballistic, kinetic, and explosive weapons, and it's ability to now to deflect and nullify beam attacks. But even it wasn't designed to handle so many attacks at once. The attacks made direct hits and they began to pile up even more, pushing the armor system's integrity to it's threshold and make it even more difficult in rebuilding itself. Cracks, lines, and dents began showing themselves, on both Freedom and Liberty's armor. Both the Freedom and the ATCISS were getting hammered left and right, but both continued to take Kyo as far as they can go.

A concentrated barrage from the Harvesters knocked away one of Freedom's beam sabers and one of the beam rifles, but then, that never stopped the Gundam nor it's pilot as Kyo resorted to the remaining built-in armaments, as he continued to pile up even more debris that had been once the escorts of a relentless Harvester flagship after he melded with Liberty and upped the ante.

However, that was when the enemy flagship decided to unleash all of it's weapons at the incoming threats. Particle beams and energy torpedoes were released in waves, and Kyo found himself and Freedom being pushed back. Several attacks each hit home, striking Freedom and Liberty hard like comets in various areas and he realized that he and Freedom had taken on more than they could handle. Freedom, though powerful beyond accounting had it's own limits, and Kyo knew that he was hitting the redlines. Fragments and shrapnel tore through areas of his uniform causing wounds, and the jostling around injured him in various areas of his upper body. But his fury and rage held him fast, so he stubbornly kept on fighting. Liberty's' thrusters went on full throttle, trying with all of it's energy reserves to keep them moving forward, but the relentless barrage continued to smash into them all after he recovered Freedom's other weapons.

Kyo then saw that the Y-pattern of the enemy flagship was glowing, he knew that there was no way the Melanos Fleet could handle the blast, he got in touch with the lead ship, as he readied his own reprisal, though he wondered whether Freedom's cannons in overcharge mode could stop that incoming attack.

"GET YOUR PEOPLE OUT OF HERE NOW!!"

Just then, the Harvester flagship unleashed a beam of power that could have sent a star right into super-nova mode. At that same time, Kyo unleashed his own attacks, absorbing every amount of energy into this final answer of defiance.

The massive energy blast from both Freedom and Liberty's beam weapons smashed into the larger and more powerful Harvester beam attack head on. However, the beam of the alien forces proved stronger by sheer force and was not stopped, not at least partly. A massive portion of the beam was deflected away from the Melanos Fleet, but the remainder smashed into the Freedom Gundam and Liberty. Kyo however was able to get Freedom to dodge, though barely. His body was jostled around the cockpit at the impact and he felt his body scream in agonized torment though his uniform and restraints saved his life.

The Freedom was able to escape, but wasn't completely spared as the P.P.S armor was strained to the utmost limits as the Mobile Suit and it's support unit were sent tumbling into space. Areas of the Gundam's alloyed skin were burned off and sections were blasted off by the sheer force and impact of the beam assault.

However, the reprisal sent by Freedom, Liberty and Kyo had not missed their target. The massive part of the beams had managed to bypass the Harvester's beam attack and lanced right into the mothership. Despite the thick armor implanted by it's creators, the energy beams tore deeply into the cucumber-like vessel. Several critical systems including the release of more of it's Seed Ships, and the deployment of its urchin support craft were totaled as the beams ripped into the insides. The entire behemoth shook in agony as it's insides were being consumed by the Gundam's reprisal attack. Though it was relatively intact, the ship had suffered very considerable damage. The main command computer of the ship began assessing the situation. Though it seemed that it's main enemies had been atomized, in it's current state of damage and the escort fleets totally demolished, the flagship knew that it's mission to harvest the people of Melanos had been thwarted… for now. Repairs would have to be made, replacements for all the damaged systems had to be made and that would take time, Fighters had to be manufactured and energy stores had to be recharged. After all, without the Freedom Gundam, and it's pilot, the Melanos people had nothing that could stand against it, right?

--

Onboard the Melanos Anti-Earth Defense Fleet, the captain, and the surviving crew and their pilots, all stared in awe and amazement. The enemy flagship was…retreating! For the first time since this bloody conflict had begun, the humans won the title of victor and it was all because of an extraordinary young man and his combat machine, a man who apparently gave his life willingly so that others would live to fight the good fight.

"Have you found him? Is our savior still out there?"

The officer who was manning the sensors shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry sir. I've made contact with the other ships and they too have made an entire sensor sweep of the area. There's so much energy interference, but… there's no sign of the young pilot, his Gundam unit, and it's support combat system. Most likely, they were all vaporized."

The captain's expression of hope turned to sadness. He had hoped to take Kyo and his Gundam back to Melanos and ask him to fight under their flag and beside their forces. But the young Gundam pilot, he instead had chosen to die as a martyr and a hero. So be it. At the least he had bought his people enough time to prepare for the Harvester's next attack. His example of unending courage and sacrifice would be a great source of inspiration for his own people to continue to fight.

"Kyo… We will keep fighting for your sake and for the sake of all human life. We will remember you and we will keep your memory in our hearts forever. May you find peace on the other side." The captain said as he sent a speech of tribute to the Gundam pilot as he and his crew swore to that promise.

"Let's move out!" The captain ordered, recalling the fighters, as he and his fleet of cruisers, numbering at least fifteen surviving ships and returned to their planet.

--

Floating among the debris and hulks of Cube Fighters, Seed Ships, Space Urchins, Melanos Fighters, and Melanos cruisers, was the broken and almost non-functional form of the Freedom. Inside the cockpit was the battered, bruised, bloodied… and beaten form of it's pilot.

The Gundam's OS had to shut down most systems except critical ones to help with it's repairs. The battles had injured Kyo badly but thankfully his uniform and his own tough constitution pulled him through, though barely. Freedom had also emitted a special cloaking field to hide Kyo's bio-signatures from being detected by the Harvesters, therefore making the monsters believed that it's pilot had died in the blast.

With the flagship no longer in the vicinity, the Paeksis-enhanced Gundam followed it's rescue protocols and dropped the cloaking field and activated the distress beacon built into it, hoping that the Melanos Fleet would detect the signal and retrieve it, Liberty and it's pilot, but with so much interference, the signal was not received. With nearly all of the normal systems down, including communications and propulsion, The Freedom and it's OS could only watch helplessly as the Anti-Earth Defense Fleet warped back to their home-planet. It would take several hours for the energy emissions were low enough for the distress signal to get through. Until then, Freedom's automated systems will do whatever is needed to keep Kyo alive and safe.

--

End of Flashback…

"I don't know just how long I've been out there, drifting in space. If it hadn't been for my Gundam and the Crusader Squadron…" Kyo let his voice trail of and then let out a sigh. "In whatever case Captain, I think that you should know that the Nirvana is next on their hit list and so is Talark and Megele, according to what Rabat told me."

"I…see."

Magno looked on with deep concern. Kyo and Freedom had been defeated… they had actually been defeated! If the enemy had that kind of firepower that the young man had described and more of the flagships, then it became even more important to reach and warn Megele and warn the planet of the men, Talark. Only a combined and totally united effort would be able to stand against these monsters. Magno also knew in her heart that Kyo and Freedom were the keys for the enemy's defeat. After all, they both had managed to stop, albeit temporarily, an enemy flagship. With the power of the Gundam, it's pilot's skills and experience, the GunDreads and the cooperation of the Nirvana's crew, they would be able to overcome any threat or obstacle.

However, there was still the matter of the ongoing mutiny, as well as the stark fact that the Nirvana was without it's navigator and it's physician. Still she had to ask.

"So, Kyo… do you think we can win?"

The young man frowned at her. "What do you mean WE? In case it has slipped out of your memory, Captain, I'm considered the enemy here, remember?" Kyo said with bitterness.

At that instant, several crewmembers appeared on the bridge and aimed their blaster rifles at the young Coordinator; they were supported by several others, taking no chances with this particular man. Magno winced at this latest fiasco, as she was about to order them to put their weapons away and stop this useless mutiny, the situation demanded that they work together, and now wasn't the time for such nonsense!

However, Kyo shook his head to her as he raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture.

"I'm not holding you responsible for any of this, Grandmother."

The blue-violet eyed warrior said with a sad smile reverting back to his name for Magno. He placed his hands out in front as he was bond by wrist manacles and stripped of his weapons as he was lead away.

As the young man was lead away from the bridge, Magno and Buzam looked even more worried.

"I've never seen Kyo act like that before. He didn't even try to resist being captured. It's as if that battle with the Harvester's flagship had broken him utterly." The First Officer remarked worriedly.

"I think there's more to that, BC." Magno said. "I think… Kyo have lost his faith."

"His faith?"

"Yes, I think that today's events caused him to lose his faith… in himself…in us… and in the human race."

--

Back on the Harvester's Home…

"What? One of our flagships have encountered the Freedom and it's pilot?" One of the leaders asked their underling who had given them the report.

"What happened?" Another leader asked.

The tech nodded in agreement. "Apparently, during the harvesting operation on the planet Melanos for it's people's skins, the forces we sent to eliminate their defenders, had unexpectedly encountered the Freedom Gundam and it's pilot. The fleet suffered massive losses and had to withdraw for repairs and recharging.

The Harvester council members spoke in hushed tones, no doubt unable to believe that one man and a lone combat robot were able to thwart one of their battleships, and decimate it's escort forces.

"And of the Gundam?" The first leader asked after bringing his comrades to order.

"Missing and presumed to have been obliterated. It seems that the Gundam and it's pilot couldn't handle the power of the flagship's arsenals. Apparently, we no longer have any need for the special countermeasure we developed for it and the GunDreads."

"DO NOT assume anything without confirmation." The Leader of the Harvesters said in his strong tone of command.

"If the Freedom Gundam had the power to temporarily halt one of our flagships and severely damage it, then it means that we cannot afford to make more mistakes, both the demise of it's pilot along with the Mobile Suit itself has not yet been confirmed and verified. So we must still assume that they are still around."

He then posed another question to the tech.

"Is the Dominion Gundam and the special projects ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then have them intercept and engage the Nirvana, destroy it permanently. If the Freedom Gundam and it's pilot are still alive, then we shall wipe them out in one single strike."

--

Somewhere in the sector of space where the Nirvana is currently in, another battleship received it's orders to begin it's attack on the one ship standing in the way of the Harvest and the powerful Mobile Suit and the pilot onboard. Deep within the recesses of it's body, in specialized hangers, the countermeasures for the GunDreads were being set to do battle with the Nirvana. The other project was waiting stoically for it's own chance to encounter the Freedom Gundam and Kyo, with the express purpose of wiping them out. The name of the Earth's answer to the Freedom…was the Dominion.

--

The Nirvana…

"But Commander, we need you!" Sara pleaded as she stood in front of the cell in which Kyo was being held. The two guards nearby looked at the young man in disdain.

However, the young pilot made no response to her pleas as he rested on the floor in a cross-legged position and was busy binding up his wounds with several bandages along with some healing salves he stored in the uniform's built-in backpack. Behind him Bart, and Duero listened to their conversation. Lying nearby in a cot was Rabat, still unconscious.

"Commander!" The Vanguard pilot cried out in desperation, hoping to at least get a response from her commander.

After a long bout of silence, Kyo replied, but did not turn and face Sara. "Don't call me that, Sara. I passed my duties as Squadron Leader to you, the moment I left the ship remember? It's what you wanted before when you challenged me to that match when the squadron was first formed, or have you forgotten that?"

"Why are you saying such nonsense? YOU are the Leader of the Crusader Squadron! You are the one we follow in battle! Do you realize what we risked to find you and bring you back? A lot of our own friends resent us all now, because we believed in you, and no matter what happens we still do!"

"Then you've wasted your efforts."

"What?"

The young man took a deep breath. "I believed in this ship. I believed in everyone, thinking things could work out. Now… I don't believe in any of it happening anymore. In fact… I don't even know whether I can still believe in myself any longer."

"Commander!" Sara said in increasing desperation to Kyo to think this over.

"The Crusader Squadron is now under your command, Sara." Kyo said with finality in his voice.

"Though I'm grateful that you risked a lot to save me, things have changed a great deal. I can't go into combat like before with you and the others. Think of what will happen if I did. Half of the crew now won't accept my help, Bart's or Duero's. In fact, a lot of them hate us. Me getting involved would only make things in the ship even more complicated and tense, and I'll endanger everyone. Every time I get involved, people get hurt… or worse." Kyo saw Seran's expression in his mind before she perished. "You're the leader of the Vanguards now, so COMMAND them. I…know you'll do a fine job."

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was as if she was facing a totally different person. What had happened to Kyo? Seeing that her efforts were unable to break the shell he erected around himself, at least for now, the young female pilot nodded and gave Kyo a salute before leaving the brig, she immediately hid her face so that he wouldn't see her tears that started to appear.

Kyo was left with his thoughts and ideas as he continued to bind his wounds.

--

In the cafeteria, Barnette held another rally against accepting the aid of men and asserting the independence of women.

"We can win without the men! We don't need the help of men! We didn't need them before they came onboard this ship and we don't need them now!"

As her supporters cheered her own, in the rear of the crowds was Gascogne, who shook her head.

(Fools. This is NOT going to work at all! They're all blinded by pride and not thinking with their heads. They've closed their hearts to everything.)

The head supplier gazed at Barnette as she went on and on about how men had tainted their once proud, pure female society. She sadly shook her head in disgust and pity. The Dread pilot reminded her of those propaganda films from Talark and Megele.

Seeing that she would be wasting her time and energy trying to talk some sense into them, she decided to hold her peace.

--

Out in space…

Meia felt worry and concern flood her, and with good reason. Though Kyo and his Gundam were back on the Nirvana, the rift between the crew still existed and grew even more. The ones that refused to accept the help from the men were at odds with the ones who believed in the males. The ship was defenseless and like an open target board without Bart at the helm, and any injured crewmembers had no choice but to return to Paiway's not so tender care in the medical bay, with her skills not reaching the caliber of Duero.

With all the data the captain had handed to her, Meia decided that it would be prudent to go out and try to determine where and when the Harvesters were coming. That's why she and some of her comrades were out in their Dreads on recon patrol. She however prayed that the enemy didn't arrive at such a critical time, until all the chaos in the ship was dealt with and problems were worked out. However, fate, as fickle and sometimes cruel a mistress it was, decided to toss the Nirvana a real disaster situation. Meia's sensors detected the arrival of something VERY large and it was being escorted by multitudes with other signatures, all of the signatures were… Harvester signatures.

(Oh no! Not now!)

Meia cried in mental desperation, she knew what it was as she signaled for her wing-mates to head back to the Nirvana. Mutiny or not, it looked like the pirates were about to step into the biggest battle of their whole carriers and their lives.

The enemy was coming.

--

The bridge…

Parfet coughed a bit as another circuit relay was demolished in front of her face. She had been trying without success to access the control systems and mechanisms that Bart used to interface and navigate the ship. However, the navigation well didn't cooperate with the demands of the pirates and had already spitted out the different probing devices used by the young sassy and intelligent engineer tried to use on it. And it had destroyed and demolished any attempt of bypassing it's interface controls. It appeared that it would accept no other person but Bart.

The head engineer wanted to use the time handed to her with the modifications to the Paeksis enhanced ATCISS unit and to help patch up the Freedom, instead of this futile exercise. The navigation well had been fully attuned to Bart's bio-signature and bio-rhythms and several volunteers had already been rudely ejected when they tried to attempt to interface with the well. However, with Liberty out of commission, Freedom needing repairs, the enemy forces coming in for an unwelcome visit, and the women unwilling to allow Bart or the other men out of their cells, the brown-haired girl had no other choice but to find a way to move the ship.

At this point a certain someone came up to Parfet and asked her to fix a certain brown-haired male pilot's mechanical partner.

"Please? Pretty please?"

Parfet sighed while she worked and reached for a circuit clamp.

"I'd love to help you, Dita, really I would, but I can't! As much as I want to get the Gundam repaired and ready for combat, everyone here's asking me to find a way to fly the ship without Bart at the helm. And if they seem me repairing Kyo Freedom Gundam, then they'll start calling ME a traitor."

"But Mr. Alien NEEDS his Gundam!!"

"I'm very aware of that, but I can't do anything about it right now! In any case, Freedom and Liberty are too badly damaged right now, and it would take me at least two to three full days of non-stop work to get even just their basic systems back online! I hardly know a lot about the Freedom since most of it's systems are boosted by the Paeksis!"

The news had disheartened Dita. However, Parfet then motioned to her toolbox without facing the Dread pilot and said.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you bring my toolbox back to the hanger? I won't be NEEDING it until tomorrow."

Dita perked up and smiled at the underlying meaning in Parfet's words and swept up the toolbox. "Thank you so much Parfet!"

--

Much later…

"Oh my! This is a LOT different than my Dread!"

Dita whined as she wiped out the sweat that was on her face and of course, some of the grease that was there on her face in small splotches, as she continued to work on one of Freedom's access terminals. Unlike her fighter, the Gundam was designed both for hand to hand combat and ranged warfare with it's configuration, and it's Paeksis enhanced systems, circuits and it's OS were a whole new challenge for the bubbly and happy-go-lucky redhead girl. She realized that she had taken a task far beyond her capabilities or knowledge. She knew how to diagnose problems and make basic repairs, but only on her Dread, but fixing Freedom was far beyond her.

Yet she never gave up.

"I can't believe that you're going through all this trouble for a man."

Dita looked up from her attempts to repair Freedom and moved out of Freedom's cockpit and smiled as she saw her old friend Paiway. "Paiway, what are you doing here?"

The little nurse became rather nervous as she bowed her head in shame, and twiddled her fingers and spoke in a very quiet voice. "I…came here to say… that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Whatever for?"

"You know… for causing all this trouble. It was my fault. I didn't know that you were crying because of the onions and…I… was…jealous about how much time you spent with Kyo and I… didn't know that he helped you in…" The little girl halted as she tried to hold back her tears that were welling up. She expected Dita to be angry and shout at her.

Dita did feel herself get angry towards Paiway, then went back to smiling at her young friend. "I know that you never meant for all this to happen Pai. You don't to say sorry to me."

"I… don't?"

"Of course not! We're friends, silly! We'll always be friends!" Dita said as her cheerfulness went back at full blast. "But I think that you'll have to say sorry to Mr. Alien."

Paiway winced at that, saying sorry wasn't one of her favorite things to do, but Dita was correct. Every now and then, Dita's air-headedness would vanish and she'd show signs of great wisdom. She however knew that asking for forgiveness from the young Gundam pilot and former soldier won't be that simple, as she recalled the terrifying death glare she received from him before. Still she decided to ask her long-time friend some questions.

"Why is it you chase after Kyo so much?"

Dita smiled as she went back to work on Freedom. "Because he's Mr. Alien."

"Huh?"

"I know that it sounds real strange Pai, but even though he's a man, I want to do whatever I can to help him. It's how I feel about him. When you care for someone like that, then you should do whatever you can to make that person happy, because it makes you happy to see that person happy, right?"

Paiway smiled a bit at this and shook her head. She then held up her frog puppet. "I guess I can never win fighting it. Kero, kero!"

It was then that the general alarm came on and blared out… the enemy have just arrived.

--

Elsewhere…

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" Pyoro shouted as he tried his best to get away from it's unwanted admirer

Utan however didn't quit in her chase and was still hot on the Navi-robot's heels as they ran through the ship's corridors, heading directly for the bridge.

--

Back at the brig…

There wasn't much for Duero to do for Rabat. Aside from determining that the trader was in no danger of dying from the thrashing he had received, though he was going to feel a real amount of pain once he was conscious, he turned to assess Kyo's injuries. Without any extra medical supplies from the medical bay, the physician couldn't do much for the Gundam pilot. However, he became very fascinated with the skill and experience Kyo showed as he dealt with is injuries. It was then that the men heard the general alarm sound. The guards in front of their cell moved out to respond to the alert, leaving the captives to fend for themselves.

"What's happening out there?" Bart asked though he and his other compatriots already knew what the alarm was telling them. The enemy has arrived.

Kyo halted his treatment of his injuries and moved to the porthole. Kyo saw streaks of light which he knew to be the vapor trails of the Dreads and the Vanguards as they were deployed out to fight. Though from what he and Freedom have encountered before, he felt that this was the pirate crew's last battle.

Duero stood up and joined him in viewing the battle as players on all sides got ready for the frenzied dance of battle.

"So… do you think they all stand a chance with just Dreads and Vanguards?" Duero asked.

Kyo sighed; he knew that the odds were heavy, so he didn't need to lie. "No they don't stand any chance at all… But they have made their decision."

"So you aren't going out to help them?"

"They don't want my help." Kyo answered sadly.

"I don't even know if I could help them either, neither me or Freedom have fully recovered from the battle we were in before. And even if we were, I severely doubt the GunDreads can handle THAT."

Kyo gestured to the incoming behemoth that was appearing in the distance. Swarming all over it were several small clouds, which were hundreds upon hundreds of Cube Fighters, Seed Ships and space Urchins. The enemy fleet stopped their advance at least some distance away from where the Nirvana was.

"Is that the same flagship you three fought with before?" Duero asked as he looked in shocked fear at the massive flagship.

Kyo took a good look and shook his head. "That's not the one. Freedom and I blasted one real big hole in the bow of the one we fought against with the people of Melanos. I don't believe that they could have repaired a ship that size in just a few hours. I think that this one is part of the other ships the commander of the Melanos fleet told us about."

Though he wasn't there personally, Kyo prayed silently that everything could look better, but his practical side told him otherwise.

--

Meia felt herself on the edge as she gazed at the opposition. So many of them. She thought at the seemingly endless number of Harvester ships. As the Dreads all lined up for their fight with the incoming forces, she spotted the Crusader Squadron line up for battle as well. She felt her heart ache a bit at not seeing the Freedom Gundam and it's support unit Liberty with them, and of course, that meant that Kyo wasn't leading them this time. She now saw Sara's own Vanguard move into command position of her squadron and realized that for this battle, the pirates now can't rely on Kyo's skills, experience, strategic thinking, and the sheer power and arsenals of Freedom to help them gain an edge. The GunDreads were not with them, they needed an edge, namely them, badly, considering the hordes of enemies in front of them and the flagship as well.

Inside her Vanguard, Sara readied herself and her command for the incoming battle. The Talark war-machines were now outfitted by the Register and the Engineering section with electron-pulse rifles to give them added range and firepower. They had also been given extra protective armor to withstand several direct hits. Though she accepted the added enhancements, these didn't help boost the morale and fighting spirit of the pilots under her command and Sara knew it. The proud Crusader Squadron worked their best with their leader in the driver seat. Several pilots protested fiercely when they learned that Kyo and Freedom wasn't going to fight alongside them like before when Sara told them all the bad news, but there was no turning back and they couldn't do anything now. They were committed.

--

In the Register…

Gascogne nodded as she walked, watching her staff begin it's normal operations and to fill out orders from the Dreads and the Vanguards and their pilots. However, she knew that the atmosphere wasn't the same. With Kyo and the other men in the brig, the Register was full of tension from the stage-hands.

She became a bit angered when she saw Barnette enter and thrust out her request for her Dread. She immediately hid the show of anger as she looked down at the green-haired girl's keycard.

"I need this order filled out now!" The Dread pilot said with some irritation in her voice. Jura had been ignoring her since Kyo was brought back onboard the Nirvana and naturally Barnette's temper began to boil at that.

Gascogne glared a bit at the younger girl before smirking at her. "Remember Barnette."

"Smile…smile!"

The Dread pilot gritted her teeth in a snarl, then forced herself to smile, before Gascogne took her keycard and authorized the order.

--

Once the Dreads were all in formation, Meia began making her final checks and raised all the pilots under her command on communications.

"We'll engage them using the Delta Formation. Jura, you will lead team two in defending the Nirvana."

The blonde pilot nodded, then asked her team leader. "Do you think we can win this, with just our Dreads and the Vanguards?"

Meia knew she had no answer to that question and she knew Jura knew it as well, so she simply replied. "Keep you guard up and good luck."

"Just so you know, Meia. I don't like losing battles."

"Neither do I."

--

On the Nirvana's bridge…

BOOM!

"This is totally impossible!"

Parfet complained as she wiped the dust from her smudged face and her hair had become frazzled. After her thirtieth attempt of bypassing the navigation well's systems and controls, she was about to say to heck with it all.

"Should I have Bart brought up here?" Magno asked, knowing that they weren't getting anywhere at this rate.

As soon as that question was voiced out, the bridge crew immediately shot it down.

"NO! We have to win this fight without the men!"

"We don't need them or need their help!"

"Men are nothing but slime!"

Ezra retained her silence, knowing that if she showed her support of the men, namely with Duero, Bart and most of all Kyo, then things would become even worse.

The pirate captain shook her head sadly at this mess she was looking at. Why couldn't any of them see that Kyo and the other men were essential for their survival? Perhaps, it was about time that she put her foot down and…

At that moment, Pyoro came barging into the bridge, followed of course by Utan, screaming out cries for help as the female simian continued to pursue him.

Parfet felt inspired at the arrival of the Navi-robot. She quickly grabbed hold of him as soon as he passed by and placed him close to the navigation well.

"Perfect timing Pyoro! I could sure use you right now!"

"Huh?" The little machine asked as he found himself being hooked up.

"Pyoro should be able to interface with the navigational systems!"

The female engineer then punched in a few buttons and some codes, and became ecstatic as Pyoro initiated his programs of interfacing with the navigation well's main system. However, she began to feel worried when the little robot began moving around erratically, and feared that his memory banks could not handle all the incoming data that they were supposed to store. Suddenly Pyoro stiffened like a board and his eyes then glowed bright yellow and he began to levitate high above the bridge. Then he spoke, but not in his own voice.

"LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND SURRENDER YOURSELVES…RESISTANCE IS POINTLESS."

"Parfet, what's going on? What's happened to Pyoro?"

Magno asked as she and the rest of her crew listened, from within the Nirvana, and also to the ones in space in their Dreads and the Vanguards. All the communications were picking up the voice, the men in the brig also listened in.

"I think… it's the enemy, captain." Parfet answered as she checked her instruments' readouts. "They…must be using Pyoro to get in contact with us." She then gazed at the image of the Harvester battleship in front of them in the main monitor.

The ancient woman nodded, this was the chance to find out who or what these monsters really are. "Who are you?"

The voice answered.

"WE ARE FROM THE PLANET KNOWN AS EARTH."

"Earth?! The very same world that all our ancestors had come from? That's impossible! If you are from Earth, then why have you been hunting us?"

"WE ARE THE FUTURE OF THE HUMAN SPECIES. YOUR ORGANS WILL KEEP US ALL ALIVE FOR MANY YEARS TO COME AND WE THANK YOU FOR THEM. WHETHER YOU AGREE TO THIS OR NOT IS NO LONGER YOUR DECISION TO MAKE. YOU ALL SHALL BE HARVESTED TO ENSURE OUR EXISTENCE… PREPARE YOURSELVES."

With those parting words, Pyoro let out a small puff f smoke and clattered down on the floor.

--

Throughout the whole ship and in space, the pirates and the men who were still captives, absolute shock and horror reigned the world.

--

The Dread Forces…

"The same… We all came from the same planet…even… Mr. Alien."

--

The Crusader Squadron…

"Our own ancestors…were harvesting us?!" Sara said in revulsion.

--

The Register…

"Our enemies are from Earth?" Gascogne gasped.

--

The brig…

"That can't be true." Bart said in disbelief. "We're being hunted and harvested… by the Earth?"

"That's all correct."

The men turned and faced Rabat, who apparently regained consciousness and was sitting up. It was apparent to them, namely to Kyo, that con-man was in great pain, though he still wore his annoying smug look as he began to explain.

"The so-called aliens that you all have been fighting all this time are actually from the same planet we all came from…Earth. About a century ago, Earth was hit by an inters-stellar disaster that decimated the area surrounding the planet tearing it's biosphere into shreds. The world of Earth was left to heal the wounds after that disaster, and it seems that it partially worked."

"Disaster?" Duero asked.

Rabat shrugged as he got to his feet, though the symphony of pain in his body was making that rather difficult. "All I know is that there was an accident that involved a massive power reactor. The accident unleashed massive waves of unstable energy that turned Earth and the surrounding space all the way to Mars into a severe radiation zone and it warped the surface of the Earth along with the Colonies that dotted it's orbit at that time. Those who in Earth and the Colonies survived rebuilt the reactor and try to restore Earth to its former glory as the cradle of the human race. The groups of survivors that remained now are after the organs of those who colonized other planets. We're all just spare parts to them."

"What's your part in all of this?" Bart demanded.

"Didn't you pay attention to Kyo? I happen to work for the Harvesters as an informant. In addition to the things I sell as a trader, I also gather information about each planet I visit and relay the data to the Harvesters back on Earth. That's how I make a living in this universe. You can think of each planet as a type of farm, and I'm the farmer. Everyone is killed and their organs are used to sustain the Harvesters back on Earth. As far as they all are concerned, none of you have any say in the matter."

"WHAT?! YOU SOLD US ALL OUT TO THEM?!" Bart shouted in fury.

Rabat shrugged his shoulders once more. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it? Knock me off?"

The traitor should have learned to KEEP his trap shut especially with Kyo nearby, and he was going to regret mentioning that.

WHABOOM!

Kyo released an enraged snarl and smashed another power blow right into Rabat's chest, nearly causing his chest to cave in. The punch broke eight ribs on either side of the traitor's body. He smashed into the wall and ended in a mangled heap. That was when Kyo hauled the man to his feet with his hands adding even greater pressure on Rabat's neck, nearly popping off the man's head from his shoulders, and he glared hatefully at him.

"Listen up you stinking genetic reject. From this moment, I don't consider you as a human being, but an inhuman parasite. I should just rip you into shreds so you'll be out of our misery, but that's a small consolation to all the grief and problems you've caused to the whole human race! However, make no mistake of this. I promise you, that if you ever cross my path again… I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Kyo shouted in fury.

With that Kyo unleashed another explosive back-fist to Rabat's jaw, breaking another tooth loose and another power kick right into Rabat's gut, nearly snapping the man into two. Kyo then fired a fist right on the brig's control for the energy bars holding them all imprisoned. The bars frizzled and faded away, which allowed the men to escape… but where to go?

Duero then called out to the last of the Coordinator gene sect and the eldest son of Lacus and Kira Yamato. "Where are you going?"

Kyo turned to face Duero as he reached the brig's exit. "It should be obvious Duero."

"I thought they would never accept your help."

"That's true." The Mobile Suit pilot said. "But that scum bucket got me to think."

"Think about what?" Bart asked.

Kyo paused for a moment, before he spoke what was in his heart.

"He said that we don't have a say or choice in this matter. Meaning our opinions, our decisions, our dreams and our hopes aren't worth anything, that they don't matter! Well he and his Harvester masters can go down a black-hole for all I care! Because I say that they are important! We all, man and woman alike have our right to exist in this universe! We all have the right of our own existence! The Earth can shout all the crap they want, saying that they can deny that right, but I know that they don't have any right to dictate our lives, just because they can't live theirs anymore! They're nothing but cowards and fools to think that they have the right to deny us our right to exist! I WILL NEVER GOING TO ACCEPT THAT LOAD OF SHIT! I may not know everything about my past, and what awaits me, BUT I KNOW THAT I EXIST! AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET SOME BUNCH OF ORGAN HUNRGY TYRANTS AND BUTCHERS SAY OTHER WISE! I'll show them the reason and the proof of my existence, and damn them to HELL if they try to stop me!"

With those words, the young man started running to the nearest airlock.

Duero contemplated the words, then nodded. "Sounds good to me." He said as he decided to show the proof of his existence by doing what he did best and immediately ran for the medical bay. Bart grinned wide and said his own words.

"I'm going to show them just what I can do!" as he ran in the direction of the bridge.

As for Rabat, he regained consciousness a minute later and painfully began making his way to the place where his ship was docked. He also contacted his orangutan partner, and once she was onboard, he disconnected himself from the Nirvana. Like a bully who soundly got his ass whooped by the good guys, he fled the scene, not wanting to involve himself with the pirates' struggle for their lives.

--

Kyo ran in full overdrive as the headed towards the closest route to the Hanger to where Freedom was that was near the Paeksis Reactor Room. However, just as he was about to pass the room, the door suddenly swung open and a deep blue-white light engulfed him.

--

Out in space, the battle was now in full swing…

The Dreads and the Vanguards scattered as they all found themselves among multitudes of enemy fighters as they fought for their very survival. The Nirvana had managed to raise the shields in time, but without navigation it began drifting towards a gaseous giant. As it listed toward the planet, shots from the enemy forces and the earth flagship continuously bombarded it like waves hitting a beach.

In her Dread, Meia pushed herself to the roof, putting all the skills and maneuvers she had learned on the table as Cube Fighters swarmed everywhere around her. The squadrons under her command were being weeded out as wave after wave of enemy fighters kept up the pace. The squadrons under Jura's command fought desperately to keep the Nirvana safe and well defended, but they couldn't be in different places at once. Seed Ships and Space Urchins arrived to lend their own unending barrage of particle beams and projectiles at the pirate vessel. With the ship totally unable to move on it's own, the pirates found themselves being taken in by the nearby gas giant's gravity, and they were dangerously listing towards it.

In her Vanguard, Sara and the other Vanguard pilots fought heroically to stay in formation and send as much support as they could to the Dreads and the Nirvana. However, even with their new weapons and reinforced armor, the Vanguards were badly outnumbered and outgunned. Several pilots had no other choice but to abandon their mecha when the machines could no longer hold up to the assaults and were too badly damaged. Those who ejected safely had to hope and wait for Gascogne to come by and pick them up, before the Harvesters discovered them. So far, the head supplier had managed to retrieve every one of them.

The pirates became even more desperate as the flagship came closer to the Nirvana. More Seed Ships and Space Urchins came into play, released from the ship, further boosting the multitudes of Cube Fighters already engaging the defenders of the Nirvana. It seemed that the Nirvana and it's crew had finally run out of luck.

--

The Paeksis Reactor…

"What the…?"

The Gundam pilot exclaimed in shock as he found himself in the same vastness of blue-white-green light, as if he was in some sort of deep ocean of light, though he was not blinded at all. His body bathed in sensations, like hot water was flowing all over his skin and seeping into his blood as images flashed by him, the images consisted of the people, beings, and places he had been to since his sojourn in the universe had begun. While other images were vaguely familiar to him, and these were about his life with his parents, siblings, his battles, his life as a normal student and a young man. The last images were of a figure that looked like his Freedom Gundam, but was more impressive and powerful in appearance.

Finally he growled out his frustration and impatience, the clock was running and he didn't have the time to indulge in these things!

"I have no idea what you're trying to show us, or what you're trying to show me. But don't think that for a moment that you can stop me!" Kyo said as he looked about harder.

Then just as suddenly as the visions appeared, Kyo found himself once more outside of the reactor room. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he rushed into the Hanger where Freedom was.

--

The Engineering Section trembled like it was in the very center of a war-zone, Parfet cried out as one of her crew was pinned down under a large piece of bulkhead that had fallen on top of her, when the ship shook from another direct hit that the shields couldn't hold back. Immediately Parfet and some of her crew struggled to lift the debris from their friend's legs, but they had no luck since the piece was rather heavy and very large. They needed some muscle fast.

Then suddenly, the bulkhead seemed much lighter as one end began to rise, and the debris became even lighter as the other end was also lifted. The head engineer looked at both ends and was astonished to see Duero carrying one end near her side.. Once the bulkhead was high enough, the girls in Parfet's staff moved the girl out of the area and to a safer location.

"Duero… what are you…" Parfet began to say, but the physician interrupted her as he dropped the bulkhead, and immediately went to check on the injured female engineer who thankfully was unconscious and yet alive.

"Hmm, hairline fracture along the tibia and probably several torn ligaments. She's also got some cuts on her right calf, and she's got a concussion." Duero nodded as he pulled out from his medical kit, a swab and applied antibiotics and liquid painkillers to the cuts and bruises and rapidly began to bind them with bandages. Duero then turned to Parfet and began issuing orders. "I'll need some pieces of wood or metal nearby and any kind of fabric. We're going to have to stop the bleeding in her leg and make an improvised splint!"

"But..."

"No backtalk to your doctor! Move! The quicker we can get her to the medical bay, the better things will be!"

Parfet didn't contain her smile as she called on several of her co-workers to assist Duero.

--

The bridge…

"Have no fear! The navigator is here and ready for anything!" Bart said as he made a grand running entrance into the bridge.

Magno gave an irritated, but smiling expression at the blonde cadet. "Hmpf! You're late!"

"Sorry, Captain, right now I've got a ship to pilot!" Bart said with a sheepish expression as he headed for the navigation well and jumped in without a second to lose.

All at once, the main drive controls became active as the Nirvana began to slow down it's descent into the gas giant.

--

The Hanger…

Kyo nodded as Freedom's OS showed that his Gundam was still operational, but only at a maximum of 45 combat effectiveness. He knew that he should have allowed Freedom to be fully repaired, and he too should have healed up. But time and many other things were against him. So he had no choice but to launch Freedom once more. Liberty was not completely operational so he wasn't going to have it as support.

--

"MR. ALIEN!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Dita was having a hard time of fighting off all her attackers, as there seemed to be no end to all of them. For every Cube Fighter she would destroy, three more would arrive to replace it. There seemed to be no hope at all as the Dreads and the Vanguards found themselves totally overwhelmed. Then Dita caught a flash of metal and a halo of blue-white light shooting out of the Nirvana's underbelly. She knew immediately who was coming and felt new strength and will fill her to the brim. The Dread and Vanguard pilots also knew what that bolt meant.

"Kyo's back!"

"Commander!"

"It's about time he got in here!"

"All right!"

"Go get them!"

"Kyo! You made it!"

"Kyo, thank goodness!"

"YAHOO!! NOW IT'S OUR TURN!"

"MR. ALIEN!"

Kyo immediately switched Freedom to all available power reserves and unleashed another concerted barrage of assault gun bullets and beam bolts, instantly becoming a harbinger of death as both he and Freedom rammed right into several clouds of Cube Fighters. Since the void of space was littered with the machines, every pass the Freedom made in a random attack pattern, wiped out dozens after dozens of Cube Fighters. Once Freedom wiped out at least three hundred fighters, Kyo halted his attacks and went back to using his beam sabers, shield and beam weapons. The Freedom's movements along with Kyo's were somewhat sluggish and ill timed due to their individual injuries, but they both had a loyal team of Vanguards ready to lend them support.

Sara took out three incoming fighters, trying to blind-side her commander and his Gundam. The she and several other members of the Crusader Squadron took up formation behind the Freedom Gundam. Gascogne's supply shuttle flew above them, allowing those of the Crusader Squadron who were taken out of the battle to see their commander back in the fight.

In the cockpit of the vessel, Gascogne smiled as she raised Kyo on her communicator.

"Welcome back K."

The Gundam pilot gave her a salute and immediately signaled the team behind him into three separate teams for a flanking attack pattern. The Crusader Squadron pilots understood the order and immediately went to work, shooting down even more Cube Fighters, allowing the Dreads more room to maneuver and fight back. As for Kyo, he immediately got Freedom to go straight for the three enhanced Dreads to help fight off the hordes of Harvester craft, namely Jura. Meia and Dita came in, side by side with Kyo.

The blonde Dread pilot was ecstatic as she caught sight of Freedom heading for her through her sensors. She immediately raced to him and was ready to combine. Though she didn't care for the crab form all that much, the crab's defensive barrier would really be welcome at this point.

However, just before Jura's Dread and Kyo's Freedom Gundam could combine, an incoming energy burst from the alien mothership struck Jura's Dread, and knocked her aside before she could merge with Freedom. The mothership also fired two more blasts that also struck Meia and Dita.

"What the…?!"

Jura frantically tried to recover from the impact and just as soon as she did, she tried to meet up with Freedom, but was blocked by more Cube Fighters. The Cube Fighters also swarmed Dita and Meia's Dreads, cutting them away from Freedom. The Gundam were also attacked en masse by the Harvesters as the Harvester flagship made it's way to the Nirvana's position. Then the bow opened to reveal the Earth's answer to the GunDreads.

"Look at that!"

Dita cried out as strange massive craft emerged from the ship's bow. It was then that the pirates got a real good look at the Earth's countermeasures to the GunDreads.

--

"Impossible! They had managed to copy the GunDreads?!" Buzam exclaimed at the sight that greeted her.

Magno knew now that things were about to become even more serious than before. (But she has no idea just how serious it was really going to be.)

--

Kyo looked on in shock at the sight in front of him. The machines were like the GunDreads, but radiated an evil corrupted aura around them. The copy of GunDread Dita looked more insidious and menacing than the original and had a massively powerful laser cannon mounted on one shoulder. It was also equipped with massive energy blade/claws on the forearms. The copy of GunDread Meia resembled a crimson beast and looked more avian than dragon. It flapped it's wings like it was a living thing and to the left of the Copy GunDread Dita. On the right, a twisted grotesque version of Jura's GunDread showed it's visage. It seemed to be a cross between Jura's Dread and it's crab form, but it had huge pincer limbs in front, which were filled with massive teeth, giving this latest horror the look of a giant beetle.

"How ugly they are!"

"They're all copies!"

"Ewww! I don't like the looks of this!"

In a moment the Copy GunDreads attacked their Nirvana counterparts who were not transformed, and the fight became even more intense. Meia found that despite her own non-transformed Dread's exceptional speed, the Copy GunDread Meia was running rings around her fighter, and took multiple potshots at her with every pass. Jura tried desperately, but had no success in busting through her own clone's shielding, even when she fired in point blank range. As for Dita, her Dread was totally no match for her Copy's overall firepower. The other Dreads and Vanguards were too embroiled in battle with the other Harvester forces to lend a hand to their besieged comrades, meaning that only Kyo and Freedom could help them.

However, as they raced to help their allies in fighting of the fakes, eight blood red beams were fired from the Earth battleship. The shots hit the Freedom on the shield, but the collapsible shield was rendered useless. Freedom also suffered even more damage, rendering one of the wings into a crumpled wing. Another wing was badly damaged and a plasma cannon was shattered. The left arm was badly damaged and sections of the armor was torn off despite the P. Phase Shift Armor System. Freedom's side was badly damaged and a section of the shoulder armor was broken off. Kyo was in shock as he gazed at the damage, and he winced as the wounds he had patched up were forced open by the impact, as new wounds appeared in areas of his damaged uniform. In all of the conflicts, even when he and Freedom encountered their first Harvester battleship, he had never received damage like this before. When he looked at Freedom's damage, the armor was charred and chipped and broken.

(No way! The only things that could do this kind of damage to P. Phase Shift Armor would be high grade energy beam weapons that have the same grade as Freedom's!)

The former Yamato immediately looked where the beams had come from, and he got his answer. His heart stopped for a mere moment, but it felt like an eternity to the Mobile Suit pilot as he gazed at…it.

The figure was equal to Freedom in height and was designed to look somewhat the same, but the armor was in midnight black, bloody crimson, and sickly green. There were sharper areas of the machine and had better-tapered edges on the extremities, making it look more deadly and merciless. The thing has the same number of wings as Freedom, but looked like that of a demon from hell. The machine stood on the Harvester Battle-ship and had hip armor that was the same as Freedom, but it looked even larger and there were pods on it's shoulders. Every inch of the new mecha looked like a machine built for one purpose…total destruction of it's creators' enemies…namely Freedom and…Kyo. (1)

The new machine then reached out behind it and took out a pair of cylinders and two blades of pure sickly green energy appeared on the cylinders, showing that the thing was armed with a pair of beam sabers. It then pointed it's beam sabers at Freedom in a gesture of challenge to the Nirvana's Gundam.

--

Dita, Meia, and Jura gasped in horror at the new arrival as they still tried to dodge their doppelgangers. All the females and the males onboard the Nirvana gasped in horror and shock at the sight… of the Earth's own Gundam!

"NO…!" Meia cried.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE…!" Jura said trying to find words to describe this latest sight.

"THE BAD ALIENS…HAVE COPIED MR. ALIEN'S PARTNER!" Dita cried.

--

Magno shook her head with her mouth gaping open. Today was day that she'll never, ever forget, though she wished deeply that she would.

"They…they can even make copies of Gundam Freedom?" Buzam gasped in shock.

The ancient woman shook her head once more. "No BC. THAT abomination is no mere clone."

The first officer became very alarmed at this. "Then WHAT is it?"

"That's Kyo's nightmare come true."

Pyoro then got up and gestured in fear. "Dominion…"

Everyone in the bridge looked at the Navi-robot. Parfet looked at Pyoro and asked the little machine. "What is it Pyoro?"

"That…that machine is an AI-controlled Gundam built on Earth by the Harvesters. It's designed to kill Freedom…and Kyo. The Harvesters called it the 'HMSG-019, Project Gundam Destroyer. That machine's combat name is…The Dominion Gundam."

--

Kyo had no time to waste when the Dominion suddenly launched itself straight at him and Freedom. He barely got his beam sabers out and blocked the attacks. But as he tried to force back the Earth's Gundam, the Dominion unleashed it's own assault guns at Freedom, namely at it's damaged side. The explosive rounds pierced the damaged area and caused an explosion on Freedom. The Gundam reeled backwards from the blow and Kyo had to dodge as the Dominion tried to swipe off Freedom's head with both it's beam sabers. Freedom jetted back and fired it's own assault guns which the Dominion blocked with it's own collapsible shield.

With that the two Gundams immediately unleashed attacks and reprisals in the span of time it took for an eye to blink. The Freedom was able to parry every attack thrown at it by it's merciless AI enemy, but not all of them. Since the damages were not yet given the time to be repaired and Kyo's own injuries had not been well treated from their last encounter with the Harvesters, both the pilot and the Gundam's reaction time and strength were in poor condition. Kyo dodged an incoming stab at Freedom's chest, namely where he was but was unable to dodge the next stab from the Dominion's weapon that ripped the other side of Freedom's shoulder. Dominion didn't let up as it pulled out from one of it's shoulders a beam boomerang, and using it like a knife, cut into right arm which was damaged as the P. Phase Shift Armor was severely weakened. The Gundam and it's pilot bit back the pain and moved away, gaining some distance from their enemy.

Kyo bit back his injuries, as he checked Freedom. The OS warned him that the damages would severely cripple or destroy Freedom if he didn't retreat now. But he didn't need to know what would happen to the others in the Nirvana if he backed down in front of this merciless Gundam from Earth.

With that, he and Freedom charged straight at the machine that could be very well their last opponent.

--

To be continued…

Author's notes:

I know, I know. I left everyone on the edge wondering when I'll make the chapter, but hey, I'm just a college student here, and I still have priorities! Enough babbling from me, now. The situation is about to heat up as Kyo and Freedom square off with their latest enemy Dominion, and the final chapter of GunDread SEED is about to come in to it's conclusion. The former Yamato is about to enter the most intense battle of his life, and the crew of the Nirvana is about to learn to set aside their differences and work side by side, if they all want to see their home-planets and live through this disaster.

The Dominion is a fusion of both the Freedom and the Gundam Epyon from Gundam Wing. It's only difference is that it's armed with a pair of beam boomerangs similar to the Sword Strike Gundam, which boost it's lethal arsenal. It's not piloted by a human or even by a biological CPU, instead it's piloted by a learning tactical computer similar to the Mobile Doll system. Unlike the Epyon, it's not above using it's ranged arsenals to gain victory. And most of it's weapons are in par with Freedom, thus making it an evil counterpart of Freedom. It's armed with Phase Shift Armor, that's been upgraded to have some protection from beam attacks, but it won't have the same deflecting and nullifying properties of the Freedom's Prominence Phase Shift Armor.


	14. Chapter 14

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this? VanDread belongs to Gonzo and Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 13A

Broken Hopes

--

The planet Megele…

"Lady Grand Ma, we have received a data recording from the missing pirates."

A female aide slides a container with a data disk inside. However a withered hand loomed over it and waved it away, the supreme leader of the females deemed the contents to be of little interest and unimportant.

--

The planet Talark…

"Lord Grand Pa, we have received a data recording from the female pirates."

The images in the data disk were being reviewed by the supreme leader of the men, and with one old finger he pressed the button to delete all the disk's contents.

It became clear the both the supreme leaders of both planets have deemed that the data from a band of renegades to be of little importance.

How wrong they were…all of them…

--

On the other side of the galaxy…

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

This was the first time in all of his life that Kyo fought so hard before. Then again this was the first time he had fought so hard against the single enemy in front of him, namely an AI controlled machine. Long before, he had deemed that he was the only person who owned a Gundam and knew how to use it with skill and power in this side of the galaxy. But now it seemed that fate had other ideas, and he and Freedom were now dealing with an enemy that was just as equal to each of them, both in terms of powers, abilities, arsenals, and skills. But in this case, this enemy had no weakness in terms of piloting errors; no person was piloting it, just a cold calculating machine with only one intention…to kill them both.

Kyo, who was in SEED mode, knew that he and Freedom were in serious danger. Their respective injuries were not fully restored and their respective strength and reaction times were badly depleted, since their battle with an Earth Battleship, and this affected their coordination and response time, they were taking blows that they normally could dodge, block and evade. It didn't help them either that they were even more exhausted from engaging squadrons of Cube Fighters and other fighters, before Dominion showed up. Now they were battling for their very lives against a single enemy with only one thing in it's programming…to wipe them out of this world!

The Nirvana Gundam and its dark counterpart darted like maddened fireflies and traded blows at each other with speeds rivaling the very speed of light, each of them trying to outmaneuver one another in a deadly dance in the void of space.

Kyo used his beam rifle, but the Dominion took out it's own beam rifle as they traded shot after shot in space. The rifles were then set aside as the two machines once more went at it with their beam sabers. The energy blades clashed on each other, trying to overpower each other with sheer physical and energy force. Every slash Kyo and Freedom sent was blocked effectively, while they barely blocked Dominion's own assaults.

The Dominion then launched it's plasma and rail-gun cannons at Freedom, forcing the Gundam back towards the Nirvana. Freedom's P. Phase Shift Armor System held but barely, as more areas of the Freedom were broken by the blasts.

The Gundam and it's pilot slammed hard on the shields of the Nirvana, and before they could even recover, they had to block the attacks from Dominion as the enemy Mobile Suit came right at them. The area of the shields where they were had already taken a lot of abuse from the enemy forces, so it wasn't much of a surprise when the shields gave way, and a moment later they slammed into the hull of the pirate vessel, at least several kilometers from the bridge.

--

"MR. ALIEN!"

"KYO!"

Dita, Meia, and Jura wanted desperately to come and aid the young man, but they could not even come close. Dita had to dodge every incoming shot from her Earth counter-part who relentlessly pursued her and her Dread. Meia gritted her teeth in desperation as she tried to out maneuver her own opponent, but had little success; her clone had all the advantage in speed and maneuverability. As for Jura, she had a real hard time dodging her own clone as she tried without success to bypass the grotesque copy's shielding; this was hopeless without combining with Freedom and Kyo. With the three Paeksis-enhanced Dreads totally preoccupied, The ATCISS unit inoperative, and the pirates being unable to support them due to the interference of the Harvesters. The Nirvana's Gundam and it's pilot were totally on their own.

--

Magno and the others within the bridge could do nothing at all, but watch as the grisly battles between the Earth's own Gundam and their Gundam ally on the ship's hull. Freedom and Kyo were able to match up with Dominion, but the Gundam from Earth was able to counter every move and tactic the Gundam pilot tried to use. So far, the Nirvana's Gundam and it's pilot were able to hold on, but the aged woman knew better, she knew that Kyo's still untreated injuries were hampering his abilities to pilot Freedom effectively, and Freedom's damages were unable to repair themselves in time when the Harvesters came calling. Many areas of the formidable Gundam were further hampered by the power shortage as the reactor of the Gundam had been pushed to it's highest limits from it's previous battle. So they both couldn't maintain their defense in this brutally intense battle for long. Magno wished desperately that there were weapons onboard the Nirvana which could help them. But Parfet had found no such weapons ever since the creation of the Nirvana.

--

Kyo winced in pain as he was jostled around in Freedom's cockpit by another hit from it's assault guns, he then had to another vicious stab at the torso of Freedom, but he wasn't able to dodge a kick from Dominion and was knocked down and slammed hard on the hull of the pirate vessel. Kyo managed to score a blow to Dominion with his guns, right at the joint of it's left arm, but the Gundam from earth wasn't stopping for anything. The young man managed to get his bearings as fatigue washed over him as he got his Gundam to it's feet, but he and His Mobile Suit were suddenly knocked back as the dark copy slammed into them in full throttle. They then rolled away as their rival began stabbing and slashing at them with it's beam sabers, with the sole desire to destroy them. The attacks missed their intended marks, but their effects were felt by someone else.

--

"OW! OW! OW! OW! MAKE IT STOP! AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Bart shouted in pain inside the navigation well as he felt slashing and stabbing pain on his head.

Magno gasped in realization, she recalled that Bart was linked to the whole ship through cybernetic uplink, which meant that whatever injuries the ship suffered, then Bart would suffer the same pain. And the pain was increasing with the two Gundams battling on the hull. She knew that they couldn't afford to lose Bart, now that he was in the bridge. She immediately raised Kyo on the communicator.

"Kyo! Get off the ship! You are going to kill Bart if you keep on fighting on the ship's hull!"

--

Kyo got the message, and knew that he had to keep Bart alive. The risk of losing Bart was too great for everyone onboard the Nirvana. He gunned Freedom's thrusters to maximum power and slammed into it's tormentor, catching the Earth Gundam totally off-guard. They broke through the shields, and resumed their duel in space once more.

The two combatants went at it once more, with space littered with cannon shots, missile vapor trails, laser bolts and explosions. The fierce and desperate battle between the Megele pirates and the Harvester hordes were totally ignored by the two Mobile Suits, as they focused only on one another. It became apparent that the outcome of these battles will decide the fates of everyone present.

Freedom and Kyo retaliated with their beam arsenals and assault guns at Dominion, but the earth Gundam was able to dodge, with merely minor damage as it then slammed it's left fist right at Freedom and slammed it's knee into the torso, as Freedom was sent back, it barely blocked an incoming beam saber, but got hit by the other as it stabbed through the left leg, severely damaging the Nirvana's Gundam.

The battles reached their climaxes as the Earth Battleship decided to get involved as it unleash a massive barrage of particle beams, lasers, and proton torpedoes on the severely injured Freedom. A small but powerful portion of the attacks smashed on Freedom as Kyo tried to summon up whatever strength he had left in him and get as much power from Freedom's dual reactors to help the Gundam fight better. Kyo knew that this time, he and Freedom were not going to make it out of here alive; no one was coming to help them now. But they were going to take these bastards down with them!

--

The Megele pirates were valiant and tough fighters, and their long record of successful battles stood as the evidence of their effectives as a team. However, there were times that a person must know when one was way over one's head. This battle WAS definitely one of those times.

Magno and Buzam knew that if this battle should continue, they would lose too many irreplaceable crew-members and valuable pilots. The appearance of Kyo and Freedom gave a morale boost and had temporarily turned the tide of battle to their favor, but now with the appearance of the GunDread Clones, and that new Gundam who was on the side of the Earth, who was keeping the Nirvana's tactical advantage preoccupied, the remaining Dread and Vanguard pilots were being overwhelmed. Due to the rift caused by the mutiny, formations began to break down and chaos began to seep into the ranks. Finally Magno decided on the last option they had left… retreat.

"Initiate the automatic recall on all Dreads and Vanguards! Bring all of them back now!"

She immediately began barking orders to Bart in the navigation well. "Navigator! Send the ship to these coordinates, ASAP!"

Bart looked at the coordinates and became confused at the data. "You want me to guide the ship there?"

"Just do it!"

Bart then realized something. "But captain! You're asking me to abandon Kyo to that monster! I can't…"

"You…heard the…Captain, Bart! Get the ship to safety…now!" Kyo shouted through the communications as Freedom barely dodged the incoming barrage.

"What about you?"

"I'm not…going…to…make it. Bart, you have a job…to…do. Get the others out of here! They're lives are in your hands, now go!"

Kyo said as blood appeared all over his features, and body from his severe wounds, it was only sheer will and his constitution as a Coordinator that kept him from unconsciousness.

"No! You can't just…!"

"Yes…I…can. I am…just a soldier. Captain…I want the Nirvana…and everyone out of here as fast as Bart can take you all."

"What are you going to do?"

"P…Parfet told you that my Gundam, has a Nuclear and a reactor similar to the Paeksis reactor? And there's a remote-linked self destruct system in both?"

"Are you…?"

Kyo nodded while in pain.

"That's…right…Once you and…everyone…are clear. I'm going…to drive myself and Freedom…right into the maw of the Harvester ships…and I'll self-detonate Freedom. The blast…hopefully…will cripple the Harvesters…while you all escape…"

Everyone, onboard the Nirvana, from the bridge to the engineering section were shocked.

Kyo smiled sadly.

"I've…never told anyone this…but, I've always been alone. All the time, I have been alone. But…but that changed the day I came to the Nirvana….The girls…there, who are…jealous of me and my skills, namely Barnette…don't know…how wrong they are. I'm the one…who should…be jealous. You all have…a home, friends waiting for you, and beside you…loved ones…a family…you all have memories. Me? I…have nothing of that. I can't remember anything about myself…I can't…remember my parents' names…their faces, my siblings…their faces…my friends…my relatives. I can't… remember them, I can't tell if they…are waiting for me…to come back home, or if…they're even alive. I can't remember…where I was born, where I studied. I can't even recall my own birthday. What…good am I…if I can't recall…all that? That's why…I'm the…one who should be…jealous. I'm nothing but an empty shell…of a human being. A ghost with no…past. You all have memories of all the things…important to you. I'm just an empty being made of shadow and dust, searching for the shards my…broken and forgotten life. Only the ghosts… of my forgotten past were my companions. I've always been alone."

"But that…changed when I came to the Nirvana. I…may not show it at times. But you all have given me memories. It…never mattered to me at all, if they were good…or bad. I welcomed them all without regret, and I can never repay you for that. You became…a family to me…Gasco's like a big sister to me…You, Captain are the closest thing…to a mother…to me. Paiway's…like a baby sister to…me…I feel that she's going to be…a great nurse someday. I was…really hoping to see that smile of hers for that meal Dita and I made for her. Duero…and Bart…are like brothers to me. All of you…are now the only thing I have left to a family. I…have no regrets to die today…I lost everything…dear to me…before. I…WILL NOT…lose anything I care for…anymore. Before…I'm afraid to die…and I still am. But…if I must die now…I can die…knowing that…I died saving the people closest to me. Even if many of you hated me…I will not hold it…against you. I can…finally release…my ghosts. I…know that…I wasn't not alone in life anymore. I can say that I am happy, for at last…I can die…free…with no fear…and no regrets."

Kyo said sadly with a smile as tears flowed down his faces, mixing with his blood, making them look like scarlet tears.

"Good-bye…my family…my friends. You have a future, go live it, I go to meet my end, and this time…I will be free of fear…and regret, I can smile at death…now. Thanks to you all…" Kyo said as he cut off his communications and dived once more into the fray.

--

Dominion powered up it's arsenals once more as it's opponent attacked it once more.

Kyo winced in pain as his injuries created a symphony of agony as Freedom's armor and systems was badly mangled and torn. Their enemy was also damaged, but the injuries were mostly superficial and couldn't hamper it at all. He knew that if he and Freedom ever have a chance to defeat this enemy of theirs…they had to do it now!

They charged headlong into the fight as they tried valiantly to hold off the enemy, but they were about to suffer even more.

Kyo tried to block an incoming strike at Freedom's head, but his Gundam suffered a swift power kick to Freedom's torso. Freedom also parried a slash to it's right side, but got a fierce right hook to his temple. Freedom barely recovered, and got hit with a combo of assault gun-fire and a beam saber slash to the back as dominion dodged the strike from Freedom's beam saber.

The midnight black, crimson, and green Gundam of Earth knew that it was on the verge of victory. More and more of it's attacks bypassed it's opponents' defenses which were diminishing. Freedom and Kyo were now only giving a token of defense, and they were now drifting out in space. Normal pilots would have gloated and taunted their foes at this stage, however the Dominion's main CPU wasn't programmed to simulate the human psyche well and it had a job to do for it's designers so wasting time in jokes and taunts wasn't allowed. With that thought in mind it prepared to finish of it's target once and for all as it prepared it's weapon.

--

"MR. ALIEN!"

"KYO!"

"K!"

"COMMANDER!"

--

Whether he heard his comrades' cries wasn't known to that day. But Kyo was able to spot Freedom's dark clone level it's beam saber to skewer Freedom through the torso. With whatever strength he had left in him, he managed to move Freedom to the side, shielding the cockpit with the armor that Freedom had left, and that saved him…but barely. The sharp point of Dominion's beam saber tore through the badly weakened P. Phase Shift Armor and hit a massive amount of the system in Freedom; ironically, it struck the firing mechanism for Freedom's self destruct system. The OS determined that the damages were critical and reverted whatever power the reactors could give to life-support to Kyo as a large part of the integrity of the Freedom was compromised.

--

"KYO!"

Meia cried out in despair and horror as she saw Freedom impaled on the chest by the beam saber of it's dark counterpart, so near the cockpit. This made her careless, allowing her clone to take advantage of her distraction. The GunDread Meia Clone made a tight turn and fired a precise blast at the Megele female and her Dread. The blast sheared off her right wing and stabilizer, causing her fighter to spiral aimlessly into space.

Fortunately for Meia, Gascogne was nearby to get her out of a really messy situation; the head supplier managed to reach her and grapple on to her fighter and get it to safety towards the Nirvana. Inside of her Dread's cockpit, the blue-haired girl nursed a bad wound on the shoulder, which she got from being jostled around, after her Dread was hit. She looked back and spotted the other Dreads and Vanguards move back towards the Nirvana as well, towards the gas giant.

But the Dread Leader wanted desperately to go back and try her best to save Kyo, and in her heart, she knew that she wasn't alone with that wish.

Dita, and Jura cried out in desperation and horror, as their Dreads automatically returned to the Nirvana, they wanted to go back and save Kyo. But they knew that they couldn't

--

Kyo screamed in agony as the damages sent hot shrapnel his way, thankfully the cockpit held on to it's design and his wounds in his body were lessened by his uniform. He watched as Dominion was about to use it's other beam saber to severe Freedom's head off. As the Gundam pilot felt shock wash over him as he finally succumbed to his wounds, he tried to make one last attempt to fight back, despite the horrendous injuries he and Freedom suffered. Kyo used his beam sabers, one to block the incoming saber and slammed his other saber right into Dominion's shoulder and fired all his guns at Dominion's chest.

The crimson, black, and green armored Gundam retreated from the unexpected attack. These actions allowed Freedom to kick it's clone in the torso, knocking Dominion further away. This also caused Kyo and Freedom to be propelled towards the gas giant, where the Dreads, Vanguards, and the Nirvana were heading to. The Earth Harvesters had no intention of letting the Gundam escape, as they closed in.

Kyo knew that he wasn't not going to survive, he felt the last of his warm blood flow out from his wounds, and his body began to freeze as he became cold and numb. As he fell towards the gas giant, drawn into the giant by it's gravitational fields; he decided that before he joined his ancestors and family in death, he would make sure that he would still take out as many as he could. He diverted what power was in life-support and powered up his beam weapons and prepared to fire the weapons in overcharge mode, at his enemies, and Freedom's copy for what seemed to be the last time. He watched as his Gundam's counterpart got to recover, as he collected whatever energy he could.

--

Dominion's CPU determined that it could still function properly even with the damage to the shoulder joint. The Earth Gundam was able to focus and spot it's enemies prepare to launch the beam attacks. That suited the Gundam fine as it too powered up it's now extended plasma and rail-gun weapons. Energy condensed in the Gundam's own weapon-systems as it was now ready to end the Freedom's existence once and for all.

--

Kyo made his final prayers as he and Freedom launched their last ditch attack…

--

Dominion made no sound as it answered with it's own beam attacks…

--

Unlike the beams used by Freedom which were green and yellow, the beams of the Earth Gundam were blood red and emerald green. The beams expanded and engulfed their counterparts and cancelled them, and in turn, washed over Kyo and Freedom, with lethal results.

Kyo gave a scream of agony as his body was hit by the energy of the beam blasts. Freedom's Prominence Phase Shift Armor failed to stop all the energy as the Gundam was hit hard. The Gundam suffered great damage. A section of the head was melted off, it's right arm was torn at the elbow, and it's lower left leg was blown off, and it's left upper and right lower wings were destroyed to stumps. Soon, the last of the former Z.A.F.T Gundams and the last of the Coordinators were falling like a burning comet as they plunged into the gas giant's outer ionosphere. Several enemy vessels were in hot pursuit, included with them were the three GunDread Clones. However, they weren't prepared for the intense gravitational forces inside the gas giant. The Copy GunDread Meia struggled and screamed in pain as it finally exploded as it entered the area, along with a Seed Ship. But the clone of Jura's GunDread was able to erect it's barrier to defend itself and the Copy of GunDread Dita. They immediately high-tailed it out of the planet's ionosphere.

--

With it's shields on full power, The Nirvana was safe for a while, in the planet's gravitational fields. On the bridge, Magno waited for the news of the Dreads and Vanguards return. Eventually, everyone was safe an accounted for…except for three Dread pilots, the head supplier… and a Gundam and it's pilot…

--

"Come on K! Hurry! I can't keep this up much longer!"

Gascogne had spotted Freedom as she and the three other Dread pilots entered the gas giant's outer layers of gases and energy storms, she was happy to know that Kyo was still alive, though barely, and she knew that she didn't hurry, Kyo would be dead. She tried to grab and tow to safety the Gundam and the young man who was her comrade and most of all, her friend with the grappling arms on her supply shuttle. However in order to rescue them; she had no other way but to lower her ship's defensive shields. As of now, the hull of her shuttle was threatening to buckle and collapse under the strain of the intense gravitational fields. Behind her were Dita, Jura, and Meia, who right now couldn't do anything but watch and pray that Gascogne could make the catch before time ran out for all of them.

After one minute of doing her best to rescue them, Gascogne knew that her ship could no longer stand the pressure, and would be crushed, along with Meia's Dread. She was about to reactivate her barrier when she spotted movement from the Gundam.

Kyo was barely conscious when he spotted the supply ship near him, tantalizingly close, yet so far away. Freedom's thrusters were totally damaged and they could barely move. But with what life he had in him and whatever power Freedom had left in reserve, he decided to do one last act. Freedom, despite being badly damaged and the left arm severely mangled managed to grab the arms, effectively linking the Gundam to the Dreki.

Gascogne smiled in triumph as she reeled in the Freedom and reactivated the barrier. With Meia, Kyo and Freedom safe and sound, she, Dita, and Jura made their way to the awaiting Nirvana.

--

"CLEAR THE EMERGENCY ROOM! NOW!!"

Duero shouted as he took the lone gurney into the medical bay.

Kyo's bloodied and battered form was wheeled into the operating area. Duero immediately went to work to save the young pilot, hooking him up to several instruments, and immediately instructed Paiway to start administering sedatives. The Gundam pilot was gently but quickly taken out of the cockpit of his critically damaged Gundam when they were brought to the Nirvana, his uniform was removed as Duero began patching up Kyo's grave wounds. Kyo's eyes were glazed over and were staring aimlessly at the ceiling as he felt his body go colder and colder and his breathing became labored.

"We have got to prevent him from going further into shock! He's lost large amounts of blood and has suffered multiple lacerations, broken bones, organ damage, and several trauma wounds!"

The doctor, and apprentice nurse worked desperately to save Kyo. At that same moment, Dita, Jura, and Meia burst into the emergency ward.

"How's Kyo?"

"Is he going to make it?"

"How badly is Mr. Alien hurt?"

The doctor was about to order the three of them from the room, before he heard the most dreaded sound in the medical profession…the warning sounds of the pulse meters. Kyo's heart rate and breathing climbed erratically, as his body went into convulsions that increased in ferocity. Duero tried in desperation to hold him down, but he continued to tremble until finally, his body stiffened and fell back on the gurney. His eyes closed. The pulse meter showed only one thing…a flat line.

The three Dread pilots gazed upon the unmoving man in total shock and horror. At that moment Kyo's last tears flowed down his bloodied face, and fell on the floor like the rain-drop.

"NO!"

"MR. ALIEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!"

End of Chapter 13A


	15. Chapter 15

GunDread SEED.

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED and VanDread belong to their respective companies. I'm just a writer with a desire to write.

( ): Thoughts

Chapter 13B

Memories

--

Kyo was dead…

The Nirvana's head physician tried everything to revive his patient; CPR, chemical stimulants, defibrillation, electromagnetic brainwave pulsators, and whatever medical training he had learned in the academy on Talark, and whatever advanced medical equipment on Megele he had on hand…but it was too late. Nothing he attempted could bring Kyo back to the land of the living.

Finally…after three agonizing hours, he at last acknowledged that it was no use. With a heavy heart Duero McFile pulled the cover on the downed warrior's face and declared the former Yamato clinically deceased at 1730 hours. With great reverence and respect, he bowed his head in silence, in respect for a great fighter and ally, and an even greater friend.

--

Kyo's death caused severe repercussions throughout the Nirvana's crew as the craft was amid heavy gravitational fields and violent energy storms, deep within the gas giant. Outside of the planet's ionosphere waited the Earth Fleet, patiently waiting for the crew of the Nirvana's next move, should they all try to come out and fight. If they choose to leave the gas giant, they would plunge head-long into the waiting arms and might of the massive Harvest Fleet, the main battleship, and it's hordes of escorts, as well as the dark Gundam who had defeated Kyo and his own Gundam Freedom. If the pirates remained where they were, they were doomed to be destroyed by two other forces, the intense gravitational fields, and the violent electromagnetic storms. As of now, the Nirvana's power supply was imbalanced and they had only enough power for at least 96 hours.

There was a somber and despondent mood on all the pirates inside the ship. Everyone in Magno's crew tried to come to terms with the stark facts that Kyo was no longer with them, and it was very obvious that they would be joining him in the Great Beyond in the next four days. A few were happy that the Gundam pilot was gone, (due to the ingrained hatred of men in their upbringing), but MOST of them who had initially joined Barnette's side of the mutiny, now saw the true extend of their erroneous, rash, and totally impulsive actions, but now that grew even more as they realized that they had been forgiven by the young man they all despised, and that very same man had given up his life for them, without a single hint of hesitation, and they felt immense guilt and shame as they heard his words to them before he finally passed away. As a result, those who questioned and renounced their childhood beliefs shunned Jura's best friend. Duero, and Bart were no longer persecuted on the basis of their gender…what would be the point of it anyway…they all were going to die soon.

Those who believed in that the end had come decided to throw caution in the air and abandoned their posts and duties. Several members of the Dread and Vanguard pilots went on alcohol binges to try and drown their sorrows in wine, beer, and sake. Others isolated themselves in their quarters and would refuse to come out for any reason at all. Thankfully, none of them considered suicide…at least not yet. A few females in particular, were especially inconsolable.

--

"Mr. Alien! (Sob) W-W-W-Why did you… (sob) have to die?"

Dita was kneeling in the middle of her room crying her heart out, and clutching a small crystal object to her chest and holding it tightly. It was the beautiful diamond pendant that Kyo had as part of his past life and memory for her Christmas present. Among all of her collections of 'alien' artifacts, it was her most cherished and prized possession. After all it had been given to her by a REAL alien.

To Dita, anything that wasn't from her home planet of Megele was considered as alien to the normally enthusiastic and perky girl. Her home world was so…ordinary to her when she grew up. Ever since she was little, she had great dreams to go up to the stars and see what was out there. Hearing about the so-called terrible 'men' only served to fuel her curiosity and desire to venture out into universe. When she had joined up with Magno Vivian and her pirates, she knew that she had the chance to venture out into the universe and see what it had to offer. She could still recall her First Contact, almost as if it had happened only yesterday…

--

Flashback…

Dita: "WOW! It's a real live alien!"

Kyo: "Excuse me?! Who are you calling an alien?"

End of Flashback…

--

Ever since that first fateful day, she wanted nothing more than to learn as much about Mr. Alien. She had never encountered a man before, and he displayed amazing powers, talents and abilities. As she spent more time with him, she began to have certain feelings for Mr. Alien…Kyo, feelings that she couldn't understand.

Why was it that she felt her heart skip a beat whenever she was near him? Why would she feel like swooning whenever he was around? Why did she feel so weak yet so strong when he talked to her? Why did she feel so…so happy on that day when they were talking in the park…when they drew close to one another? And most of all, why did she feel this great warmth in her very being when she was close to him? She wanted desperately to be just like him. She wanted to be by his side, forever. Was it because… he had been a part of her very soul?

Now that he was gone, an empty void filled her heart and being. And it seemed that nothing could ever fix it. Her very spirit felt shattered, like fragmented glass.

--

In the Engineering section…

Parfet gazed at the badly damaged and seemingly irreparable Freedom Gundam, with Liberty nearby in the assembly Hanger. She had gathered every last part of circuitry and system that was found of the mighty Gundam. She had tried in vain to restore the parts and place them back into the Gundam and help repair it, but was totally unsuccessful. She still had no idea as to how the Gundam's Paeksis enhanced systems worked, or how could Kyo unleash such power in this Gundam. She had made many attempts to recombine the broken crystal-core circuits and parts with lasers, welding tools, plasma binders, but none worked. The broken parts and system components rejected every process she attempted.

The head engineer, sighed as she stood up, and looked to her other failure. Well, in truth, Liberty wasn't really a big failure. It was just so badly damaged that she had no hope in repairing it in time for the pirates' next and quite possibly last confrontation with the enemy. If only the ATCISS could be restored to it's full state! Then Parfet could finish those modifications she had been working on, and then she could repair Freedom and both the Gundam and Kyo could…

When that came into her mind, she sighed and felt her depression and sadness grow. What would have been the use of that? The Gundam would only be piloted by Kyo since he was the one who knew Freedom's full power, systems, and abilities, and he was the only one who could bring all that out. Liberty was only able to unite with Freedom to and the new modifications were worthless without the Gundam and it's pilot nearby. She began to question her plans to repair the broken Gundam, and to try and find out how the Paeksis-enhanced systems and armor worked. Instead, she should be concerned on providing enough power to maintain the barrier around the ship and to keep everyone…

Then again, what would be the use of that? Eventually the barrier would collapse and the gravitational fields would crush the ship and everyone onboard, if the electromagnetic storms don't reduce them all to atomic particles first. And if they decided to come out and face the enemy, she had no doubt that they wouldn't survive the Harvest now.

The bespectacled girl however had one bit of solace in her though. When their end did come, she would die with her friends… and with…Duero.

When Parfet became one of the first of the female pirates to form a friendship with the so-called 'enemy of all women', she had to contend with the fact that many of her colleagues thought that she had gone insane. However, with her inquisitive nature and easy-going attitude, the head engineer inadvertently began a movement of acceptance and even trust between the genders. With the examples Kyo and his relationships with the Register, the Dread and the Vanguard teams, plus individuals like Meia, Dita, Jura, Sara, and Mai; Parfet found the prospect of men and women living and working side by side to be more than just possible. It had become a reality onboard the Nirvana.

But now, with Kyo dead, that dream and that reality seemed to have died with him, and it now seemed that mechanical genius of the pirates had no more rabbits to pull out of her hat to save the crew this time.

--

The Register…

As her crew went on with their duties, Gascogne decided to spend some time for herself in her office. As she sat in front of her command console she contemplated the deck of cards on her table, she looked at it and brushed her hands on the deck carefully, almost like it was a little baby under her care. She thought back on the games she played with the Gundam pilot, when she had the free time and so did he. Though Kyo was the worst card player she had ever seen and met, he never once complained about his constant losing streaks to her, and was more than willing to play against the tough, yet easy-going head supplier in a few hands of Poker. Just about every other girl would never play against her, since the muscular woman was just too good at cards.

Now, she had no one to play against and she missed having the hard-working Kyo in the Register. She had been hoping to sample even more of his cooking, after she had a taste of the Christmas banquet that he helped prepare. She smiled a bit as she recalled how good he looked in his tuxedo uniform. He had been efficient and hard-working, and the Register just wasn't the same without him. She sighed sadly as she recalled him saying that she was like a big sister to him, in his final moments not too long ago. He was the only person onboard the whole ship…or anywhere else for that matter, who she allowed to call her Gasco.

--

Meia remained totally silent as she sat in her room. Normally, this wasn't extraordinary since the Dread Leader was non-talkative, she only spoke when she wanted to say her opinions, and she was giving her orders. However, her silence was due to a much more profound reason. Her shoulder had been neatly bandaged and Duero assured her that she can still pilot her Dread against the enemy if she had to. However, like BC and the Captain, she knew just how grave their situation was. Their greatest tactical advantages were gone, their second-in-command of their defense forces was dead and his mecha totally off-line. Meia knew that they couldn't win this war with Dreads and Vanguards alone, the battle they had before was solid evidence of that fact. Morale was at an all time low, and team spirit was totally nonexistent. However, like the born tactician that she was, she tried to find a solution to this crisis. It was what Kyo would have done…

On that thought, she smirked a bit. Here she was, comparing herself to a man. Back then, before that fateful day, she would have scoffed at the thought of a man having any worth. However, all that changed when Kyo came onboard. She could still recall the time Kyo had challenged her…

--

Flashback…

Kyo: "Ah, ah! The warrior who loses control over her temper has already lost the battle."

Meia: "AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

End of Flashback…

--

Meia's posterior winced slightly from the memory of being tossed across the hanger. Still, that event, along with those times on that desert planet and in the asteroid field, made her realize the need and importance to place trust on her teammates and to rely on them and to accept new ideas from others, including men. She learned to let go of her pride and found that Kyo had indeed a great deal to offer, along with the other men. The pirates would never have made it this far without their aid.

Kyo often appeared as an enigma to her. He was certainly not from Talark, and would frequently show skills and abilities that she or any female from Megele would have never expected from a man. The more things she learned about him, the more her curiosity was aroused. Was he even human? Every part of her being told the Dread pilot that he was human, and after having to endure the sight of Kyo nearly being impaled by Dominion's beam saber, and having to watch him perish in front of her, told her that he was mortal. Still, it didn't explain how he had so much power, skill and wisdom on many things.

Meia shook her head to try and make sense of it all, and most of all, why was it that she felt like a part of her soul had been shattered at seeing Kyo die, and why was it that she wanted so badly that he should have lived? Why did she feel this way for him? She felt this strange desire to know all there was about him, even more so when she opened herself to him. He was the only person in the whole ship…no, the whole universe, that she opened her heart and soul to. He showed so much understanding to her suffering, and part of her seemed to want him to open up to her too, having seen suffering in his normally tough and independent exterior, namely when he gave his final farewells, to everyone on the Nirvana…including her.

--

In the medical bay…

Paiway sat on the chair, sadness and despair etched in her young face. Those feelings had a good reason to be on the young Megele apprentice nurse, she had been totally responsible for the whole mess she and the others were, and she was…totally the one responsible for the death of Kyo. She never expected that her one little mistake and brief flare of anger and jealousy to have such dire consequences. It was just that she felt so sad, angry and depressed for all the time her friend Dita spent with Kyo, and she seemed to ignore her all the time. She only wanted to get back at him for raking all of her friend's attention, especially on the anniversary of their joining with the pirates. However, that one little error had nearly cost everyone's lives, and namely that of Kyo who died willingly to save them, and now, his words echoed in her mind, she had helped in the death of an innocent man. A man who without any anger still considered her as a surrogate sibling, despite the fact that she had a hand in his death now. He had never hated her and considered someone he would gladly die protecting…Kyo cared for her, along with everyone else on the ship…and he died to save her.

She later confessed to her comrade Jura when she had later come to the medical bay for her mistake and her jealousy.

The words Kyo said in his final moments echoed in her mind endlessly.

The eleven-year old girl sank into deeper depression. There was absolutely no way out of this mess they all were in. They might as well give up all hope. They were all finished, and she didn't deny that she was largely responsible for all this.

--

Mai Miazaki sighed as she absently looked at her console in the Register. As she thought on the situation, her mind drifted back to the time that Kyo saved her life. When he got her out the way when the stack of missiles fell, nearly killing her, he made the first crack on the wall of her hate towards men.

Since the time of Mai's ancestor, all women born of their line were taught from the cradle to detest the opposite gender. They were the hated enemy and were not to be trusted. They all had no honor and were to be treated like the scum and filth that they were. However, no matter how she tried to, she could never hate Kyo after he saved her life that day. In fact she had grown to respect him, though she sometimes wondered on how he had so much knowledge and skills, such things that no woman of Megele ever expect a man to possess. She had been meaning to ask him all about who he really was. But that chance never came…he was gone now.

--

Sara sweated as she went on with her kata in the ship's gymnasium. She had been going through her exercises ever since the announcement came that the Crusader Squadron's commander perished in battle.

The female warrior and pilot was sorely disappointed with several members of her squadron, who had decided to give up the struggle and get drunk or lock themselves in their quarters. It seemed that when Kyo died, the spirit, cohesion and camaraderie of the unit had perished with them. That kind of atmosphere didn't suit well to the warrior female and she had to take some measures to maintain discipline in her fellow pilots. However, she knew that she couldn't halt or heal them in their grief and despair, and now at least half of the squadron were neither mentally or physically able to go into combat. However, she knew that she couldn't blame them in their sorrow. After Kyo's death, she too had lost almost all of her own will to keep on moving. After all they had been through together as a team, after all they had learned from the master Gundam pilot, the fire in their team had been reduced to a mere flicker.

They had been the first female combat unit who used the hated men's machines in combat, the very same machines meant to be used against them. They were also the first to be under a male leader. Despite their initial distaste and reluctance to follow a man's commands, they all had developed a bond of loyalty for Kyo. He always looked out for them. Though his training regimes and combat scenarios have been very difficult and impossibly rough at times, they all came to understand that Kyo did this to prepare them for the battles ahead of them and for them to survive the worst of the worst. He showed no favoritism and treated all of them the same. He made their practice sessions to be grueling, training them for hours after hours, until all of them mastered the techniques, maneuvers and tactics, as one whole and worked as one unified force. And the Elsman descendant of Dearka Miriallia admitted that it worked. Before long, the Crusader Squadron grew under Kyo's care and supervision into one force to be respected and to be reckoned with.

Now, the unthinkable happened, the Gundam pilot and his mecha had been defeated and slain. Sara thought them to be totally invincible, that no one could ever defeat them, either when with Liberty and without it. However, she now knew that Kyo was merely mortal and he after all had…a human soul. They had not been the 'Mr. Alien' that Dita had made him out to be. The Mobile Suit and his Gundam had not been the otherworldly war gods that they seemed both to be. In a way, sad and grievous as it was, Kyo's death had been an object lesson for the girl and her fellow pilots. No one was immortal.

However, unlike some of her fellow mecha operators, she had not lost all of her faith. Kyo had deep confidence in the Angel Squadron and to their second in command, up to the very moment of his death. Sara decided that she would continue what her commander had started. It was what he would have wanted for her to do for him. He had instilled their core values in the group; Loyalty, Honor, Respect, Camaraderie, Faith, Trust, Bravery, and Hope. She would not show anything less, she would keep on fighting the enemy, and if she would also meet her end, then she would make it one of remembrance. Despite being a man, Kyo had shown the pure hearts of warriors and showed a great degree of true warrior spirit. Her ancestors would have been proud and honored if they were alive to meet these men…no doubt about that. And if they would encounter Kyo's family and his surviving relatives in their trip back to Megele and Talark, then she would be the first to speak on behalf of the dead leader of her squadron.

--

In the bridge…

All was silent and somber in the Nirvana's command bridge. Belvedere, Amarone, Celtic, and Ezra all looked at their consoles blankly. Their thoughts all centered on the bleak and depressing state they all were in, and also of the mutiny that did not but cause strife and discord. And had lead to the deaths of a young man who gave his life in their defense of the ship and everyone onboard…including them.

Ezra recalled some of the times she had encountered the young Kyo, during those times, he showed so much respect and courtesy for her. She felt as if he treated her like a mother, and in a sense she was, with her baby due in a few months. She had hoped that Kyo would be around to watch her bring her child to the world

Now it was impossible, and now the truth was, that she, her comrades…and her unborn child would never survive.

--

Inside the conference room…

"Captain, please. You can't keep on blaming yourself for what happened." Buzam said to her superior officer as they were alone in the room in deep discussion.

The aged woman let out a long and saddened sigh.

"And give me a good reason why I shouldn't feel that this whole mess was my fault, BC? I SHOULD have done something to stop this pointless mutiny before it could escalate into this! I'm the CAPTAIN…and yet I did nothing to stop it, and look what my hesitation has done to us. Here we are…trapped inside a gas giant with the Earth Fleet waiting for us outside. We can't retreat, but we can't just surrender either. Either way…we'll be dead. If only I had put my foot down on that whole matter and stopped Kyo from leaving the ship, then giving up his own life to help us… He was willing to give up everything dear to him, even to the point of self-detonating Freedom to save us, even if we did bring back him here, we could do nothing but see him die in our own Medical Bay. And all this is because I didn't do anything to stop that stupid mutiny before…"

"Captain, don't start second-guessing yourself. What's happened has happened, there's nothing we can do that will change that now." Buzam emphasized. "We don't have the power to change the past. I also feel saddened, very deeply saddened that we couldn't save Kyo, just like you and also the rest of the crew. I want Kyo to be back here to help us fight this mess, so does everyone else. But we have to accept the facts that he's gone now. We have to plan on how we can get out of this situation we're in as well as to plan for out futures!"

"Our futures, eh?" The elderly captain gave her First Mate a sad smile. "And what should you propose we do about that mammoth Flagship out there, waiting for us along with it's fleet? We don't have the GunDreads anymore. It's already been proven that Vanguards and Dreads alone aren't enough to match the Earth's arsenal, especially that MONSTER out there, and I'm NOT talking about the Earth Battleship or those GunDread clones."

--

Speaking of which…

The Harvester Flagship waited for it's prey to finally show themselves to be harvested for it's creators. Inside the behemoth battleship, a lone Gundam was being repaired for internal and external damage from it's encounter with the enemy Gundam.

The Dominion's CPU had calculated that there was no way for the Freedom and it's pilot to survive the heavy gravity and dense electro-magnetic storms that made up the gas giant the pirates had fled to. There was no longer a threat to the Harvester Armada as the Gundam that had been a thorn on the Harvesters' side had been destroyed. The Harvest would now go on as scheduled, and the humans on Earth would continue existing for a very long time.

For now, the Earth-built Gundam was in need of repairs and recharging of it's core systems. It may not have a pure nuclear reactor as power supplies were needed on it's world, nor did it have the same P. Phase Shift Armor system, since it used a version known as Variance Phase Shift Armor. But with Freedom out of the way, there was nothing stopping it from it's key directive and reason to be assembled, accomplishing the Harvest plan.

On Earth, many celebrated the defeat and destruction of the one machine and it's pilot that had been a thorn on their side. Now nothing would stand between them and their survival

--

Back at the Nirvana…

WHAP!

Barnette held her right cheek in shock as pain ran on her face. Jura had just slapped her!

"W-What was that for?!" The green-haired female asked. In all the years they had been together, side by side, the blonde pilot had never raised her hand against her. Now, Jura was giving her a glare that made it look that Barnette was the one who murdered her mother.

"I can't what I just heard from you, Barnette. And I thought Meia has ice in her veins." Jura said with a fierce seriousness in her eyes, her vain, self-centered and proud attitude were not showing at all. In fact, today was one of those VERY rare times the Jura was DEAD serious.

"W-What are you talking about Jura? All I said was now that useless jerk Kyo is now out of our lives…"

WHAP!

Barnette now found herself holding both her cheeks, which were stinging.

"Take…that…back…NOW!"

"What's the matter with you Jura?" Barnette asked in total confusion. "Why are like this over that man? He's the enemy! They…"

"What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter, dear Barnette." Jura replied with a sing-song voice. "What's wrong is that I found out I love a heartless and vindictive person. That's all!"

"Huh?"

"Kyo was a man, but he was MORE than that. In case it slipped your mind, he's done countless good things for this ship. Even I can see that. Apparently you didn't, or you didn't want to admit all the good he's done for us."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about, is the way you're treating his very memory. At the very LEAST, you could give those memories SOME dignity! Kyo deserves that much, even from you."

"Why should I anyway?" Barnette replied, her anger rising to the surface. "He was nothing but trouble the very moment they got onboard this ship! He ate a lot, he was too bossy, no one stood up to him except me! And thanks to him, we are all going to die! Why then, should I remember someone like that at all?"

Jura became silent and still, deadly silent, that caused Barnette's anger to freeze and drop. The green-haired Dread pilot always got very nervous when her best friend became like this. Finally Jura spoke, in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"And people think that I'M shallow? What you've just done and shown to me right now has just put everything I've ever done to shame. And right now that's what I'm feeling towards you now Barnette…absolute SHAME. Kyo was man, yes, but he was also a human being. He did all that he could to help us throughout this voyage, right to the very end. You can't place the blame on him for what happened. I spoke to Paiway right after he died and she told me the whole story. He and Dita were telling the whole truth. And that's how I realized that you used that opportunity, so you could turn everyone against him."

"W-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that YOU Barnette, were jealous of him."

"Me? Jealous of Kyo? That's totally ridiculous!"

"Is it? I don't think so. I'd say that I'm dead right. Every time you challenged him, he met every test and exceeded it in every way possible. He showed you that he could sing, play music, and dance, he also showed you that he can cook and so on. And you know what I noticed? Not once did he ever gloat about it. And I think that was the reason that irritated you the most."

"What?"

"That's right Barnette, he NEVER gloated. You always expected him to rub it in every time he beat you, but he never did. And do you know why? He respected you as a person, and as a human being."

"I can't believe this!"

"Whether you believe it or not doesn't change the facts at all. The big reason I'm so ashamed of you is because a 'shallow' person like me can see that truth, but a smart person like you didn't or won't. What's even MORE shameful is that after I've explained everything to you, you're still not accepting the truth."

"That's totally absurd!"

Jura sighed sadly…she had hoped that she might have changed her friend's view of the situation but apparently she wasted the time, and her efforts to try and get rid of her state of denial didn't get anywhere at all. After a long period of silence, she responded with a tone of finality.

"I was once the same as you Barnette. I once hated all men, but Kyo showed me how blind I was to the real person that he was inside, he wasn't the crude and stupid savages I believed men to be. He was the only man I felt honored and privileged to fight alongside with. And if you still can't find it in yourself to accept that, then there's absolutely nothing left for us to talk about. Now get out of this room."

"What?"

"Until you think about what you've done to Kyo, and make your peace with him, then I don't want anything to do with you! NOW GET OUT!"

After shoving Barnette out the door of her room, Jura locked the door, and in the silence of her quarters, decided to unleash all of the emotions she had barely suppressed. Tears ran down her face and formed a small puddle on the floor as she leaned on the door and sat on the ground. She loved Barnette dearly and forcing her away tore at her very soul like claws. However, she couldn't stand being near her after all she had done to Kyo. She felt her heart torn in different directions and she couldn't make any sense of it all. On one side was her long-standing devotion to Barnette and their long-standing friendship. On another was her new-found admiration and something…deeper for Kyo. Her memories went back to the time in Anpathos, where she had been kissed by him, the memory of the kiss they shared made Jura shiver slightly. Just what where those feelings they shared when their lips touched? They were somewhat the same when she kissed Barnette, but were so different?

--

Speaking of whom…At the Register…

"I can't believe that she slapped me twice, then threw me out of the room! More than half of the crew won't speak to me! It's all Kyo's fault!" Barnette sobbed as she was in the Register, in Gascogne's private office, with the head supplier.

The head supplier gave the Dread pilot a bit of a glare as she supped her tea. "In all honesty, I don't blame Jura for what she did." She said in a quiet voice.

Barnette's head snapped up like a coiled spring. "What?!"

The muscular woman nodded as she explained her side of the story. "If she didn't slap you, then I WOULD have, after what happened to Kyo. Here you are, blaming Kyo for something that you brought on and did to yourself. And he hasn't even been dead for more than three hours. That's low Barnette, despicable… and cold."

The green-haired Dread pilot couldn't believe her ears and she was hearing this…from Gascogne of all people. "Are you against me too? Are you on the men's side?!"

Gascogne shrugged her shoulders.

"The side I happen to be on is the one I believe in, no matter what gender it is. Listen up, Barnette. Kyo never volunteered to be part of our crew, he had a deal with the Captain and the Commander, but he became part of this crew. He and Freedom didn't have to fight our enemies alongside us, but they did anyway. He didn't have to work under me here in the Register, but he did anyway. After that battle with the first Space Urchin, he DIDN'T need to work here under me any more, but he chose to. Kyo never WANTED to be in command of the Vanguards, but he took the position anyway. He DIDN'T need to cook us that Christmas dinner, but he did anyway. And you know why he did all that? With his abilities, skills, knowledge and the sheer power of his Gundam, Kyo would have left us to our fates long ago and at any time he wanted, but he chose not to! He could have left us to find his parents, his past, and his home. But he cast that aside to lend his aid to us, and now…he sacrificed his life, for us, and you know why? I'll tell you why. It was because he BELIEVED AND CARED for us all!"

"He…believed and cared for us?"

"That's right. It's as simple as that. Did you listen to him when he was talking to the Captain?"

"What do you mean?"

Gascogne took out a small video card and loaded it into a console.

"This was a recording of his last words, before he died three hours ago, and when you just showed me that you were indeed jealous of him. You should hear this."

Barnette was about to retort, but her attention was caught as Kyo's last words to the crew was heard. For over a few minutes, Barnette was completely silent as she heard Kyo's 'confession'.

Gascogne nodded as the recording ended. "You were angry and jealous at Kyo for all his skills and abilities. But now I guess the situation's different. You can see now Barnette? Before you lead the mutiny, you still had friends here in the Nirvana. Jura's there for you along with the others, your fahma and ohma are back at Megele waiting, your home back at Megele was there always. And you could recall all the things that happened to you, either good or bad when you were growing up until now. Kyo…what did he have? Nothing, everything that you take for granted…he didn't have any of it. I can barely imagine what Kyo feels whenever we sometimes talk about home, our folks, our friends, our happy moments. He has no memory of any of that. I have to admire him, for having the will to keep on living when he can't even recall things that all of us take for granted. It's like being in a room full of your most precious moments and dreams, but you can't even recognize them."

Gascogne sighed as she continued. "It's even harder for Kyo to live a normal life. He can't remember his parents' faces, their names, where he grew up, his siblings, their faces, the people who taught him all the things he's good at. He can't even know if they are out there somewhere, or even if they are alive. Kyo was right that he was an empty shell of a man, and he was jealous of us, including you. Ironic that the one person you were jealous of was jealous of you as well, I guess you never took the time to know Kyo for who he is, instead you hated him, because of what he could do and being a man, despite all that he did for us. But Kyo never hated anyone at all, we all, even you gave Kyo a reason to stay alive, all he had were shadows, shards, and ghosts as memories, but we became the family he wanted to have and protect. We became his reason to stay alive and open up to others, even Paiway, who unintentionally started this whole mess, Kyo considered her as his baby sister, and someone he would gladly die protecting. He considered me as a big sister, and if I was indeed his big sister, you can bet I would be beating you up for ever starting this whole mess, Barnette. Kyo cared for us all as we made our way back to Megele and Talark, while he aided us to battle the Harvesters, we all, even you gave him hope, memories, and in that sense, a chance to release himself from his past, his ghosts, and to reach out for what life and the future had for him, and live again...to be with others, to have friends, to have a place to call home and to have loved ones, a family. And in exchange…he wanted to show to us all that we all can do so much more if we set aside our differences and prejudices and work together regardless of our gender. You broke those hopes and dreams to pieces when you let your jealousy start that pointless mutiny. But he never gave up his hopes, he came back to us and fought for everyone here on the ship, including you and those who joined you in the mutiny, even if he knew that he was going to die. But he never gave up in his faith and hope for all of us, and he willingly paid the price for helping us with his life."

Gascogne then looked Barnette in the eye. "Now can you tell me honestly Barnette…Do you really think that all this is Kyo's fault?"

Barnette remained silent as she took in what Gascogne had told her. After what seemed like an eternity, she slowly stood up with her head bowed down, and left the room without another word.

The head supplier nodded as she watched the girl leave. As an expert card player, Gascogne had developed the talent of reading other people's expressions through their faces and body language. She also knew the certain people would set up false fronts to hide their insecurities and doubts. Fronts such as Meia's cold and calculating visage, Jura's vanity and hunger for fame and recognition, Dita's over-enthusiasm, and of course Barnette's outward toughness and hatred of men. However, Kyo had broken those fronts and caused them all to feel new and strange feelings within them. He gave them a new kind of strength, his strength and his inner most confidence, and in return, he drew strength and confidence from them. Now that bond had been broken and the women were in disarray without that seemingly symbiotic link that made them more courageous and stronger than they were before. Once more, Gascogne wondered how one young man could instill so much strength in so many people.

--

At a certain place in the Nirvana…

Barnette really didn't want to do this. However, the head supplier was right and so was Jura. In order for her soul to move on, she would have to deal with her past crimes and atone for them. And so, she moved to the chamber where Kyo's body was stored to await interment.

Among the pirates, death wasn't uncommon and those who perished in their voyages were usually given burials in space, that is unless they made previous arrangements to be buried on Megele. Kyo was no exception, his corpse was currently lying on a table with a sheet covering him, he was in his normal clothes, beside him was his helmet, his pilot/combat uniform, his pistol and his sword, those were the only things Parfet was able to rebuild. After today, Kyo would be placed in a capsule-like coffin and launched into the void, to be returned to the cosmic dust where all had been born, alongside Freedom, who would be cleaned before joining it's fallen master in death.

She walked up to the table and faced the body and stood in silence for a long time, gazing at the deceased Gundam pilot. On one side, on a small table was a small locket Kyo had on him, only he could open it, but he never did. After a few minutes, she finally began making her peace with Kyo.

"Kyo…I…don't know if you can hear me, but wherever you are now, I want you to know that…I'm so sorry."

Barnette felt surprised as she felt a tear flow down her cheek, but she paid no attention to it. She was so intent on making her peace that she didn't notice that Kyo's body began to glow faintly and the locket on his neck also glowed with faint light.

--

In the engineering section, another strange occurrence were taking place. Deep with in the Paeksis-enhanced circuits of both the Freedom and Liberty, certain mechanisms and systems began to activate, Freedom's eyes began to flicker with light and power.

--

Somewhere else, outside of the plane of existence in the universe…

Kyo didn't know where he was, period. But it was warm and yet deprived of light. He felt no pain and it seemed that something was calling to him. He found himself being drawn into whatever was beckoning to him as he saw a bright light, the light was in the color of blue-green and it seemed so familiar…

With careful, measured, and cautious steps, Kyo began to head towards the lights…

END OF CHAPTER 13B


	16. Chapter 16

GunDread SEED

Disclaimer: Another disclaimer? Fine, I don't have ownership of VanDread and Gundam SEED. I'm just a guy who loves to write about what I imagine.

( ): Thoughts

(( )): Mental speech

Chapter 13C

Another Life

--

(Where the heck am I this time?)

That thought echoed in Kyo's mind as he looked around in the dark void that he was floating in. The young Gundam pilot then tried to look for anything that could tell him where he was.

The black void was totally void of temperature, making Kyo think for a moment that he was in space, he shook his head clear of that idea as there were no stars. The former Earthling then decided to check his injuries… but was surprised to find absolutely no trace of the grievous he suffered in battle against the dark counterpart of his Gundam, not even a single trace of blood on his clothes clothes. His body felt no pain…in fact he felt nothing, period. He touched his face and arms, and not a single glow of sensation hit him. Things got even more bizarre to young man when he discovered that he wasn't breathing. He raised both hands to his mouth and felt no breath. He immediately placed his right middle and index fingers to his neck, and then to his wrists, he felt no pulse. He had no heart breath and no respiration, so why was he still alive…or was he really alive?

(Okay, as of right now, I'm officially freaked out!)

Kyo then got a hold of himself as he decided to calm down and try to find some clue as to how he got to this place. His recollection went back to his most recent confrontation with the Earth's Gundam unit. He admitted that the AI-controlled Gundam was no pushover and had really overwhelmed him and Freedom, and he and his Gundam were in no shape then to take on such an opponent. Just where the heck did that Gundam come from? The Mobile Suit's arsenals, tactics, and maneuvers were totally similar to what he could do with Freedom. He winced in memory of Dominion's beam saber impaling Freedom and nearly skewering him as well. And he hadn't forgotten about it's beam arsenals.

Those crimson and emerald beams were the total polar opposite of Freedom's plasma and rail-gun cannons most powerful energy attack, and had shredded sections of the armor despite the P.P.S Armor system being online. But the big question was, how did that Gundam come to exist? Who built it and where was it assembled? How did the Earth know how to built a Gundam? Those questions were sadly placed aside as the young man tried to recall what had happened. He vaguely recalled attaching Freedom via energy the mangled left arm to the grappling arms of Gascogne's supply shuttle, then lying on a gurney in the medical bay. Then he heard Meia, Jura, and Dita cry out as he was enveloped in…darkness.

"So…does that mean I'm…dead?" Kyo asked.

Kyo was just floating around with no place to go, not knowing what he should do now. Then, he spotted a flicker of light at the corner of his eye. He turned to face the light and spotted it to be the size of a small box in the distance. Kyo wondered what it was, and decided to check it out. After all, he had no intention of doing nothing and staying this dark void any longer than he had to.

He took one tentative step forward and saw the light become closer. He looked down and saw that there were no surfaces, and he was stepping on nothing. How was that possible?

(Heh, it seems that when you're dead, then reality has no meaning.)

Kyo thought as he kept on moving towards the light. A few minutes, or what seemed like minutes later, he was thinking of nothing else but reaching his goal. For the longest time he thought that there were voices calling him, and they were vaguely familiar. As soon as he reached the box of light that became a doorway, however, he stopped and thought for a moment. Wasn't there an old saying?

It went that you were supposed to stay away from the light at the end of the tunnel. Kyo thought it over and then nodded. He had nothing else to lose considering his deadly injuries. There was probably no way for Duero to save him, and it won't be any surprise if the Talark doctor considered him deceased, (which he was actually declared not a few hours ago).

Kyo took one more moment of consideration and stepped through the doorway of light.

--

Meanwhile…back in the land of the living…

(Damn! I'm so not good at this kind of thing.)

Barnette sighed as she gazed at the young man on the tables as she continued to make her peace with Kyo. After saying 'I'm sorry' to it (a phrase which she RARELY used), the Dread pilot found herself at a loss for words. What more could she say to a person, who she had treated badly, on the very day he had stepped onboard the Nirvana?

"Jura…won't say a word to me…until I talked to you. I personally think that it's crazy for me to be pouring out my soul to a dead person, but… I guess that it's the thought that counts, right?"

(What am I doing?)

--

Elsewhere…

The Gundam pilot stopped and wondered for a moment as to why he thought of Barnette, but he decided to push those thoughts aside for a while and decided to take a look around. The place was familiar enough. He was in the Paeksis. Kyo had been here at least several times in his dreams, on the day of the merge of the Ikazuchi and the Megele pirate cruiser, and in his last battle with the Harvesters and this Gundam AI-controlled counterpart. It was a vast, nearly unending ocean of blue-green-white and it moved just like a body of water. There was a quiet and soothing hum, like a choir of soft human voices and there wasn't a single soul apart from just him. Kyo decided to do nothing and just bask in the warm and calm environment.

"Now this is nice."

Kyo then decided to look about, despite the fact that the place was pretty relaxing and peaceful, he didn't like the idea of being alone.

(It sure is going to be real lonely here if I'm just one person in this place. I wonder if there's anybody else around here?)

As if in answer to Kyo's unspoken question, a voice called out to them in their minds.

((You…who are you?))

Kyo jerked his head and began looking around for the source of the voice.

"Who was that?"

Kyo asked, reflexively reaching for his weapons, which weren't there.

((Who are you?))

Kyo calmed down and looked on into the blue-white-green void.

"First things first, I want to know some things. Where am I and who are you?"

The voice merely asked again. ((Who are you?))

Kyo decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't answer that simple question. "Gasco calls me K, and Dita calls me Mr. Alien. But I go by the name of Kyo."

((Who are you?))

"Say what?! I told you my name already! What do you mean by 'Who are you?'?"

The voices asked once more. ((Who are you?))

Kyo sighed and tried again. "My name is Kyo."

((You are Kyo, but you are not completely Kyo. Who are you?))

Kyo frowned. "Now what kind of crazy logic is that?! I've gone by that name for as long as I can remember! Just what do you mean not completely?"

((The one called Kyo IS Kyo, but Kyo is not complete. But YOU are Kyo.))

"What the heck does that mean?! Can't you give an answer that makes sense?!"

((Kyo is Kyo, but Kyo is not complete, YOU are Kyo.))

The Gundam pilot considered the voice's vague explanation for a few seconds. The he asked slowly and carefully. "So…what you mean I AM Kyo, that Kyo's my real name but it's incomplete?"

((Correct.))

(Finally! An answer that makes sense!)

Kyo thought as he sighed as one hurdle was overcome. But he had another question.

"Now that we both got that question settled, just who are you? And where exactly are you?"

((I are here.))

"Where?"

((I are here.))

Kyo shook his head. "Let me rephrase the question. WHERE are you?"

((I AM HERE.)) The voices stressed once more.

Kyo looked around. "Where exactly are you, give me some kind of beacon so I can find you."

((I am here. You are also here. WE are here))

The Gundam pilot shook his head in puzzlement over the newest cryptic message from his mysterious companion. "What are you getting at… are you saying…I'm inside you?" Kyo asked.

((We are here.))

"Ok…that makes sense…I think. Now, you told me that my name is Kyo, but I'm incomplete. That must mean that the reason I can't remember anything else is because something happened to me. So…if you know that much, then…do you know anything about me and my past?"

((You seek your past?))

The young man nodded. "Yes."

In an instant, the expanse of blue-green-white changed and was flooded with images, which were moving at apace that Kyo couldn't tell what they meant. Some of the images looked very familiar to him, but the rest were somewhat unrecognizable.

Then the images stopped moving at a high pace, and one picture came in front of Kyo. Kyo became intensely interested as he gazed at a picture of a beautiful, gentle-looking woman with light pink hair and pure blue eyes. He recognized the woman as someone in his dreams, he then saw a tall man, with the same shade of brown hair like his, only shorter, he had a deep lavender colored pair of eyes, and he had a kind smile as he stood next to the woman, and he also recognized the tall man as another person in his dreams, but this time, their images were crystal clear. He then saw the woman, holding a baby, which upon closer inspection, was a boy with deep brown hair, and a combination of the older man's eyes and the woman's eyes…and…

Kyo froze as he realized something.

(Hold on a second!)

He looked closer and then he gasped.

(That's…me! That's really me! I looked like that when I was a baby! If that's…true…then those two people…are…my…)

Another image showed itself in a quick flash next to the image, both then vanished and Kyo was once more alone, but not before he saw the baby version of himself nearly about fifteen years of age with those same two people with two other younger children and another family. A man with stormy blue hair and green eyes, a woman with blonde hair and amber eyes. Both those people also had children, and they were very familiar to Kyo. Before Kyo could recognize the other people in the next image, he was now back to the blue-green-white nothingness.

"NO!"

The young man cried out in shock as the images disappeared.

"Hey! Bring those images back! Where those two I saw before were my parents?! Tell me! Tell me what else you know about my past!"

((Your past can wait, your present cannot, the future is waiting.))

(Damn! Just when things were looking up, we're back to this bloody nonsense again!)

--

The Nirvana…

Dita was still sniffling a bit when she finally decided that crying over Mr. Alien and the other Mr. Aliens wasn't going to do anything good. They weren't coming back. She decided to go out of her room and take a walk.

As she went through the door, she noticed that the attitude of her fellow crewmembers had changed, and none for the better. Several of the residential quarters were shut and the hallways were less traveled. Usually, Dita would normally would pass by two to three crewmembers every minute or so, but now, she would only pass by one girl every ten minutes or longer. Those she did meet along the way were in a deep mood of sadness and despair. At first, she tried not to think much on it, but as she continued on with her walk, the atmosphere became even more dreary.

--

Back in the other side…

"Wait a bloody second! Why can't you show me more images?"

((Past can wait, it will always be waiting there. The present cannot wait, and the future is still coming.))

Kyo was getting even more frustrated by the second with the voice of the Paeksis. "What do you mean the past can wait?! I want to know my past right now!"

((Past not important if both present and future is ignored.))

"What is THAT supposed to men? All I have now IS my past. I don't have a present or a future, since I'm already dead!"

((Kyo who is not completely Kyo still has present and future. Kyo must go back to the present and go to future to learn the past.))

Kyo was getting even more confused, but then took a minute to get things right in his head. "What are you saying? You mean to say that I'm not dead yet?"

((Kyo who is not completely Kyo is gone only because he thinks he is gone. I know this. I and Kyo BOTH know this.))

At that moment a kaleidoscope of color appeared in front of Kyo and a blue-violet seed appeared in front of him. He recognized it as the physical representation whenever he went into SEED mode. He had always wondered why he could turn the SEED on and where did he have this ability. The seed then grew and released another kaleidoscope of color and the blue-green-white area grew brighter. And Kyo began FEELING things that were never there before he entered this place. He began feeling this same energy when he had awakened in Freedom before and when the Paeksis reactor imploded during the raid all those months ago.

"Wait a second…are you saying that…you and I…are connected somehow when the torpedoes hit the Ikazuchi. I recall feeling strange when the Nirvana was first formed. Both me and Freedom felt a bit different when we went into battle the first time."

((Kyo who is not completely Kyo must go back to present, travel to future to learn past.))

--

Dita entered the bridge, but saw that everyone, including Magno and Buzam were in a state of despair. They all didn't seem to care about anything. Their very life energy seemed to have been drained out of them, and they were now nothing but soulless automatons. They didn't even register Dita's entrance to the bridge as each person merely gazed aimlessly at her console. The red-haired Dread pilot felt as if she was the only person alive on this ship, and her nature didn't like the feeling one bit, so she decided to do something about it.

--

"Doctor! Can you please help me?"

Duero, and Paiway turned and spotted Dita at the door of the Medical Bay

"What's the problem Dita? What's wrong?" Duero asked, concerned at the look on the normally jovial and cheery red-head.

"I'm all right, but I need some medicine! Something to make all the sadness go away! Something to make everyone feel happy again!"

The healer gave the girl a sad smile and shook his head. "I'm sorry Dita, but I have no medicine for that problem." Duero answered.

"But what can I do to make everyone feel better?"

"There isn't anything we can do!" Paiway replied with bitter sadness. "It's all over now! In four days we are all going to die! What's the whole point of getting our hopes up? There's nothing left for us to live for! Face it Dita, we're all doomed."

Dita became shocked to hear such words from her childhood friend, then she ran off with fresh tears in her eyes.

--

On the other side…

"You mean that I have to live my present and future to learn about my past? I have to complete this whole journey to know all about myself. That's a little hard to do since I'm dead."

Kyo said to the Paeksis.

((Kyo has begun the journey already. He has just strayed off the path he has chosen to walk. He needs to be guided back to the path.))

"Now how is that going to happen? How am I supposed to make the journey back from being a corpse? Who's going to guide me back anyway?"

--

"Can everyone hear me?"

All over the ship, every female pirate stopped wallowing in their individual sorrow as Dita's voice came over the PA systems.

"I know that lots of people onboard think that I'm stupid. I know that a lot people don't like my enthusiasm. But all I can do is be enthusiastic, because no one else will. I've always felt happy with everyone on this ship, and that's why I can't stand to see everyone so sad."

In her room, Dita sniffled once more, but gathered her courage to continue with what she wanted to say.

"I…know that everyone is sad that Mr. Alien is gone. I was the saddest…(sob) when he passed away. Mr. Alien always made me smile with his stories of the adventures he and his partner had, I recall all the wonderful things he's done for us. Then I think on how happy we all were when he was still here with us. I remember how much he cared for all of us. Now we're all sad and not thinking about the future, our future. I don't think Mr. Alien would have wanted us to do that. He always strived for the best in life and thought about tomorrow and never gave up his hope! HE NEVER GAVE UP!"

Slowly, a new strength seemed to flow into the being of each crewmember of the Nirvana who thought that the future could no longer be changed.

"That's why…that's why I am NEVER giving up! Mr. Alien never gave up, so I'm not going to give up either. If we keep on trying and have hope as they did, then we CAN win! Mr. Alien taught all of us to work side by side. He taught us to CARE! Even though he is gone, that doesn't mean that we give up on ourselves and our hopes, and dreams! That doesn't that we should stop caring! That doesn't mean that we should stop LIVING!"

--

Sara nodded as she felt a great feeling of confidence flow into her and several of her squad-mates.

(Dita is right! The Commander never lost his confidence even when he knew things were bad!)

She decided to go to those of her team that still were drunk and kick them out of their stupor. They were going to fight like TRUE warriors! It was time to get busy!

--

"Mr. Alien is with us, in our hearts! He always has been, and he always will be!

--

Mai stood from her console and shook away her depression.

(What am I doing, wasting what time I have doing nothing? My ancestors would have never have waited around to die. There's so much work to be done!)

Her fingers went to work, almost dancing on the console as she went to the task of rearming the Dreads and Vanguards. Even if the odds were totally overwhelming, she had every intention of making those Harvester bastards pay for messing around with Magno's pirates. It was time to get busy!

--

"Even if it seemed hopeless, even if there is nothing left we can do about it, we have the right to live our lives the way we want to! Mr. Alien showed us that both man and woman have the right to life. It never mattered to them about our gender! We all deserved to LIVE!"

--

Meia smiled a bit, admiring the courage Dita was showing, no doubt from her experiences with Kyo. She then tapped her console, and signaled the other Dread pilots to assemble in the planning center, to prepare their battle tactics. It was time to get busy!

--

"We should fight not just for ourselves, but also for Mr. Alien…and our future!" (1)

--

Parfet smiled as she also got her confidence back on high gear, she turned to her staff and began issuing orders in the engineering section. As some of her staff went to work on the Paeksis reactor, the head engineer instructed others to help her restore her work Liberty, and even if it might not work, she would rebuild Freedom and train someone who could pilot the Gundam. Even though Kyo was no longer with them, she had every intention of finishing what she started. It was time to get busy!

--

In the Medical Bay, Duero began instructing Paiway to ready the station for all incoming emergencies and prepare all the equipment and scanners. It seemed that they were about to become very busy.

--

On the bridge, Magno felt herself smile as she watched her crew come back to life. Slowly but surely, the command center went back into action. It seemed that Kyo's influence was still with them all, regardless of the fact that he was now dead. Things were about to become busy.

--

Dita sniffled as she finished speaking and shut off the communicator. She had nothing left to say, though she had no idea how much her words affected her crewmates. As she stood up, she felt the desire to see Kyo's body for one last time. Unknown to her, a small blue-white light appeared on her forehead and took the form of a seed, the same as Kyo's, but in deep blue color, and her eyes briefly flashed in a dazzling blue light. The object and lights flickered away as soon as she stepped out of her room. She was naturally surprised as the hallways were bustling with so much activity and wondered just what was going on. She immediately made a beeline towards the place where Kyo's body lay.

--

Meia didn't understand it, but suddenly she had this feeling to see Kyo's body, before going to work with her fellow Dread pilots in the briefing room. She supposed that it was because she wanted to give her final farewells, and to thank him for his kindness and his respect towards her after she had opened up to him. On her head however, was a similar blue-white light that transformed into the same seed-like object, but was aqua-green, and like Dita her eyes glazed over a bit in the same shade, before fading away as soon as she stepped out of her quarters.

--

Jura decided to see whether Barnette had finally made her peace with Kyo, before she makes her way to the briefing room. On her forehead was another point of light of blue-white, this time the seed was in deep emerald green, and the same thing happened to her eyes as they flashed with green light, and just as quickly faded. The blonde pilot wiped her eyes, and straightened herself off and left her room.

--

In the morgue of the Nirvana, Barnette had been silent ever since Dita made her speech. She then looked at Kyo's body and shook her head while smiling.

"You hear that? Even now Kyo, she will STILL call you Mr. Alien. Go figure."

--

The other place…

As Kyo was about to ask the Paeksis another question, but the expanse of the Paeksis glowed even brighter. Pinpricks of light appeared and began to form into a bridge leading to a certain point of the sea of blue-green-white.

Kyo looked in that direction and spotted three seeds in different colors. One was aqua-green, another was deep emerald green, and the last was deep blue. The three seeds glowed brightly as he felt them calling to him.

(Are those the guides the Paeksis spoke of?)

Kyo decided that since they were already, he might as well go there and make his path to whatever destiny he had. It didn't take long for him to reach them seeds. The seeds then formed into one and glowed brightly. Taking one last breath, Kyo walked into the seed as the seed exploded in another kaleidoscope of color as the world went dark.

--

"Do you know how much I hate Dita's enthusiasm, Kyo? It always irritated me at how could she remain so cheerful and happy all the time." Barnette remarked. "How could anyone be smiling on every second of the day?" She let out a long sigh. "I always thought that she was a hopeless ditz…but now I can't seem to feel anything but pride for what she said right now. I guess that she became that strong all because of you Kyo. You…placed your hope and faith in all of us…on her as well…even when others like me…thought differently and looked the other way. You always believed in every last one of us…and I didn't do anything else but throw it all back at your face. I guess I did deserve to be slapped. No wonder Jura did that to me and will never talk to me. I wouldn't want anything to do with someone like me either. But… I'll do everything to make it up to her…and to you. You…deserve that much, Kyo… wherever you are now, I hope and pray…that you could…forgive me."

Just as she was about to walk away after finishing her speech, Kyo's body suddenly began emitting strange blue-green-white light. At that exact moment Dita, Jura, and Meia arrived on the scene and were in total awe at the sight. The Gundam pilot's body didn't rise from the table but instead began to shiver and move. In a matter of moments, the arms of the once dead man began to move along with the chest signifying breathing. In a moment Kyo sat up as the sheet fell from his face, he opened his eyes and then took off the sheet and smiled in front of the awe-struck Dread pilots as he got to his feet.

In the engineering section, Parfet was knocked off her feet as Freedom was suddenly engulfed in a great light. The battered and broken Gundam was engulfed in crystals and when the crystals faded away moments later, the missing limbs were fully restored, all areas of the Gundam were fully repaired as the Gundam was now like brand new.

"I didn't know that you improved Freedom's nano-fiber repair system that much Parfet." Chief said, the younger engineer was the spunky Megele girl's second in command in the Engineering Bay

Parfet shook her head. "I didn't."

--

The engineers near the Paeksis chamber were also caught by surprise as the power reactor suddenly flared up with intense lights. It was as if new power and life was placed into it. The Paeksis Phlagma reactor hummed with great power as systems which were once dormant came to full activation, as in heralding the return of two dear friends, as Liberty too was fully restored.

--

Barnette and the others were still awestruck as Kyo stood before them all. Then, the Gundam pilot walked in front of Jura's best friend. He smiled at her and nodded as he showed his hand to help her stand. She took his hand and was helped to her feet as he gave her a warm smile.

"I accept your apology."

This was too much for Barnette to handle.

THUD!

Kyo looked down at the unconscious green-haired Dread pilot after she had just fainted, and then looked up in confusion to the three Dread pilots standing at the entrance of the morgue.

"Did I do something wrong?"

--

The whole ship shuddered on the sound of one LOUD voice.

"MR. ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!"

GLOMP!

Kyo was instantly bowled over to the floor as he was tackled by three Megele girls.

--

Magno was caught by surprise as Barnette appeared on the main view screen on the bridge.

"What is it Barnette, why do you look so shocked?" The old pirate captain asked.

Barnette smiled a bit as she turned the video screen to a scene that sent shockwaves of awe and joy throughout the bridge.

"Oh…my…god!" Magno said as she took in the sight.

--

On the enemy flagship…

The Dominion's CPU calculated and recorded all the incoming data as it received it's final instructions from Earth to defeat the Nirvana, and harvest all of it's crew. Though for some reason, the computer felt that there was un unknown factor nearby in it's plans, the Gundam gazed out to the gas giant as a nagging feeling tugged at it's CPU.

The great battle was about to hit the horizon…

--

A little while later…

The joyous atmosphere onboard the Nirvana reached new heights as news of Kyo and Freedom's resurrections spread out like wildfire. Dita absolutely refused to let go of her Mr. Alien and Kyo was in deep danger of losing all circulation to his right arm. Presently he was in the bridge surrounded by the girls of the Register, the Dread teams, and of the Vanguard squadron. Kyo stood before Magno and BC in the bridge.

The old woman came close to shedding great tears as she directed her gaze at the newly restored Gundam pilot. Though countless questions were in her mind that she wanted to ask him. All she could say was…

"It's good to have you back, Kyo."

The young man nodded with a smile on his face.

"Good to be back."

Kyo was about to say more but he then looked to his right and spoke to the young redhead girl who had his arm in a vise-like grip.

"I know that you're happy to see me. But would you mind letting me go? I DO need that arm."

"NO!"

Was all Dita said as she shook her head and gripped even tighter. Around her several girls began to glare at the redhead. Jura and Meia found themselves feeling rather envious that Dita was so close to Kyo, Meia had already embarrassed herself when she suddenly and impulsively glomped onto Kyo in the morgue, but she couldn't help herself. She felt as if her heart was given wings when she saw Kyo alive, and her heart thundered as she held him, feeling his warmth near her. And that made her more alive than she ever felt before. Though she steadfastly denied it afterwards once he asked her to let go of him.

Kyo sighed a bit as he firmly but gently removed Dita's arms around his arm.

"You can't pilot your Dread if you're like this, and from the looks of things, I'll need all of you if we're going to bust out of this mess we're in." That announcement got the attention of all present. The fact that Kyo was back and alive, Freedom miraculously restored to top fighting form, and both pilot and Gundam were ready to fight had given their morale a much needed-triple boost. Now Kyo had a solution to this situation? They became all ears.

"You have thought of a way to beat the enemy?" BC asked, totally interested.

"I've got…some ideas." Kyo answered. "Meia and the others have filled me in on the current situation, since I…took a little side trip."

"What do you have in mind?" The aged captain inquired.

"I haven't…worked out the details just yet. But let's just say that it's going to be a real BIG blast."

--

An hour later, at the briefing room…

"That's totally insane!" One Dread pilot commented as she watched the diagram of the plan outlined by Kyo on the holographic display.

The young man shrugged his shoulders, as he went forward to explain.

"According to the data on Pyoro's memory banks, we're in a gas giant which the core is rather unstable. With enough energy output, we can cause this gas planet into a small star. I've got no doubt that the Harvester forces can't withstand the solar flares that'll be jumping out of that star's creation. We can't take them head-on since they've outnumber us ten to one. Using this method we can wipe them into atoms with one shot, and we'll give the mothership a real thrashing."

"What about us? Won't we be caught in the solar storms too?" A pilot in the Crusader Squadron asked.

Kyo explained further.

"Timing in this mission is totally critical."

He punched in some data as the display changed. "Just before the core ignites, we'll pull back all our forces and out of the fire-zone as fast as possible. Therefore, only a selected number of Dreads and their pilots will be the ones to ignite the core."

Meia nodded in agreement as she took her part in the briefing.

"We're going to need at least a full twenty seconds to achieve escape velocity after the chain-reaction begins. Since my Dread is the fastest, it's going to be part of the team that will ignite the core, along with Dita and Barnette's Dreads."

"But what about the Harvester forces and their flagship? I don't think that they'll just sit back and let us do this." Sara asked.

"That's where you and Crusader Squadron come in Sara." Kyo said as he began punching some more data into the display. "Along with Jura's Dread and Freedom, along with Liberty, we're going to give them something to keep themselves preoccupied while Meia's team ignites the core. It's all going to be close-quarters combat and GunDread Jura and the Vanguards are more suited for that kind of fighting than the Dreads. Once the core's ignited, retreat immediately to the Nirvana, or gain some distance ASAP until we can pick you up. And one more thing, do NOT engage the Dominion alone, keep a good but easy distance from the Earth Gundam. I'll take it out personally. Understood?"

"Yes Commander!" Sara and her squad-mates said as they saluted their commander and headed off to prepare.

At that point Meia turned to face Kyo and said.

"There's just several loopholes in this plan you have. We still have two of those GunDread clones to deal with…and that Dominion Gundam."

"Don't I know it. The way I see it is that as soon as we take out that Gundam, then everything should slowly become a cake-walk, since the Dominion's the biggest advantage the Harvesters have at this point."

"This isn't just about settling a personal score, is it?"

Kyo smiled a bit. "Part of it anyway, I'm not going to let some new AI controlled Gundam get the better of Freedom and me, the Earth gave me quite the slap in the face, and I'm not going to let that slide Meia. But I'm rather curious as to how the Harvesters got the technology to build the Dominion in the first place, but I'll deal with it first, we knock the Dominion into the dust then we can handle the other two GunDread clones. The rest will fall in line after that." Hopefully. Kyo silently added.

Kyo then turned to Parfet. "I'm been meaning to ask you something Parfet. Before me and Freedom left the Nirvana, you mentioned something about some special enhancements you've intended to install on Liberty, right?"

The head engineer nodded. "Yeah, and now that Freedom and Liberty are fully repaired then I can finish what I've started! Believe me, once I'm done, the next time you Freedom, and the Dominion meet head-to-head. It'll be NO CONTEST!"

Kyo grinned a bit at that. "How long would those modifications be made ready?"

"About two days, three at the most I think, we'll work all night if we have to."

"Good idea. We're going to need every piece of firepower we can get. We've less than four days to get ready for battle."

--

As the ship bustled with activity, Kyo picked up a pair of items he had with him before going to the Register room and decided that a little side trip to the Medical Bay was in order, since he had a certain apprentice nurse to talk to.

--

Paiway was busy working on the medical bay when she turned to find Kyo, he was looking at her, with a blank look. She shook a bit nervously and twiddled her fingers as she walked to the former Yamato.

"You've got some explaining to do, Paiway." Kyo said with a neutral tone.

Paiway felt like she was being sent to the inquisition, but she managed to calm down and began to speak.

"I'm…really sorry. About acting so impulsively…(sob)…and well…I…"

Paiway turned away and tried to hide her tears, she felt in her heart that Dita may be partly wrong about Kyo.

She felt a firm hand land on her shoulder, she turned as Kyo wiped away the tears that she didn't know were flowing down her face. She looked up, expecting a very angry glare…instead he smiled at her.

"It's okay Paiway. I said that I forgave everyone during the mutiny when Freedom and I came back and fought for the ship. That includes you."

Paiway felt more tears run down her face, but these tears were not from sadness or fear, since she could see the truth of Kyo's words in his smile.

"Hey, there's no more need to cry Paiway."

"I know…I really do know that. But I'm really happy. I thought that you would hate and despise me for what I did to you. But I was angry that Dita always hanged out with you, it was the anniversary of our joining the pirates, and you know what happened after that."

Kyo smiled a bit at that. "So that's why Dita wasn't explaining why she borrowed me for that trip to the ship's food supply area."

The Gundam pilot chuckled as he pulled out a small box. "So I take it that you don't mind if I handed you this?"

Paiway took the box, opened it and found a small wooden picture-frame with the picture of her and Dita together when they joined the pirates. "What's this?"

"I took a little side trip before and asked Dita if she could hand me a photo of you and her when you first joined the pirates. Take a look at the inscription below the edge… I hand carved it myself."

Paiway looked and saw the inscription.

It read…. "Paiway and Dita…Best friends forever!"

Paiway looked up in shock and surprise. "You…made this…for me?"

"Yep, and I have something else to give you."

Kyo smiled as he pulled from his pocket a beautiful necklace made of platinum, gold, and silver. It had a pure blue gem in the middle as it was shaped in a crimson-lacquered cross like that of the old symbol of the medics of ancient Earth. Paiway gasped as he handed the precious item to her.

"This was a gift I got from a young girl like you. She gave it to me when I helped cure her from a bad sickness. She then told me that since I gave her a chance to become what she wanted to be, and that was a doctor, she wanted me to have this. She wanted me to also give this to someone who wanted to reach for her dreams. And I can't think of a better person to give it to, than you Paiway. I can tell you that I believe that you will be a great nurse once this is all over. Happy Anniversary Paiway, hope you show that to Dita as well."

Paiway looked up with a great smile and nodded. "Thank you…I never had been given things like these before…I don't know what to say…but thank you!"

"There is one thing you can do though."

"What is it?"

The young man smiled. "Work hard. We'll need your help in this operation, so can you give it your all?"

"Don't worry, I will!" Paiway said with a big smile.

--

Kyo arrived in his tuxedo uniform in the Register, there, Gascogne and her staff greeted him warmly.

"Good to have you back here, K."

"Good to be back Ms. Gasco."

"Just how many times must I remind you? It's Gascogne!"

"I know, and for your information, the name's Kyo."

The supply officer and the Gundam pilot faced off with one another in mock anger, then they all broke out in peals of laughter. Gascogne then patted him on his shoulders and sent him to his work station; Kyo's own station was right next to Maia's own console.

"Shouldn't you be working out in training with the Crusader Squadron for the battle?" Mai asked as Kyo worked on his console.

The brown-haired Gundam pilot shrugged his shoulders. "I've got several sessions lined up with the Crusader Squadron, but they can wait until the Vanguards have been totally refitted and modified for the operation…Say, why don't you join in?"

"Huh? Me?" Mai was a little bit surprised at being asked.

"Of course. From what Sara told me, you've got skills in martial arts as well, and I can see that from the way you move."

"Well, yes. I do have some skills in martial arts." The brown haired admitted. "My family has their own style of fighting, after one of my ancestors practiced several fighting arts as a child."

"I see. I'd love to see that. So you'll come during the sessions?"

The Register girl thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay, why not? That'll allow me to get some practice in, and work off some stress."

"Great idea."

Kyo nodded in agreement and then snapped his fingers.

"Say, here's a thought. Why don't you join the Vanguard squadron? They can use extra pilots, and having some previous experience in martial arts is a definite home court advantage."

"I'm…not so sure that's a good idea. Not that I'm being ungrateful, but I've got so much work here to do already."

Mai said, feeling a little bit nervous of the idea of working more closely with Kyo, in battle as well, as in the supply-depot.

"So do some of the other pilots." Kyo answered with a simple smile.

"A few of them also came from the Register, as well as the Dread Squadrons. I'm not pressuring you to join though, most of the work is volunteer basis, so you can choose to join the Crusader Squadron or not, and you can drop your position easily, and it will wait for you if you still want it."

The brown-haired girl thought about that. "After this operation is over, I'll think about it." She then went back to work on her console.

--

A while later, Kyo signed off as he finished his assignments, and got ready to meet up with the Crusader Squadron then he turned to talk to Mai as he was about to leave.

"Think you can come by the gym once your shift ends? We'll be training all the way to 2300 hours."

"I think so."

"Good, I'll see you then." Kyo said as he was about to leave the Register.

At that moment Gascogne called out to Kyo. "K! I hope that you didn't forget our bet!"

The Gundam pilot thought back a bit and nodded as he called back. "Don't worry about that, I haven't forgotten. After we give the Harvesters a good thrashing."

"What bet was that?" Mai asked

The Gundam pilot shrugged his shoulders and explained. "Gasco and me had a poker game a few days prior to my…death. I lost the bet and I've got to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the entire Register crew for a day."

"Really?" Maia asked, totally intrigued with the prospect of the young man cooking again. "By the way…I've been meaning to ask you something."

Kyo looked at the young girl. "What is it you want to know?"

"How did you know how to cook so well? I've never seen anyone cook the way you do."

Kyo smiled and nodded.

"I've always been traveling and I've learned a lot of things that aren't limited to martial arts and piloting Freedom. Some of the cooking techniques are things I can still recall, though vaguely."

"I see…"

Kyo nodded, as he walked away. "I hope to see you soon at the Gym."

Mai nodded. "I'll be there."

--

Onboard the enemy flagship, Dominion finally stepped out of the assembly/maintenance center and went to recharge itself to the Harvester's main power core. The Earth Gundam's armor and systems were totally repaired, including the broken and chipped areas of it's shoulder and chest. In an instant the Earth Gundam awaited it's recharging to be completed as it awaited it's latest orders and directives for battle.

The Gundam was the pride of many of the surviving members of the Earth Council and the techs that developed it. The Gundam owed it's creation to two factors, the first was the Paeksis fragments that formed the foundation of it's CPU and combat power source, the fragments, while giving the Gundam immense power were not as stable and had to be periodically filled with energy to maintain it's crystallization process.

This power source had traveled through space and arrived on Earth during the old Era known as the Cosmic Era of Unification. This Era was when the older generations of Earth and those that lived outside in space around Earth's orbit lived in peace years after the great war that nearly sent both factions of humanity to the grave. The power source was nearly discarded after an incident nearly two hundred and fifty years ago, when the first prototype reactor overloaded and would have devastated both the Earth and the Colonies, had it not been for a young man of the Yamato family and one of the few Gundams of the previous war. The man gave up his life and allowed the Cosmic Era of Unification to continue, until the Colonization Era where humanity reached out to settle in the universe. The crystal was used once more, and with the newly developed technology was developed into a power source when the remaining humans on Earth found it and used it to power the efforts, one was left on the Earth, due to the decrease in some of the planet's power sources, while the other was stored in a Colony ship known as the Ikazuchi.

Eventually the Earth suffered a great disaster, like the one the martyr Yamato had averted when extremists attempted to take over the reactor, leading the incident known to the survivors of both Earth and the Colonies surrounding the Earth as the Days of Despair, where the surface was irradiated and the Colonies, while breaking out from their orbits and slamming to the surface, turned the surface of Earth into the sterile and barren wastelands, altering the Earth's biosphere, rendering all landmasses uninhabitable, thus leading to the full genetic saturation of the citizens. All methods of procreation were useless, even cloning no longer worked. In time this made the humans who eventually inhabited the once verdant world believed that they were the last true vestiges of the once proud human species. In time they lost all sense of morality and only self-preservation and survival ruled them, in order to do so they needed the organs of those who survived the rigors of space travel. With their Paeksis providing them the power to create their massive Harvesting Fleet, there seemed absolutely nothing that could stop them in their plans…

Then the Gundam Freedom appeared.

Now the Harvester forces found themselves facing a very deadly pair of obstacles. They in response needed a weapon of even greater power. Thus they were able to find the blue-prints from the older governments in manufacturing Mobile Suits, namely Gundams and with the resources they still had, created the Dominion, with the sole purpose of destroying the Gundam Freedom and it's pilot.

As the Gundam watched the gas giant waiting for the women to make their move, the Gundam recalled all the data concerning it's battle with Freedom and it's pilot. It didn't care if the pilot and the Gundam was alive or not, it cared only to fulfill it's purpose, and if it's creators ordered it, it will become the spear-head to crush all resistance to the Harvest. THAT was it's sole reason to be assembled.

The dark Gundam then placed those bits of information aside and concentrated on it's vigil for the Harvester Fleet's prey, the Nirvana.

--

The Nirvana's gym area…

WHOMP!

The female Vanguard pilot groaned a bit as her teammates helped her back on her feet after she had been tossed by her Commander Kyo. He wasted no time in getting their squadron back into full combat readiness, and he did so with the training regimes once more. All the girls will need to be on full alert, minds totally clear and reflexes on full readiness, in no doubt will be their greatest battle ever.

Kyo had gone hard on those who had been on drinking binges to drown their sorrow and grief after he had supposedly 'died'. He however made it clear with strong, commanding, yet gentle tones that he wasn't punishing them harshly, he never blamed them for what they had done. He wanted them however to drain every drop of sake, beer, wine, and whatever alcohol they had taken out of their blood. Good training regimes were the best way to build up metabolisms and burn out any unneeded substances in them, they also needed their inner energy to be in full readiness. They wanted them to be sober and completely eager to face the enemy once more. That means that ALL of them would have to sweat every drop of alcohol they had guzzled.

Sara nodded in approval as she could see the effects of the regimes on her fellow wing-mates, their confidence and unity was back in full force as they went back into full combat shape. Her superior had started with basic calisthenics then moved up gradually. It didn't take long for each girl to regain their former fighting edges. Towards the middle of the training stages, Kyo had made them progress to black belt levels. Then her eyes caught the arrival of a new visitor.

Kyo stopped his training as the glanced at the person near the doorway.

He smiled a bit. "Glad to see that you made it Mai. Come in."

The young woman, who was heir to her family's style of martial arts, nodded as she stepped forward. She was dressed in what was the multipurpose suit of her school and discipline. She wore a pair of dark black leggings with strong Chinese style shoes, and had special shin guards sewn in the leggings, she wore a special body suit that showed her curves which were covered in a gi top made of red cloth. Slung on her shoulder was her family's special sword, similar to Kyo's katana, and there were smaller throwing knives as well.

Kyo nodded. He could tell that Mai had great power in her frame, a testament of her skill in the martial arts, she also had great though somewhat uncontrolled personal energy in her, which could really help her a lot.

Kyo nodded as he took out his own weapon. "Okay Mai, show me what you can do."

--

Three days later…

Kyo sighed as he reached his quarters for some sleep, it had been quite a few days, and no doubt tomorrow might as well be his last. Then again, the Gundam pilot was not as apprehensive, as he had died once already, he was now ready to face off against the Gundam that 'killed' him and Freedom. At first he had thought he had just been in a coma, but Duero had explained that he was totally deceased, albeit temporarily.

Now what was left for him? He had traveled to the Great Beyond and came back to life. He had been given another chance at life, and the great question left unanswered, was…what will he do with it? Kyo was however quite sure that some great power had granted him the chance to come back and also to see his real parents, thought they were only images.

He then thought back to what the Paeksis told him about his journey.

(( Kyo must go back to present, and go to future to learn past.))

(Go on to learn my past, huh? I never expected that arriving on Talark, stowing onboard the Ikazuchi to leave Talark, would send me and Freedom into a trip that included the Harvesters, a ship full of women, a mutiny, then me dying and coming back from the grave…I never thought that fate would bring me to this ship and this has been the longest I've ever been somewhere…maybe I really will find my past while here on the Nirvana?)

Kyo contemplated those thoughts in his rooms as he slowly went to sleep.

The thoughts of leaving the crew of the Nirvana never seemed a good idea now as it had been several months ago. He had originally intended to help them reach Megele and Talark and then move on, but now, there was a force that somehow demanded from him to stay onboard, now it felt like both he and his Gundam were intended to come onboard this ship and fight alongside everyone onboard for both his past and the future of all humanity, the crew were truly like family now, and as such leaving them was no longer an option, besides that…there were still some questions left unanswered, and the best way it seems to answer them was for them to remain on the Nirvana.

Kyo agreed that if this was his destiny and path…then he would see it through, no questions asked. He fell asleep, his rest was all he needed for tomorrow's coming battle of the decade.

--

The day of the final battle…

After three days of intense preparation, the crew of the Nirvana was more than ready then they were in their long careers as corsairs. Dread and Vanguard pilots put all their machines through their final checks. The Register crew were in their positions, and the Engineering Section were all set for any and all situations imaginable. In the Medical Bay, Duero, and Paiway were all set and ready to treat any incoming injuries incurred during the operation.

On the bridge, a tense atmosphere hovered over the crew as the countdown went underway . In her command chair, Magno nodded to each member of her crew, then to her first officer. Bart was in the navigational well, ready to move the Nirvana at a moment's notice. The ship's sensors had determined that the gas giant's core had reached the apex of it's energy curve, therefore, making this time the right time to initiate the plan laid down by Kyo, though it was relatively risky and desperate to say the least. The enemy fleet still maintained its orbit over the gas giant…right in the firing path.

(Now the stage is all set.)

Magno thought.

(The actors are all ready, and the stagehands are in position. It's all up to the Dreads, the Vanguards…. Freedom…and Kyo!)

Speaking of whom…

Kyo, in his uniform and his helmet in hand sat on the newly rebuilt and modified Freedom Gundam adjusting some of the OS programs for battle and that of Liberty, as they both had been prepared to launch with the other fighter teams. Parfet and her engineers had finished all the modifications on the ATCISS unit the day before, but had no time to test the weapons. In theory the weapons would give them the edge they needed over Dominion, it's arsenals, and the rest of the Harvester forces. It became apparent it would be a trial by fire…again.

Just as soon as Kyo's screen was clear as he finished his upgrades, an incoming call from a certain someone came in. Kyo opened his comm channel and was surprised to see Dita's face.

"Mr. Alien?" Dita looked somewhat apprehensive and nervous as she spoke to the object of her affections. She had been giving Kyo some room after he had come back from the dead, but now felt a great desire to say what she felt to him.

Kyo took on a look of worry. "What's wrong? I thought that you already understand the plan, I personally explained that to you…"

"No, it isn't that at all." The young Dread pilot explained as she twiddled her fingers a bit. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it about?"

"I…was wondering…" Dita once more twiddled her fingers. "I was just wondering…if you would like to come to my room when this is all over."

"Huh?" Of all the questions he expected Dita to ask him, this wasn't one of them. "Can't that wait until this is over? We're just about ready to…"

"No! I want you to promise me now!" Dita said insistently.

Kyo let out a sigh, there was no chance of him arguing with Dita once she had something on her mind…so why bother? He nodded. "All right, I suppose I can do that."

That brought an instant smile to the redhead girl's face. "I'll be waiting for you!" Dita said as she cut off her communications.

Kyo shook his head a bit, he the recalled something, as he made a call to a certain someone.

--

"Barnette here." The green-haired pilot replied as she got hailed, then she saw Kyo as he locked in his helmet. "Oh, what can I do for you, Kyo?"

"Oh, I called to wish you the best of luck, and to say that there's no more bad blood between you or me." Kyo answered.

"Good luck out there Barnette."

"Thanks…that's really nice of you."

"No problem."

Kyo gave her a smile and salute as he signed off and locked in his visor.

Barnette took a deep breath, and felt happy to have made her peace with Kyo, and she psyched herself up for the mission ahead.

--

At that exact moment, Magno gave the signal for the operation to begin.

--

In the Earth's main flagship main command center, The Dominion watched as the sensors detected several fighter signatures heading for their fleet's position.

The Gundam of Earth watched as the mecha it's CPU immediately identified as the Talark Vanguards, break into squadrons, and alongside them was a crimson colored Dread. The Gundam immediately recognized the fighter as the Dread that formed the red transformer GunDread, the Dominion however became a bit puzzled as to why only that Paeksis-enhanced Dread was present, and the other two were not, and neither were the other Dreads. Then it caught sight of two other objects making their way through the gas giant's ionosphere and the electromagnetic storms. The CPU was caught off guard as it spotted and identified the first target…it was the Freedom!

(Impossible!)

That was the only thought of the Gundam's CPU.

--

Kyo wasted no time as he and Freedom, along with Liberty made a direct beeline towards the enemy fleet with the Vanguards and Jura's Dread right behind them. The Harvester flagship immediately responded by launching multitudes of Cube Fighters, Seed Ships, and Space Urchins. Space became a morass of lasers, energized projectiles, explosions, and missile trails. The Crusader Squadron broke apart even more and returned fire, using their newly made electron-pulse rifles and the newly installed missile pods installed by Parfet and her engineering crews. They used all their martial arts training and the bladed melee weapons at their disposal as soon as the enemy came too close. Jura's Dread provided long-range cover fire.

Kyo, and Meia's assessment of the battle-field had been accurate. With the gas giant on the back and the Harvester in front and on both sides of them. The overall battle-field space was limited and the Vanguards were more suited for this kind of battle-field. However that didn't mean that the Dreads didn't play a vital role in the plan.

--

Deep within the gas giant, the Dreads and the Nirvana came towards the core of the unstable gas planet. Taking their assigned positions around the core, Dita, Barnette, and Meia began using their energy weapons to feed more energy to the core. Slowly, but surely the core of the gas planet began to heat up.

--

Kyo looked about as he and his Gundam moved through the morass of wreckage as they reduced several dozen Cube Fighters into nothing but spare parts. This was the best way to warm up the systems as he waited for the real main event…So where was the Dominion?

The Gundam pilot nodded as Freedom's combat sensors detected the presence of an incoming Mobile Suit, he looked up and saw the Dominion heading straight for him. Breaking off towards the Earth Gundam, Kyo who went into SEED mode fired Freedom's weapons and took out Freedom's beam sabers and charged to meet the dark counterpart of his Gundam, and so the rematch went underway.

--

On the Nirvana's command bridge…

"Sensors have detected the Freedom Gundam and Kyo have engaged the Dominion Gundam." Celtic reported.

Magno nodded as she watched the energy readouts on the planet's core continue to

rise.

--

"Look at that!" One Vanguard pilot commented as she got to see the great battle raged between the two powerful Gundams.

"Keep your mind on the mission at hand!" Sara scolded her comrade. "We have to draw the enemy close enough to the planet, so they'll be wiped out as soon as the solar flares come into play! Kyo and Freedom can handle that Gundam!" I hope those new weapons Parfet placed in will work. I don't think that we can stand losing them again.

--

The Dominion's CPU was confounded! It's greatest enemy had done the impossible and came back to life! It was not prepared to deal with a newly rebuilt and modified Freedom Gundam, nonetheless it was programmed to battle Freedom to the bitter end. It made no difference as to how the Nirvana's Gundam and it's pilot had come back to life. The Gundams blasted away at each other with assault guns and beam rounds. And when they got close enough, they went at it with beam sabers.

Kyo wasted little time and got even with Dominion. Dodging the double beam sabers, he extended his new shield and slammed it right into Dominion's torso, he then ignited the second blade of his beam saber and slashed twice at Dominion, carving through the chest armor, despite the Phase Shift System used by the Dominion, as one of the upgrades Kyo made to Freedom's weapons was to have the power output needed to crash through even advanced Phase Shift Armor.

The Dominion backed away while launching more beam shots at Freedom, it's CPU having realized that the Freedom was faster and better than it was originally in than it last recalled. The Dominion however wasn't backing down as it attacked with it's still ignited beam sabers. The attacks were expertly evaded and blocked, and then the weapons were knocked away from the Dominion as Freedom blocked one saber, knocked it aside and used it's own beam lance to knock the other beam saber away. Not to be outdone, the Dominion Gundam knocked away the weapon of it's rival while Freedom retracted it's shield, and the two Gundams went at it with hand to hand. Dozens of punches and kicks that could smash apart ship armor were exchanged in the blink of an eye between Freedom and Dominion. The two Gundams ended with both of them having their hands locked together with their thrusters on full power, each trying the other to their limits.

Kyo realized that this Gundam, being an AI-controlled unit used it's moves according to what it had been programmed with by it's creators, since as far as he could tell, the mecha acted on pre-set combat directives, just like a Cube Fighter. So he decided to act out of the box.

Kyo turned off Freedom's thrusters and suddenly leaned backward, while driving both feet right into Dominion's torso, knocking the crimson, black, and green armored Gundam over and losing it's grip, and then Dominion received a barrage of punches with a parting slash from Freedom's spare beam saber to it's back and wings in seconds, with Freedom finishing it off with a slash to it's side and a powerful kick to the side of it's head, sending the Dominion slamming into several Cube Fighters, destroying the drones in the process.

Freedom's counterpart got of the explosions and took out it's beam boomerangs as it got out of the wreckages of the fighters and charged at it's opponent once more. Kyo retrieved Freedom's other beam saber and went at it once more.

--

The Nirvana's bridge…

"Planet core will be reaching critical mass in twelve minutes." Ezra reported. However the rest of the crew, including Buzam watched the battle between Freedom and Dominion, as both Gundams went all out in their personal battle.

"Hurry up, Kyo, hurry." Magno said softly.

--

Kyo wasted no time as he unleashed another barrage from Freedom's plasma cannons at Dominion, the Earth Gundam dodged the blasts, it however didn't avoid the next salvo and got creamed by the blasts, but still went on the attack. Dominion retaliated with one of it's beam boomerangs, sending the energy edged projectile at Freedom. Kyo dodged the attack as Dominion slammed into his Gundam, with him barely able to block the boomerang aiming for Freedom's head. He immediately open fired with Freedom's guns on the head…causing the boomerang to explode, he dodged it in time, but Dominion lost a portion of it's arm to the explosion. Kyo then responded as he slammed his beam saber right into Dominion's shoulder, causing more damage to the Gundam of Earth. Dominion responded as it's own rail-guns opened up and slammed both into the shield and the torso of Freedom, knocking the Nirvana's Gundam back, thankfully the P. Phase Shift Armor dealt with most of the blast. Both Gundams flew through space firing their plasma and rail-gun cannons all the while, hoping to strike a blow at each other.

--

"We can't hold them off forever, Sara!" A pilot called to her commanding officer as the Crusader Squadron was being pushed back by the incoming forces. Their rifles were close to running out of power charges, and all their missiles were already exhausted. Now the enemy flagship was joining in the fight by firing at them. Most of the girls under Kyo's command were now reduced to hand-to-hand combat. Thankfully, the training they all had received from Kyo, and their sessions allowed them to fend off the smaller enemies.

The Vanguard pilot nodded as she hailed the Nirvana. "Captain, we're running out of ordinance and time! How much longer do we have before we can pull back?"

--

The Nirvana…

"Estimated time to core chain-reaction is now at seven minutes and fifty three seconds." Ezra called out.

Buzam immediately got into contact with Freedom. "Kyo, we need you to buy us some more time! You've got to finish Dominion NOW!"

--

Kyo acknowledged the request as he and Freedom were busy knocking aside the Dominion's attacks with masterful skill, having used every technique, tactic and move in his arsenal of skills in Mobile Suit piloting, and from his own gather experience wandering the cosmos, as Freedom parried every attack. Kyo knew that it was time to end this battle, he had people to save and protect. He then signaled Liberty on an intercept course, the ATCISS responded and made a beeline from it's own engagements with the Harvesters to meet up with it's partner.

Kyo had Freedom dodge the latest attack from the Dominion and then activated a special command protocol in Freedom's OS. Freedom suddenly stopped moving and emitted a signal that meant that it suffered a power failure to it's systems and most of the critical systems were down, as the P. Phase Shift Armor seemed to fade away. The Dominion having retrieved it's beam sabers, detected the signal and charged, intent on the belief that the Freedom was at it's mercy. However, the signal was a ruse and the Gundam fell for it, hook, line and sinker.

Kyo waited and once the Gundam was close enough, deactivated the fake signal and slammed both beam sabers right into the torso and chest of the Earth Gundam, impaling the Dominion the same way it had impaled Freedom before. The beam sabers tore through the armor and chewed up the insides of the Dominion's systems, causing the Dominion to short-circuit and explode in some areas, as it was critically hit in the reactor.

Freedom kicked Dominion away from it's beam sabers and flew to Liberty and initiated fusion, to finish it's quarry off.

"Liberty…initiate full fusion of interlocking power source and initiate full weapons deployment on full power rating, and switch to overcharge mode

"Orders received." Replied the Liberty via audio

The Liberty immediately went into action as it once more transformed into combat mode and then several power collector units opened up near the beam cannons of the enhanced Vanguard support unit, as both the Gundam and the ATCISS combined and powered up their own attacks and energy began to condense in the collectors.

--

In the Engineering section of the Nirvana…

Parfet nodded as she and her crew watched the battle via monitor. The head engineer began explaining the newest additions to the ATCISS as it began it's transformation.

"The new energy collectors will gather energy from both Freedom's Paeksis reactor and it's nuclear reactor, along with the energy gathered from space. The energy will then be amplified and directed to the weapons installed in both Freedom and Liberty, the combined energies will form into one cohesive power beam guided by the Freedom's HiMAT computer…I call it…Maximum Overcharge."

--

Dominion got back and righted itself, and determined the damage to all it's core systems, it realized that it might not be able to keep up the fight despite being still able to function, though barely. It then spotted Freedom activating it's cannons on what appeared to be it's HiMAT 'overcharge' mode while docked with Liberty. The Dominion's CPU decided that it would take out Freedom now and deal with the Nirvana later once it was fully repaired. It then charged up it's own cannons, re-routing all power to use it's own version of overcharge mode.

The cannons fired at full output, the beams shot out like cannon shells fired from a cannon, and like arrows, the beams lanced towards Freedom and Liberty, with the sole intent of wiping them out completely from the universe, however, that was where the Earth's Gundam got a real surprise of a life-time as it's counterpart fired out it's own answer.

"My turn!" Kyo shouted as he activated the HiMAT and used the maximum overcharge.

The attacks of both Freedom and Liberty were more spectacular as the beams literally lit up space, the beams were a hundred times each more powerful than the regular attacks or even the overcharge mode. Anything in the firing path was atomized instantly. Seed Ships, Cube Fighters, and Space Urchins were destroyed in nanoseconds. The Dominion's own overcharge beams were totally neutralized as soon as the beams made contact with one another, and Dominion found itself right in the line of fire.

The CPU of Dominion was unable to make the Gundam move away in time as a good portion of power was directed in attacking the Freedom…so it was no big surprise that the Gundam was caught off guard, and was seen being totally destroyed as it was engulfed by the combined beams as they continued into the remainder of the enemy fleet. More enemy vessels were reduced to their basic molecules before the combined beams slammed into the Earth Flagship right on the bow and blasted a huge hole in it. The ship shuddered like a leaf in a storm but remained relatively intact and still functional, as it remaining fleet forces concentrated in fighting off the Nirvana's own fighting forces.

--

Onboard the Nirvana…

Cheers ran all over the ship as the crew rejoiced.

"YES! GOOD RIDDANCE DOMINION!"

"THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT!"

"KYO AND FREEDOM WON!"

"THEY BEAT DOMINION!"

On the bridge, Magno and BC smiled to one another

"Well done, Kyo." The ancient woman said softly.

As soon as the cheering died down, Ezra announced that the core critical chain reaction will begin at exactly five minutes and twenty seconds.

--

"Kyo, we can really use a little help over here!"

Jura called out to Kyo in Freedom, and the Gundam pilot heard her and made his way towards her and the Crusader Squadron. Beside the blonde pilot were the Vanguards and they were near the edge of the gas giant's atmosphere, Kyo immediately separated Freedom from Liberty to fuse with Jura and her Dread once he was close enough. Freedom complied and once the Gundam was close enough, the Gundam initiated the fusion process with Jura's Dread. GunDread Jura in its crab form activated its barrier systems and shielded the Crusader Squadron from the incoming assault, along with Liberty.

Jura leaned over and hugged Kyo tight.

"You were awesome! Truly awesome!" She wanted to heap more praise but noted that Kyo looked a bit tired. "Is…is something wrong?" Jura looked on and tried not to show panic.

Kyo looked up and smiled. "I'll be okay Jura, I think I got a bit tired fighting Dominion, but I'm not out yet. Let's hold the line here and maintain the shield until Meia and the others are done with their part of the operation. Freedom and I will be okay"

Jura nodded and helped maintain the shield alongside Kyo in her GunDread. Outside of the barrier the enemy pounded away relentlessly.

--

The Nirvana's bridge…

"Estimated time for planet core chain-reaction is now at four minutes and ten seconds." Ezra called out.

"GunDread Jura is taking heavy damage." Celtic called out through her sensors.

(Hang in there Kyo…you too Jura.)

Buzam silently prayed.

--

At the planet's core…

"We're almost there, keep on feeding the power to the core!" Meia commanded.

"This is nothing! Mr. Alien and his Gundam have already beaten the bad Gundam copy so there's no problem any more."

"Don't get carried away and focus on your job!" Meia scolded.

"Sorry!" Dita gulped a bit at her leader's stern expression and reprimand, but then Barnette called in with a smile on her face over her other monitor.

"Dita…just do your best, all right?"

Dita perked up and nodded. "Right!"

--

"We can't hold the shield any longer than now!" Jura cried out as the data from her side told her that the shield couldn't handle anymore as it weakened under the assault of the enemy.

Kyo winced as he tried his best to maintain the shield, but his battle with his Gundam's counterpart had taken a strong percentage of his personal energy and that of Freedom's power supply, and now the demands of the GunDread's defensive barrier were draining Freedom even more. When he got to look at the holographic monitor, his confidence dropped even more.

"Damn! More unwanted company!"

The two remaining GunDread Clones arrived at their position. Apparently, the two had been in reserve just in case things like this came into play. Now they were bearing down on them, and the Gundam pilot doubted that the barrier could handle the assault from those guys and the remaining Harvester forces. He decided to call the shot and order the Crusader Squadron to pull back since there was nothing else they could do at this point. He immediately contacted Sara.

"Sara, there's nothing left for you and the others to do now! Get back to the Nirvana ASAP!"

The pilot shook her head. "No! There's no way I can just leave you and Jura like that to face those things!"

"DO AS I SAY! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

Sara wanted to argue further, but Kyo cut her short when he deactivated part of the barrier that was nearest to the gas planet. The planet's gravity took over and dragged the Vanguards in towards its atmosphere. With no other weapons and everyone low on energy, the Crusader Squadron had no choice but to activate the shields of the Vanguards and return to the pirate vessel, leaving Jura, Kyo, Freedom and Liberty alone to face the incoming threats.

--

Jura shivered as the barrage continued and the barrier was about to give way under the murderous barrage from the two GunDread Clones and other ships despite the aide from Liberty. In seconds they would be completely helpless.

"It can't possibly end this way! We're all so close now!" Jura cried as the last vestiges of defense they had left was about to be taken away by the incoming barrage of the enemy forces.

"Damn it! We can beat those blasted fakes! We just need MORE power!" Kyo gritted his teeth in anger as he re-routed what power was left, he then touched another button he hadn't touched before.

--

In front of the GunDread, the ATCISS Liberty acknowledged Kyo's unexpected command.

"Command received."

It then sped its way towards the GunDread. A section of the larger machine opened and the enhanced support platform entered the slot and triggered certain mechanisms as it began integrating itself to the GunDread.

--

"What's going on here?" Jura asked as her seat began moving away to a new configuration and position. Kyo's chair also moved as the insides of the cockpit underwent a new setup.

--

GunDread Jura immediately went to its second form, which was the samurai, but then the warrior mecha's armor began to retract in certain areas. The body reformatted and seemed to become almost humanlike and more feminine, sleek and deadly all filled and curved in a model's most beautiful form. The samurai's head armor began to open as long metallic hair cascaded down from the head and formed a long main of silver over the head, and a woman's head appeared. GunDread Jura's new form made it look like some exotic, fierce cybernetic Amazon of war. GunDread Jura, had just turned into GunDread Jura Alpha! (2)

--

"THIS IS SOOO AWESOME!" Jura said with glee as she now sat beside Kyo in the new cockpit. Each of them were wearing technological visors which were tied to some sort of virtual reality system and was locked in behind them through their chairs, on their hands were cybernetic control pads.

Kyo sighed a bit at the new form, knowing that this was going to make Jura stick to him like glue even more. But he had no time to complain on that aspect as the fighting was still on. He concentrated and fed more data and power into the machine.

--

All over the Nirvana, shouts of shock and awe ruled the atmosphere of the ship after what they all had witnessed. The Crusader Squadron who all have arrived safely in the main hanger, all became jealous of GunDread Jura's new form.

In the Engineering section, all eyes were on Parfet, who vigorously shook her head.

"I NEVER THOUGHT IT COULD DO THAT!"

--

At the planet's core…

"WOW!" Dita exclaimed.

"Keep your focus on the mission!" Meia reminded, though she too felt a bit awestruck at the sight.

Barnette sighed a bit at this. After today, she just knew that Jura would never stop talking about her new 'elegance.'

--

The enemy GunDreads took one long look at the newcomer, and then began to open fire. However the new machine was just as nimble and agile if not more that it's pure samurai form. As it deftly avoided each shot fired at it, the left arm flowed with pure green light and a special circular energy shield was activated, which began to absorb every shot fired at it from the smaller Harvester ships. Once it had taken as much power as it could handle it unleashed the blast via several cannons that appeared in the shoulder armour, and wrists against its clone and let loose all the destructive power into a storm of beams. The Copy GunDread Jura managed to activate its barrier, but it wasn't able to handle the incoming amplified feedback beams, the copy's shield broke away and the clone was obliterated into atoms

--

"T-minus two minutes and counting…" Ezra announced.

However, it became apparent that no one was listening as they all gazed on what was happening outside the planet's atmosphere.

--

The Copy GunDread Dita tried to aim its weapons, however it had all the speed, skill, grace, Kyo's martial arts prowess, his long experience, and his Mobile Suit skills. The GunDread Jura Alpha took out two massive beam edged swords which were like the same samurai swords and began to slash and tear away at the copy of Dita's GunDread like a cat taking to a scratching post. Finally the blades glowed with a powerful light, the GunDread then fused both swords and out came a massive anti-ship beam sword and then it took a stance and prepared to strike.

"TAKE THIS!" Jura and Kyo said in unison.

The GunDread Jura Alpha glowed with a massive halo of light and vanished as it charged towards its target and reappeared behind it. Flashes of light were all over the copy as it suddenly broke down into dozens of pieces and it exploded, leaving the victorious fusion of Gundam, Dread, and Vanguard support unit.

At that exact moment, the gas giant rumbled as the chain-reaction went underway.

--

"They did it!" Belvedere declared as the energy readings of the planet's core went off the scale.

Magno wasted no time in barking out commands, "Barnette, head back to the Nirvana now! Meia, Dita, execute the next stage of the operation! Bart, Get us out of here now!"

"ROGER!" Everyone said as the pirate vessel moved away from the core.

--

Kyo nodded in satisfaction as he spotted Dita and Meia's Dreads take their positions beside GunDread Jura Alpha. He turned to address the blonde pilot who had a smile that would have put a certain Cheshire Cat to shame.

"We'll have to separate in order for the rest of the plan to work."

"Awww, do we HAVE to?" Jura pouted.

--

The enhanced GunDread glowed with a bright blue and white light, and split apart into Jura's Dread and Freedom riding alongside of Liberty, Jura flew off to rendezvous to the Nirvana while Freedom sped alongside the other Dreads, and then Kyo went up to join with Meia and her Dread, in that instant they formed GunDread Meia's dragon form, which used it's claws to latch on to Dita's Dread and went at top speed. Behind them was a massive solar flare from the newly made star. Kyo and Meia had planned to use the power of the solar prominence to wipe out the enemy battleship with one shot. By manipulating the energy output of the chain-reaction, they were able to control one of the flares towards their intended target.

--

"We're heading towards an asteroid belt!" Amarone called out as the Nirvana sped through space with Harvester ships in fast pursuit. Behind them was one massive solar flare as the star spewed them all out like a volcano in various directions, theirs' included! A massive majority of the enemy fleet were turned into molten slag and the flames were singing the ship's stern, placing Bart literally in the proverbial hot seat.

"YOW! YOW! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Buzam wasted no time as she took one of the navigation stations and ordered all manoeuvring thrusters switched to manual. She began directing the Nirvana through the relation to Bart's movements. With a little luck and some real good piloting they were able to avoid colliding with any more incoming chinks of ice and rock, and any other solar flares.

--

"Kyo! What's wrong! We're slowing down!"

Meia became very concerned as Kyo was still looking a bit tired as he went about checking the systems.

"I think there's not much power left in Freedom, both the nuclear and Paeksis reactors took a hell of the drain from all the fighting and that unexpected merging. I'm not feeling all that chipper myself."

The aqua-haired girl realized that his battle with his Gundam's counterpart and his own confrontation while using the enhanced form of Jura's GunDread had taken their toll on both Kyo and Freedom. They had never figured fatigue in their plans, but there was no turning back now. The solar flares loomed even closer, threatening to overtake them. Then Kyo spotted another button similar to what there was in Jura's GunDread.

"Well…here we go again!" he said as he pressed the button.

--

The ATCISS unit acknowledged the command from its master and went into an intercept course. Just as the GunDread nearly was fried it opened a section on it back and the Paeksis enhanced support unit interlocked with it and the transformation began. The machine became more streamlined and its current wings opened and out came crystal feathers and the wings expanded and took a more feathery appearance as blue fire erupted from them all. The claws that held Dita's Dread took the form of eagle claws and the body elongated and became more armoured and sleeker, the dragon's head reformatted as it became bird-like, and a feathered tail sprouted from the rear. The new GunDread took on the look of a giant flaming eagle, burst forward in a fiery aura and pulled ahead of the solar flare.

"WOW! WOW! WOW!" Dita exclaimed as she looked at the new GunDread from her cockpit. She then looked forward and saw that several enemy ships were in front of them to defend their mothership. However, Kyo focused all the energy into his reprisal as the wings of the eagle glowed even brighter as it was engulfed in a fiery aura.

"Coming through!"

Massive currents of pure energy were unleashed from the wings and body that lanced out like waves around their targets as GunDread Meia Alpha flew past them all, the power waves decimated the last remaining ships and fighters. All that was left was the Earth Battleship.

--

"Dita…you get ready, we're going to stage four." Kyo said in a tired voice as he raised Dita on the comm-link.

He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder inside the enhanced cockpit of GunDread Meia Alpha, He looked behind him and saw Meia handing his a small smile.

"Kyo, be careful, and please, don't you die on us!"

Kyo replied with his own smile and nodded. "I've got a lot of things left to do in this lifetime, dying now isn't one of them. Don't worry about me."

At that instant GunDread Meia Alpha split apart, Kyo knew that he was getting more exhausted from all the fighting and Freedom was somewhat drained of energy but had to finish the operation and he hoped that this would be the last. Freedom and Dita' Dread fused and the GunDread charged headlong into the fight. As the solar flare came closer, the cannons detached and came together, fusing into a dual bladed spear.

Utilizing the power of the solar flare to propel the weapon right on target, they ducked and avoided the incoming energy spear that followed their own thrown weapon after they released the javelin. The projectile rocketed forward and slammed right into the centre of the Earth battleship, piercing it like a piece of paper. The energy of the solar flare leaped through the hole and made total havoc on the insides, literally cooking the ship from the inside. Suddenly the whole vessel was caught in one massive explosion.

--

Onboard the Nirvana, there was a resonating cheer as the enemy was engulfed in the explosion and what appeared to be their grandest victory. Magno and Buzam congratulated one another for a job well done…however, before the celebrations can begin, something massive came out of the explosion in the centre.

"No! It can't be!"

"Those Earth bastards are really tenacious." Magno said as she watched and felt her blood run cold.

--

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kyo growled in frustration as he saw that the enemy flagship was still standing after such a crippling blow. Behind them was another solar flare, gaining fast. Behind then, Liberty raced in towards them as well as Kyo decided to press the same button in the GunDread's cockpit.

--

"Dita, Kyo, get out of there now!" Magno cried out, but it was too late. The energy wave overtook the GunDread and the ATCISS, causing both to disappear from the monitors on the bridge.

In the navigation well, Bart moaned in despair.

"Stupid. None of this will mean anything if you die again."

However, the communications began receiving a message in static.

"Who…(bzzzt)….said anything about…(squark!)… me dying?"

"Huh?"

--

For the umpteenth time today the crew were given a real surprise as something burst free from the cloud of destruction and streaked towards the damaged starship. It resembled a massive armoured knight with a pair of pods on the shoulders and arms, and all were colored a brilliant blue. It was GunDread Dita Alpha! Apparently, Liberty had arrived in time to fuse despite being in that prominence.

Inside the cockpit, Dita and Kyo were still in their usual positions, but their cockpit seemed fashioned out of pure crystal and light and so were the consoles. The brown-haired Gundam pilot nodded with a smile to his partner, then shouted out.

"THIS TIME WE END THIS WITH OUR OWN HANDS!"

Dita nodded as they made their way towards their target.

"I'll never give up, because we made a promise!"

Kyo's quick thinking and reflexes allowed him to tap into another storehouse of power in Freedom's reactors as he delivered the final lasting blow. The GunDread tensed up and the pods opened up into sections and attached to the shoulders and arms of the GunDread. GunDread Dita Alpha gave a new meaning to the word gun platform! There were two cannons on the back that resembled massive artillery pieces, two on the shoulders that looked like massive rifles, and on the arms were a pair of dual gattling cannons with a cannon in the middle, and on the sides of the body were an array of energy gun ports and missile pods. The chest region opened up to reveal more gattling gun weapons, numbering eight in all. The guns had Paeksis crystals inside them, which glowed with immense power. (3)

"FIRE!"

As the guns unleashed their payloads in unbelievable velocities, turning them all into one massive storm of beam fire, that even the heavily damaged Earth vessel couldn't handle anymore. The attack consumed the enemy vessel and turned it into powder in a massive explosion of power.

Inside the cockpit, Kyo gave into exhaustion and battle fatigue. The GunDread powered down as it lowered it's arms.

"Finally…it's over."

He promptly went to sleep.

--

Kyo woke up and found himself in his uniform without his helmet and inside his Gundam's cockpit, wondering how he was still in Freedom's cockpit. The sensors told him that he was in the main hanger and he decided to get out and meet up with the crew. However as soon as Kyo got out of the cockpit, he was warmly greeted by Dita and Jura…

"WELCOME BACK!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Behind them was a crowd of females that also chorused the greeting, "WELCOME BACK!"

Kyo went forward and nearly stumbled as Jura caught him in her arms and began kissing him vigorously.

"YOU WERE SO INCREDIBLE! I SIMPLY CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU SAVED ALL OF US!"

She then tried to kiss Kyo even more. Immediately, Kyo was taken away from Jura's arms by Dita. "Hey! Keep your hands off Mr. Alien!"

That made Jura rather annoyed. "What are you so worked up for Dita? I was thanking him for saving us all!"

At that point Sara came in heading for them. "I want to thank the commander to."

Mai came in to. "Not before I do as well."

Dita shook her head and held Kyo even tighter. "YOU CAN THANK MR. ALIEN LATER! HE HAS A PROMISE HE HAS TO KEEP TO ME!"

"What promise is that?!" Jura, Mai, and Sara asked.

At that moment, Pyoro began leaping out warnings. "IT'S NOT OVER YET!"

Kyo managed to gently and yet firmly removing himself from Dita's grip as he got to the robot.

"What are you getting at now?"

The little Navi-robot began displaying images.

"I've intercepted some of the enemy communications! Earth has learned that we've defeated one of their flagships and their rerouting the others to make their way to Talark and Megele!"

Jura gasped. "MY GOD! There are five more of those behemoths?!"

This made the entire crew very apprehensive, they had barely succeeded in defeating one of the ships. How could they battle five more?

Kyo snorted his indifference with the matter, which got everyone's attention. "What's with all the glum and sad faces? So we have to deal with five more of them, that's just a detail we'll find a way of working out! Every one of us knew that this trip wasn't without danger, we've already taken the first few steps on this path, and I don't see why we should try to walk back. We have chosen this path whether by fate or circumstance, but whatever the case, we're committed to this path until the very end and we're reaching the end soon, so we might as well go all the way to the end, right?" Kyo said as he grinned at Dita

The redhead girl nodded and smiled. "Right!"

--

"So we might as well go all the way to the end of this path, eh?" Magno chuckled as she spoke with her first mate. "Just when I thought that kid couldn't surprise me anymore."

BC nodded as she also smiled. "With Freedom, Kyo, and everyone helping each other, I have nod doubt we can win over any obstacle."

Magno nodded as Buzam gave the command crew the order to make their way back to Talark and Megele.

--

As the Nirvana went into hyperspace, a certain Gundam's remains left in the ruins of the Earth fleet's mothership. The figure was brutally battered, torn, and was about to be destroyed. But the protection on the Dominion's CPU and it's back-up power supply had allowed it the power to still remain online. The Dominion was too badly damaged to be of use to the Harvester forces to pursue the Nirvana so it's CPU gathered all needed combat data, the CPU activated it's defensive shell and detached from the desiccated hulk of it's body. It could only send out the retrieval signal for their masters to come and pick it up. The body was gone, but the brain was free and awaiting pick-up.

Whatever scenario it was in, the Dominion's CPU knew that it would not be left alone by it's makers, and it would be sent out once more to battle with the Nirvana, and with Freedom.

The fight has just begun…

End of Stage One!

Author's notes:

I can't believe it myself! 42 pages! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! In all cases, you can see that this was only the first installment/stage one of the story, once I'm ready, I'll work on the second installment/stage two, and it will be totally different from the original series while still staying true to the VanDread storyline. As of now I have to confess that I was confined to the house for at least a day and a half due to lack of nothing to do, and I got at least a four day hiatus from anything pressing. That gave me the power to keep on writing these pages. I'm not stopping yet so hold on to your horses if you want to know what else I'll be writing soon. In the second part we'll be meeting some new allies, new enemies, secrets are revealed, romance blossoms, and of course…action galore!

See you there!

I really have to give credit to Dita for being like she was in the anime series on this episode, so I decided to make her in the same light, not like some people who call her an airhead…shame on you all!

Have you seen the picture of a World of Warcraft Night Elf female, in it's armor for the archer? Well, that what Jura's GunDread looks like in this one…minus the Elf ears.

Think Duel Gundam of Gundam SEED combine with Gundam Heavy Arms Custom of Gundam Wing, add nearly unlimited energy and weapons fire. That's what this one looks like.


End file.
